Beautiful Stranger
by gooseles
Summary: Lucas Scott wrestles demons past and present, struggling to find himself and become the man he knows he can be. Meanwhile a mystery woman battles her own problems and secrets. What happens when two very different but oddly similar worlds collide?
1. Restless Hearts

Lucas stared out at the empty racetrack. It was dark and the rowdy cheering fans had long since left the stands. His heart sank. It was supposed to be a new beginning. This was supposed to be his defining moment, the one thing that would change his life.

But it hadn't. Nothing much had changed. And now there was nothing to but go back to Tree Hill with his tail between his legs. Sure there were options. He could always help his ambitious North Carolina Entrepreneur of the Year mother run her string of successful cafes. Or he could go back and help his dad coach basketball at his alma mater high school. Yeah, Dan Scott would love that one. And Lucas knew there was a vice president's vacant office just waiting for him if he chose to go into the car dealership trade with his uncle Keith.

Sadly none of the choices were that appealing. He wasn't particularly close to either parent and the fact that his uncle had been nailing his mother for years was more than a little disturbing. But it did make for a hell of a holiday get together. Lucas shook his head. With his family there was always something to fall back on but Lucas needed more. He wanted more.

He'd led a good life. He came from a good family, his parents, Dan and Karen Scott were Tree Hill High School sweethearts. Dan Scott had been the Great White Hope, the next Larry Byrd of his generation but it wasn't to be. A college knee injury sidelined his basketball career before it could even begin. It was one of several defining moments that would shape his life at UNC.

Another was a pretty blonde named Deborah Lee. Everyone called her Deb. Dan had met her at the freshman orientation and right way they had hit it off. She was a nice enough girl and he enjoyed spending time with her. There was mutual physical attraction of course but for Dan, it was something more.

He was feeling vulnerable and alone. He was scared. The weight of the world was on his shoulders. The pressure to succeed was enormous. He heard it everywhere from Brian "Whitey" Durham, his old basketball coach to his college coaches and recruiters to his overbearing father, Royal. He'd come to expect that but the one thing he didn't expect was for Karen Rowe to tell him she was pregnant.

And that's exactly what she had done in The Field House, the school gymnasium renamed after Whitey. She had told him she was pregnant with tears in her eyes. It was just like they planned but only a little earlier. She was happy. She had put his hand over her still flat stomach that now harbored their unborn offspring.

Dan panicked. He loved Karen but the thought of being a husband and a father so soon terrified him. What about school? What about basketball? There was no way he could do it all and even if he could, he wasn't sure he wanted to. It was all too much. Too much too soon.

So he had taken the coward's way out and fled. He had hurt Karen as he ran off to college. There it was a different world and the popular, handsome athlete was living it up. He was partying and he was having a good time with Deb. But life would soon change again.

He could not forget what he had left behind in tiny Tree Hill. Ignoring his wishes, Karen had refused an abortion and deep down he was kind of glad. Then one day it hit him. He was not where he was supposed to be. It was all wrong. Life was all wrong.

There was no way he would ever be able to simply walk away. He was headed for the NBA. He had the drive and the talent. No one on their right mind would turn their back on such a destiny. But Dan always had a plan. He would leave the sport and school because of a knee injury…a fictional one nonetheless but still an injury. Then he would go back to Karen and back to the local University. He would lead a normal life. She was his true love and he belonged with her and their baby.

After carefully thinking everything out, that is exactly what Dan did. The night before leaving school, he had thought about going over to Deb's dormitory to say good bye but at the last minute he had decided not to. Instead he left her an apology ridden note…then he was gone.

It played out just like he thought it would. He returned home and enrolled in school nearby. He had a quickie marriage ceremony with Karen and they moved into a small home to begin their new life together as a family. But there was something else he didn't count on. Deb's return. And when she did, she had a secret of her own. She, too was with child, their child.

Karen was devastated. Royal Scott was furious. Dan was stuck in the middle. He'd give her money if she would just go away quietly. Deb would have none of that. Besides, she really loved Dan. Her wealthy parents had already disowned her so what did she have to lose? She moved to Tree Hill herself and almost four months to the date after Dan and Karen welcomed Lucas Eugene Scott into the world, Deb gave birth alone to Nathan James Lee.

Dan and Karen graduated college. Dan obtained a teaching certificate and began his career as a P.E. and Health educator at Tree Hill High. He also became assistant coach to Whitey for the boys' varsity basketball team and head coach of the junior varsity. Karen, on the other hand, had put her business savvy and degree to good use. A small loan allowed her to open up her first café which she ran hands on as head cook, head waitress and proprietor. It was a raging success that led to a chain of a half dozen other operations. She was well on her way to reaching her goal of owning an even 12 cafes all over the region.

Lucas had grown up a happy, handsome, lanky blonde haired little boy. As soon as he knew what to do with it, his father had placed a basketball in his hand. It became obvious quickly that the child had inherited his father's pedigree. From his first sunk three pointer in a Fisher Price hoop, Dan had mapped out his kid's future. Lucas would have what he could have but had walked away from.

Although a polite and quiet boy underneath, the success and prodding from Dan soon turned the Lucas into a cocky, arrogant athlete who walked around with a superiority complex, his nose high in the air, followed by a legion of equally popular jocks. He dated the prettiest girls and was the subject of high school hero worship. And he was bound for a successful college career, preferably at Duke that would lead to an NBA career. But there was a stepping stone to get there. High Fliers, the most prestigious, pre collegiate basketball camp in the country. Only one student per high school would receive the coveted invitation and Lucas was a shoe in. Nothing could or would stand in his way. Or could it?

Deb Lee had struggled as a single mother. Sometimes she worked two and three jobs at a time. She had been a maid and a waitress and a grocery store clerk and everything in between. Still making ends meet had been tough. She sometimes alone at night regretted refusing Dan's offer of money. Not for herself but more for her son. Nathan was her baby, her pride and joy and he deserved better.

They lived in a one bedroom apartment courtesy of Section 8 down by the other side of the River Walk. Determined to get off welfare, Deb was awarded a state grant that would allow her to open her own business. It was a bar that served greasy food in the back of an alley but it was her baby. Her other baby. She named it Deb's Den.

Nathan had grown up a sweet and happy boy. He had black hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked like the man he had seen in passing in town, the handsome young coach. But physical resemblances were as far as it went. He knew he had a father and a brother on the other side of town but they never interacted.

Nathan was popular among his friends, the close knit small group of boys that played at the River Court. And he was a kind soul. A good student who respected his elders and loved his mother. And he was also a monster force to be reckoned with on the court. His talent was raw and his game aggressive and it didn't go unnoticed…especially by Coach Whitey.

He informally nominated Nathan Lee for High Fliers but only one per school could go and Lucas Scott had been the obvious choice. Two young men, brothers by blood bonded by the gift of athleticism. Only one could go and it was determined that a playoff on the streets would settle it.

Lucas was threatened and the only fact scarier than that was that Dan was threatened as well. The shame and humiliation of defeat from the bastard they had only whispered of before. They would not allow it. Hazing, beatings, taunting and finally a staged kidnapping wouldn't hinder the determined younger boy. With the whole town watching, Nathan Lee defeated his older brother in front of their father. He did it for himself, for his mother and everything else they had lost and struggled for.

The rivalry changed both young men. Over a considerable amount of time, civility became friendship but a tense undertone would always remain. Lucas was a reformed jerk but he was still his father's son.

The NBA would be the destiny for neither. Lucas had gone to college but he had struggled to find his niche. For Nathan it was easier. His uncle Cooper was a professional racer and fast cars had always intrigued the young man. So he had followed suit and off and on throughout the years had joined the men at the track.

"You okay, Luke?"

Lucas looked up at Nathan who was still wearing his track suit.

"I'm fine, man."

Nathan knew his brother. He knew him well.

"You're going back, aren't you?"

Lucas shrugged.

"What do I have to stay for?"

He had finished completely out of the runnings yet again and he was becoming bored with life. He'd never share Nathan or Cooper's intense enthusiasm for the sport.

"What do you have to go back to, man?"

Lucas thought.

"I don't know. Maybe I can find myself. Work on getting my life together. Save my marriage maybe."

Nathan nodded. But he'd heard the same old song and dance before. He'd heard it too many times.

"Okay, man", he sighed.

"Look, Nate…"

"It's cool. Really. You don't have to explain anything to me. Do your thing."

"You pissed?"

Nathan shook his head.

"Nah. It's not my place. I just want you to be okay. I want you to be happy."

"That's what we all want, little brother."

"Then make it happen."

Lucas winked as the brothers knocked fists.

"I will."

Taking one last look out and inhaling the night air, he turned on his heels to leave.

"Hey, Lucas!"

"Yeah?"

Nathan sighed.

"Just, um, make it right, man. Take care of her. Okay?"

Lucas nodded. He may have inherited the athletic talent from his father but his roving eye and restless heart had come from his mother. Lucas, despite his best efforts and intentions, hadn't been the best husband around. But he'd make it up to her or die trying.

"I will. Um, I'll call you later", Lucas promised.

Nathan watched until the older man was out of sight. He took a deep breath.

"Later", he whispered.


	2. Nothing Like A Little Family Bonding

Lucas groaned out loud as the bright morning sun peered in through the curtains. It was early, no doubt earlier than the noonish time he had planned to awaken. But he was up for the day and cranky at that. Cursing, he pulled back the bed covers and stretched. He yawned and stood, not even bothering to check for the time as he trudged down the stairs.

At the kitchen table sat Dan Scott engrossed in his morning paper. Hot tea simmered in a mug next to him and half eaten piece of burned toast sat on a saucer nearby. The footsteps gathered his attention and he was pleasantly surprised to see the visitor in front of him.

"Son, I didn't know you were coming home."

"Neither did I", Lucas grumbled as he prepared to raid the fridge.

"I didn't hear you come in last night."

"That's because I didn't make any noise", he said, after deciding on an apple and a bottle of water.

Dan smirked.

"Breakfast of champions, eh?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood. He peered over at the empty Vodka bottle in the wastebasket and his father's own meal, which was the perfect recipe for nursing an early morning hangover.

"Maybe I should be asking you that same thing."

Dan frowned.

"So, are you back for good?" he tried to change the subject.

"I guess", Lucas shrugged.

"And how does your brother feel about that?"

"Nathan isn't my keeper."

Dan chuckled.

"Speaking of, how is my youngest son?"

"I don't know, Dad. Maybe you should pick up the phone and try calling him once in a while."

"We talk", Dan attempted to defend himself. "No need to get testy. It was just a question."

"Whatever."

"Well, since you're back, I was thinking maybe you could drop by the school today. Looks like we're shaping up for one hell of a team. I smell a state championship already."

"I don't know…"

"Come on. It will be fun. Like old times even. We could work out together, lift some weights. Show those kids how it's really done."

"Whatever, Dad."

The brooding, scruffy faced blonde took a seat at the counter not phased by the noise chatter on the cell phone coming towards them. It was his mother.

"I am on that meeting right away and believe me, in this day and age of granola, soy and tofu, all our locations can and will offer a variety of organic selections."

She murmured a few more words before hanging up.

"Good morning, honey", she said to Dan, pecking his lips.

"Morning."

It took a few seconds to realize her only child was sitting just a few feet away. Lucas was used to it.

"Lucas, what a surprise."

"Hey, Mom", he sighed.

"We weren't expecting you. Why didn't you call?"

"Didn't know I had to."

She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that. It's just nice to see you."

"Yeah."

"And how long are you in town for?"

"Who knows?" he shrugged. "Mom, you know me. It's whichever way the wind blows. Here today, gone tomorrow."

"That's not the response I was looking for", she frowned. "Anyway. Does your wife know you're back?"

That was a sore subject for Lucas.

"No. Not yet. I haven't talked to her."

"Maybe you should."

"I will."

"I hope so."

"Mom…"

Karen threw her hands in the air.

"I promise I will not lecture or interfere but am honest effort and open lines of communication are the only way to a happy and successful marriage these days."

Lucas just looked at her. He looked at both of them. What a goddamned joke!

"Mom, I'm in a semi good mood so I'm just gonna let that one go, okay?"

She exchanged glances with an equally uneasy Dan.

"Well, I have to go. I don't want to be late."

"Will you be home for dinner?" Dan asked hopefully. "I thought with the boy here we could sit down and have a nice supper as a family."

Karen briefly scanned her Blackberry.

"I don't know, sweetie. How about I give you a call?"

She didn't wait for his reply as she was already out the door and on her way.

"You know your mother", Dan tried to smile. "Busy as a bee."

"Oh she keeps plenty busy alright."

"She's glad to have you back, you know."

"She has a great way of showing it."

"And so am I."

"Okay, Dad."

"I mean that, Luke. So the racing thing didn't work out. It wasn't like you were destined to be the next Richard Petty or something."

Lucas shot him an icy glare.

"Thanks for the love, man. Really. Your undying support sustains me."

"Don't pout. That's not what I meant. I am proud of whatever you do. It's just that running off and chasing after that loser Cooper is no way to live your life. Besides, that's Nathan's dream, not yours."

"You mean yours?"

Dan sighed.

"Why must you always be so difficult? Why is everything such a fight with you?"

"Look, I don't want to talk or bond or any of that stupid crap right now. I just need a place to crash and lay low for a while. Is that cool?"

"Of course. This is your home, too, you know."

"Thank you", Lucas muttered.

Dan raised the paper over his face to hide the mischievous twinkle forming in his eye.

"Avoiding a certain someone, are we?"

"Not you too. You and Mom have some nerve giving advice on matters of the heart."

"No comment from the peanut gallery. You're a grown man and you make your won decisions. Your life, your marriage. Besides, you know how I felt about you getting married in the first place…especially to her."

"Don't start, man."

"I'm not staring anything", Dan checked his watch. "It's late and I have to get to work. My homeroom gets a little rowdy."

"Don't let me keep you."

"We'll finish up later? I trust that I will see you before you up and disappear again?"

"I make no promises."

Dan shook his head. Where had the sweet little boy gone who used to idolize his daddy?

"I'll see you later, son."

"Later, Dad."

Dan stopped at the exit and took one last look.

"Luke?"

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just…well, it's really good to have you home."


	3. An Unlikely Alliance

Lucas walked by the Market Street Docks to the side street that led to the alleyway. It was mid afternoon and already the place had its usual stench of stale beer and even staler cigarette smoke. A few regular patrons lined the table and sure enough he found her behind the counter. She was always there. That you could count on. She was the hardest working person he knew.

"Lucas", she exclaimed when she saw him. "What a surprise."

She wiped her damp hands with a paper towel.

"Hey."

"Well, don't just stand there. Come on over here and give me a hug."

He walked over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I got in late last night and I wanted to see you."

"Well, I'm glad you stopped by. Honey, how are you?"

It was a more than cordial greeting but she really was a nice person. And ever since he had taken the time to get to know her, he had felt bad that his father had treated her like a dick all those years. All in all, sometimes he thought more of Deb Lee than he did of his own mother.

"I'm good, Deb. I'm doing real good. How are you?"

She shrugged.

"You know me. I hang in there."

"And the business?" he asked, looking around.

"Business is business."

"I guess it is", he nodded.

"What brings you by? Are you back in town for good?'

"You could say that."

"Funny. I hadn't heard that."

Lucas rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what she was getting at.

"Oh yeah…that. Um, she doesn't know. I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet."

"Oh."

"Is she here by any chance?"

Deb shook her head.

"Haven't seen her today but I'm sure she'll be in later."

"Okay."

"Should I tell her you're looking for her?"

"No. Let it be a surprise."

Deb sighed.

"A surprise, huh?"

"I know what you're gonna say."

"Do you really? Look, Luke, you know I'm not one to meddle…"

"Then don't. That's why I like you so much. You mind your own business. That's why we've always gotten along because you don't tell me how I should run my life."

"But I'm not one to hold my tongue either. I have to say my peace."

He took a deep breath.

"Am I gonna need a beer for this one?"

"No, smart ass. Just try to make it work. This time. I swear you guys can't keep going through this. Either it's going to work or it's not. And if it won't, then maybe it's time to just let go."

Lucas looked away.

"I can't let go", he said softly. "Not just yet."

She tried to understand but instead changed the subject.

"And how is my son?"

"He hasn't called lately?"

"Oh he calls all the time. And every time he does, everything is 'nice'. He's happy and life is great."

"It is and he is. Really. Nate is fine."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I hope so. Gosh, I just worry about him. I tell Cooper to look after him but hell, I worry about my brother, too. I mean, who's looking after him? And that racing is just so damned dangerous…"

"They're okay. They are big boys, Deb."

"I know but accidents happen, Lucas."

He touched her hand.

"They know what they're doing."

"I suppose", she reached for a dishtowel.

"You look tired", he observed. "You could use a nice vacation."

"What?" Deb joked. "And leave all this?"

"I mean it. You work hard. Too hard. How about a weekend away in Hawaii?"

"Yeah right. Honey, I can barely afford a day trip to Raleigh."

"Then about a beer. A nice cold brew with me right now. It'll give us the chance to catch up."

"You know I don't drink."

"I know but an offer never hurt anyone now did it?"

"No, I guess it didn't."

Lucas leaned back on the barstool.

"To answer your question from earlier, it does look like I'll be around."

"That's nice to know."

"Look, Deb. I know I made a lot of mistakes. I can't change my past."

"But you can change the future. And that starts with the present."

"I know", he sighed. "Don't I know?"

"The question now is, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Something has to change. I know that. Hell, I've known it for a long time. And I'm really going to try this time."

"I hope so, honey."

"I mean it. I can't be them."

She knew exactly who "them" was and what he meant by his statement.

"How is he? Your dad, I mean."

"Same old, same old."

"And your mother?"

"Nothing changes around this godforsaken town. You can go away for a week or a month or a year but when you come back, it's still the same old faces and the same old shit."

"But it's home."

He looked around. He hated to admit it but she was right. And no matter what, it kept drawing him back.

"Unfortunately, you're right."

"I know", she teased.

"Listen, I'm gonna take off. I've got stuff to do but I'll be back later. I promise."

"Okay."

"Anything you need me to do or get for you?"

"Thanks for the offer but I'm good."

Lucas nodded.

"One more thing before I go", he reached in his back pocket for his wallet.

"You know your money is no good here."

"Even for a pack of Marlboro Lights?"

Deb scoffed.

"I am not selling you cigarettes."

"Why? I'm of age."

"You don't need them and besides, those things can kill you."

"So can this town", he grinned.

Deb laughed as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, no argument there", she said as she reached for his brand of choice. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Deb."

"Hey! Four bucks even, please."

He pretended to be offended.

"I thought my money was no good here."

"If you want to take precious memories off your life, at least I can make a profit from it."

She held her hand out and he slapped a five dollar bill in it.

"Keep the change."

"You always were quite the charmer."

"I know", he winked. "I'll see you later, Deb."

"Later, honey."

"Oh and don't forget…if you see her…"

"Your secret is safe with me."

He smiled and nodded before leaving.

"I know I can count on you."

And he could. In the most ironic of events, she was about one of the only few he could count on.


	4. Making The Rounds

Lucas stepped into the dealership with its plush carpeting and that new car scent all around. A life size cardboard cut out of Keith was grinning toothily at him. Lucas just shook his head.

"Welcome back, Luke", one of the receptionists smile.

"How's it going?" he said, not bothering to look at who he was talking to.

Did it even matter?

In the front showroom set a brand new Lexus SUV. It was a beauty. It was silver in color with all the must have exterior fixings like mudguards, 18 inch alloy rims and a power moon roof. He could imagine what the asking price was and sure enough on the other side decked out in a fancy suit was none other than Uncle Keith. He always joked he could sell shit to a toilet and he was proving it with his smooth talking.

"…And look at this interior. Custom leather seats, satellite radio and a DVD entertainment system. How about that? No luxury SUV is complete without it."

Luke fought back the urge to laugh out loud. Screw the airbags and anti lock brakes. Having an entertainment system in the car was much more important.

"Yes, Mr. Scott but uh…" the customer began.

"Mr. Scott?" Keith looked around. "You had me scared there for a second. I don't see Royal anywhere around. Now Mr. Scott is my father. My friends call me Keith."

"Okay Keith but I'm afraid this might slightly be out of my price range. We're on a budget and if I go over then the wife will kill me."

"I understand. But it's a shame because I know you'd look great in this vehicle. I'll tell you what. You see that sweet little blonde at the desk over there? That is Carrie. She'll take good care of you. She's going to give you the keys to this baby and let you take her for a spin. Say, is your wife at work right now?"

"Yes, but…"

"Drop by the office and pick her up in style. My present to you. Even if you decide not to buy, treat yourselves to a little joy ride."

The man grinned.

"Okay. That's awful nice of you, Keith."

"Sure thing. And when you come back, we'll talk. If I can't get you in that Lexus with a great deal, I know we'll be able to find something else for you."

They shook hands and when the man was out of sight, Keith rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath. His nephew was waiting, applauding.

"Nice work, man."

Keith grinned proudly without shame.

"That's how you get them. The old bitty will cream her pants when she sees that."

"You're a sick bastard."

"I know. Now what brings you back? The whole Nascar thing didn't work out?"

"It wasn't Nascar."

"Whatever."

"Let's just say I'm still trying to find myself."

"Well, congratulations! You're found!"

"Keith…"

"I mean it. Come work for me. And I'm not talking some entry level sales position. I'm, talking your own office and secretary and six figures for pay. Now what do you say?"

Lucas grinned and shook his head.

"You're a great salesman, dude but sorry. I ain't buying your bullshit."

"It's not bullshit but suit yourself. You're as stubborn as that prick father of yours."

"Then it must be a Scott thing."

Keith ushered Lucas into his spacious office.

"Like the new digs?"

"Place looks great", Lucas took a quick inventory.

"We're remodeling. Now what can I do for you? I take it you didn't just drop by to say hello."

Lucas sighed. He did like doing things on his own without having to fall back on his family but he did require some temporary help.

"I need a small favor."

"They always do", Keith grinned and leaned back in his new leather chair. "Name it."

"I need some wheels. It's just for a little while until I get on my feet and get settled."

"Not a problem. I'm here for you, man. Go out on that lost and pick out anything you want. Slap some dealer tags on it and call it a day."

Lucas smiled.

"I did see that nice black F-150 out there…"

"Say no more."

"Thanks, man. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime. We're family, right? Besides, I know it'll just piss your dad off and who can resist that joyous opportunity?"

"Ah, how I missed the Scott brotherly love."

"And how is my younger brother?"

Lucas shrugged.

"Fine, I guess. He's all about the basketball."

Keith smirked.

"Yeah right. Like Whitey will let his ass make a decision. Poor guy. Tell him when he wants a real job, to drop by. I could use someone to sweep the bathrooms or watch the parking lot."

"That's between you guys. Look, man…"

"That's why it's good to be your own boss, Lucas. Don't ever forget that, especially on this newfound journey of rediscovering yourself. Nothing like making up your own rules."

"I hear that."

"Besides, if Dan had married Deb, he might have gotten her money and he could have all this."

Lucas looked around. Maybe so. He had thought about it all his life. He secretly wondered how easily it could have been different. He'd definitely be a different person. Who knows, maybe even happier?

"It's done now, Keith. Just leave the past in the past."

"You speaking from experience. How is your old lady?"

"I haven't seen her yet but I plan to tonight. We'll work it out then."

"Well good luck", he straightened his jacket. "See that lady outside by the Infiniti? Looks like she's ready to deal."

"Go for it, man."

"You know I will."

"I'll see you around then."

"Sure thing. Just get the keys from Carrie, will you?"

"Thanks, dude."

"You gonna be around tonight?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about going to the Den tonight."

Keith laughed haughtily as he walked away.

"Don't forget to save a drink for your boozy ass dad."

Lucas sighed. He could just feel the love in the air. Shaking it off, he retrieved the keys and other needed items from Carrie for the truck. Just opening the door and sitting in it was orgasmic. Rubbing the steering wheel for a while, he finally cranked it up. It was getting late and he had things to do, people to see.

Taking a deep breath, Lucas peeled out of the parking lot. All that was left was a trail of smoke that barely covered the license plate holder that proudly boasted, **I Got Mine At Keith Scott Motors**.


	5. Pit Stop

Lucas' eyes surveyed the familiar streets as he stood by the pump waiting for the gas to be unloaded in the truck. He was home alright. He was definitely back in Tree Hill. He had already seen his parents and Deb and Keith. Now there was one more confrontation and perhaps it was the most important.

He had no idea what he would say or how he would say it. Lucas just knew it had to be said. And she had to believe him. Maybe she would and maybe she wouldn't. If she didn't, he couldn't much blame her. He had screwed up and she had endured a lot.

The sky had turned to nightfall and he was headed over to Deb's Den. It would be packed with locals and all the food, drinks, music and pool shooting you could ask for. And sometimes local talent, mostly garage bands and whatnot, would play the cramped venue. Some of them weren't half bad. But that was his primary reason for going. He could almost bank his wife would be there and he had to see her.

"Holy shit! Lucas Scott, is that you, boy?"

Lucas looked up at the SUV barreling towards him. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"What's up, Tim Man?"

"Tim Smith, Lucas' best friend since childhood.

"What the hell are you doing sneaking back into town?" Tim grinned.

Lucas shrugged.

"You know me, man."

"Yeah, I know your ass alright and I knew that gay ass race car driving shit wouldn't last."

"It was cool, just not for me, I guess."

"You here for good?"

The trillion dollar question.

"Looks that way."

"Nice whip. Uncle Keith hook you up with the wheels?"

"It's just temporary, you know, until I figure stuff out."

"Well, I got an idea. Let's go somewhere and kick back and get drunk."

Yeah, some things never changed.

"I was going over to Deb's place…"

"Man, screw that! I'm talking about someplace cool."

"I can't…"

"Come on, Luke."

Lucas sighed and looked around.

"Alright. Okay, man. But just for a little while. I mean it. A couple drinks and then I have to roll."

"Fair enough."

"Where we heading?" Lucas asked, putting the gas cap back on.

Tim grinned.

"Just follow me."

Lucas did as he was told and a few miles later on the outskirts of town, it was crystal clear where the two were headed. The Dollhouse, Tree Hill's premiere strip club.

"I should have known", Lucas shook his head after the men had parked and were headed in.

It was a decent place if you were into strip clubs. It was a little bigger than most and definitely a lot cleaner. The drink selection was better and the girls thinner and prettier. But a titty bar was still a titty bar and the place smelled like sex.

"Two shots of Jager", Tim ordered to start them off.

"Dude!"

"What?" Tim shrugged innocently. "This is your unofficial welcome home party. Relax."

"So what have you been up to?" Lucas asked as they tossed back their shots.

"Besides deflowering virgins and drinking a lot of beer?"

Lucas laughed. The Tim. Still the goofy, lovable, dingberry he had grown up with. Lucas often wondered how they had become such good friends. But it was obvious. Both had parents in the same social circles and both were stand out athletes. It was kind of an unwritten rule that they be friends. And Lucas Scott was the most popular kid at Tree Hill High. Tim Smith practically worshiped him.

"You're sick, Dim. You know that?"

"Work is cool, I guess. We've got some travel coming up soon, trips to New York and Chicago and stuff."

Tim was a software engineer, of all things, for IBM.

"That'll be fun. And the girl situation?"

Tim couldn't control his grin.

"You really want to know?"

"I asked, didn't I?"

"Center stage. Check her out", he nodded. "What do you think?"

5'10", creamy skin, an ass and bobs to die for, and legs that went for days. She had long, dark hair and a much better than average face.

"Man, are you kidding?"

"Her name is Natasha."

"She's a stripper, dude."

"She's hot."

"Tim, she's a stripper."

"She's putting herself through college."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Aren't they all? Dude, she is a stripper."

"But she's triple jointed and she gives a hell of a blow job. Get this, man", he said in a giddy, horny teenager's voice. "She swallows."

Lucas sighed. The way Tim described it, you'd think the girl could cure cancer just by giving head. She was probably like all the others before her. A pretty face with a nice rack unfortunately more interested in the approval number on Tim's Master Card, than Tim himself. Would the guy ever learn? When would he leave the dancers alone?

"She's hot, dude."

Tim rubbed his hands together.

"Can't wait to get me some of that later. And she has friends, too. Look around, man. I mean it. Any chick you see in here and she's yours. Tasha will hook it up."

"I'm cool."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's just cool."

Tim touched Luke's forehead feeling around for a fever.

"You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine", Lucas swatted his hand away. "Get off me, fag."

"It's not just not like you to turn down pussy."

Lucas shrugged.

"I'm a married man."

Tim rolled his eyes.

"Like that ever stopped you before."

Lucas stared at the ice cold beer that had just been delivered to him.

"I know but things are gonna be different from now on. I'm trying to change."

Tim laughed out loud as he took a big swig.

"What in the hell has happened to our male society?" he shook his head. "In this day and age of Oprah and Dr. Phil and men being from Mars and women being from Venus and all that self help shit…man, it's lucky we still have our balls attached. What's wrong with you, Luke? What happened? You're always changing? It started after Nate and you played that game at the River Court for High Fliers. All of a sudden you had to change and be a better brother. Then in college you wanted to be a better student. You get married and you want to be a better husband. Then you run away to drive Matchbox cars to be a better person. What the fuck are you searching for now?"

Lucas looked at him and took a deep breath.

"I don't know. Something more, I guess."

Tim shook his head.

"There ain't so such thing. I don't know why you keep running but one day you're gonna have to stop. We can't escape from who we really are inside and I remember the guy you used to be, the real you."

"Tim…"

"Look, I don't know about you but I'm gonna go shoot a game of pool. Then I'm gonna have a few more drinks and chill here until my girl clocks out. Either you can stay here and join me and have some fun or you can go running off searching for whatever the hell you're searching for. Now what's it going to be?"

Lucas looked around.

"Alright. I got 50 bucks that says you scratch on the break."

"You're on, punk ass", Tim laughed as they headed over to the pool table.

Lucas lit a cigarette as they relined the balls. A sexy blonde wearing a dress that left little to the imagination, sauntered over to them.

"Private dance, later?" she playfully and not so subtly slapped his ass.

Lucas looked at the face and the body and could only imagine the things she could do with her body in a more private setting with a little music.

"Could be. Find me later."

Then it was rime to play. Tim was on cloud nine.

"That's my boy", he said proudly. "Welcome back, man. Welcome back."


	6. Final Destination

**_Author's Note: Flashback Sequence written in Italics..._**

The apartment was empty when he arrived home. It was late. She was probably still cleaning up at the Den. He easily could have dropped by but decided against it. There would be questions about where he had been all night. Questions no doubt he would hear at home but there was something slightly comforting squirming in the privacy of your own living room as opposed to having it out in the middle of a some hole in the wall bar.

Lucas looked around. Nothing had changed. The furnishings and the soft knick knacks she liked to go around collecting at Saturday morning yards sales still adorned the place. There was artwork and pictures of both their families. And the place smelled, sweet and soft almost like fresh flowers. It was a nice scent and her perfume wasn't much different. He loved the way her skin and hair always smelled.

He took a deep breath to inhale the room's fragrance but instead caught a whiff of his own aroma…and it wasn't pleasant. Sweat mixed cigarettes and alcohol. And the harder he sniffed, the more he smelled her. It was like the stripper had sprayed herself on him to mark her territory so to speak.

He had been a good boy. He hadn't done anything too bad. She had offered sex and when he declined that, there were the two remaining options of a blow job or hand job. Lucas wasn't in the mood for either. Of course his manhood was hard as a rock pressed up against the constricting denim of his jeans. He was a man, he was only human and it was a natural reaction as her naked body grinded on top of his. He'd let his hands explore her but that was about it. He had come back to be with his wife, not get laid by some dancing stranger in the local champagne room.

Lucas stripped out of his clothes right there in the living room and immediately tossed them in the washer. Then he headed for the shower. The spray of hot water felt heavenly against his tanned and toned flesh. Lucas felt like he could stay there for hours and he did, at least until the temperature turned ice cold. Grabbing a towel, he quickly dried his face, body and hair before wrapping it around his waist.

Once outside the bathroom, still in darkness, he heard her key turn in the lock. He stood silent and still as the petite frame entered the living room. Even with no lights on, it was easy to see she looked tired. Her pretty face was worn, worried even. She yawned and stretched, lifting her arms that showcased the lower part of her flat belly. The she put her bag and keys on the counter before sifting through the mail. Opening the refrigerator, she reached for a bottle of water before heading towards the back. A nice shower was apparently what she had in mind as well as she began disrobing upon her way to the bathroom.

She wasn't expecting the tall, lone, shadowy figure by the door. She jumped and let out a little scream.

"Lucas", she put her hand over her heart. "You scared me."

He looked at her as she used her shirt to cover her bra clad upper torso. God, she was beautiful.

"Hey", he said softly.

"Hey", her eyes darted around. "What are you doing here?"

He managed a small smile.

"I live here…remember?"

She did not return his amusement.

"I remember very well, Lucas. It seems you're the one who needs his memory refreshed."

He took a deep breath. He expected that. Hell, he deserved it…and a lot more.

"Look…"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it anymore. Luke, I'm done."

She brushed right past him and shut on the hallway light. He grabbed her arm and she looked right at him, her brown eyes beseeching him. Her long auburn hair, which had been pinned up in a messy bun was beginning to fall on her smooth shoulders.

"Haley…"

"Get out of my way", she tried to move around him.

"Hales…"

Just the soft way he called out the childhood nickname for her instantly made her soften.

"Lucas…"

"We need to talk."

"We already tried that route, remember?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. About us…about everything. I know I messed up…"

She chuckled in spite of herself.

"That's an understatement."

"But I want to change. I have to change."

"That's good."

"But I don't want to lose you. I'm not ready to give up on us just yet."

Haley shook her head.

"What do you want me to say, Lucas? Huh? What am I supposed to do with that? I mean, what do we have to save?"

Lucas sighed. He remembered the first time he ever saw Haley James. They had attended school together their whole lives but he'd never really looked at her until he was competing with his brother for the High Fliers spot. Then she was just the half decent looking chick who wore the weird hats and ponchos. After the game, when he and Nathan began getting to know each other, Lucas got to know Haley as well. She and Nathan were a tight little pair, and starting a friendship with one was like taking a two for one deal.

They had been friends for a few years when he began to notice she had a crush on him. It was harmless, friendly flirting at first but then it began to take on a more serious tone. Lucas might never have paid any attention to it until a conversation one night at the Docks…

"_I think I'm gonna ask Haley out."_

_Lucas stopped bouncing the ball. _

"_Come again. Haley? Haley James?"_

_Nathan blushed and grinned._

"_Yeah."_

"_Where is all this coming from?"_

_Nathan shrugged._

"_I don't know. We've been best friends since the first grade and lately I just look at her and everything is different. The way she smiles, or the way she plays with her hair, or even the way she's always singing even though she's tone deaf", he chuckled. "I pretend to get annoyed but it's pretty cute."_

_Lucas looked at his brother. Nathan was giddy almost. He had never seen him like that._

"_Okay. Okay, man. Um, go for it."_

_Nathan sighed and shrugged._

"_I am. I mean, I will but it's just one thing. I, I don't know how Hales feels about me. I really like her but if she's not feeling it, then I don't want to make the friendship weird between us."_

"_That's understandable."_

"_It is? Good. Because that's where you come in."_

"_What?"_

"_You've got to talk to her, man. I mean, you guys are friends and all. Just see where her head is. Let me know if I have a chance."_

_The last thing Lucas wanted was in the middle of a possible love triangle but he complied. And the night they were to talk, he looked at her in her goofy hat and poncho and saw something else as well. Then it happened. He just kissed her. Lucas couldn't help himself. Never mind that his brother would be devastated. In fact, a tiny, competitive piece of Lucas basked in the glory of victory. Hell, Nathan got High Fliers…they were now even. Then the minute he thought that, he'd instantly feel guilty. But he couldn't escape it. Coveting his brother's woman seemed all too familiar. It was the Keith Scott in him…_

"I'm sorry", he stated simply.

"Why should I believe you this time?"

"Because it's the truth. And because I can prove it to you. I've changed, Haley. I'm still changing."

A single tear slid down her cheek and she hurried to wipe it away.

"Do you have any idea how much I want to believe you? Because I do. But I can't anymore. It's so hard, Luke and my heart can't take it."

It killed him to see her cry and he knew it was his fault. Deep down he did love her. Despite the times he yelled at her, or ignored her, or slept with other women.

"Neither can mine, Hales. You have to believe me."

He touched the band on the fourth finger of her left hand.

"How long are you back for this time?"

"For good. I didn't come back just to leave again. I love you, Haley. And I didn't get married to just get divorced. You mean more to me than that. I'm sorry I ran away. I guess I was running away all that time searching for something more, trying to be happy. But all the while, I had it all along. It was here waiting on me."

She closed her eyes.

"It isn't that easy…"

"I know. And I don't expect you to just forget about everything that happened between us. But I want you to remember the good times, too. And we had plenty of them. Maybe…maybe there are still more to come. I don't know. I'm just asking for another chance, Haley. We can take it slow."

She wished she could close her eyes and when they opened, he would just magically disappear. But it wasn't that easy. Nothing ever was. He was her husband and she did love him in spite of himself and what he had done.

"Things have to change", she sniffled. "We need to be able to talk to each other. And if we don't have trust…"

"I know, babe."

More tears fell and he wiped them away. The rest he kissed. And she melted in his arms.

"I love you, Lucas."

"I love you, too."


	7. A Woman With A Past

It was a rainy Thursday night in Tree Hill. It had poured all morning and day, well into the evening. Downtown Tree Hill was empty except for the long, petite figure caught in the downpour. She was soaked to the bone right through her Chinchilla fur and heels. Dark hair was matted and mascara ran down her face.

She looked around. There she was. The sign had said Tree Hill. Wherever the hell that was. Whatever the hell it was. But she was there. There had been no real plan or destination. She would end up where the day took her. After all, Brooke Davis was running. Running from her past, running from her life, running from herself.

She walked and cursed as she dragged the overloaded suitcase behind her. Main Street was a ghost town and the road that ran parallel with the River Walk wasn't much better. But then she heard music and saw light. It was coming from the ally up the block.

Brooke quickened her step and opened the door. It was a bar and a restaurant. It was smoky and loud and filled with a nice size crowd. In the corner there was even one of those mechanical bull things she had seen on TV. Brooke shrugged. It was late and she was tired and hungry. She'd figure out a master plan the next day.

Picking up the designed luggage, she walked through the threshold but a handsome, young black guy with a large tattoo on one of his forearms put a massive hand up to stop her. Brooke frowned.

"Excuse you?"

The man looked her up and down.

"No, baby. Excuse you. ID?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Yeah, I'm in a real joking mood. ID, please."

He folded his arms and she knew he wasn't kidding. Brooke sighed and rummage through her purse. Her identification was missing and she knew why. She had tossed it onto the Interstate some 400 miles back.

"Listen, Mr…"

"Skills."

"Mr. Skills?"

"Nope. Just Skills."

"Okay. Skills, it is then. You wouldn't believe me but I'm not from around here and…"

"No", he said sarcastically.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, it just so happens that I left my ID in my other purse."

"Sorry. No entry."

Brooke stamped her foot.

"Oh come on. It's freaking pouring outside and there isn't anyplace else open. I'm thirsty and I'm starving. You can't send me back out there."

Skills raised one eyebrow and looked outside before looking over at Deb who had witnessed the entire exchange.

"It's okay, Skills. Let her in."

"Whatever you say, boss lady", he shrugged.

Brooke, looking like a beautiful wet rat, dragged herself and her belongings inside. It was certainly a different sight to see in Tree Hill and the patrons did notice the stranger, stopping mid conversation to get a better stare. Brooke normally loved attention but it was something about the way they studied her every move that made her feel like she was the subject of a weird science experiment. She struggled to get situated and her heel caught in a hole in the floor. She nearly fell but saved herself before hitting the ground. But she couldn't salvage her precious designer pumps. They all continued staring and there were a few random giggles. Brooke scoffed.

"What are you staring at?" she demanded.

And they turned around and let her be.

"Rough night?" asked the blonde the bouncer had referred to as "boss lady."

She handed Brooke a towel, which the brunette graciously accepted.

"Oh yeah."

"Visiting from out of town?"

"Something like that", Brooke dried her face and hair.

"Well, welcome. This is Deb's Den and I'm Deb."

"Brooke."

Deb smiled.

"Someone will be right around to take your order."

A few minutes later, a smiling Haley Scott walked over with a menu.

"Hi. I'm Haley and I'll be taking care of you tonight. Welcome to Deb's Den. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Bottled water. Imported, please."

Haley frowned.

"Okaaayyy…"

Brooke looked around as she removed her coat. A gum popping girl was still staring at her.

"Can I help you?" Brooke demanded.

The girl shrugged.

"I like your coat. It's nice."

Brooke smiled. It was a beauty.

"Thank you."

"Is it rabbit?"

Brooke looked horrified. How dare someone even insinuate?

"Rabbit? As if! This is Chinchilla."

The girl popped her gum some more and nodded.

"Is that like raccoon?"

Brooke was speechless just in time for the waitress to return with her water.

"There you go. Are you ready to order yet or do you need some time?"

Brooke examined the bottle.

"Uh, excuse me, Holly…"

"It's Haley."

"Whatever. Um, I asked for imported water."

Haley smiled.

"It is. Imported right from Deer Park", she joked, motioning to the bottle.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Can I take your order?"

"I'll have a turkey burger, no bun and a whatever salad you have with light French dressing."

"The salad I can do but sorry. The only burger we have around here is beef."

Brooke took a dramatic breath. She had a good mind to just cancel the order altogether but her stomach was rumbling something fierce.

"Fine."

As she waited for the food to arrive, she took a good, long look at her surroundings. She had wanted something different and Tree Hill and Deb's Den…well, they were definitely different. Plus she was looking for a small town no one had ever heard of where she would be hard to find. Like it or not, the coastal Carolina town provided just the safe cover she needed.

Brooke Penelope Davis had led the life most people dreamed of. She grew up on an estate in Rhode Island, the only child of a doctor and attorney, who were both wildly successful and wealthy. She had been a beautiful child from birth and had been thrust into the limelight at an early age. Beauty pageants, fashion shows and debutante balls. She was pretty and popular, the head cheerleader. And she had gone off to college in Massachusetts where she studied and earned a degree in journalism. Writing never really interested her and she wasn't particularly good at it but for her it was another stepping stone in moving to New York and pursuing her dream…writing for Cosmopolitan Magazine. The Big Apple was surely in her bright future but for the time being, she had worked as a reporter for a local newspaper. It built character and gained experience, or so her father said.

Brooke was gorgeous, talented and ambitious. Men loved her, women wanted to be with her. She came from a nice family and had a great group of friends. It was an existence most only dreamed of and would kill for. A life most people worked hard to attain. But not Brooke. It was suffocating. She wasn't happy and she was long tired of pretending. She had no idea where she was going, she only knew what she was escaping.

"Burger and a salad", Haley sat the plates down. "Can I get you anything else?"

Brooke bit into the greasy meat and was pleasantly surprised to learn it wasn't all that bad.

"No, thanks."

"Okay. I'll be back to check on you…"

"One thing…"

Haley stopped.

"Yeah?"

"Any hotels nearby?"

"There are some in midtown heading out of the city limits but you'll need a taxi to get there. There's a nice motel a couple of blocks up, though. It has a nice view of the water."

Brooke nodded.

"Thanks."

Haley smiled.

"Anything else?"

Brooke sighed.

"No. Um, I think everything is going to be just fine."

She could only hope.


	8. Confessions

It was a quiet early afternoon and Haley was in a good mood. She was filling in for Deb, which she didn't mind and the place wasn't busy. Besides, Deb needed a break every now and then. The establishment was open mornings for breakfast, afternoons for lunch, evenings for dinner and late nights for drinking and pool shooting. And usually that meant she was there for every minute of it. The Den was now the main focal point in her life. It had always been important, coming in only second to her son. But Nathan was now a grown man and had moved on away from his mother and away from Tree Hill to live his life and pursue his own dreams. Even though she was still fairly young and far more attractive than most women half her age, Deb had chosen to throw herself into work as opposed to social and dating scenes. Perhaps the experience with Dan had soured her but in any event, there were more important things in life.

The phone rang as Haley was making a fresh batch of iced tea. She wiped her hands on her apron and threw a dishtowel over her shoulder as she reached for the cordless.

"Deb's Den. What can I do for you?"

There was a brief pause on the other end of the line.

"Hales?"

Haley smiled.

"Hey you."

Nathan took a deep breath. It was an unexpected surprise.

"Uh, hey. What's going on?"

"Nothing much. Just working or in today's case we aren't real busy, so hardly working. What are you up to?"

"Nothing. Um, I…I just called to talk to my mom."

"She's not here. You could try her cell but she should be back later, probably before dinner rush."

"Okay. That's cool. Just tell her I called…"

Haley's smiled faded.

"Whoa, you're hanging up on me?"

"No. No, it's just…"

"Nathan, are you okay?"

He sighed. There was no getting around a conversation.

"I'm cool. Sorry. I just didn't want to keep you from work but if you're not busy…"

She sensed the tense edge in his voice.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" she asked carefully.

"No. No, Hales. Of course not. Why would you think…"

"Good", she grinned. "Because I should me mad at you!"

"Me?"

"Uh, yeah. Tell me you didn't know he was coming back?"

Nathan nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh that. Sorry. Look, I didn't want to get in the middle…"

"You never do. I guess I can't blame you. It must be weird having your best friend married to your big brother."

Yeah. Especially when he was in love with his brother's wife.

"I don't know. It's okay, I guess."

"Well, he's here and we talked and…"

"And?"

Haley shrugged.

"I guess we're gonna give it another go."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Nathan asked, probably a little too quickly.

"Yeah", she answered in a casual tone. "Yeah, that's what I want. I mean, he is my husband and I didn't get married just to get divorced."

"So everything is cool?"

"We're fine."

"Okay."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"I know what you're thinking, Nate."

"What am I thinking?"

"That I'm being naïve. That we're making a mistake. That Lucas will never change."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. I know you, remember?"

Nathan closed his eyes. He remembered.

"Look, I know what you think but it's gonna be different this time."

"How do you know that, Haley?"

"I just do. We talked and he, well…Luke told me everything."

"He did?" Nathan raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. We talked all night and I told him that we cannot have a relationship without honesty."

"And?"

"And we put everything out on the table."

Nathan shook his head. He couldn't believe it.

"And you're cool with that?"

"I'm not happy that he left and I'm not happy about some of the things that went on when he was with you in Charleston but if we're going to move forward, then I can't hold things over his head for the rest of our lives."

"Unbelievable", Nathan muttered.

"What?"

"I just…damn, Hales. You say you know me but I know you, too. And the Haley James I know…"

"Haley Scott", she corrected.

"Fine. Haley Scott wouldn't put up with this bullshit."

"Look…"

"He's my brother and I love him but I can't just sit here and listen to you defend this guy while he makes a fool out of you."

Haley could feel her nature rising.

"Nathan!"

"You can get mad at me all you want to, Hales but yeah I think you're a fool if you're just gonna sit back and take it that Luke cheated on you basically the whole time he was here."

Haley stopped dead in her tracks. A coffee mug she had picked up dropped from her hands and shattered into pieces on the floor. For a minute, her breath caught in her throat.

"What did you just say to me?" she asked in an amazingly calm voice.

"You heard me. Look, I don't want to fight with you and I definitely don't want to be caught in the middle. I'll just back off. Forget this conversation ever happened."

Forget it? How could she? How could she ever?

"Wait a minute. Lucas…he, he cheated on me again?"

Then it was Nathan's turn not to breathe.

"Hold on. You said he told you everything…"

Haley struggled to find her voice.

"He told me that he considered not coming home at all. And he told me that he thought about running off to Indiana with Coop to work on this big racing team. And, and…that he was just going to disappear. Just not come back or write or call or anything. That's what he said."

And that's all he'd said.

"Haley…"

"Is it true?"

"I'm sorry."

"I asked if it were true?" she repeated, her voice rising a few more octaves.

"You should talk to Lucas."

She tearfully shook her head. It was happening again. She should have known it would have. But knowing didn't make it hurt any less.

"I have to go."

Nathan felt horrible.

"Hales, are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine", she said, taking a deep breath and getting herself together. "Really."

He didn't buy it. She wasn't fine. How could she be? She sounded heartbroken. And it devastated him to hear her in so much pain.

"Haley…"

"It's okay, Nathan. I'll tell Deb you called, alright?"

He couldn't just let her get off the phone. Not like that.

"I'm sorry. Look, I'm worried about you. I hate ending things like this. I need to know you're gonna be okay."

She took a deep breath as one last single tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm fine, Nathan. I'm gonna be okay. I can handle this. Besides…it wouldn't be the first time."


	9. Running On Empty

Lucas came home to something smelling absolutely delicious in the apartment. He smiled and thanked his lucky stars that he had been smart enough to marry such a good cook. Sure enough, Haley, apron tied around her, stood in front of several pots simmering on top of the stove. Lucas smiled as he removed his jacket and walked toward her. Her back was towards him so he snaked his arms around her waist. She flinched, then tensed.

"Hey you", he kissed the back of her neck. "Something smells good."

"Thanks", she said blandly.

He noticed a dinner of beans with pork and sauerkraut on the oven. However, two portions of each cooked separately.

"What's with the two meals?" he asked.

"Oh", she said casually with a huge, fake smile. "There's an easy explanation for that. See, one dinner is mine and one dinner is yours."

Lucas made a face.

"And you cooked them separately because?"

"Because I plan on lacing yours with arsenic later."

He studied his wife's mood. She wasn't joking. He took a deep breath. What had he done now? Or more importantly, what had he done earlier that he was just now getting caught for?

"Okay. You're pissed at me and you're planning my murder", he nodded. "I can dig that. You mind telling me why?"

Haley spun around so fast she nearly fell over.

"I'll tell you why, Lucas Scott", her face red with anger. "You lied to me! You lied to me and I'm pissed although I shouldn't be, right? Hell, given your track record, I should be pretty used to it by now."

"Haley, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't lie to you."

"You want to explain some stuff you left out about Charleston?"

He felt his pulse quicken. What did she mean? She didn't know, did she? No way. How could she possibly know?

"Hales…"

"Oh no. Don't you dare 'Hales' me. I don't want o hear anything but the truth!"

Lucas played dumb.

"And what truth might that be?"

"Who is she?" Haley folded her arms.

He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about", she shook her head in disgust. "Tell me her name, if you even remember. In fact, I want to hear all about it."

"Haley…"

"Or was there more than one girl? Two? Three? Ten, maybe?"

Lucas sat down and took a deep breath.

"How did you find out?"

She balled up a dishtowel and threw it across the room hitting him in his big, thick head.

"Does it matter? Is it true?"

"Yeah", he stared at the floor. "It's true."

"Get out!"

"Haley…"

"No! I don't want to hear it! Because whatever it is you have to say, I know it's just gonna be lies and the same old bullshit it always is!"

"Let me explain…"

"Explain what? Explain how you fucked someone else? And then lied about it?"

"I'm sorry."

"You always are."

"Listen, it was this girl I met that hung around at the tracks. She was a friend of one of the other drivers. We all used to go out drinking and stuff after races and all and one night I got hammered and it just happened. Then it kept happening."

Haley bit her lip, willing herself not to break down and cry in front of him.

"Are you in love with her?"

He adamantly shook his head.

"No. No. Of course not. It wasn't even like that."

His blue eyes seemed to plead with her.

"Then why did you do it, Luke? Why?"

What answer could he possibly give? Nothing could justify his despicable behavior. He had no reason. He never did. He just did things without thought of further consequences.

"I don't know why", he said quietly.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Haley…"

"The lying and the deceit? It just kills me, Lucas. And it isn't fair."

"I know."

"How many more times? I mean, how much can one person take? You're my husband. We took vows. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Yes, it means something. I love you, Haley."

She laughed bitterly out loud.

"Well, you have a screwed up way of showing it. You sleep with other women at will. You lie to me. You hide things from me. When the urge hits you, you just pick up and take off and you're gone for days and weeks, sometimes months at a time and sometimes without word. I mean, what am I supposed to think? What kind of marriage is this anyway? We're a joke, Lucas."

"We're not a joke, Hales. Look, I'm sorry. I know I've said that before but I've changed. I am changing. I mean it this time. All that stuff I said to you the other night? I meant it. I do love you and I want this relationship to work."

"Then why did you lie about what you did, Lucas? And more importantly, why did you even do it in the first place?"

He tried to touch her but she instantly recoiled. Her tiny body was shaking with anger, hurt and humiliation.

"I didn't tell you because I was scared of how you'd react. And I knew it would hurt you and I didn't want to see you cry. And mostly, because I was ashamed of what I've done. I don't know why I did it. I don't know why I do a lot of things. But I was confused back then about so much. I wasn't myself. I was running away from something, I don't even know what. But that's the past. And I can't change that. I can't apologize enough for that."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Trust me. Go on like we said we would."

Haley shook her head.

"How can I?"

"But Haley, we were doing fine", Lucas stood up. "Ever since we had our talk, things were better and we were getting alone. I just don't understand why that has to change. I'm still the same guy I was yesterday that you loved. What's the difference now?"

He didn't get it and that was the thing that bewildered Haley the most.

"It's a big difference, Lucas. Yeah, you might be the same guy from yesterday but when it comes down to it, you're the same dishonest cheat you've been for most of our time together."

"I love you."

"Do you? I don't know. It doesn't feel like it. I didn't think love was supposed to hurt like this."

"What do you want from me? Damn, baby, I'm trying…"

"I know you are", she nodded. "And I do believe you're sorry. But the thing is, it doesn't matter, Lucas. Because you can't help yourself. The indecisiveness, the recklessness, the disregard for other people's feelings…you can't help it. And that's why you don't change. Because you can't."

He felt like he was going to be sick.

"You took a chance on me, Haley. You knew everything I went through with my parents and my family…"

"I do. Unfortunately, I know Dan and Karen and Keith and Royal very well. I know a lot of the way you are had to do with how you were raised. I get that and you recognized the problem but it's time to grow up, Luke. You can't keep blaming all your crap on mommy and daddy. You're a man now and you have to take responsibility for your actions."

"I'm trying", he whispered.

"That's not good enough anymore."

Lucas shook his head.

"So you're willing to throw away what we have because I made a stupid mistake with some random chick?"

She just looked at him.

"No. I am walking away from something that obviously never existed in the first place. Something I wanted and thought was there. But whatever we had was once upon a time and it lost its momentum a long time ago. We were just too blind to see it."

"Haley…"

"You don't want to be married to me. And I don't want to be married to you either if it's going to be like this."

A lump formed in his throat. It had been slipping away for so long.

"Is it really over this time?" he asked.

She nodded sadly. It hurt too much to speak the words.

"It's been over for a while. This is just the first time we've been brave enough to realize it."

"I am so sorry. You have to know that. You have to believe me."

"Okay."

"Can we talk or something? Haley…"

She shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I think it's best that you go."

"Hales…"

"Please", she put her hand up.

Lucas hung his head. He had been busted and his worst fear had been realized. Haley was fed up. The marriage was broken. And there was nothing left to do but honor her wishes. So with tears in his eyes, he left their marital dwelling with nothing more than the clothes on his back.


	10. Angel Of Mercy

Brooke sat in the back booth of Deb's Den wishing she had paid more attention in Math class. Sighing heavily, she stopped tapping the pencil on the table and put it back to the scratch paper that was already crowded with addition and subtraction figures. No matter how many times she worked and reworked the numbers, the end result was the same. She was down to her last few dollars…literally.

She couldn't believe it. It wasn't supposed to be that way. She had so carefully planned it out…hadn't she? The large sum of cash she had withdrawn would last a while. But for a pretty, rich girl who had spent a lifetime relying on Daddy's money, she hadn't counted on just how fast it could and would disappear. Travel, lodging…food. All the necessities had bled her dry.

"You look like you just lost your best friend, honey", Deb smiled warmly as she brought over Brooke's lunch. "Everything okay?"

Brooke looked at her.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. Look, if you don't mind, I think I'll skip lunch today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, but you ordered…"

"I know. I just changed my mind."

"Well, alright", Deb shrugged.

"Thanks, I'm just not very hungry."

As soon as she said that, her stomach rumbled loudly. Deb smiled.

"Sounds like you better explain that one to your belly."

Brooke just blushed and gathered her things, hurrying off. Shrugging it off, Deb turned to head back to the kitchen when she noticed the white sheet of paper with all the numbers. Deb picked it up and looked at it. At the top was a large number circled. Every notation thereafter was a subtraction from that figure. The final number looked pretty bleak.

Deb sighed as she studied the paper. Immediately she knew exactly what she was looking at. How many times had she been there herself? Putting the plate down, she dashed out of the door trying to catch the brunette stranger.

"Hey! Wait!"

Brooke turned around.

"What?"

"You should come back inside."

"Look, I already told you…"

"I know what you told me but I also know what I saw", Deb held up the paper.

Brooke looked embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, that. That's just…"

"Hon, I know what it is. And it's okay. Come back to the Den with me. Have some lunch on the house and we could talk about things."

Brooke looked around. She didn't klnow what to do but it was hard to turn down the invitation of the older but still beautiful owner of the diner. Reluctantly, she followed Deb. Her plate was sat on the counter of the nearly empty establishment as Deb leaned over from the other side.

"Sorry about this", Brooke apologized as she hate. "I am like so humiliated. I feel like a loser."

"You're not a loser. We all fall on hard times. I've been there. It gets better."

"Yeah right."

"I don't mean to pry but maybe if you tell me exactly what's going on, I could help you figure out a solution."

Brooke sighed. Where could she begin? And how much could she say?

"Well, I'm not from around here. I'm, uh, traveling…"

"Okay…"

"And I kind of ended up here. I really didn't plan on it. I mean, Tree Hill isn't even on the map. Anyway, when I left for my um, little trip here, I thought I'd have enough money to last but it didn't work out that way, I guess."

Deb nodded.

"So the final number on the paper, is that all you have left?"

Brooke took a deep breath.

"Yep. Just take one of the o's out of my name and call me Brooke."

"Could you, you know, call someone? Can you go back…"

Brooke adamantly shook her head. She already knew what Deb was going to say and it simply was not an option.

"No! I can't go home."

"Alright. Well, Brooke, I…"

"Look, I know this looks weird and I know you're trying to help and I appreciate the free lunch and all but I think I should go. There are things that I can't talk about and it's just…I don't know, really complicated."

"Are you sure?"

Brooke tried to smile.

"I can sell my fur and I have some jewelry and stuff. That could tide me over until I figure out what I'm going to do."

"You could do that but eventually that money will run out, too. Then what?"

Brooke shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"Or you could cross it now."

"What?"

"I respect the things that are going on with you that you don't want to talk about. I won't pressure you. But a long time ago, I had a pretty great, comfortable life until I got pregnant. My boyfriend took off on me and my parents pretty much disowned me. All of a sudden, I was dead broke, on my own with a kid on the way."

"What did you do?"

"Whatever I had to do to survive. It wasn't always easy but I made a life for Nathan and me. But I did have some help along the way. I'm eternally grateful because if it hadn't been for that, I don't know where my son and me would be today."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, let me help you out."

"You want to help me? Why?"

"Why not?"

"I, I don't know…"

"Brooke, there is no shame in accepting a helping hand every once in a while. It's okay."

The younger woman really didn't have much of a choice.

"What would I have to do?"

"For starters, I have an extra room in my house. It isn't much but it's pretty comfortable."

"How much rent do you charge?"

Deb smiled.

"I'm cheaper than the River Walk Inn."

"I don't know how I'd be able to pay you…"

"We'll figure out rent and all the details later. And you can pay me from your first check."

"Check? For what?"

"You can work here."

"Here?"

"Why not? I could use the help and you could use the cash, right?"

"Well, yeah but um, I don't have any experience in…food service, or bar service or people service for that matter."

"Can you cook?"

"No."

"Do you have good customer service skills?"

"Probably not."

"Can you make drinks?"

"Martinis", Brooke said proudly.

Deb frowned.

"Sorry, kid but we don't get too many requests for Martinis around here. I'm talking more along the lines of a Flaming Dr. Pepper or a Tornado or a Screaming Orgasm."

Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"I've never had one of those."

"Join the club", Deb muttered. "But anyway. So you don't have a lot of skills but you're a smart girl. I'm sure you will learn quick. And I'm always here and Haley could help you out."

In five minutes Brooke had gone from being hopelessly poor, on the verge of being homeless and hungry to having a steady job and a roof over her head.

"Do I have to sign anything?"

Deb extended her hand and Brooke shook it.

"That and your word are good enough for me. You can get your stuff later out of the motel and move it in to my place."

"Um, okay", Brooke shrugged. "Well, about this job thing, uh, when do I start?"

The front door opened and a couple of chattering locals entered the Den. Deb smiled and handed Brooke two menus, a notepad and a pen.

"How about right now?"


	11. All In The Family

**_Author's Note: Flashback Sequence written in Italics..._**

Nathan had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the TV again. Cooper Lee couldn't help but smile as he looked at his only nephew. He was Deb's brother but there was well over ten years difference between them and he actually been closer in age to Nathan. They had always been close over the years and everything had changed the summer Deb let Nathan spend a few weeks with his uncle in South Carolina.

The Lee's were a respected and prestigious bunch with educations that came from the finest colleges and occupations that included judges, doctors and lawyers. They contributed to charities and chipped golf balls at the best country clubs. Naturally David and Virginia Lee had expected the same from their offspring.

He was a judge who had served on the Georgia Supreme Court at one time. And she was the beautiful Southern socialite business woman who served as director for a foundation established by the DAS or Daughters of the South. They had married in a beautiful ceremony at one of the largest Baptist churches in the country and settled into life on what used to be a Savannah plantation. After several fruitless years and even more followed by a string of heartbreaking miscarriages, Deborah Helen Lee had finally been born.

She was a darling child, with classic beauty and striking features. An accomplished equestrian, she was a straight A student at an all girls private Christian Academy. Deb, as she was called, was popular among her female classmates and the gentlemen callers from other equally prominent families. But she loved church and often would turn down dates to baby sit for the neighborhood children. When she was 12, there was an unexpected addition to the family. Cooper Allen Lee.

If Deb had been David and Virginia's pride and joy, the proverbial "good child", Cooper would be the exact opposite. He was a fussy baby and an outspoken, spoiled toddler. He was a good kid underneath but his quick temper and quicker fists always seemed to land him in the middle of trouble. He did as he pleased, leading a reckless life of fun on the edge. School was not important, as he was kicked out of five in one whole year. He loved the women and pedigree and background were not a factor. He jokingly called himself the "equal opportunity fucker".

Deb graduated with honors and went on to attend the University of North Carolina. There she was expected to enter pre med or pre law or business, and meet a nice man from a respectable family and marry well and have lots of children. It was a plan that was destiny but the tables turned. Deb did meet a handsome, young man with a promising future from a well to do family. But just months into college, she found herself pregnant. And the father was long gone, leaving only a note as he went to his hometown to marry his pregnant true love…

_Deb sat nervously in the chair of her father's study as he paced back and forth while Virginia stood with a terse frown on her face._

"_I had a talk with Royal Scott and it seems that Daniel has gone and married someone else", he said with a pipe in his mouth._

_Deb cringed. So it was true. Dan had actually gone through with it._

"_How could he?" she sobbed._

"_He's a man", Virginia answered in her strong accent. "What did you expect, giving yourself to him like that? It's a disgrace before this family, this town and God."_

"_But Mother…"_

"_Leave her be, Virginia", David commanded. "Deb, I have figured a way out of this. There is a home in Alabama for girls like you, girls that find themselves in trouble, so to speak. I have made some phone calls and arranged for you to go there first thing in the morning. Once the child is born, it will immediately be placed for adoption and you can be reinstated at UNC next year. To avoid gossip and scandal, we will say that you are spending the semester and summer studying abroad."_

_Deb shook her head. She couldn't believe it._

"_No", she whispered._

"_What did you say, girl?" Virginia asked, hands on her hips._

_She took a deep breath. She had always done what everyone expected of her. She was polite and accommodating, gracious and timid. But now it was time to stand up for herself._

"_I said no", she repeated a little louder. "I love Dan and he really hurt me but I can't give up my baby. This child is a part of me and I love him or her already. I can't just give my baby up and I won't."_

"_What will you do?"_

"_I can go back to school. And by the time the baby is born, I can figure out something with child care and…"_

_The Lee's were horrified. What would people say?_

"_Nonsense, Deb. You will board that airplane to Alabama in the morning and never speak of this incident again!"_

"_And if I don't?" she asked, tears falling down her face._

"_Then you're a fool. And not only are you throwing your life away, you're taking our money with it."_

_It was an impossible choice. Obey her parents and give up her child, then go along with the perfect life planned for her or simply walk away alone to the unknown. For Deb, there was never a second guess. She stood and left and never looked back…_

Cooper looked at his handsome nephew. He had always respected his older sister for having the balls to walk away from it all. They had remained in touch and the minute he turned 18, he had gone to stay with her and Nathan for a while. College was not on the agenda and he wasn't interested in law or medicine or politics and business. There were two things Cooper Lee loved…women and cars. He had decided to become a professional racecar driver.

That decision in itself put him in the same boat of ostracism as his only sibling but Cooper was not phased. He drank a lot of whiskey, slept with a lot of women and worked his way up in the sport he loved so much. He wasn't in the big leagues yet but his reputation and record were established and he was beginning to make enough to earn a decent living.

Deb worried about him and was even more worried when Nathan followed suit. She had tried in vain to discourage him but it was no use. His mind was made up and he went to Charleston to pursue his dream. He was a good kid, quiet and intense who kept his troubles to himself. But he was smart and a hard worker and his ambition paid off. He had done well. Cooper and Nathan had always gotten along even when the two became roommates. He was proud to have him as a driver, a nephew and a friend.

The telephone rang and Nathan didn't even flinch. Cooper laughed out loud. Lazy bastard, he thought as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Coop, where is Nate?"

Cooper grinned.

"And hello to you too Luke. What's shaking, man?"

"I need to speak to Nathan. Now! Is he around?"

Cooper sighed. It must be a brother thing. He shrugged as he woke up his nephew.

"Get up, man. Phone for you."

"Who is it?" Nathan asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Lucas and he doesn't sound happy."

Nathan grimaced. It was the confrontation he knew would come.

"What's up, bro?"

Lucas laughed a sinister laugh.

"What's up? What's up, you ask? Oh nothing much man, except that you ruined my fucking life!"

Nathan sighed.

"Sorry…"

"How could you?"

"I thought she knew. She said you told her everything!"

"And you just had to verify, huh?"

"Look, man, I don't want to be involved…"

"Involved? Are you high? Of course you're involved! You're the reason I'm homeless and my wife is probably filing for divorce as we speak! Nice going dick head!"

Nathan bit his lip.

"Don't call me that, man."

"What? You prefer jackhole? Fuck around? Asswipe? Come on, I can keep going."

"Just shut up!"

"You shut up, idiot!"

"Luke, you can call me all the names you want but who's looking like the idiot now?"

"Oh I get it. You're just loving this, aren't you? You couldn't wait for my marriage to be over!"

"Dude, that's a crock of shit and you know it."

"Is it? I bet you couldn't wait to Haley. Well congratulations, fuck face! You did it! We're through and now you get to have her."

"I don't want her", Nathan lied.

"Bullshit! You always have."

Nathan felt his blood boiling.

"Yeah? Well, maybe if I had married her, she would have been treated like a freaking human being. I wouldn't have lied to her or cheated on her."

"Oh no. Not you. Not Saint Nathan."

"Don't put your shit on me, man. You screwed this up. Not me."

Lucas was so mad he couldn't see straight. He knew his little brother was right but it was too hard to accept complete responsibility himself.

"Fuck you, Nate!"

"No. Fuck you, Luke. This is your own doing."

"You're pathetic. You still love her."

"Maybe I do. At least one of us does."

"I love Haley."

"No, you don't. Lucas, you love yourself. If you loved her, you wouldn't hurt her. Face it, the only reason you married her is because you knew how I felt about her. It was just a dig at me."

Lucas smiled.

"Still crying after all these years? Just forget about it."

"I've tried but you won't let me. You can't. You love reminding me, man. All our lives you've gotten everything and I got nothing. I never complained. I tried not to hold it against you. You are my brother and I love you but I think you're a piece of shit for what you did to Hales. And for your information, it was no thrill telling her. Know why? Because I knew it hurt her. When she's hurt, I'm hurt. But that's something you'd know nothing about, would you, you selfish prick?"

Lucas shook his head. What could he say?

"Whatever. Just watch your back, little brother", he spat.

Nathan hung up the phone.

"I always do", he whispered to no one in particular.

"You cool?" Cooper asked as he rounded the corner.

"Yeah, man."

"I heard yelling."

"Lucas is pissed. He and Haley split up."

Cooper laughed.

"Again?"

"I think it's for good this time."

Cooper studied the serious but thoughtful look on Nathan's face.

"You okay, little man? I mean, how do you feel about that?"

Lucas cheating. Nathan breaking the news. Haley hurting. It was all so complicated and mixed up.

"I don't know", he sighed. "Honestly, I don't know."

And for the first time, he didn't.


	12. Scott Family Values

**_Author's Note: Flashback Sequence written in Italics..._**

"Lucas! Dinner's ready!"

Lucas rolled his eyes. His mother was calling him down for supper like he was 8 years old and they were some happy sitcom family. He turned up his music, ignoring the knock at the door. But it wouldn't stop and eventually the door opened.

"Did I invite you in, man?"

Dan took a deep breath.

"Did you hear your mother calling you?"

"Yep."

"Son, please quit being stubborn and join us. She worked really hard on the meal."

"I'm not hungry."

"Look, the whole family is downstairs waiting for you. Your grandparents are here and so is Keith."

"Ah. A little quality time with the folks, huh?"

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Fine", Lucas grinned, shutting off the stereo. "I'll come downstairs and play your stupid little game."

Dan kept a careful eye on his oldest as they sat at the dining room table.

"So nice of you to join us, boy", Royal bellowed sarcastically.

Lucas shrugged.

"I was busy."

"It's so nice to see you, honey", Mae smiled. "We sure did miss you. How was South Carolina?"

"Fine."

"And Nathan?"

Lucas flinched.

"The prodigal good son is alive and well, Grandma."

"That's nice. And how is his racing coming along?"

Lucas balled up his napkin and threw it.

"Goddammitt, Grandma! I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

"Lucas!" Karen admonished.

"Boy, watch your mouth!" Royal yelled. "You don't talk to your grandmother that way!"

"Everybody just calm down", Dan said. "Lucas is just upset."

"Oh quit making excuses for the boy", Royal frowned. "And we all know why you're so upset."

"And why is that, Grandpa?" Lucas challenged.

"Because the little lady cast you out of your house just like Jonah was cast out of the body of the whale."

"Interesting analogy."

"Don't get cute. You're supposed to be the man of the house and you let that little River Rat girl treat you like a goddamned servant! What's wrong with you?"

"Oh Royal", Mae sighed. "Leave him alone."

"It doesn't matter anyway. We're getting a divorce."

"Divorce?" Karen practically gasped.

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Oh Mom, don't even pretend to be concerned."

"Of course I'm concerned, honey."

"Yes", Dan said, taking a sip of wine and trying to contain his smile. "We are very concerned, son."

"We know where your concern is", Keith quipped. "It was a dream come true having a daughter in law for a bartender, eh, Boozy?"

Dan narrowed his eyes as his face reddened.

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is, you and Haley will work it out", Karen ignored them. "I'm sure in a few days everything will blow over and you two crazy kids will be back to normal."

"I wouldn't count on it, Mom."

"Honey…"

"I cheated on her, okay? I met this chick in Charleston and we started hanging out the whole summer and I boned her and Haley found out, all thanks to Dan's big mouth bastard son."

"Oh Lucas…"

"And she kicked me out on my ass and my marriage is over. Grandpa, can you pass the salt, please?"

The whole table was stunned and quiet.

"Well, I say you did an excellent job with dinner, dear", Dan smiled. "The chicken was superb."

Karen shot her husband a death glare.

"Never mind the chicken. Lucas, what are you going to do?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll figure something out."

"Of course you will, honey", Mae patted his hand.

Royal was disgusted.

"Stop babying him! That's his damned problem now. He can't hold on to a steady job and now he can't even hold on to that wife he married. You're a disgrace to this family's name!"

"Royal!"

Lucas looked right at his grandfather.

"I'm the disgrace? That's funny. You're a real husband of the year yourself, not to mention all your shady politics and business dealings but oh I forgot, we aren't supposed to talk about that, are we? And I have this wimp over here for a father and as far as a mother, well Mom you haven't been home for dinner in what, six, seven years? But uh, I guess having Uncle Keith around always sweetens the pot as a nice incentive."

Keith and Karen hung their heads.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?" Royal demanded as he watched his oldest grandson stand.

"Away from all of you", he muttered as he grabbed his keys and hopped in the truck.

Lucas cranked the engine and turned the radio up so loud that the bass was making the house windows rattle. He closed his eyes. God, everything was so fucked up! All at once he felt like he had nothing. As much as he hated to admit it, his grandfather had been right. He had never been able to hold on to much. He hadn't been able to make it all the way with basketball. He had jumped from career to career. And when he had failed at everything else, the last solid and sacred thing in his life was now gone as well. And it was by his own hand.

Where had it all gone wrong? When? How? Lucas just closed his eyes…

_He rolled over and his eyes slowly opened. She was just watching him sleep._

"_What are you doing, listening to me breathe?" he joked, his voice still rough with sleep._

"_Yes", she said softly._

_Lucas smiled._

"_I guess I can't complain. I mean, you are my wife now."_

_A wide grin spread across Haley's face._

"_That's right, Mister and don't you forget it. Wife…the word just kind of flows off the tongue, doesn't it?"_

"_Sort of like husband?"_

"_Yeah. You are my husband. Wow…it's gonna take some getting used to saying that. It's weird. A good kind of weird but still weird. Makes sense?"_

_He shrugged._

"_I guess."_

"_Sorry babe if I'm babbling. I get that way sometimes. But it's only been like 24 hours since we got married. How do you feel about that?"_

_He touched her left hand, admiring the band on her ring finger._

"_I feel good. Happy."_

_She stroked the stubble forming on his chin._

"_Are you sure?"_

_Lucas looked at her and smiled._

"_I'm sure, babe. In fact, I am more sure about this than anything I've ever done. I mean it. I love you, Hales and what we did yesterday…well, that means the world to me. I finally feel part of something special. I know I grew up with two parents and friends and everything but I was always kind of empty inside. Now, I don't feel that way anymore…and it's because of you. You've changed me. You gave me a purpose. I know it might sound corny or stupid…"  
_

_Haley shook her head as tears filled her eyes._

"_No. It isn't corny or stupid. It's beautiful."_

_He pulled her naked body closer to his and kissed her lips gently. God, she was beautiful. How lucky he was to wake up next to her very morning. How lucky he was to even have her._

"_I love you", he whispered._

"_Lucas?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Baby, promise me that we'll always be like this. We'll always be as happy as we are this moment. And promise that you won't get tired of me."_

"_Haley, as long as we're together, then we'll always be like this. And I'll never get tired of you. That you can't count on. And I'll never leave you or lie to you or hurt you. That is my promise to you. Always."_

_She nodded and enveloped his larger body as he rolled on top of her. They kissed and both knew it was time to make love again. It was a beautiful, intimate moment, one they hoped would last forever…_

The music blared louder and louder. Lucas sighed as he looked in the rear view mirror and didn't recognize the man staring back. He couldn't deal anymore. He felt like his head was going to explode…or at least his heart.

"Lucas", Karen ran out to the truck. "Honey, come back inside. Please."

"Why?"

"You're hurting."

He laughed out loud.

"Whatever."

"I know you're angry. Listen, forget about your grandparents and Keith and your dad. We can talk. I'll make us some hot chocolate and we'll sit under the stars and figure this whole mess out just like we used to. What do you say?"

Lucas just shook his head.

"I say I'm not a little kid anymore and I say those days passed a long time ago. You were the one that missed them, Mom."

She opened her mouth to speak but he pressed on the gas and roared off leaving a trail of smoke. There was nothing more to say.


	13. Two's Company?

**_Author's Note: Hey guys. This will be the final update for a while. Sorry to leave anyone hanging. I was really excited about starting this new one and I wanted to update as much as possible but I had a family situation come up and it looks like I might be away from 10 to 14 days. I won't have a lot of Internet access. I'll be able to check my e-mail from time to time but I won't be able to update. But I have lots in store for this so for those of you that are interested, please just be patient with me. Thanks for all the reviews so far. I appreciate your comments and knowing that you're still interested so many stories later. It means a lot. Take care and I'll get back to writing as soon as possible..._**

Brooke sighed as she rubbed her aching feet. In fact, ever part of her body was sore. Joints hurt that she didn't knew she had. And she thought working for the paper was tough. Waitressing was no joke. Deb was a good boss, understanding and patient. And with Brooke, she had to be.

There were the five broken glasses and two shattered plates. Then there was the poor customer whose lap she had accidentally dumped peach cobbler in. Not to mention all the orders she had goofed and it had taken Deb a half hour to teach her how to hold a broom and mop. But she had a good heart and she was putting forth an honest effort. That's all Deb could expect.

Brooke looked around the tiny basement apartment. It wasn't much. There was a sofa that let out into a bed. And there was a bathroom a few feet away with a toilet that required jiggling the handle after every flush. And there was a TV but not much more. It was a long way from mansions and walk in closets bigger than most people's apartments. But it wasn't so bad. It was a roof over her head. And Deb was nice. Besides, it was her only option and it had been a lifesaver.

Holding a pillow close to her Brooke thought of home. She thought of her old life. Her friends. Her family. A brief smile passed across her hips when she thought of the good old days that included pricey dinners at five star restaurants and 400 dollar massages. Spas, pedicures and all day shopping sprees. Days that it didn't take a second thought to hop on a jet to Paris.

But those days were long gone. And they'd never return. That had been Brooke's choice. And it was liberating. So what she was working long, hard hours in a small town diner living in her boss' basement? It had been her choice and one she was proud of and didn't regret. It felt nice to choose. Brooke's whole life had been planned for her. She was supposed to live and act and think and be a certain way. The tension had built over years and one day she'd just had enough.

Pinning up her hair, she stripped out of her jeans. The late nights got warm so she was content to sleep in just panties and a tank top. And she was plenty exhausted. The fact that some red polish had chipped on her big toe was slightly unnerving her but she would fix it the next day. A small giggle escaped her lips. What would the girls say back home? Brooke Davis painting her own nails?

Yawning, she turned off the bedside lamp and closed her eyes for sleep. She didn't hear the front door open upstairs. She was blissfully unaware of the stranger walking about upstairs. He opened the fridge and took out the milk, drinking a big gulp straight from the carton, which he put right back on the shelf. He belched loudly, kicked off his sneakers and opened the basement door. His socked feet didn't make a noise on the creaky steps and he knew the outline of the room so well, he didn't bother shutting on the light. Instead, he stripped down to his unmentionables, letting the shirt, jeans and underwear pile up in a heap on the floor. He turned the sheets back and climbed in.

Brooke was fast asleep. Normally it was difficult sleeping in a strange bed but the last few weeks had prepared her for anything. She fell asleep quickly and deeply. She was tired from being on her feet all day and the bed, any bed, felt damned good. Stirring a bit from movement, she rolled over and smack dab into a muscular figure just a few feet away. Her eyes opened briefly, then closed again. Then they opened. What the hell? Brooke used her foot to feel what was next to her. Maybe it was her imagination. Maybe Deb had a dog she didn't know about.

Her foot detected another foot. Not a paw. That ruled the dog theory out. She winced. The owner of that foot definitely could have used a toenail trim. Shuddering, Brooke moved up a hair speckled leg. Nice muscle tone, she thought. Then she used her knee in lieu of her foot. It bumped into something and her eyes grew wide. Holy shit! She had read about it in Cosmo, she had listened to her girlfriends whisper about it underneath the drier at the hairdresser but damn! It was…big. And to think, there were times when it could get bigger.

Brooke's naughty thoughts were interrupted. She sat straight up. She was in bed with a man. A strange man. A strange naked man. Brooke shut on the light and let out a bloodcurdling scream. She hopped out of bed and used all the blankets and sheets to cover herself. The man beside her stirred and let his blue eyes slowly adjust to the light. It took a moment to register the pretty woman he had never seen before screaming her head off in the corner.

"What the…" he hopped up.

"You're naked!" she managed.

He looked down.

"Oh."

He tried to use his hand to cover his private parts but it didn't work.

"Hel-lo!" she pointed, then closed her eyes to alert him to find something else.

He rolled his eyes, then grabbed the pillow, the only other thing in reach he could find. Despite their quick interchange, she was still screaming.

"Do you mind being quiet? There's a cemetery around here and you're probably waking every dead person there."

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Maybe I should be asking that. Who the hell are you?"

"I live here!"

"Since when?"

"Since…" Brooke stopped in mid sentence suddenly feeling very stupid. "Oh God. I'm sorry. Um, you must be Nathan."

"Nathan?"

"Yeah. Deb's son. Sorry. She didn't say you'd be here."

The man smirked.

"Nathan, huh? Do I look like that dweeb in the all the pictures?"

Brooke frowned. She hadn't spent a lot of time in the upper portion of the house and she had hardly glanced at Deb's photographs. Come to think of it, Nathan did have darker hair.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Nathan's brother."

Brooke shook her head.

"Yeah right. Deb doesn't have any other children. Try again, scum bag!"

Lucas chuckled.

"Are you kidding me? I am Nathan's brother. Half brother. We have the same dad."

Brooke frowned.

"I don't believe you."

"I have a key", he fished it out of the pocket of his pants. "See? How would I get this?"

"You, you could have robbed Deb on her way home from the Den."

"Are you drunk? That's real original. Look, I have a spare key and I crash here all the time. Now Deb definitely has not mentioned you to me. You're the one out of place here."

"Excuse me?"

"How do I know you didn't rob, Deb?"

Brooke's mouth opened.

"How dare you accuse me! That's it, buster!" she reached for the wall phone a few inches away. "You see this? This is a telephone and I am using to dial 911. And then you can tell your pathetic little story to the cops."

Lucas watched her dial the three numbers

"Unfreakingbelievable", he mumbled.

"Hello? 911? Yes, I'm at 1032 Grape Wood Street…"

"Great Wood", Lucas corrected.

"Great Wood, I mean. Yes and I'd like to report a break in. This crazy, flasher intruder guy is in the residence and I'd like him arrested immediately. Yes…okay…yes…thank you."

Brooke hung up.

"They're on their way?"

"As a matter of fact, they are."

She folded her arms and stared at him defiantly. He went to put on his pants and she grabbed a nearby dustpan and raised it over one hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't move", she commanded nervously. "You stay right there until the police arrive. And no funny business!"

"What?"

"I mean it. Don't make me crack your head open!"

Just seeing her with a dustpan as a weapon was enough to make him laugh.

"I was reaching for my pants."

"Huh?"

"My pants. Can I at least put them on?"

"Oh."

She nodded and turned her head, stealing a glance or two at his beautiful nude form as he put on jeans. A few minutes later, Tree Hill's finest had arrived.

"Anybody home?" a voice asked. "This is the Tree Hill Police Department. We received a call about an intruder."

"Down in the basement!" Brooke yelled.

Two officers walked downstairs.

"Is there a problem, ma'am?"

"Yes! Right there. That man broke into this house and climbed into my bed, naked as a jaybird, mind you. And he refused to leave. Says he is the brother of the house owner's son but that isn't true. I called him on it and he made up another lie saying he was the stepson or brother or whatever."

"Is this true, son?" one cop asked Lucas.

"I have a key, Officer. This chick is delusional and she should be the one arrested."

"Whatever", she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Lucas began to laugh.

"Something amusing, sir?" the other officer inquired.

"As a matter of fact it is. In fact, my life is just one big, goddamned joke. Trust me. Shit like this only happens to me."

"Obviously someone isn't being truthful and it's our job to get to the bottom of it…"

"Brooke!"

The cop was interrupted by someone calling Brooke's name. The voice came from upstairs. It was Deb.

"Deb! Down here! I'm in the basement!"

Deb hurried down the stairs.

"Are you okay? What on earth is going on here? I come home and there's a squad car in the drive with lights on and my front door is wide open."

"Ma'am, are you the owner of this house?"

"Yes sir…Lucas, honey, what are you doing here?"

"You know him?" the officer questioned.

"Yes. He is my son's half brother. It's a long, complicated story. But I don't understand what the problem is here…"

"We got a call about breaking and entering from this young lady here…"

Brooke's jaw was on the floor.

"I…I didn't know. I woke up and this strange man was in bed with me naked and you never mentioned Nathan's brother before."

"In bed with you? Naked?"

Lucas took a deep breath.

"Things didn't work out so much at my parents so I came here to crash for a while. I thought it would be cool. I used my key. I didn't know someone else was living here."

Deb chuckled as she put her head in her hands.

"Okay. I think we have a huge misunderstanding here. Um, this is Brooke. She's new in town and she's working for me. She's also renting this room. It's a fairly new situation so we hadn't really told anyone yet. And Brooke, this is Lucas. He is Nathan's half brother. They share the same father. Lucas has been like a second son to me and he does have his own key. He has come and stayed here before. Oh my. I guess I should have told you about each other…"

The cops rolled their eyes.

"Looks like our job is done", they said on their way out.

"Sorry", Brooke said meekly.

"It's okay. Look, Brooke you're renting the room. Lucas, you still need a place to stay. Why don't you come up and crash in Nate's old room for the time being until we figure something out?"

"Okay", he nodded, reaching for his clothes.

"Deb, I'm sorry", Brooke began.

"It's okay and I'm sure in the morning we can all laugh about it. No harm done."

Deb headed back upstairs.

"I forgive you", Lucas said to her.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I forgive you."

"You forgive me? Ha!"

"Aren't you going to apologize for calling the police?"

Brooke thought about it for a second.

"Uh, let me think about that one. No. I'll apologize to you right after you apologize to me for being a jackass."

Lucas eyed her and gave a wink before he walked up the stairs.

"Don't bet on it anytime soon, sweetheart."


	14. Preparation For A Big day

**_Author's Note: Hey guys. Here is a quick update...the last until the middle of next week. I have very limited Internet access and time. But the family situation has calmed down. I'll still be away another week but thanks for the e-mails of concern and prayers. Hope you enjoy this. More to come in approximately 7 to 10 days! Thanks! -Mal_**

Nathan squinted as the sun shone its intrusive light directly into those baby blues of his. He wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed. It was time to go home. He had put in a full day's work and he was tired. Besides, he would need his rest for the next day. It was race day.

Race day was always important and whether he competed or not, Nathan was always on attendance. But it was important to him. He lived and breathed it, just like he used to feel about basketball. It wasn't just some hobby or random past time. And he had something to prove. To his uncle, to his mother, to his brother, to his father…and any and everyone who had ever doubted him in life. More importantly, Nathan had something to prove to himself.

He took a deep breath. The race was over 24 hours away but he couldn't get rid of the nerves. Butterflies were churning deep in his belly and his whole body was covered in a mist of light sweat. Perhaps it was to be the most important race of his career so far, or at least one of. Cooper had done so much for him and working with and racing at Cooper Lee Enterprises Inc. had opened more doors than he ever imagined but Nathan had bigger dreams. And a win or top three finish in tomorrow's race would be just the stepping stone he needed.

Just as he was about to leave, he heard the unmistakable roar of an engine. Nathan loved cars and nothing got him going like a fired up engine. It was almost orgasmic. He turned and saw a driver get out of the car. The person took their helmet off and long, auburn hair fell down her back. He grinned. It was Daytona.

"Hey", he called out.

"Hey, knuckle head", she smiled. "Thought I'd find you here."

He had known her pretty much his whole life. Her father was a good friend and fellow racer of Cooper's. Whenever he had spent time with his uncle, she was always around. And ever since he had moved to Charleston, Daytona, one of the best female racers in the country, was a permanent fixture down at the track.

"What are you up to?"

She shrugged.

"Nothing much. Just getting ready for tomorrow."

Nathan nodded.

"Nice car", he motioned to her set of wheels.

"You bet it is."

"Where'd you get it?"

She gave him a smile and played coy.

"A friend let me borrow it for luck."

"What friend is that?"

"Jeff Burton."

Nathan's eyes grew as large as saucers.

"Jeff Burton? Get out of here! Really?"

"Yeah. And he's gonna be here watching tomorrow. This baby here he rode in a race not long ago. Mello Yellow sponsored it."

"It's a beauty."

Daytona popped the hood.

"Just in case you had any doubt", she folded her arms.

Nathan whistled.

"Hell, no. This is a hell of a car. I hope I get to race in something like it some day."

A smile crept to Daytona's lips.

"Why not tomorrow?"

"Come again."

"I got this for you. I want you to race it tomorrow."

Nathan couldn't believe it.

"You did that for me? Why?"

She shrugged.

"Because you're my friend and I believe in you. And I want you to win. Besides, I knew you would like this car."

"You're right…I love it but I can't accept it. Sorry."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both, I guess. Look, I appreciate what you're doing but I think I'll stick with Old Faithful over there", he pointed to the orange car he had been racing for over a year.

"Okay. Suit yourself."

"Don't be mad."

She smiled.

"I'm not mad, Nathan. I just wanted to do something nice for you. I just…"

Her voice trailed off.

"You just what? Say it."

"I don't know. It's just that you haven't seemed happy lately and I wanted to do something nice for you. I just missed seeing you in a good mood."

Nathan just looked at her.

"You know, that's pretty cool of you."

"Nate…"

"No, I mean it. It was a nice thing to do and I appreciate it. I probably don't say it enough but you're a good friend."

"Are you gonna be okay for tomorrow?"

"I'm cool."

"Are you going to be okay in general? I've been worried about you."

Nathan sighed.

"Yeah, I've had some things on my mind but it's cool. I'll be fine."

"Anything I can help with? You know, if you want to talk…"

"Nah. It's all good. Besides, I'm just trying to focus on tomorrow. You know, clear my head."

"Keep your eye on the prize."

He smiled.

"Yeah. All 15 grand of it. I could seriously use the cash."

She nodded.

"Well, good luck. And I'll be watching."

"I know you will."

Daytona winked at him and they knocked fists like she was one of the guys. He watched her get back in the car and pull off. Taking one last look around, he took a deep breath. His cell phone rang and he looked at the ID half expecting it to be Cooper. It wasn't.

"What do you want, man?" Nathan answered, rolling his eyes.

"Hello to you too."

"I'm busy."

"Okay…"

"I can't really talk. I'm racing tomorrow and I'm trying to prep."

From the other end, Lucas nodded.

"Race day, huh? Sounds cool. You got a lot of competition?"

"Look, in case you didn't realize it, I'm still really pissed at you from the last time we talked. I'm really not in the mood to chat."

"Yeah. About that. That's why I called."

"Luke…"

"I'm sorry, bro. I mean that."

"Whatever", Nathan mumbled.

"Just hear me out, okay? I was a dick. What else is new? And I'm really sorry."

"About which part? Cheating on your wife or lying to her?"

"Both."

"And accusing me of being happy and wanting to get with her? That's really shady. I mean it, Luke. It's an all time low, even for you."

"I know. Look, I know you didn't tell her on purpose. And I also know it was a hell of a position I put you in knowing what you knew and having to remain silent to your best friend so you wouldn't betray your brother. That's not fair."

"It's not. I said some pretty shitty things. But I didn't mean them. I was just pissed."

"Whatever. It's water under the bridge now. I'm just sick of you putting yuour shit on me."

"No more. I promise. I just wanted you to know that Haley kicked me out."

"Good."

"She didn't tell you?"

"She's not really talking to me either at this point."

"Oh. Well, she booted me out on my ass and I think she's going through with the divorce or at least the separation."

Nathan sighed. He was mad and had a right to be. Lucas brought all his problems on himself and deserved everything he got but he still couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for him.

"Where are you staying? With your parents?"

"That was the plan. I tried but it lasted all of six hours. Try having famiuly dinner with Mom, Dad, Grandma and Grandpa and Keith."

"Ouch. I'll pass."

"So did I."

"What now?"

"I'm crashing with your mom."

Nathan wasn't surprised. He was glad Deb and Lucas were close. And she had that maternal warmth about her to everyone. Deb Lee was always willing to help someone in need.

"That's cool. The basement isn't that bad."

"Acvtually, I'm in your old room."

"My room? Why?"

"Apparently Deb has a border."

"Oh", Nathan frowned. "You mean the new chick from out of town who is working with her at the Den. Yeah, she mentioned something about that last time I talked to her. How is it working out?"

"I don't know. There's something about her…"

"Dude, don't tell me you're trying to sleep with her too?"

"Relax, bro. It's not even like that. I am done with all women for a while. I need to get my head right."

"She must be a real dog then", Nathan smirked.

"Actually, wise ass, she's pretty hot. But she has an attitude and she seems kind of stuck up and she called the cops on me."

Nathan raised his eyebrows.

"Nice. I like her already."

"Anyway, I just wanted to call and talk. And apologize. I felt like I owed you that much. Are we cool?"

"Yeah", Nathan sighed. "We're cool."

He had no choice. Like it or not, no matter what happened, they would always be "cool". He didn't want to be another Keith and Dan. He and Lucas, despite his faults, were better than that. They were brothers.


	15. A Heart Made Of Pure Gold

Brooke sighed as she pulled the warm blanket closer to her small body. It was late, well after midnight as she found herself on Deb's front porch staring up at a dark sky speckled with stars. She couldn't remember when or if ever she had seen the sky so black. But then again, Brooke had never really taken the time to actually look at it. Now she had nothing but time on her hands. Time to appreciate the little things she had never appreciated before…like the colors of the sky. And time to figure out what she was going to do with her life. She had been thinking and thinking about what she had left, where she was, and where she was possibly headed. Still it was too much. And it seemed like the more thought she put into the situation, the further away from some kind of resolution she was. Indeed she was a woman with a past, floating about in an uncertain present. From the moment she had been born, her future had been mapped out for her. That's just the way it was with people like her. Rich people, society girls. But the perfect picture had been crossed out and in its place was nothing but darkness. Brooke took a deep breath as she it seemed that moment the black sky was a metaphor for where her life was going.

Headlights peered around the corner into the narrow paved drive. She recognized Deb's car instantly and watched as the older blonde took her time getting out. Tossing a thin jacket over her shoulders, she quickened her pace to the walk way after stopping at the mailbox.

"Brooke!" she gasped, putting a hand over her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hey."

"Oh God, you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry."

Deb gave her a warm smile as she pulled up a chair.

"It's okay", she shrugged. "Now what are you doing out here sitting in the dark all by yourself?"

Brooke shook her head.

"I don't know. Just thinking, I guess."

"Nothing wrong with taking a little time to clear your head."

"It's nice out here. You know, I never had a porch."

"Really?" Deb questioned casually.

Brooke didn't speak much about her past or where she had come from or why she had left and Deb didn't want to be the one to push her on it. But along with the mystery, there was something very endearing and almost warm about the pretty, young brunette. Deb had already lent more than a helping hand by providing her a job and a place to live but she was willing to be more. Whatever Brooke needed, even if it was just an ear to listen to her troubles.

"Nah. But I read about them. You know, little country houses with porches where people sit out and sip lemonade and iced tea."

Deb smiled.

"I suppose that is the way most non Southerners view the South."

"Yeah that and lots of pigs and horses and cows and whatever else was on Old McDonald's farm", Brooke grinned, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint about the lack of wildlife but you won't see too much of that along the coast."

"It's cool, I guess. Just different from what I'm used to."

Deb nodded.

"So, um, do you think you'll stick around long? Here in Tree Hill, I mean."

Brooke looked at her surroundings.

"I don't know", she replied honestly. "Really, I don't even know."

"I see."

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked quickly.

"Oh no", Deb shook her head. "It's just that I understand, actually. Where you are now…well, I was there once too."

Brooke chuckled softly to herself.

"Is that right?"

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing", Brooke said, her beautiful smile fading. "It's just that you say you were where I am now and it's funny because…well, I don't even know where I am now."

"Are you scared? A little lonely? Confused, maybe? You want to start over so bad but it's hard to get where you're going because you can't escape what you left behind?"

A chill ran down Brooke's back.

"Well…yeah."

Deb smiled.

"Trust me. I've been there."

"I see. It's kind of freaky. It's like you read my mind word for word. But I guess you do know some of what I'm feeling. I mean, that stuff you told me about your parents disowning you when you got pregnant. That must have been pretty hard for you, huh?"

"It was."

"And your boyfriend totally dissing you and turning his back on you? So not cool. Men can be such jerks sometimes", Brooke huffed.

"That they can", Deb mused, sitting in the old rocking chair.

"That was Lucas' father, right?"

"Yeah. Dan."

"I'm not surprised the guy would be a jerk. And it looks like the apple didn't fall too far from the tree."

Deb smiled as she studied Brooke's pouty scowl.

"He's not that bad."

"He is obnoxious and rude and cocky and stop me at any time because I could go on and on and on."

"He kind of comes off that way but Lucas has changed a lot for the better. Deep down, he's a good kid, a good person. He's just a little rough around the edges, so to speak. I think he's still trying to find himself, figure stuff out. And just like all of us, he's running away from things in his past. But it's not that easy, Brooke. Considering the influence of his family, especially his father and grandfather, I'd say he turned out pretty okay. He's not perfect. None of us are but he's trying and it's a constant battle."

Brooke thought about everything Deb had just said but dismissed it with a roll of her eyes.

"I still don't like him", she muttered.

Deb laughed out loud.

"That's you prerogative. You two don't have to like each other, just try to respect each other's space."

"I will", Brooke sighed.

"Good. Thank you. Now are you going to come inside or do you want to sit out for a while longer?"

Brooke was comfortable and somewhat relaxed.

"If it's okay, I just might hang out here for a few more minutes."

Deb stood and rubbed her shoulder.

"Whatever you want, honey. You remind me of my son. Nathan used to sit out here in that very chair you're on and bounce his basketball for hours."

Brooke nodded.

"You going to bed?"

Deb shrugged.

"In a few."

Brooke smiled to herself. That woman had to be the hardest working woman in Tree Hill, maybe in the world. She was up at the crack of dawn, off to the Den and on her feet until late at night. It was an everyday thing and Brooke had no idea how she did it.

"Well, good night", she said softly. "I'll be in soon."

"Night", Deb called out, already in the house.

Brooke adjusted her blanket and tucked her feet underneath her. She propped her head on her hand and closed her eyes, just enjoying the cool breeze blowing in from off the River located just a few miles away. She loved the peace and the quiet and resting her eyes quickly turned into a full fledged light slumber. Brooke dozed for a few minutes, blissfully unaware of the headlights heading towards the house. She was unaware of the tall blonde man who, reeking of beer, stumbled out of the driver's side door of the F-150 pick up truck.

Lucas walked down the street and stumbled onto the walk. He made his way up the stairs forgetting about the last one, which caused him to take a tumble onto the porch. He landed with a thud right at the foot of Brooke Davis. She jumped and let out a small scream.

"Sorry", he slurred, slowly and clumsily rising to his feet, using her chair as necessary leverage to pull up on.

"What are you doing?" she clutched the blanket closer.

"Just trying to get in the house", he scratched his head. "Damn, has that top step always been there?"

Brooke made a face.

"Uh…yeah", she stated sarcastically.

"Oh. Okay", he shrugged. "Well, you have a good night, ma'am. And don't call the cops on me."

She rolled her eyes as he put his hands up and continued staggering into the house. A few feet away in the kitchen stood Deb.

"Rough night?" she folded her arms.

Lucas winced.

"Deb, uh, hi. Did I…did I wake you up?"

She shook her head.

"No. Have you been drinking Lucas?"

"I…"

She gave him a knowing look.

"Luke…"

"Just a little bit", he shrugged, using the tips of is index and thumb for emphasis.

Deb shook her head.

"Did you drive here?"

"I'm not drunk."

"Lucas, I can smell it on you."

He sighed. Busted.

"Sorry. I…"

"Don't explain. Lucas, no drinking and driving. You know better than that. You could hurt yourself or someone else. Promise me no more."

"Deb…"

"No excuses. No more. Next time, you catch a cab or a ride with Tim or you call me. Understand?"

"Yeah", he said, defeated. "You're right. I'm an ass. I'm sorry."

Her expression softened as she poured him a cup of fresh coffee. Lucas gratefully accepted it, the strong aroma from the beans already starting to sober him up.

"Sip that. You'll feel better."

"You're a lifesaver. How did you know I'd need that?"

"I'm a mother", she shrugged. "I know everything."

She pulled out another mug and filled it with hot cocoa and marshmallows.

"Is that for you?"

She shook her head.

"For Brooke."

Lucas frowned, fighting the first signs of the hangover headache that was sure to come.

"What's her deal anyway? Have you found out anymore about where she's from?"

"No."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

Deb shrugged.

"No."

"What if she's crazy? Or a serial killer? She might be taking advantage of you. Deb, you can't just open your home to strangers."

She smiled as she put an arm around him.

"The world is made up of plenty of 'what ifs', honey. But I have a feeling about this one. She's a good girl, just a little lost. She'll be okay. And when she's ready to open up, if that ever happens, then I'll be here. And as far as opening my doors…well, I can't help that, Lucas. Just like I can't help sometimes opening up my heart. But I did that for you and that didn't turn out so bad, now did it?"

He knew she was right but he couldn't give in. Instead he gave her a sly smile as he stood to go to the bedroom.

"I still don't like her. She's a spoiled little brat", he mumbled.

"Good night, you", she whispered.

He watched as she took the steaming mug out the front door. She was a woman with a heart of gold, the woman he had often wished was his mother. Closing his eyes, he managed a small smile before crawling into the rumpled bed covers and passing out.

"Night, Deb", he called out.


	16. Not Much Room For Celebrating

**_Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews...good and bad, lol. I do read them all and I appreciate those who read and take the time to express their opinions, which we all have. In response those who feel that I am copying another story on this board, I am sorry those people feel that way. Writing is important and I respect anyone who expresses their creativity in a public forum and I would never intentionally plagarize someone else's work. With that said, based on the sources of said reviews, I think this is more personal and goes beyond the surface of fan fiction. Regardless, I am going to continue to write and update this story because I know the intent of the reviews are to garner an angry reaction from me and then force me off the board. Neither is going to happen. I am not blocking anyone or arguing. I will continue to write and readers are welcomed to continue to review, no matter how scathing it's going to be. And if you feel strongly about this, then you should report it to the moderator. And if they agree and I am kicked off the board, so be it. It was fun while it lasted. And if not, I will continue to update. There is really nothing else to say on the matter..._**

The sun had begun to set, setting a pretty pink glow across the evening sky. Nathan stood on the side of the track drinking watered down soda pop, munching the stray pieces of crushed ice in his mouth. He stared out at the empty lanes before looking up at the empty stands. The crowd had long since filed out, leaving behind mostly the crew who worked for Cooper Lee Enterprises.

Nathan sighed. His whole life was that track. He lived and breathed for the lines of pavement just a few feet ahead. And a few hours before he had nervously stood beside the car that he was going to drive in one of the biggest races of his career. His nerves were so much on edge that his legs had begun to shake in his racing suit. His heart raced as he placed the helmet on top of his head. So much was riding on one night, one single event. It was almost too much. He had a good mind to quit right then and there. Give it up. Walk away. But he couldn't. He knew that when he turned around and looked at Cooper and Daytona who were waiting for him. Smiles covered their nervous expressions as well. So instead, he winked at them, mouthed a quick, silent prayer and hopped in the vehicle.

The race was all a blur. Usually he was in control, aware of his surroundings, alert to every sound and sight. But with his heart in his throat, he cranked the engine and just let go. He drove with feeling, pure heart. There was no technique or method or procedure. And in the end, when all was said and done, he had won. It was over and Nathan Lee had managed to take it all with a first place finish.

He still couldn't believe it. His heart was still pounding. His knees still felt weak. But something was missing. He should have been joyous, jubilant over his victory but he wasn't. He was happy but something didn't feel quite right. Something was missing.

"Who's the big winner?"

Nathan stumbled forward as the large weight pushed into his body. He looked up to see his uncle Cooper jumping on his back, a large grin plastered across his handsome face.

"What's up, man?" Nathan managed to squeak.

"What's up? You tell me, man! That shit was awesome! I knew you had it in you!"

Nathan blushed and shrugged, modestly blowing off the compliment.

"Whatever. It's cool…"

"Cool?" Cooper exclaimed. "Dude, what the hell are you talking about? That was fucking brilliant! You smoked the rest of the field!"

"I wouldn't go that far…"

"Nate!"

"What?" he couldn't hide his growing smile. "Come on, man. 42 almost had me. He gave me a run for my money. He was like on my ass the entire time."

"Well almost doesn't count. And when it came down to it, you took him. You won, man. Quit being so humble. You did it just like I knew you would and I am damned proud of you."

Nathan nodded.

"Thanks."

"So are we gonna go celebrate or what?"

Nathan shrugged. The last thing he felt like was a big party. He wasn't in the mood to drink or be around a whole lot of people. And he wasn't up to gloating about his victory. In fact, he was tired. Damn near exhausted. Going home and collapsing into bed sounded like heaven.

"I don't know, Coop. Maybe later. I…"

"Pussy!" Cooper laughed out loud, punching him in his shoulder. "What are you, punking out on me now?"

"No, man. I just…"

"You just what? Come on! Go home, get out of those clothes, get dressed and we're gonna paint the town tonight. Have a few beers, hang out with the guys…it'll be fun!"

Nathan just looked at his uncle. Like he had much of a choice. Cooper wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Alright", he finally sighed. "Um, I'll go home and get changed and we'll hook up later, okay?"

"Now we're talking!" Cooper flashed him that million dollar Lee grin. "I'll see you at home, man. Oh and one more thing, Nate…"

"What's that?" Nathan asked.

"Don't get too pretty on me. Save something for the old guy. I'm scouting the ladies too, you handsome bastard and competing with you is hard enough. So try to cut me some slack, okay?"

Nathan laughed.

"Sure thing, man", he said as they bumped fists.

He watched as his uncle walked towards the parking lot, grinning and bragging about his nephew's victory to anyone along the way who would listen. He took a deep breath. It was going to be a long night. The perfect conclusion to a very long day.

"What's up with the long face?"

Nathan turned around. It was Daytona.

"Oh. Hey. What's up?"

She managed a small smile.

"You tell me."

"Nothing much", he sighed.

"Ready for the big victory party?"

"Like it matters anyway", he smirked. "Coop's just gonna drag me out and try to get me hammered. No use in fighting with him anyway. That dude always gets his way."

Daytona nodded.

"So you are coming…right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there", he took another sip. "You?"

"Yeah", she nodded enthusiastically. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Okay", he started to walk away. "I guess I'll see you around…"

"Nathan, wait!" she tugged at his jacket.

He turned to face her.

"What's up?"

"Nothing", she said, in a more reserved tone as the wind blew her long hair in her face. "It's just that…I don't know. You look really, sad, I guess is the word. Upset even. I just want you to be okay."

"I am."

"I mean, this is a big day for you. You should be proud. Instead it looks like you lost your best friend."

"Daytona, I'm good. I…"

"You can talk to me, you know", she said in a soft voice looking right at him.

Nathan looked away.

"Yeah, I know. It's just…I can't explain this. It's weird. But I'm okay. I'm happy."

"Racing is still what you want…isn't it?"

"Yeah", he answered without hesitation.

"Okay."

"Look, I guess I'm overwhelmed. I wanted this and I'm glad I got it but I still wasn't expecting it. I'll be okay once I get to the party and stuff…"

She nodded and smiled at him.

"I hope so. After all, what good is a victory if you can't share it with the people that mean most, right?"

He watched as she walked away but her words remained with him. Sure he had her and Cooper and a bunch of good friends and co workers in Charleston but there were other people he wished he could share his new with. And in time he would. His mother and brother. But as his hands fished for his cell phone, he found his fingers automatically dialing a set of numbers all on their own.

He put the phone to his ear and waited with bated breath as he heard it ring. His heart began to pound, even more so than when he had been racing. And just when he mulled the notion of hanging up, he heard the voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Haley…"

"Hello? Who is this?"

He took a deep breath and tried to find his voice.

"Hales, it's me. It's Nate."

His heart sunk at the brief silence on the other end of the line but it was taking a while for her to finally find her voice as well. After a few seconds, it came.

"Oh. Um, hi."

"I…I just called to see what's going on, see how you're doing."

"I'm fine."

She didn't sound fine. And she didn't seem too happy to hear from him either. But who could blame her?

"That's good. That's really good. Listen…"

"Nathan, I'm sorry. You kind of caught me at a bad time. I'm uh, I'm real busy. If you could just call back or I'll call you…"

He bit his lip. There it was.

"Okay. Um, alright. Whatever. That sounds good. You can call me or I'll call you later, I guess."

"Okay."

And the next sound he heard was a click. He closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I just called to say I miss you and I'm thinking about you. And today was the best day of my career so far and I won this race and I should be jumping up and down right now popping champagne and screaming at the top of my lungs but it doesn't feel right because I can't share it with you. And I called to share it with you because none of this feels right without you, Hales. I love you. I always have. And I'm sorry I never told you. And I'm sorry I let my brother dick you over and I'm sorry that you're hurting right now. And most of all I'm sorry that you're pissed at me because that hurts, not having you around and well, just knowing that you're mad."

He poured out his heart but he spoke to a dial tone. She was gone. Haley had been gone for a long time.

Nathan put the phone back in his pocket and pulled out his keys. It was time to go home and change. It was time for the party, the victory celebration. He rolled his eyes. It was the last thing he felt like doing but all of a sudden knocking down a few brews didn't seem so bad. He had always chastised his older brother for drowning his troubles in booze and there he was about to do the very same thing. But tomorrow would be another day. At least that's what his mother always told him. And with the dawn of a new day, he hoped it would bring much needed peace.


	17. Who Reads Directions?

It had been a milestone in Brooke Davis' life. She, for the very first time, had gone grocery shopping for herself by herself. It had seemed like a fun little adventure at first but like most things in Tree Hill, it turned out to be harder than it appeared. She had managed to pick up a few things and on her rare night off, decided to heat up a TV dinner.

She wasn't very experienced with the microwave either. Singing to herself, she didn't bother to read the directions. Why? It wasn't neuro surgery. But she didn't see the warning telling her to remove the flammable wrapper before heating. And Brooke had no idea how long it would take to warm low carb lasagna so she put it on HIGH for 25 minutes. Then she headed downstairs...

Lucas lay on the bed with his earphones in. He was reading a comic book and half watching some cop show on TV. He thought he smelled something funny but he ignored it. Minutes later, there was no ignoring it. It was full fledged smoke. Hopping off the bed, Lucas opened the door and a thick, white, suffocating cloud filled the room. He coughed and tried to feel his way in the kichen.

"Damn", he muttered.

He couldn't see where the fire was coming from. He heard footsteps emerging from the basement, then the door opened.

"Oh my God", came the scream followed by a cough.

"Brooke?"

"What's going on?"

"Stay where you are. Something's on fire!"

Brooke put her hands on her hips.

"Is it my microwave dinner?"

Lucas ran over to the microwave and opened it. Sure enough, that was the culprit. He ran into the living room and grabbed the fire extinguisher, letting the foam do its magic. In seconds, it was over. When things had settled down and visibility was back, Lucas peered in.

"Tell me you didn't leave this foil cover crap on it."

Brooke shrugged.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Are you stupid or something? You can't put that in a microwave."

"Okay! I feel bad enough as it is. I almost burned down Deb's kitchen and there goes my delicious low carb dinner. It's not like I did it on purpose. Besides, how was I to know?"

Lucas fished the container out of the garbage.

"Let's see, these little words on the back that are instructions."

"Oh."

Lucas shook his head.

"And nice work putting food on, then going downstairs."

"Why are you being so mean? I only went down for a minute."

"Yeah and that's almost how long it took to burn the damned house down!"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic. It was just a little smoke. You're the one that ran out like you were auditioning for Ladder 49."

Lucas scoffed as he laughed.

"Well, somebody had to be the hero. I'm surprised you didn't call 911. You seem to be so good at that."

Brooke made a face.

"Ha, ha. You are just so funny."

"What's your deal anyway? Are you one of those spoiled Beverly Hills broads?"

Brooke's eyes widened.

"No! I…I'm from the Midwest."

Lucas nodded.

"Really? What part?"

She was taken off guard.

"Huh?"

"I asked which state."

"Look, you're really nosy."

"Sorry. Forgive me for asking a simple question."

Brooke looked around nervous.

"What makes you think I'm from Beverly Hills?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just said it. You reminded me of one of those girls from Clueless."

Brooke's mouth hit the floor as she put her hand up.

"Oh that's nice. Way to stereotype."

"Most stereotypes are true…that's why they are called stereotypes."

"Whatever. You don't know anything about me."

Lucas shrugged.

"I do know you have that hideous thing downstairs you call a coat. Damn. What had to die to make that?"

"None of your business and why were you in my personal space?"

"For your information, I had to get to the fuse box down there and I saw that thing hanging up. Is it real?"

Brooke was mortified at the question.

"Well, duh. Like I'd be seen in faux fur. It's Chinchilla, thank you very much."

"So some poor animal had to die for that?" Lucas asked as he made himself a sandwich.

"I don't know. I guess."

Lucas shook his head.

"Figures."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just you're an asshole if you wear fur."

Brooke was in a state of shock.

"What did you just call me?"

"I wasn't calling you alone as asshole. I said anybody who wears fur."

"What…"

"Even someone as seemingly superficial as you has to admit that. I mean, come on. Killing an animal just for its fur so you can prance around in some ridiculous overpriced coat? Get real."

Broke folded her arms in defiance.

"Oh yeah?"

"And you're just the next spokesperson for PETA. How is the turkey? Yummy?"

Lucas grinned before taking a big bite.

"As a matter of fact it is."

"Hypocrite."

"Don't even make a comparison. It's not the same thing."

"Whatever. Look, it's been really fascinating arguing with and watching you gallantly save the day but I am really hungry and since you super soaked my only dinner, any suggestions on what I should do now?"

"May I suggest something that does not require heat?"

She folded her arms.

"Like?"

He pointed to the fruit bowl.

"There you go. There's a nice apple for you. Yum. You should be able to eat that without causing too much damage."

"I'll need something else", she pouted. "I can't just have an apple."

"There is loaf bread in the cabinets and plenty of cheese and lettuce and tomatoes and mayo and lunch meat in the fridge. Knock yourself out with a ham, turkey or salami sandwich."

"A sandwich?"

"Yeah. The turkey is really good, unless you'd rather wear it."

"Fine", she sighed, finally stalking over to the refrigerator, uncomfortable that Lucas was still staring at her. "Do you mind?"

"What?"

"Are you gonna stand there and watch me all night?"

"I was just making sure everything was kosher with the knife but if you've got it under control…"

"Do you have to be such a jerk?"

"I thought I was being charming."

Brooke scowled.

"Not hardly."

"Look, Deb gets off in a few hours. If I go back to bed, can I trust there will be a roof and four walls standing when she gets here?"

"Yes. Just quit bothering me. Show's over. Everything is under control."

Both muttered under their breath as Lucas retreated and slammed the door and Brooke tried to make herself a sandwich. So far, Tree Hill hadn't been so bad and Deb had been a lifesaver. In fact, everything was fine, except for her rude and annoying upstairs neighbor. Brooke shook her head. What an ass! She just hoped the living arrangement would be temporary.


	18. A Dirty Job

"Ugh!" Brooke groaned out loud.

She looked around and was surrounded by mess. Working at Deb's was the first time she had ever been in the back of a restaurant, particularly the kitchen and it had turned out to be quite the experience and a disgusting one at that. Rolling her eyes and whimpering, she walked over to the dishwasher and began loading it. Hidden in a back corner of the room, Haley watched her with folded arms and renewed interest. The pretty, petite auburn haired girl could hardly believe her eyes as she watched the brunette load the washer…and keep loading it. There were dishes on top of dishes on top of dishes. Who in their right mind would do something like that? It was only common sense to see it was overloaded. Haley was dumbfounded and when she opened her mouth it was too late. The poor washer groaned, creaked and grunted, there was a loud thud and then silence only broken by the unmistakable trickle of soapy water flooding the floor.

Brooke looked down in utter horror.

"Oh shit!"

She reached for the first thing she saw which was a roll of paper towels. Pulling them off sheets at a time she feebly attempted to soak up the water but instead made only a bigger mess. Snapping back into reality, Haley stepped in. Pushing Brooke aside, she turned off the water valve and began feverishly mopping up the flood. Brooke watched in awe and in a few minutes, the only remnant left was a yellow cautionary "wet floor" sign.

"Well", she shrugged. "Aren't you a regular little Miss Fix It?"

It was meant to be a lighthearted joke but Haley wasn't laughing. She shot the other girl an icy glare.

"Whatever", she said, tossing her a dishtowel.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

Haley rolled her eyes. For weeks she had been watching the "dumb rich girl act" but all of a sudden she was convinced that maybe it wasn't an act.

"For starters you're going to help me unload this thing."

"Is it broken?" Brooke asked meekly.

"The jury is still out on that one but I'd say it's pretty likely."

Brooke sighed. She felt bad. The last thing she wanted was to break something else. Her lack of working girl experience and handiness had resulted in several glasses and plates taking their final rest in dish heaven but breaking the dishwasher was another deal completely. She could only imagine what it would cost and she knew Deb didn't exactly have extra funds laying around for such large, unexpected expenses. In another life it would be no big deal. She could shrug, open her purse and wallet and pick from a slew of credit cards to pay for the damages or hell even a new washer altogether. But there was no more purse, no more wallet and unfortunately no more credit cards,

"Um, I feel really, really bad. Poor Deb. Look, I'm sorry. Do you think it could be fixed?"

Haley saw the worry and sincerity on her face and she instantly softened. Everyone was still trying to get a feel for the new girl Deb had so welcomed into their lives. She had worn many faces…sometimes shallow or snobbish or clueless but she had tried her best to be nice to everyone and fit in and judging by the look on her face, she seemed genuinely upset that she had done something that would hurt Deb.

"It's okay", Haley finally said. "Um, I'm sure Skills can fix it."

"The bouncer?"

"Yeah. He's pretty handy. I'll have him take a look at it. If not…if not, then maybe Lucas can do something."

Just speaking his name, saying the "L" word made her cringe.

"Lucas?" Brooke frowned. "You mean the tall, blonde guy with the attitude?"

Haley smiled in spite of herself.

"Uh, yeah. That would be the one. I take it, you've met?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, throwing the towel over her shoulder.

"Have we ever? Oh God, that guy is a world class jerk if I've ever met one. His attitude totally sucks and he sucks and he has such a smart mouth. And talk about having the last word all the time."

"Sounds like you've pegged the right guy", Haley mused, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Um, how do you know him? I mean, how did you guys meet?"

Knowing her husband's reputation with the ladies Haley was almost afraid to pose the question but curiosity was starting to get the best of her.

"Oh we live together."

"Excuse me?" Haley turned, her voice rising several octaves.

"Not like that", Brooke smiled. "Oh God no! Trust me! He's staying at Deb's for a while, unfortunately and I'm renting out the room in her basement so I have had the regrettable opportunity to meet his acquaintance on several occasions."

"Oh", Haley simply stated.

Brooke watched as the other girl's entire expression and demeanor changed,

"Um, are you okay? No offense but you don't look so hot."

"I, I'm okay. It's nothing", she tried to smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Um, it's just that I didn't know where he was. Lucas, I mean. I thought he was staying at his parents' place."

"He was but I guess it didn't work out."

"Figures. Living under the same roof with Dan and Karen Scott would be enough to drive anyone crazy. I'm just surprised he's with Deb, that's all. I guess I shouldn't be. Her front door is always open and she'd never turn anyone away. I'm just surprised she didn't tell me. Come to think of it, I think she did try last week but I kind of brushed her off. I said I didn't want to hear anything about Lucas Scott."

Brooke nodded. Haley seemed to be talking more to herself.

"Okaaayyyy…"

"It's no big deal."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay. It just seems that you're pretty concerned about where he's living and all. Wait, don't tell me dated that little monster", Brooke half joked.

"Worse", Haley sighed. "I married him."

Brooke laughed out loud and waited for Haley to do the same thing but when her frown didn't fade, it was painfully obvious that she wasn't joking.

"Oh God. You're not kidding, are you?"

"No", Haley shook her head.

"You were married to that guy?"

"Correction…we still are. Not for long though. I filed for divorce."

Brooke was stunned.

"Wow! Oh God! I, I don't know what to say. You don't look like each other's types. And from what I can see, you're actually nice. How did that happened?"

Haley smiled a sad smile.

"All through school Lucas was a world class jerk. He was a big basketball star. He was spoiled and cocky and arrogant. He was the most popular guy in school, the star jock and his parents had a little bit of money. Hell, his grandparents have a lot of money. Anyway an important family name goes a long way in this town and for whatever reason, the Scotts are pretty important. Lucas was the golden boy."

"And you hung out with him?"

"God no!" Haley exclaimed. "I was best friends with Nathan, Deb's son…Luke's half brother."

"Yeah. Um, Deb kind of told me that whole story. Kind of like Tree Hill's own little soap opera, huh?"

"Something like that. This town is small and everyone knows everyone else's business. It was whispered about but everyone knew that Nathan was Dan Scott's son, too."

"That must have been so hard on Deb."

"It was", Haley said truthfully. "I mean, I love Deb. She's a sweetheart. You know that yourself. But she had it hard. Money was tight and she had no family support. It's rough being a single mom and all. And living in this godforsaken town didn't help anything. People talk. People gossip. That's anywhere you go but the so called society people here really did a job on poor Deb. They can be vicious. They tried their best to run her right out of town."

"Why didn't she leave?"

"That's a good question. I probably would have booked it. I mean, it's not worth the aggravation but I guess Deb saw it differently. She didn't do anything wrong and she had as much right to be in this town as Karen or anyone else. She stood her ground and that's not always an easy thing to do. But she did. And in the end it turned out okay."

"Wow", Brooke said. "She's a pretty brave lady."

"She is. Abd she passed it on. See, Nathan was a good ball player, too but he never played for the school or any organized team. Just shot hoops with Skills and Fergie and Junk and the other guys on that beat up court down by the River. But you couldn't deny jis talent and the high school varsity coach, Whitey, saw that. So he nominated Nathan for High Flyers."

"What's High Flyers?"

"The most prestigious pre collegiate basketball camp in the country. Only the best get an invite. And schools can only nominate one player."

"Lucas wasn't good enough to go?"

"Oh he was and everyone thought he was a lock to go but Whitey had other ideas."

"How did it get settled?"

"They played for it. One on one at the River Court one night. Oh it was crazy. Like the whole town showed up. That quite possibly could be the most talked about one on one match up in the whole state ever."

"Both of them most have wanted it bad."

"They did but for different reasons. Nathan knew he had a talent and he just wanted to play. No drama, no altercations. He minded his business and just wanted to play. But for Lucas it was more. He was threatened. All his life he had been the top dog. He had been groomed for success. He thought he was the best thing since Michael Jordan and you really can't blame him for that because that was all anybody ever told him. Then here comes this new guy to steal his thunder. Someone just as talented and worse, imagine your chief rival is the bastard half brother you've heard whispered about your whole life. Lucas couldn't take it. He wanted to win but not for the sake of winning or for making it to High Flyers even."

"Then what was left?"

"Pride. He had something to prove. And the jealousy was eating him alive inside. It's not so much that he had to win but more that Nathan had to lose. I'm sure in his mind he had a lot of doubts that maybe he wasn't good enough to beat him one on one so he tried to take the coward's way out."

"What was that?"

Haley shrugged.

"He bullied him. Gathered his little mob of fellow jock followers and they hazed him and teased him and beat him up…did whatever to make him quit."

Brooke nodded as it all began to make sense.

"Kind of just like the town tried to do with Deb."

"Exactly."

"Let me guess, Nathan didn't give up, did he?"

"Nope."

"And he won?"

A huge grin spread across Haley's face.

"He did. And it was great. Um, basketball turned out to be something neither of them pursued."

"Yeah Deb said something about Nathan living in South Carolina racing cars with her brother."

"Yeah. He's great at it too. It just sucks that it's such a dangerous sport. Anyway, Lucas tried his hand at it. He actually just came back from Charleston last month."

"Yeah but you never got around to the part about how you guys ended up together."

"Oh. After Lucas lost, surprisingly he wasn't bitter. He and Nathan got to know each other and because we all hung out, I got to know Lucas. We became friends and feelings kind of developed and stuff just happened. See with Luke, it's complicated. There is never just black and white. He is probably the most complex person I've ever met. There are so many layers to him. Like I know he loves Nathan. And for the most part they get along but deep down I think Lucas still has some jealousy. Even though he's changed a lot and he works hard to be a good person, he can't completely be that stand up guy. He has a lot of demons he wrestles with. Some of it has to do with how he was raised and some of it is just Lucas. He does try but sometimes trying just isn't good enough. I know it wasn't for me", she ended softly.

"What happened?" Brooke asked, getting so caught up in the story that she had forgotten her manner. "Oh I'm sorry. I guess that was kind of rude. It's really none of my business…"

"It's okay. This is Tree Hill and gossip travels faster than the speed of light around these parts. Anyway, Lucas isn't the marrying type, I guess. It's not all his fault. We probably rushed things. He has a restless heart and mind and uh, I guess he never found whatever it was he was looking for. And he's still searching. And uh…well, he isn't very faithful either."

"I'm sorry, Haley…"

"It's okay. Don't apologize."

"You really love him, huh?"

"I do. I always will. When you love someone and you're so close whether it's friendship or a relationship or marriage, you can't just turn that feeling on and off even if that other person is wrong or they hurt you or piss you off. You might be mad at them but you'll always love him. Just like I'll always love Lucas. And I know deep down he loves me too or at least I'd like to think so. But it just wasn't right. We weren't right for each other. It wasn't meant to be and I accept that now. It sucks and it hurts but you move on, right? Besides, I don't know if we were ever in love with each other. It's a big difference between loving someone and actually being in love with them. I never believed it before but I do now. I guess I had to find out the hard way."

Brooke, open mouthed, was intrigued. The back story itself was more than fascinating but it was nice to drift away from her own past and troubles for once.

"Oh my gosh. I don't know what to say…"

Haley smiled.

"It's okay. I probably said too much. Sorry to bore you with all the drama."

"No. It's okay. I wasn't bored."

"Well, we better get back to these dishes. May as well tackle them not before more start piling up."

"But the dishwasher is broken. What do we do until Skills or Lucas fixes it?"

Haley rolled up her sleeves and motioned towards the big sink.

"Don't worry", she winked. "We use Dawn to get the grease off and it's pretty easy on the manicure."

Brooke made a face as she looked at the dirty plates, some still covered with half eaten food. The pile was bigger than she and Haley combined and it was a disgusting, smelly mess. Sighing heavily, he pinned up her hair and rolled up her sleeves joining Haley. It was a dirty job but someone had to do it.


	19. Worth The Wait

Nathan, can of beer in hand, walked over to the crackling fire. He had wanted to be alone so he took a walk with the purpose of clearing his head. It hadn't worked. He had been trying to get things into perspective for weeks and so far nothing had changed. He was no closer to finding what he was looking for or finding peace or a resolution for all his thoughts and problems.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh?" Nathan looked up.

He had barely noticed Dayton sitting a few feet away roasting a marshmallow.

"You just look so serious", she smiled. "But what else is new?"

He shrugged.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Stuff."

"You're always thinking, Nate."

He took a deep breath along with another sip.

"I know."

"And honestly, what does it do for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to know. It's like you spend so much of your time thinking and trying to figure out life's divine plan or something. I just want to know what you get out of it besides a headache."

He thought for a minute.

"Honestly? I don't know."

"Then maybe that's the problem."

"What?"

"You think too much. And you know how to solve that problem?"

"How?" he threw her a bone.

"Don't think at all. Just be. Live. Feel."

It seemed so easy.

"I don't know if I can, Daytona. I don't know if I can be that guy."

"You used to be", she said softly. "And I remember him, too. You were happy then. You had peace in your heart."

Nathan closed his eyes.

"That was a long time ago."

"It was nice, wasn't it?"

"I guess."

"You know it was. You were better then and so was life. You might want to think about trying to get it all back."

"How?"

"By enjoying what you have. Living your life. Nate, you're a natural born athlete. You are so talented, it's sick. Do you know what most people would give to be able to have half the skill you have in not one but two sports? Enjoy that. You love what you do and that's okay. It's okay to love what you do and be proud of yourself. You need to start taking care of Nathan because if you don't, then who will? It's okay if you have to leave all that other stuff behind. Tree Hill, Lucas, Haley, your mom even. No one would blame you."

He used his boot to scuff at the dirt beneath his feet.

"I don't know, Daytona. It's hard leaving all that behind. It's like I'm stuck. This is what I've always wanted and now I have it and I'm here and things couldn't be going better but it's like a part of me keeps getting pulled back to Tree Hill. I try to fight it but I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't know. A part of me is still there and I keep looking for it."

She half smiled.

"Ah. The famous search for something more. Maybe there is something else out there for you, Nate. Maybe it's away from here or maybe it's where you thought you left it in North Carolina. Or…or it could be right here. And you just don't know it. You can't see the things in front of you because you're blinded."

"You don't understand…"

"We all have things in our past that maybe we're running from or we wish that we could run to and change somehow. But you can't change the past no matter how hard you try. And if you spend all your energy in the present trying to do so, then it's just a waste of time subtracted from what could maybe be a happy future."

Nathan closed his eyes and a faint smile crossed his lips.

"When did you get so smart?"

Daytona grinned.

"For your information, I have always been this smart. Remember the stuff I said about you being to blind to see the things in front of you? It's your loss that you have spent all these years missing out on my brilliance."

"I may have missed the brilliance but unfortunately I didn't miss that smart mouth."

"I prefer quick wit but whatever", she joked. "Now seriously. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"You know I'm right."

"Probably."

"You'll think about what I said?"

"But I thought you said I shouldn't think anymore."

Daytona balled up a piece of paper and hit him square on the side of the head.

"Jerk! When did you start listening to me?"

"About five minutes ago", he teased. "No, it's cool. For real. I mean, life isn't so bad."

"It could definitely be worse."

"It could."

She sighed and nodded.

"Can I interest you in a marshmallows, Mr. Lee?"

"Maybe later. I had to find out the hard way once upon a time that marshmallows and beer really don't mix."

"Spare me the details", she laughed. "I've heard and unfortunately seen most of the horror stories from all the adventures you and Cooper have gone on."

"Speaking of, where are the Coopster and the other guys?"

Daytona rolled her eyes.

"First of all they went bear hunting. And when that brilliant idea didn't work out, they decided to go ghost hunting."

"Great", Nathan laughed out loud. "We sharing our tent with the Blair Witch tonight?"

"They got drunk and passed out before they could find her. Looks like it's just you and me."

It was something about the way she completed the last part of her sentence. "Just you and me", sounded softer, almost hopeful even. And it didn't go unnoticed by Nathan.

"Uh yeah", he said nervously. "Just you and me."

A night wind blew causing them both to shudder.

"The temperature is really dropping", Daytona observed, pulling the thin jacket closer to her body.

"Yeah. It's gonna get pretty cold out here tonight. You might want to put on another jacket."

"I didn't bring anything else."

He looked at her thin material.

"You okay?" he watched the breeze blowing through her hair. "You're shaking."

"I'm fine…"

Nathan reached into his bag and pulled out a blanket.

"Here. Use this for tonight."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'll be fine."

"Nathan, I can't take your blanket."

"It's cool. Besides, my jacket is thicker anyway. I'll be okay once I get in the tent. Actually, I'm kind of tired. If you're gonna be okay, I was gonna go lie down…"

"I'm fine but I feel bad about he blanket."

"Don't worry about it."

"Well at least come over here and warm your hands by the fire before you go to sleep."

That was a good idea and Nathan slowly rose . He sat behind but blushed as their bodies touched. It had happened so many times before but something was slightly different about this time.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. You know, Nate we could…I mean, we could share the blanket and stuff. The tent is big enough. There's no use in being cold if we don't have to be."

Nathan swallowed hard. Why did that notion suddenly make him feel nervous?

"Uh, uh…yeah. I guess. I mean whatever."

She hoped the darkness camouflaged her reddening face.

"We've done it like a hundred times before…"

"Excuse me?"

"Sleep together. I mean, you know, camping…the same tent and stuff. When we were little…"

"Yeah", he cleared his throat. "It's no big deal."

No big deal? He wondered why he had never noticed how pretty she looked when her hair blew in the wind? Or how nice her fruit scented shampoo smelled.

"Um, okay…"

They put out the fire and situated their things before climbing in the tent. Nathan kicked off his boots and his body lie stiff as a board as she slid next to him.

"You comfortable?" he asked.

"Yeah. You?"

He smiled.

"It beats laying next to Cooper's ass", he half joked.

She laughed as well as she looked at him. They were both surprised at the visibility inside the tent and how good it was. Their eyes remained permanently locked.

"Um, good night", she said in almost a whisper.

Nathan stared at her.

"Yeah…night."

She reached up and couldn't resist or contain herself. Daytona placed a soft kiss on Nathan Lee's even softer lips.

"I'm sorry", she instantly winced, embarrassed. "I shouldn't have. That was a mistake. I didn't meant to."

"Daytona…"

"It's okay. I'll sleep in the other tent…"

"Wait", he grabbed her arm. "It's okay. I mean, it's cool. You don't have to leave. I…I don't want you to leave."

He had no idea where the words were coming from but he just knew that he meant them, at least at that moment.

"Okay."

He pulled her back down and she placed her head on his chest just listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

"Good night, again", he said, his voice breaking with laughter.

"What's so funny, you?" she looked up at him.

"Nothing. It's cool. It's just that…"

"Say it. Spit it out."

Nathan raised his eyebrows.

"I bet you've been dying to do that forever", he teased.

"You are so conceited", she rolled her eyes.

"Am I lying?"

Daytona looked right at him.

"No", she said truthfully. "You're not. I guess I've been waiting for a long time to do that."

Her heart pounded and her palms became sweaty. She had flirted with Nathan in a friendly way before but nothing like that. She had actually, finally kissed him and now she was putting some of her feelings out on the table. It was a scary thing.

He smiled at her as he tucked hair behind her ear.

"And how was it?" he asked in a serious, breathy tone.

She smiled at him.

"Definitely worth the wait."


	20. The Last Dragon

Lucas used his key to let himself in the house. He breathed a sigh of relief at the quiet. The last thing he wanted was to run into either one of his parents. He was only there to pick up some of his belongings. Opening the refrigerator, he helped himself to some juice right out of the container. Setting it back inside, he started upstairs to his old room.

He sat on the bed and looked around. He closed his eyes and tried to remember a time when life was simple. But had it ever been simple really? He shook his head and sighed, wondering how he had gotten to that point, wondering if anything would ever really change, especially for the better and if he had the power and the strength to change it. Shaking the thoughts off, he piled his things into an old gym bag and threw it over his shoulder. On the way out, he ran smack dab into his uncle.

A surprised and red faced Keith was coming from the direction of his parents' master bedroom. His jacket was in his hand, his tie was loosened, and he was struggling to tuck his rumpled shirt into his pants.

"Luke!"

Lucas folded his arms.

"Uncle Keith", he said sarcastically. "Fancy running into you."

"Oh yeah. I was just um…I was…"

The door behind him opened as he was stammering to come up with an explanation. His mother, looking equally disheveled as his uncle, looked like she had seen a ghost when she found herself staring into her son's icy and piercing blue eyes.

"Lucas! Honey, you're home. What…what a surprise."

"I bet", he muttered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Maybe I should ask you the same question."

She ran her fingers through her stylishly short cut dark hair.

"I forgot some things, some uh, important papers were missing from my brief case so I came home to get them for a meeting. And I ran into Keith and I realized I had a broken lamp in the bedroom that needed fixing and he helped me."

Lucas rolled his eyes. Still keeping up the charade after all the years.

"Whatever. I'm out of here", he said.

It was easier to just leave as opposed to dealing with a near impossible situation.

"I should be going, too", Keith said, finally getting himself together. "The dealership has been pretty busy later. There are always sales to make, work to do."

"Well, thank you, Keith", Karen cleared her throat.

He nodded and scurried out of the house. Lucas shook his head in disgust. All he wanted was away from that house…and that family.

"Later, Mom", he mumbled.

"Lucas, honey, wait!" she called out after him.

"What?"

"That…that wasn't what it looked like."

"Whatever you say, Mom."

"Lucas…"

"Look, you and Keith aren't fooling anyone…except Dad."

She looked almost on the verge of tears as her son's words hit like a powerful verbal punch to the gut. And with those final harsh words, he turned away and headed downstairs, the front door his destination. But it opened before he could touch the handle. It was Dan.

"Son", he smiled surprised, although not nearly as surprised as his wife. "I thought I saw the truck outside. It's good to see you."

"Well, I'm on my way out. I can't stay. I just had to pick up a few things."

Dan nodded before turning his attention to his flustered wife.

"Honey, what are you doing home so early?"

Karen managed to maintain her composure.

"I forgot a few things", she said in her best businesswoman voice. "You're home early as well, dear. Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, dear. My last class finished a test early. I wanted to come home before practice started."

"Looks like you were a little bit late anyway", Lucas muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Nothing. Look, I have to go."

"Son, wait", Dan reached for him. "Can't you stay for a while? Your mother and I haven't seen you."

"I'm busy."

"Too busy to bounce the ball around with your Old Man and the team?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I've really got to go…"

"Where are you staying now?"

"Over at Deb's."

Both Dan and Karen winced at the fact.

"Lucas, you have a home here", Dan said with tight lips. "You don't have to stay…well, there, with her."

"Her? You mean your other son's mother?"

"I know who and what she is, son. I don't need you constantly reminding me."

Karen stood between her husband and her only child.

"What your father means, honey, is you always have a home here but if you'd just talk things over with your wife, you could go back to your permanent home where you belong."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Not this again…"

"Lucas…"

"What are you two not comprehending? I don't have a home anymore and I don't have a wife either."

"Don't say that. I'm sure if you make an effort, things could be worked out…"

"Mom, Haley served me with divorce papers. I got them the other day. She's serious this time."

"But…"

"There are no buts. I screwed up. I'm the one who cheated. This one is all on me. Haley wants out and who could blame her? After all, some people get tired of turning the other cheek all the time", he said, making sure the last part wasn't lost on his father.

Dan sighed and nodded knowingly. There was no getting through and no use in even trying. Lucas had definitely inherited the infamous Scott stubbornness.

"Well, we're here for you, son. I mean that. Whatever you need and whenever you need us. We'll always be here."

Lucas responded by hopping in the truck and cranking the engine as well as the stereo. He pulled away, the tires screeching and leaving their mark on the beautiful paved driveway. He made it a few blocks down the street before pulling over.

"Damn!" he swore out loud, hitting the steering wheel.

He hated seeing them. He hated his father's feeble attempts at sincerity. He hated the way his mother was fucking his uncle. He hated that he had to go over there to get his things. He wished he had a permanent home to go to. But he didn't and he hadn't figured all that out yet. And he knew he couldn't stay at Deb's forever. Eventually something would have to give.

There was one more stop to make, he thought as he circled the once familiar area. He half expected to see the rest of his things tossed outside where they probably belonged. But they weren't. He should have known better. That wasn't Haley's style. No way, no how. That was something he may have done in the heat of anger but not Haley. She was way too classy for that.

Lucas took a deep breath and turned the truck around quickly before someone saw him. He'd deal with it all later. He had no choice as that familiar sickening feeling crept into the pit of his belly. He always got that feeling whenever he left his parents. As much as he detested them and their way of life and some of the things they did, the most ironic part of all was, he became more and more like them every day. And that was one inner dragon he just couldn't slay.


	21. Joy Kill, Road Kill

Brooke pulled the jacket a little closer to her body. It was thinner than she was used to and it lacked her usual designer label. In fact it said, GAP and that in itself made her cringe. She had actually bought it off the rack from the local mall. But the weather, especially at night, was getting chillier and she needed something to keep warm. Her shifts at the Den varied but she almost never closed. Most nights she was off around eight or nine and that meant she walked back to the house. It wasn't very much distance and the small town was relatively safe. Besides, Brooke rather enjoyed those moments.

Her tranquil silence was broken by the sound of loud thumping. As the noise approached, it seemed that the streets, along with her small body, vibrated. It sounded like thunder, or worse, a freight train barreling ahead at full speed. Brooke quickened her pace but soon realized that it was neither thunder nor a train. It was a vehicle. A vehicle blasting the loudest, most obnoxious music she had ever heard in her life.

Headlights rounded the corner. Glancing over her shoulder she saw could barely make out the black F-150. She rolled her eyes. She should have known. Lucas Scott.

Brooke held her head high and began walking at an even faster pace. She mouthed a silent prayer that he wouldn't recognize her but no such luck. He had seen her before she saw him and the smirk had already found his lips as he slowed down and pulled over. He knew she had seen him but she didn't stop. Typical girl. Typical Brooke. So he began driving beside her at a snail's pace. Nose pointed towards the night sky, she simply kept ignoring him.

"Nice night for a walk", he observed.

"It was", she said.

Lucas grinned.

"Ouch. I take that as a dig at me and that you don't want to be bothered."

"Then you take it right."

He nodded.

"Okay. It's just that it's obvious we're headed to the same place and since I'm driving and you're walking, I thought it would be the polite thing to do to offer you a ride home."

"Since when did the word polite enter your limited vocabulary?"

Lucas laughed out loud.

"You are brutal! I swear the hostility never ends with you."

For the first time she stopped and turned to look at him. Her facial expression was one of pure exasperation and her hands were planted firmly on her hips. Sarcasm drenched her venom filled voice.

"Mr. Scott, I appreciate you _politely _offering me a ride to my destination, however I must _politely _decline. Is that non hostile enough for you?"

"It is", he mused. "It's just that it's late and well, anything could happen."

Brooke frowned.

"Anything like what?"

Lucas shrugged.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, who's to say? Pretty, young girl like yourself walking around all alone at night…"

"Deb said it was okay. People walk around all the time here at night alone. I saw just saw some lady walking her dog."

"Okay."

"I highly doubt that a mad rapist or serial killer is lurking around in the bushes of Tree Hill."

"Probably not. We don't have that kind of crime here. Mostly muggers and robbers, you know, the petty stuff."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Well, won't they be disappointed? I don't have shit. Nothing except a few quarters in my back pocket and this stupid ugh, GAP jacket. When they see me, they'll probably feel sorry for me and spot me a loan."

Lucas smiled. Such an easy mark. He couldn't resist teasing her.

"You know, robbers aren't the only thing you have to worry about…"

"Is the Boogeyman gonna come get me?"

"You see, I don't believe in the Boogeyman. He isn't real. And what's not real can't hurt you. But you know what is real? Lions, tigers, bears…"

"Oh my!" Brooke went along with him. "Nice try. You're a real comedian. Like you have any of those here in Tree Hill."

"But we have stray dogs."

"I like dogs."

"And wild dogs. And coyotes."

Coyotes? Brooke thought she had heard something howl outside her window one night.

"Um, coyotes? Really?" she asked in a small, frightened voice.

"Oh yeah. All kinds of wildlife."

"Well, I'm not afraid", she said defiantly, starting to walk away but still turned back in his direction.

"You're a brave girl, then. By the way, watch out for that dead possum plastered to the sidewalk in front of you."

"Whatever. I'm not falling for that one. You are just trying to scare me."

"Suit yourself", he shrugged with a smile.

Before Brooke could say another word, she had stepped on the Lucas had just fore warned her about. Horrified she lifted her left foot. It was sticky with blood and guts and whatever else was there and it made a bone chilling squishy sound.

"Oh! My! God!"

The look on her face was priceless. Lucas knew it would be good, he just didn't know it would be that good.

"Hey. Animals have rights too. Don't desecrate the little guy's final resting place."

"Oh God! Oh God! This is so gross! I am going to totally vomit", Brooke already began retching.

The theatrics of it all amused him beyond belief. Brooke needed her own reality show.

"Oh well. It's getting late and I have to get home. I guess I'll see you later."

"What? Where do you think you're going?" Brooke demanded.

"Deb's. You know that house down the block where we both stay", he replied innocently.

"I know that, Mr. Smarty Pants but you can't just leave me here!"

"But I thought you didn't want a ride."

"That was before!"

"Before what?"

"Before my foot was covered in road kill!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. That. How unfortunate. That's pretty nasty. See, this is a brand new truck. Everything is top notch and custom, right down to the floor mats. And it isn't mine. My uncle loaned it to me from his dealership. And between the mess all over your shoe and the fact that you still have a trail of spit from where you just gagged all over the place…well, I'm sorry. I just can't let you in."

"What am I supposed to do? Walk?"

"Yeah. You seemed good enough at it before", Lucas grinned before cranking up the CD volume again to full blast. "Just follow the street lights to the end of the block. It isn't far."

And with that, he screeched off, leaving her coughing in a trail of dust. Brooke was furious!

"What a cretin!" she screamed aloud to the empty street. "That jerk! That jackass! Douche bag! Son of a bitch!"

She stamped her foot for emphasis only to have some disgusting brownish red matter splatter from her shoe. Brooke groaned aloud, whimpering as she hobbled down the street, tears in her eyes. She had never been so mad! She was seeing red and not just from the gunk on her new shoes. When she saw Lucas Scott she was going to snatch him out of his socks!

A few blocks away, Lucas whistled a happy tune as he unloaded some things from the truck. He moved about taking his time as he saw the stalking, unhappy girl trying to make her way down the street.

"You might want to take those off before you go inside. Don't want to ruin Deb's carpet", he suggested.

"You!" Brooke angrily pointed.

"Me?" he asked innocently.

"This is all your fault!"

"No, it's not. I tried to warn you. Next time watch where you're going. Or better yet, if you'd open your ears and quit yapping your trap so much, maybe bad things wouldn't happen to you…rich girl."

Brooke's mouth fell open.

"You don't know anything about me or where I come from!"

"I know your type and that's enough."

"Really? And just what is my type?"

Lucas shrugged.

"Spoiled rotten, filthy rich, totally clueless society broads. You're all the same with your diamonds and your designer bags and your country clubs. It's pretty pathetic."

"You know, you have a lot of mouth and a lot of nerve for that matter. You're talking about stuff you know nothing about so you better watch it!"

Lucas laughed.

"Is that a threat? Oooohhh, I'm so scared! I know plenty and you know I'm right. That hideous thing you call a fur in the basement proves that."

Brooke bit her lip.

"For your information, I sold it!"

"Too bad. You could scrape your little friend off your shoes and it would have been a nice accessory."

"Screw you."

"No thanks. Been there and done that with girls just like you. Deb might be naïve because she sees the good in everybody and she just wants to help you but I had your ass pegged from the moment I saw you. You're nothing but a trust fund baby whose Daddy probably didn't get her the latest Porsche model or worse, refused to pay for your year in Paris or some shit and in a pathetic but strategically planned act of defiance, you decided to run away. Oh yeah, that'll really teach them", he shook his head with a smirk. "Sad. Go back home to Mommy and Daddy before you get hurt out here in the real world, kid. It's a cruel place."

Brooke could not believe him or what he had just said. Hot tears stung her eyes. He had hit a nerve. He was taking it too far. Way too far.

"You are a real asshole, you know that?"

"Don't cry about it. That's just life. Sometimes it deals you a shitty hand. You just go with it."

"Kind of like how when you have a beautiful, wonderful wife at home and you screw it up by being a bastard 24/7 and not being able to keep your dick in your pants?"

Lucas' body visibly tensed. Talk about hitting a nerve. Brooke had cut straight to the core.

"What did you just say?"

He turned to her angry, his jaw tight and clinched, his face like stone.

"I know what's going on", she motioned towards the men's wedding band on the chain around his neck. "Guess I'm not the only one with an interesting back story. Looks like I'm not the only one who has screwed some things up. I heard all about you and Haley…"

"Don't!" Lucas warned, lunging at her person, putting a finer in her face.

"What?"

"Don't go there. You're messing with serious shit you know absolutely nothing about."

Brooke nodded.

"Yeah…well, now you know how it feels."


	22. Drama In The Den

It had been a long day at the Den, which was leading to an even longer night. One of the cooks had called in sick, there had been a discrepancy with the supply order and in addition to the unusual high number of patrons that had resulted in Skills having to break up a bar fight, the real drama was in the back among the workers. Deb rubbed her aching temple as she watched the tension continuing to unfold between two of the waitresses, Christina and Stephanie.

"What's up, Boss Lady?" Skills asked, temporarily leaving his permanent post by the door to retrieve an ice cold bottle of water.

"Nothing much", Deb sighed. "Just keeping my eye on those two."

"Whoa. Looks like the makings of a good old fashioned cat fight. Don't tell me I'm gonna have to break up two brawls in one night."

"Let's keep our fingers crossed", Haley smiled, joining them.

"Deb, I'm going out for my cigarette break", Christina informed the boss, not waiting for a response.

Deb, Skills and Haley exchanged glances.

"She looks pissed."

Christina had been on at the Den for a few years while Stephanie was a newer employee. The girls had been friends once but some petty disagreement had ended all that. Before anyone could say anything, Stephanie made her way over to group.

"Ooooohhhh", she moaned dramatically.

Haley rolled her eyes and took the bait.

"What is it now, Steph?"

"Oh nothing…just Christina."

"What about Christina?"

"You know she's been talking shit about me."

"I haven't heard anything."

"Well, she has. She's such a bitch."

"Wait, I thought you guys were such good friends."

Stephanie scoffed at the memory.

"That was a long time ago."

"It was last week", Skills observed.

"Oh", Stephanie stated flatly. "Whatever. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you guys the truth about her."

"And what truth is that?" Skills asked.

"She's just not a good person."

"You used to think so."

"I changed my mind. Let's just say I learned the hard way. Anyway, I just wanted to warn you guys. And I don't think you should be friends with her anymore."

"Well, she's never done anything to me", Haley said.

"Not yet but she will. Give it time, trust me. And she's a horrible waitress. All the customers hate her. She's rude, too. Deb, it's bad for business. You might want to think about firing her. Or…wait, I have an idea. We could all gang up on her, not talk to her. There's strength in numbers. I bet in less than a week she would leave this place with her tail between her legs."

"Look, Stephanie…" Deb sighed, having heard enough.

"Why would we do that?" Brooke joined the conversation, having overheard it. "Why would anyone do that?"

"Oh", Stephanie gave her fakest sugary sweet innocent smile. "Hey Bree. Didn't see you standing there. I was just telling everyone how horrible Christina is and what we can do to get rid of her. You shouldn't talk to her anymore. Are all you guys in? I already discussed it with Cynthia on her last shift and she agreed with me."

"That's so dumb", Haley muttered. "I am so not in this."

"Me either", Skills sighed. "Women…"

Brooke shook her head.

"That has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard. How old are you again, Stephanie?"

"29."

"In other words too old to be playing the dumb high school games. And to be honest, didn't I hear you raving about what a wonderful waitress Christina was just two weeks ago? Now all of a sudden she needs to be fired? And wasn't she the one who helped you get this job and trained you for it?"

Stephanie shrugged with a stupid look on her face.

"Yeah but, but you don't know everything. Do you know why she always works so many shifts?"

"Who cares? It's none of our business. And if it's a personal thing and she's your friend and she trusted you enough to confide in you, why would you run and tell us everything as soon as you get mad at her? What does that say about you and the kind of person you are?"

"I'm just saying. Anyway, you're new and you're not from around here and you didn't know. I was just trying to warn you."

"Really? Sounds to me like you're just being catty."

"I…I'm not", Stephanie stammered. "No need to get defensive, Bree. Besides, Cynthia and I are planning this big party next week and I was just gonna ask you to help."

"Please. You've never even talked to me before. If you did, you'd know my name was Brooke and not Bree. You're just trying to recruit me into your evil has been cheerleaders cult. Well, save your breath. I'm not down for it."

Brooke folded her arms defiantly and looked right at Stephanie. Skills and Haley were trying to control their laughter. Huffing, she walked away, head down.

"You told her", Skills said.

"Yeah", Haley added. "Way to go. That was pretty cool of you standing up for Christina. Mean girls can be pretty rough sometimes. How'd you know how to handle it?"

Brooke sighed.

"Unfortunately, I used to be one of them."

"Okay, guys", Deb took a deep breath, her head still pounding. "Back to work. We've got a lot of stuff to do."

The group followed the boss' orders and dispersed. Brooke gathered a few empty glasses from the bar before wiping it down.

"Hey", Christina approached her. "Um, I heard what you said to Steph back there. I don't really know you but that was pretty cool of you. I mean, you don't have to take sides. The whole thing is stupid and petty and I could care less."

"No sweat", Brooke smiled.

They looked over at Stephanie who was eyeing them closely, dying to know the contents of their conversation. Just then a customer put a couple of quarters in the jukebox and an old Carly Simon tune began to play, the chorus describing the scene perfectly.

_You had me several years ago_

_When I was still quite naive_

_Well, you said that we made such a pretty pair_

_And that you would never leave_

_But you gave away the things you loved_

_And one of them was me_

_I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee_

_Clouds in my coffee, and_

_You're so vain_

_You probably think this song is about you_

_You're so vain_

_I'll bet you think this song is about you_

_Don't you _

_Don't you_

"How appropriate?" Christina laughed.

"Yeah. Just don't let it get to you."

"Trust me. It doesn't. I'm done."

"Good for you", Brooke said, temporarily reflecting on her own life and experiences. "Sometimes some people just don't know when to let stuff go."

From a few feet away, Deb smiled, still listening. She was proud of Brooke. The girl was a real firecracker. She knew she had seen something special in her a long time ago. All one had to do was look past the fur and expensive jewels and seemingly snobby attitude.

But her smile wouldn't last for long. The door opened and in walked none other than Dan Scott. Deb cursed under her breath. So much for the end of the drama and her headache. It looked like both were just beginning.

"What the hell do you want, Dan?"

"Is everything okay, Boss Lady?" Skills quickly intervened.

"Slow your roll, Mr. T", Dan smirked. "I'm just here to talk."

"It's okay, Skills", Deb said, watching the bouncer leave. "Now what do you want, Dan? Why are you here?"

"We need to talk."

"I have a massive headache and as you can see, I am in my place of business. I don't have time for a social call."

"This is important. It's about Lucas."

"He's not here right now. What about him?"

"I hear he's staying with you."

"You hear correctly then."

"I want you to kick him out."

Deb's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Dan…"

"Lucas is lost and he's made a few mistakes and I'm afraid you're aiding and abetting his foolishness. As long as you provide him with a place to stay and some misguided sympathy, the boy will never come to his senses and go back to his wife."

"Lucas and Haley are done. That is their decision, not mine or yours. And it's certainly not our place to get involved. I'm not interfering or taking sides, Dan. It's their lives. Let them handle it."

"You are making an awful situation that much more impossible. If he won't go back to Haley, fine. You know I was never a fan of that pairing anyway. But as long as he has you babying him, he'll never come back home to Karen and me."

"Can you blame him? And like I said, it's his decision."

Dan frowned.

"You're not his mother, you know."

Deb looked him right in the eye.

"You're right, Dan. I'm not and I know that. But I am his friend. I care for that boy just like I have cared for my son, our son, all these years, which is more than I can say for you. I love both of them and I let them make their own choices and I support what they do. Nathan turned out pretty damned good. I may not be Luke's mother but if it could have spared him half the pain and troubles and confusion he's dealing with now, then I wish to hell I would have been."

Dan could only bite his lip. Damn, he needed a beer.

"You're making a mistake."

"Get out before I have Skills throw you out."

"Very well", he nodded. "But this isn't over. Not by a long shot."

She was used to his idle threats but he was nothing more than a pathetic whipped puppy excuse of the man he had once been. Deb knew it and everybody knew it. Even Dan.

"I guess he was here about me", Haley sighed, walking up to Deb once her soon to be ex father in law left. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault, honey."

Deb winced once again as a terrible sharp pain raced through her head.

"Deb, are you okay?"

"I…I'm fine", she managed, even though white spots were clouding her already blurry vision.

"Deb, are you sure? Maybe you should sit down. Let me get you a glass of water."

"Okay", she nodded. "That would be nice."

But before Haley could move, they all heard the loud thump as Deb's body crumpled to the floor.

"Oh my God!" Haley screamed. "Someone call an ambulance!"


	23. An Unforgettable Evening

Daytona checked her reflection in the mirror one last time. She looked beautiful but the pretty red head still needed slight convincing. She wanted the entire evening to be perfect. She wanted to look perfect and she wanted dinner and the drive and the conversation to be perfect. She had waited a long time for that night. All her dreams were just a heartbeat away.

"What are you doing here?" Cooper rounded the corner.

Daytona jumped.

"You scared me."

"Maybe you would have heard me coming if you'd stay out of the mirror", he teased.

"I wasn't in the mirror."

"Yeah right. Whatever you say. Now like I asked, what are you doing here?"

"Nathan and I are hanging out tonight."

"I know that. You guys are having your little date."

He loved to tease her, grinning as she smiled and blushed.

"It's not a date, Coop."

"Funny. That's not what I heard."

Daytona rolled her eyes.

"Okay. It is a date…kind of…sort of…"

"Uh huh", Cooper raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. It's a date."

"Now that we've established that, back to my original question. What are you doing here at the house? You're not supposed to be here. The rules of dating clearly state that the guy is supposed to be a real gentleman and drive to your house and knock on the front door with like a dozen roses or some shit."

"You make it sound so romantic", she quipped. "It's cool, Coop. Yes, it's a date but we don't want to make too big of a deal about it."

"Is that why you're all dressed up in that little black strapless number? And I didn't even know you owned make up? And curls in your hair?"

Her face reddened deeper.

"I wanted to look nice."

"And you do", he said, not joking anymore. "I'm serious. You look absolutely amazing. You clean up real nice, kid. Our little Daytona has grown up."

"Coop…"

"I mean it. I dare to even say you look kind of hot. If that nephew of mine doesn't keep a close eye on you, I might steal you for myself."

"Thanks for the compliment but fat chance. Now where is that nephew of yours?"

"Still getting ready in the bathroom. I swear he's worse than a high school girl. Let me go get him."

"Thanks."

Cooper turned to go find Nathan before stopping dead in his tracks.

"Listen, I was just joking back there but you really wouldn't give me a chance? I mean, if I was serious and you didn't know me and I hit on you, you wouldn't go out with me?"

"I don't know! Besides, that'll never happen and the thought is really weird and creepy."

"It's because you think I'm old."

"Yes", she stated.

Cooper pretended to be shocked and hurt.

"Drive the stake deeper into my heart, why don't you? That was cold. Brutal. I'm devastated. Really."

Dramatically shaking his head, he headed in Nathan's direction.

"Hey Coop!"

"Yeah?" he turned back around.

Daytona winked and smiled at the man who had been her friend, mentor and surrogate big brother her whole life.

"You're pretty fly for an old guy."

He nodded, feeling better about himself as he dashed into the bathroom. Sure enough Nathan, dressed dapperly in black pants and a blue dress shirt was in the mirror as well making sure every hair was in place.

"What are you, a little bitch?" Cooper teased. "You need a lipstick? Some pumps, maybe?"

"Shut up, dude", Nathan grinned.

"You look very pretty but there is an even prettier young lady waiting out front for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Listen, Nate, about tonight…"

"What's up?"

"I don't know. It's probably not my business and if I'm overstepping my bounds feel free to tell me to fuck off but, you're cool with tonight…right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Going out with Daytona and all."

"Yeah."

"It is a date, a real date, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. What's with the third degree, man?"

Cooper shrugged.

"It's just that she's like a little sister to me. I've known her since she was born almost. Daytona is a good girl and I really care about her."

"I know. I care about her too."

"Good. Because she really likes you, Nate. She always has. It's not just a schoolgirl crush anymore. She's all grown up. I'm just saying be careful. If you're not serious or you're not sure, then just take a step back. I don't want to see her get her heart broken."

Nathan turned to face his uncle.

"I know what you're saying, Coop. Trust me, I've thought about this. I know how Daytona feels about me. Deep down, I guess I've always known. She has grown up and I do like her. Don't expect a wedding invitation anytime soon or anything but this is the first step to see how things go. We're gonna have fun and take our time."

Cooper nodded.

"Good plan. It sounds like you're over the past and everything that happened there."

"You mean Haley?" he sighed.

"Yeah Haley…and other stuff."

"I'm cool with it. I left that part of me back in Tree Hill a long time ago. And that's where it's going to stay. My life is here and now in Charleston with the racing and the guys and Daytona and unfortunately your stupid ass", he joked.

Cooper slapped him on the back and winked.

"You're a good man, Charlie Brown. Now don't keep her waiting any longer."

Nathan nodded and tried to ignore the growing nerves churning inside him. He made his way out to the living room. He saw Daytona at first from behind but when she turned around, it nearly took his breath away. She was beautiful. More than beautiful. Stunning. Gorgeous.

"Hey", he said with a dry mouth.

"Hey", she smiled. "Um, you look nice."

"So, so do you. I mean, you look more than nice. You look great."

"Thanks", she blushed.

"Aw, isn't this cute?" Cooper teased, digital camera in hand. "You two crazy kids lean in real close, smile real big and say cheese!"

Rolling their eyes Nathan and Daytona complied.

"Can we go now?" Nathan half joked.

"Sure. No drinking and driving, no illegal drugs, no swearing, open all car and restaurant doors, no racing, no loud belching, have her home before midnight and for God's sake, no sex!"

"Yes sir", they both said in unison, mock saluting him before laughing.

"Later, man", Nathan helped her with her jacket.

The phone rang and Cooper picked up the cordless. Nathan and Daytona were almost out the front door.

"Nate, phone for you, man."

Nathan sighed.

"Dude, we're leaving. Take a message."

Cooper frowned.

"It's Skills."

Nathan narrowed his eyes. Why would Skills call and at that hour? Sure they had grown up together and had remained friends and stayed in touch over the years but something was slightly wrong about that call. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

"What's up, Skills?" Nathan asked, taking the phone.

"Dawg, am I glad I caught up with you. Look something happened."

"What?"

"It's your mom. Deb collapsed tonight at the diner. She's at the hospital now."

"Hospital? What happened? Is she okay?"

"I don't know. No one is telling us anything but if you can, you might want to come home, man."

Feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him, Nathan hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Cooper immediately asked, noticing the change in his nephew's demeanor.

"Nathan, are you alright?"

He shook his head.

"Daytona, I'm sorry about tonight but I have to go. Both Coop and me. We're going back to Tree Hill."

"Tree Hill?" Cooper asked. "Why?"

Nathan swallowed hard and tried not to pass out himself.

"Something bad happened to Mom."


	24. Coming Together

Brooke nervously hugged her knees to her chest. She took a deep breath and stared up at the clock mounted to the wall. It had been hours and the minutes and seconds ticked slowly. The hospital staff still had no news for them about Deb's condition. All they could do was continue to wait. But Brooke was not alone. Haley, on her fourth cup of coffee, was somewhere roaming the halls. And Skills and Christina had joined them after completing the duties of closing up the Den.

"You okay?" Skills asked, plopping down beside her.

Brooke shrugged.

"I guess. I'm just worried about Deb."

"Yeah, me too."

"That was pretty scary. I mean, I've never seen someone faint before."

Skills nodded.

"I have. Usually, it's nothing serious. And I hope that's the case with Boss Lady. I mean, she has to be alright."

Brooke agreed. Deb was going to be alright. She had to be alright. It was just an isolated incident…right? They all hoped so and silently prayed for the best but Brooke couldn't shake the incoherent state Deb had been in while they rode the ambulance. What if it was something really bad? What if it was serious?

"Someone should call Nathan", Haley joined them. "…And Lucas."

"I called Nate and Coop", Skills informed them. "I think they're on their way here."

"And um, I called Lucas", Brooke sighed. "Um, I didn't get through but I left a couple of messages."

Haley bit her lip, glancing at her watch.

"How long have we been here again? This is ridiculous! They should have told us something by now."

"I know", Skills said. "But sometimes, you know, they have to talk to the next of kin and stuff. It sounded like Nathan and Cooper were heading out as soon as I hung up and if that's the case, then they should be here any minute. We'll find out more then."

Haley knew Skills was right but the ache in her heart and her ever growing impatience was getting the best of her. The old saying went "no news is good news" didn't seem to apply to their situation. It made Haley feel uneasy, like something horrible was happening, something so bad that the doctors and nurses had to wait until Nathan arrived to deliver the awful news.

"I just can't sit around here", she jumped up. "I'm gonna go try to find something out."

They watched her nervously pace the halls.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Brooke whispered.

"Yeah", Skills answered. "She's just scared. Deb is like a second mother to her."

Brooke could certainly identify. She had only known her for a short time but Deb's warmth, nurturing and limitless hospitality had literally saved her life. Rubbing her tired eyes, she tried to adjust her body comfortably in the cramped little chair. She rested her head against her arms, slowly giving into fatigue as the emergency room lobby grew quieter and quieter, except for the low hum of a nearby television.

Her eyes, growing heavier by the second, fluttered, almost closing completely until she caught sight of the flash barreling through the automatic double doors. He was practically running, his eyes frantically darting around. He had no idea who she was but she'd know him anywhere. She'd seen all the pictures and heard all the stories. Now they were face to face.

"Deborah Lee", he called out to the no one in particular. "I'm looking for my mother. They said they brought her here."

Skills stood and walked up to his childhood friend. They bumped fists and exchanged their trademark, manly type hug.

"Hey, Dawg…"

"Skills, where is she? How's she doing? What happened?"

"We don't know, man. They brought her here by the rescue squad and they took her in one of those rooms in the back. I guess they've been working on her ever since but they aren't telling us anything."

Nathan marched right past him and over to the nurses' station.

"My name is Nathan Lee. My mom Deborah was brought here. She got sick at her restaurant."

"Yes, Mr. Lee. If you could just take a seat and someone will be out to talk to you shortly…"

"No", he shook his head. "Look, it's been hours already. What the hell is going on?"

"Mr. Lee, please…"

Nathan was growing irate as a he felt a tiny tug on his arm. He turned around and saw a pretty brunette he didn't recognize.

"Nathan?"

"What?"

"Hi. Um, I'm Brooke. I'm the one renting the room at your house from your mom."

"Oh yeah", he frowned.

"Yeah. Look, sorry to meet like this. Um, maybe you should have a seat…"

"I don't want to sit down! I want to know what's happening with Mom…"

"I know you do. We're all worried. But let's just give them a chance to do their job. I'm sure someone will be out soon."

He wanted to protest but after looking at Skills, he simply conceded. He shuffled over to one of the chairs in the waiting room.

"You want some coffee, Dawg? A soda? They got a snack machine down the hall…"

"It's cool", Nathan shook his head. "I don't want anything."

He didn't want anything except to know that his mother was going to be okay.

"Hey, guys", came a voice from behind the corner. "Coffee for everyone. It isn't the greatest but it will do. It's my fifth cup and I'm going to keep downing them before I put my foot in someone's ass. Still no word?"

It was Haley, trying to balance several cups in her grip. She finally looked up and found herself face to face with Nathan. A set of piercing blue eyes locked with a pair of soft brown ones and there was a moment of silence between a boy and a girl who had grown up the best of friends.

"Hales", he called out.

She swallowed hard.

"Nathan…"

Why was it such a surprise? She knew he was coming. Of course he was coming. She had told Skills to call him. Even though Deb was the surrogate mother to the community, Nathan was her only biological child. He had more than a right to be there. But why did it feel like…well, feel like that?

"Um, hey…" he stood.

There were no words. Tears filled her eyes and her body automatically reached out for him. They embraced, standing there just holding each other.

"I am so glad you're here", she kept whispering over and over.

Meanwhile, a few feet away down the hall, the front door swung open again. A tall, young man with an equally hypnotizing set of blue eyes entered. He too was sick with worry, searching for familiar faces as well as answers. And he wouldn't have to look far. He stopped. There were two very familiar faces in front of him…his brother and his wife. Or at least what he could see of their faces. It was almost impossible to get a good view the way their bodies were plastered together in a hug.

"Is she okay?" he asked, making his way over to the small gathered group.

Everyone stopped and looked over at Lucas.

"We're still waiting, Dawg", Skills said, as they slapped hands.

Lucas nodded at Christina, then over at Brooke.

"Thanks for calling me", he simply said.

"You're welcome", she answered in a small voice.

Then he looked right at his wife, the tears still welling in her eyes, replacing the ones that had already fallen and stained her soft, rosy cheeks.

"You okay?" he asked her.

She shifted her weight nervously from one foot to another before nodding uncomfortably.

"Yeah", she nodded.

Lucas reached in and hugged her. Haley's body was rigid at first but after a few seconds she gave in and returned his hold. Finally he pulled away and looked at his brother.

"I'm sorry, man."

"Yeah. Me too", he said as the two men hugged.

"Deb's gonna be alright", Lucas pulled away.

They all could only pray for such good news as they stood close to one another searching for some kind of comfort.

"Nate!"

All eyes turned once again to the entrance as Cooper made his way over. No one noticed the red head following closely behind him.

"Over here, man", Nathan waved at him.

"Any word yet?" he asked the crowd after exchanging pleasantries with everyone gathered.

They all solemnly shook their heads.

"I don't know what the hell is taking so long", Lucas muttered almost angrily.

Then as if on cue, a man in hospital scrubs holding a chart on a clipboard, walked over to them.

"Anyone here for Deborah Lee?" the doctor asked.

"Yes", everybody replied in unison.

"Who is the next of kin? I need blood relatives only."

"I'm her son", Nathan said.

"And I'm her brother", Cooper added.

"Very well. If you two gentlemen could step right over here…"

"Anything you say to us can be said right here", Nathan stated. "Just give it to us straight out."

The doctor sighed heavily.

"I'm afraid your mother has a serious condition…"

Nathan felt like he was going to be sick as everyone's faces fell. Haley immediately had the instinct to go over to him, hold him, touch his broad shoulder and let him know she was there for him. But she didn't have the chance. The quiet girl with the long reddish brown hair wearing a jacket covering a sexy party dress, had beat her to the punch.

Haley looked harder and recognized Daytona. They had met a few times over the years but Haley had remembered her as being younger, more of a tag along tomboy. But the tomboy had grown up. She was now a woman. A beautiful woman. A beautiful, young woman with her arm around Nathan and his snaked around her waist.


	25. Everything's Changing

_Nathan tried to listen intently as the doctor explained everything in detail. It was hard to comprehend all that medical mumbo jumbo. It didn't make sense. All he knew was that his mother, his beloved mother, the beautiful, strong, sweet woman who had raise him and given him everything, was very sick._

"_Lupus?" he asked after finding his voice finally. "I've heard of that. It's pretty bad, isn't it?"_

"_Well, it can be serious, yes."_

"_How did she catch it?"_

"_You can't catch Lupus", the doctor informed them. "It isn't a type of cancer and it isn't related to AIDS. It's a disease that affects different parts of the body. All patients react differently. It can affect the joints, the skin, the heart, the brain, the kidneys…anything. Ms. Lee had been diagnosed with a serious case of Systematic Lupus Erythematosus."_

_Nathan felt his knees buckle. That diagnosis seemed grave._

"_What does all that mean? How did this happen to her and why now?"_

"_No one knows what causes Lupus but most cases are manageable. And most cases are diagnosed at a very early age."_

"_Is there a cure or is…or is she gonna…"_

_Die was what he meant and they all knew it but he couldn't manage to actually speak the word._

"_There is no cure but there are very formidable methods of treatment and as I've said before, if closely monitored, the condition can be controlled. Ms. Lee just had what we call a flare. That means that she displayed the common symptoms of the disease and we were able to diagnose her after some tests."_

"_How, how is she now? I mean is she conscious? Is she awake and stuff?"_

"_She's sleeping peacefully. We have stabilized her and explained the condition to her."_

"_But she's going to be alright?"_

"_With some rest and a few lifestyle changes, the answer to that is yes, at least for now."_

_Everyone breathed an audible and collective sigh of relief, particularly Nathan._

"_Alright, Doc. What do we have to do?"_

Nathan stirred and jerked before sitting up in the seat. He looked around and remembered where he was and how he'd gotten there. He remembered all the events of the evening before and the dialogue from the conversation with his mother's physician. A pain shot through his neck and he rubbed it, groaning softly to himself.

"Nate?"

When she felt his body move, she instantly woke up as well.

"Hey", he grimaced, yawning a bit. "You're still here?"

"I wanted to stay with you, make sure you're okay and stuff."

He looked at her and nodded, grateful for the presence.

"Thanks."

"You're holding you neck…"

"Oh. I think I slept on it wrong. I'm okay", he looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Cooper and Lucas went back to the house to get a shower and I think Haley went upstairs to the cafeteria. Skills and that Christina girl left but they said they'd be back and that they'd take care of opening up the Den today."

Thank God for that. Those two knew the business like the back of their hands. Nathan knew he could trust them to take care of things and so could Deb.

"And what about her?" he motioned over to the young woman curled up on a nearby chair.

There was Brooke sleeping in the same seat she had inhabited the entire night before.

"She's been here all night. The guys woke her up this morning to see if she wanted to head back to the house but she said she'd stay on here for a while. I guess she wanted to make sure Deb was alright."

Nathan stood and walked over to her. Her breathing was slow and even as he gently shook her by the shoulder. She flinched, then her eyes open and she sat right up.

"What happened? Is everything okay? Deb…"

"No, no. She's fine. It's okay. Um, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that it's morning and you've been here al night and I thought you might want to go home for a little while."

Brooke rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"After eight."

"Have you seen her?"

"Not yet but I'm probably gonna in a few minutes."

Brooke nodded and sighed.

"I'm just glad she's going to be okay. But Lupus…that just sounds pretty bad."

"I've been reading up on it with the pamphlets and stuff the nurse gave me."

"Any useful info?"

"Actually yeah. I mean, it's going to be tough but according to all that stuff I read and they told me, Mom could lead a normal life. The only thing is, she's gonna have to slow down, way down."

Brooke chuckled out loud.

"Yeah right. Like that is ever going to happen. Your mother is the hardest working person I know."

That was the truth and Nathan knew it.

"She really works that hard?"

"Yeah. I mean, the Den is open as a diner for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Then after dinner hours, it's basically a bar, which means it keeps really late hours. In addition to that, there are the behind the scenes stuff…orders, deliveries, accounting. And Deb insists on doing most of that by herself. She definitely bears the brunt. And I respect her for her dedication and hard work but she's only one woman, one person. The Den is her life and when she's not doing something for that, she's worrying and being a mom to me and Haley and Skills and your brother and everyone else. It's like she takes no time for herself."

"I know."

"I mean, you mother is gorgeous. Even after all these years, she's still a total babe. Everyone knows it and you should see the men checking her out. But that's just not what she wants, at least right now in her life. And she has a lot of people she's friendly with but she doesn't have a lot of real friends because she spends so much time at the Den."

"Yeah", Nathan shoved his hands in his pants. "It's a long story…"

"I know. I know most of it. And you don't have to explain. Deb and I understand each other."

Nathan nodded. He'd heard his mother rave over the phone about the new border and now he was beginning to see why. Brooke seemed like a nice girl. He was glad she was around.

"That's good. Look, why don't you take Daytona back to the house? I'll be there soon. You guys could get cleaned up, get some real food to eat. You can come back later."

"Okay. As long as she's going to be okay…"

Nathan gave a tired smile.

"She's fine physically now but we'll see if the same goes for me after I tell her she's needs to cut back on like 99.9 percent of her stress and running around."

"I don't think so…"

"She will. The doctors talked to her and so will I. It will be tough but I'll make her promise me."

"Good luck", Brooke shrugged. "Promise or not, Deb's gonna be back to her old schedule as soon as they let her out of this place and there's nothing you or I can do about it, short of you looking over her shoulder every five minutes."

Nathan frowned as he watched Brooke take Daytona and leave. Taking a deep breath, he entered his mother's room.

"Nathan", she smiled, her tired face instantly brightening when she saw his face.

"How are you feeling, Mom?"

"Better. Much better, honey."

"Well, you gave us all a big scare."

"It was nothing really. I was just a little tired, that's all. I'm fine. No reason to worry. You didn't even have to drive all the way up here."

"Of course I did, Mom. Where else would I be? And yeah, this is a little bit more serious than you're letting on. The doctor told me everything. You have Lupus."

"I know", she said casually.

"The symptoms are pretty bad. Rashes, fevers, swollen joints, chest pains…the list goes on. You can get really sensitive to the sun, it can make your blood count drop, and I read about hair loss and seizures and hallucinations and miscarriages…"

"You certainly don't have to worry about the latter", Deb quipped.

"Mom, I'm not joking around. This is serious. There are certain things you have to do so you won't have those symptoms. Otherwise, there might be other attacks and this could…well, it could kill you."

Deb took her son's hand.

"Listen, honey, I know you're frightened. It's okay. This Lupus thing sounds much worse than it is. I will beat it, Nate. I promise you that."

"Mom, you can't just beat it. There's no cure. But you can feel better and control it and have a normal life. But to do that, you have to change a lot of what you've been doing."

"Nathan…"

"Mom, you have to start listening to your body. You have to take better care of yourself. You need to see a doctor on a regular basis. You need to start eating better, healthier, three meals a day and nutritious snacks, not just grabbing a bit whenever you can remember and put it in your busy schedule. You have to rest more and limit your stress. That means cutting back at work…way back."

"Nathan, you know I can't do that."

"You don't really have a choice."

Tears welled in her eyes.

"The Den is my life. I love that place. That grungy little hole in the wall with the same old drunk customers…well, that's my dream. Besides you, it's the most important thing I have. I worked so hard to build that dream into a reality. And it isn't much but it is something and it's one of the few things I can say is mine. You might not understand…"

"I do understand but you can do other stuff. You're not that old, Mom…"

"Gee, thanks."

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you have your youth and your looks and everybody loves you. Your life could be so much better, so much more. You should make some friends and get out and do stuff. Or maybe you could, I don't know, get a boyfriend or something. I mean, as long as he's a decent guy and all. But you deserve to be happy."

"I am happy."

"I don't think you are."

Deb shook her head.

"All these years I've chosen not to date. And I've chosen not to have a lot of friends. I know that's hard to believe and someone might question my sanity for doing that but I felt it was the right thing. Because once upon a time, I had a lot of friends. And I had my family. And I was very much in love. Just look where all that got me. When it was gone, I literally had nothing. It hurt so much, Nathan. The pain was unimaginable. I didn't know what to do. But you were coming so I knew I had to do something fast. I started looking out for you and me because we didn't have anyone else to do it for us. My top priority was raising you and making sure you were happy. And for me, I just wanted to be self reliant and sufficient. Nothing else mattered. So I had you and the Den, my only two loves. And that's safe because neither one of you have ever disappointed me. You've never hurt me or turned your back on me. It might seem stupid the way I've chosen to live but it is my decision and I don't have any regrets because I did what I had to do to protect us."

She was pouring her heart. They had always shared an unusually close relationship but Deb finally opened up to her son in a way she never had before.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore, Mom. It's okay to be who you are. And it's okay to live. You are the bravest person I know but you have to move on in order to save your life…and yourself. I know you're scared but it isn't brave if you're not scared. And you're the bravest person I know."

The tears fell from her eyes.

"I love you so much, Nathan…"

"I love you, too. And I can't bear to lose you. None of us can."

She nodded and squeezed his hand.

"It's just so much involved with the day to day operations of the Den. I just don't know if Christina and Skills and Haley could handle it all. It's just so much…"

"They can and they will. They'll do whatever to help you out. They love you. And Lucas will step up and you were right about that girl, Brooke. She seems like a good kid."

"Yes but…"

"And I'll be here."

Deb's eyes widened. Nathan couldn't believe he had said it himself. The words just kind of tumbled off his tongue. But he had meant them.

"What?"

"I'm gonna stick around in Tree Hill for a while."

"No. Not because of me. I'm not asking you to do that…"

"I'm offering."

"But what about Charleston?"

"Charleston will still be there when all this is over. Being home right now is more important. I want to help take care of you and I know I can run the Den."

"And your racing?"

Ah, racing. That was a tough one. His heart sank.

"I'll take a little break. And just like everything else…well, it will be waiting on me when I get back. Trust me, Mom. This is what I have to do. I need to do it…and I want to."

She looked him right in the eye.

"Everyday I thank God for such a wonderful son. I still don't know where I got you from. You're too good to be true sometimes, kiddo, you know that?"

He winked and smiled.

"I learned from the best, Mom. Everything I am that's good is because of you and it came from you."

And truer words had never been spoken.


	26. Laying Out The Game Plan

Nathan stared at the books from Deb's Den taken for the previous three months. He studied them hard along with the other material spread out on the kitchen table. There were estimates and receipts, copies of orders and tentative plans for the next month. He scratched his chin that was now covered with a few days worth of scruff due to not shaving. His mother had been right. It took a hell of a lot to run an establishment. And she had always been on top of things. No wonder she made herself sick.

"Hey", Brooke said, coming in from the front door.

Nathan looked up and gave her a tired smile.

"Hey."

She noticed the pile sat out before him.

"Trying to get everything situated?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Something like that."

"So", Brooke said as she reached for a piece of fruit. "I hear you're sticking around. Is that right?"

"For a little while. Mom's gonna need all the help she can get both here and at the Den."

"You know, that's really nice of you. Your mom has been really good to me. If you need anything at all, please just ask."

"Actually, I could use your help."

Brooke took a seat beside him.

"What's up?"

"Mom will be released from the hospital in a few days. She's gonna really need to take it easy."

"I know. I'll do whatever to make sure she is comfortable around the house and has everything she needs."

"Thanks. See, the thing is, we're going to have to make a lot of changes. I know you rent the room downstairs and it's a pretty decent size and you have your privacy but I need to ask you a huge favor. With me moving back in for a while and Lucas being here too, well…it will get crowded real quick upstairs. So I was thinking, let Luke and me move downstairs and you come up and take my old room. It would just be for a little while and I'll cut you a deal on the price and…"

"Say no more."

"Really?" Nathan asked surprised.

Sometimes Brooke even surprised herself with her new and improved considerate, unselfish behavior.

"Really. It's no big deal. I don't mind."

"Okay. Um, thanks."

"Anything else?"

"I just might have to put you on for a couple of more work shifts…"

"No problem. Whatever you have to do."

Nathan chuckled.

"That was easy. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For not making this any harder than it has to be."

Brooke smiled at him.

"I know this must be hard for you. You've got a lot to deal with. And Deb is a great lady. I'll do whatever you guys need."

"This is cool. I'm just glad I have you and Luke around."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Whatever", she mumbled.

"Whoa!" he put his hands up. "What's going on with that one?"

She shrugged.

"You mean your prince of a brother?"

"He's not that bad."

"He can be."

"He has a good heart underneath it all."

Brooke grinned at him.

"I get it. Is this what you do in your spare time?"

"What?"

"Defend your big brother?"

Nathan looked right at her. It was his turn to laugh.

"Okay. I take it you and Luke haven't exactly got off on the right foot. It happens sometimes. He tends to rub people the wrong way at first. But you just have to get to know him."

"That's what your mom says too. Maybe so but I don't know. I keep waiting to see this so called good side but Lucas does a pretty good job of hiding it. Time will tell, I guess."

"I guess", Nathan agreed. "Oh and for the record…I don't have any spare time, especially not now."

He winked at her and then there was a knock at the door. Both turned around to see Daytona on the other side. Brooke, smiled, opened it, then headed back downstairs to begin packing for her move.

"Hey", Daytona smiled.

"Hey."

They shared a brief peck on the lips.

"You look busy…and tired."

"Yes and yes", he directed her to a seat. "It's cool though. I'm almost done. I just have to figure this stuff out. Um where is Coop?"

"Still at the hospital with your mom. I just left them."

"How is she?"

"Much better. I guess they're going to release her soon."

"Yeah…"

"Cooper has a lot of work things to do so I know he won't stay here long."

"Yeah. He just wanted to make sure she's okay. I know he has to get back soon."

Daytona nervously played with her hands.

"Um, what about you? How long do you plan on staying?"

Nathan shrugged.

"I don't know. For a while I guess. I need to help look after Mom and run the Den."

Daytona nodded.

"Oh."

Nathan sighed.

"I know you don't understand. You probably think I'm stupid…"

"No, no. It's not that. I do understand, Nate. This what you have to do. Deb is your mother and it's the right thing. I think you should stay but I won't lie. I'm gonna miss you a lot."

"I'll miss you, too."

"I, um, I have to head back in a few days and all. I have work and there's this race at this track in Georgia next week…"

"That's cool. You should go."

"I know but part of me doesn't want to. I feel guilty leaving you."

"Don't. I don't want you to. You have your own life and your work and I know how much you love to race. You're really making a name for yourself on the circuit. I don't want you to walk away from all that."

"And I don't want to walk away from you", she added softly.

"Daytona…"

"Just hear me out, Nate. Um, you know how much I care about you. I've liked you for a long time and just recently I felt like we were really making progress. I understand and respect that your family comes first and I'm really proud of you for stepping up in this situation but I can't help but feel a little selfish. I mean, where does this leave me? Where does it leave us? If there even is an us…"

Her voice trailed off and she looked away. Nathan gently tilted her chin so that they were facing each other.

"You're a good friend, Daytona. I really care about you, too. You know that. I don't know where we're headed but wherever it is, I'd like to stick with it and see how it goes. I'm sorry our first date got ruined and I'm sorry we'll be so far apart for the next few months or whatever but I'd like to make it up to you. And if you still want, I don't know, maybe we could give it another try. What do you say?"

A wide smile spread across her lips.

"Really? You mean all that?"

Nathan nodded and stroked her cheek.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Um, I mean of course. I…I'd really like that."

Their hands found each other and rubbed together gently.

"Me too."

And with their eyes locked, Nathan ran his fingers through her soft, long hair and tenderly pulled her neck closer to him. Her face tilted up and their lips met. They kissed softly and gingerly, tongues caressing as their lips finally parted. It was sweet but passionate.

"You okay?" Nathan asked, finally slowly pulling away.

Daytona gave him a big smile.

"Never been better."


	27. The Adventure Begins

"On my count, man…1…2…3…lift."

Lucas grunted as he and his brother lifted the heavy dresser and transported into the basement. Even though it was well past the hot summer season, the weather had taken an unusual turn and the day had been rather warm. The brothers were hot and tired, both using the ends of their shirts to wipe the sweat beginning to drip from their brows.

"Dude, it's time for a break", Lucas announced.

Nathan chuckled.

"We just started."

"Yeah we just started moving our shit but we've been busting our asses all day to get the queen's stuff situated upstairs. I'm dead tired."

"I'm tired too but we have to get through it, man", Nathan took a swig of cold water.

"Moving sucks plain and simple", Lucas muttered.

"You got that right but we don't have too much stuff."

"No. Like I said, we finished all the hard parts."

Nathan sat his water down.

"Okay, Luke. Talk to me. What is your problem with Brooke?"

"I just don't like the broad."

"Why not? She seems like a nice enough girl."

"It's an act, trust me."

"I don't know. I think I can read people pretty well. She's been nothing but nice to me since I've been here and she seems to really care about my mom."

"Yeah, she's gotten pretty close to Deb. I'll give her that. But I think she's just a spoiled little rich brat."

"What's her story? Where did she come from?"

Lucas shrugged.

"Who knows? That's the thing, bro. It's weird. She just kind of showed up in the middle of a rainy night. Nobody really known anything about her or where she came from."

"If that's the case, how do you figure she's rich and spoiled?"

"First of all, she showed up in this god awful, hideous Alexis Carrington fur. I mean, who wears stuff like that anymore and especially around here on the Coast."

"So she's not from around here. She's from someplace cold. So?"

"So, there's more. She just came off with this snobby attitude like she was better than everyone else."

Nathan tried to hide his growing smile.

"Sound familiar?"

"What?"

"Wasn't that you in high school?"

Lucas made a face.

"Well, yeah but that wasn't my fault. Besides, I've changed…"

"Yeah, you have. People change, Luke. Hasn't she gotten a little bit better?"

"Yes but…"

"Come on, dude. Cut her some slack."

"I've tried. Look if you like her, that's all fine and good. I'm just saying be careful. She might mean well but she isn't all that smart. She's broken practically ever dish at the Den and she almost set this place on fire because she didn't have the common sense to work the microwave."

"It's okay. People make mistakes. She'll learn."

"Whatever, Nate. I don't know. It's just something about her that just isn't right. I mean, why is she here and where did she come from? I'm telling you, she's hiding something and whatever it is, it's big."

"Maybe so, big brother but it's none of our business."

"That's what Deb says."

"Mom is right."

"Yeah until we find out she's a criminal or something."

Nathan laughed.

"I doubt she's on the America's Most Wanted List. I just met her but Brooke doesn't strike me as the type. She's a sweet girl. Look, I don't have any answers. She hasn't told me anything and I'm not gonna push her. Frankly, I don't really care. But we all have to live and work together, at least for the time being so that means everybody needs to make an effort to get along."

Lucas defensively put his hands in the air.

"Fine. I'm not starting anything. I try to stay out of her way. Look, I don't need any more trouble, Nathan. I've got enough problems of my own."

Nathan looked away.

"How is Haley?" he asked softly.

"Hell, you probably know more than I do. She's not exactly talking to me. But I know she did contact a lawyer and she's starting the divorce proceedings."

"Sorry. That sucks, man."

Lucas nodded.

"It does but it's my own doing. I know that now. I admit it. I screwed up. Haley's just reacting. She's had enough and who could blame her?"

"Yeah…"

"I owe her a big apology and I owe one to you, too."

"Man, you don't have to. It's done…"

"I know but I shouldn't have gone off on you like that."

"It's cool. It's over. We squashed that a long time ago. Besides, I know you're sorry that you hurt her."

"I am. Haley's a good girl but those are the breaks. Now, I just have to be man enough to deal with the consequences."

"You two gonna be okay if you get scheduled to be at the Den at the same time?"

"Yeah. It's not like that."

"Good but just so you know, um, it might not be the smartest thing to, you know, bring your other girls around."

Lucas shot his brother a look mixed with anger and surprise.

"It's not like that either, Nate. There are no other girls. I'm not seeing anybody."

"Okay. I believe you. Sorry I brought it up."

"Whatever. Don't spend so much time worrying about my love life. I don't see the chicks knocking down your door."

Nathan laughed.

"I don't need that. I don't have to have a woman around just to validate my manhood. But since you did bring it up, I am kind of seeing somebody."

"Who, Daytona?"

"Well, yeah."

Lucas nodded.

"You two did seem a little touchy feely. It's cool, I guess. I never would have thought it up but whatever works. She's always had a crush on you."

"I like her. We have a lot in common. Daytona's fun."

"You fuck her yet?"

Nathan threw a towel at his brother.

"Is that all you can think about? Get your head out of the gutter."

"What? Have you?"

"No. It's not like that. We're getting to know each other."

"You've known her your whole life."

"But it's different now and we're taking it slow."

"Alright", Lucas shrugged. "If you say so."

"I do say so but enough about me. I've got my life pretty figured out which is more than I can say for your ass. Now what are you going to do?"

Lucas shook his head.

"I don't know but I'm working on it. It's one day at a time, you know? I'm just trying to deal with everything. My own fuck ups, my marriage crumbling, when the hell I'm gonna get out of your mom's place and figure out to do with my life…everything. And trust me, avoiding my crazy ass family is like a full time job these days."

"Ah, the Scotts…"

"You know how that one goes."

"That I do. How are they?"

"Same old. Let's see…Grandpa is still an ass, Grandma is still a naïve sweetheart, my mom is still married to her work, Keith is still banging my mom and our dad is still the same old pathetic jerk he's always been."

"Only in Tree Hill", Nathan sighed.

"Does Dad even know you're back?"

"I don't think so. I haven't seen or talked to him but you know that word travels in this town. It's only a matter of time before he finds out."

"You gonna see him?"

"I don't know. I always say no but I just end up getting sucked in anyway."

"Just say no", Lucas smirked.

"I try but it's hard."

"Suit yourself but you'll learn. One day you'll get tired enough of it and quit bearing the brunt of that ridiculous relationship. Sometimes you just have to walk away."

Nathan knew all about that.

"It's cool", he said looking around. "Now what do you say? This crap isn't just gonna move itself. Ready to get back to work?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

"Then let's go. We'll move in the mattresses and box springs next."

"Okay", Nathan said as he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking. We've been brothers all our lives but we didn't get close until we were almost grown. Now look at us. In our 20's and now we're sleeping side by side in twin beds in my mom's basement. I don't know. It just seems kind of…ironic."

"Or pathetic", Lucas mused.

"We'll be okay. Who knows, it could be kind of fun?"

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Don't get crazy on me."

"At least it will be an adventure."

Lucas looked around and surveyed the situation.

"With Deb being sick and unable to keep order, with us all running the Den, you and me practically in bunk beds, my soon to be ex wife in the mix and our crazy father just across town…oh and not to mention Hilary Banks upstairs…I'd say it's going to be a hell of an adventure, little brother."


	28. Tea And Cookies

"You okay? You look really nervous."

"Huh?" Nathan asked. "Oh. No, I'm good. I…I'm fine."

"Okay."

Nathan stopped and pulled at Daytona's arm.

"Wait."

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking, you know, maybe we don't have to do this."

"Do what?" Daytona smiled. "You mean, go in?"

"Well, yeah", Nathan shrugged.

He looked up at the house in front of him. It looked so big. When he was younger, it was like the House of Horrors. It was an evil place that stood for nothing good. It represented everything Nathan wasn't, didn't have and could never have.

"But we drove here. I thought you wanted to come…"

"Yeah. I thought I did too but maybe it isn't such a good idea. I mean, they don't even know we're coming and I didn't call first."

Daytona looked at the ground.

"It's okay."

"What?"

"It's okay if you don't want to take me in. I mean, I understand…"

Nathan looked at the sad expression on her face.

"No, Daytona this isn't about you. It's not that I don't want to take you in. It's that I'm not sure if I'm ready to face him again. I mean, he is my father and all and a few years ago we decided to try to have a relationship but it's still awkward. Yet, I kind of feel obligated to deal with this."

She smiled at him.

"It's because you're such a good guy."

"I am, aren't I?" he winked.

Daytona moved into kiss him but they jumped when the front light flashed on. The door opened and there was Dan Scott.

"Nathan", he said shocked. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Hey, Dan."

"I thought I heard voices out here. I didn't know you were in town."

"Yeah, I came to help out with Mom."

Dan looked slightly embarrassed.

"I heard about her going to the hospital. I've been meaning to get over there to see her and…"

"Yeah right", Nathan rolled his eyes.

Dan cleared his throat and ignored his son.

"Well, it's good to see you. Please come in…you and your friend."

Dan invited them and in and they took a seat in one of the spacious rooms. Daytona had never seen anything quite like it. The house itself was big and gorgeous and each room was no exception. She couldn't help but admire the décor.

"You have a beautiful home, Mr. Scott", she said politely.

"Thank you. And your name is…"

"Daytona."

Dan smirked.

"That's interesting. You're involved in that racing business down in South Carolina, right?"

"Yes sir."

Nathan rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants.

"Sorry. Daytona, this is my, uh, father, Dan Scott. And Dan this is my friend, Daytona."

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance", Dan nodded. "May I offer you some tea?"

"Thank you."

He poured the liquid into three cups, which he served with cookies.

"I see you've taken quite a liking to this table…"

"It's very nice, Mr. Scott."

"My wife put this room together. She is really into antiques and wanted to give this an old fashioned feel."

"She did a lovely job."

"She isn't here right now. Karen is working late. She is the CEO for a small chain of cafes throughout the state. Her job can be pretty demanding, I'm afraid. And it's a shame, too. I'm sure she'll be sorry that she didn't get to see you, Nathan."

Like there was an ounce of truth to that one. Growing up in Tree Hill, Nathan had run into Karen Scott plenty of times. She had always been indifferent to his presence and after Lucas and Nathan developed a relationship and subsequently caused Dan and Nathan to attempt one as well, she had always been cordial enough to both Nathan and Deb but it seemed more of a formality than something genuine. But Nathan didn't take it personally. It seemed Karen treated everyone around her like a business associate, including her own husband and son.

"Well, actually, I'll be around a lot more."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Daytona and I can't stay long but we dropped by to tell you that. Mom is getting out of the hospital soon and I want to stick around and make sure she's okay and doesn't overdo it or anything. And Lucas and I are gonna help look after the Den."

"That's very…noble of you and your brother."

"He's just helping out."

Dan nodded.

"I see. Well, maybe with your extended stay, you might be able to talk some sense into him. I take it you are aware of his latest little debacle."

Nathan sighed uncomfortably.

"Yeah."

"I don't understand your brother. I just wish he would get his life together and settle down."

"Yeah…"

"But I think it's good you're here. You seem to be something of a good influence on Lucas. Maybe you could talk to him…"

"Look, I'm not here for all that. Lucas is a grown man. He makes his own decisions. I'm just here for my mom."

"Very well. I understand", he turned around. "So Daytona, will you be accompanying Nathan during his stay here in Tree Hill?"

"Uh, no sir", she carefully took another sip of hot tea. "I have to get back to Charleston in a few days."

"You work for Nathan's uncle Cooper don't you?"

"Yes but I also race."

Dan looked mildly impressed.

"Such a dangerous sport for such a pretty thing."

"I've been doing it all my life. I love it and I'm really careful."

"Well, I look forward to getting to know you and I'm sure you will tell me all about it. Nathan has never brought one of his girlfriend's around before."

Nathan and Daytona both looked flustered.

"Um, Dan…"

"Mr. Scott, Nate and I aren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend. We…"

Dan smiled.

"I apologize for bringing it up. Didn't mean to embarrass anyone. You don't have to explain."

Nathan took a deep breath. They had come, they had saw and been sociable enough. Nathan couldn't wait to get away. Even after all the years, the relationship and get togethers with his biological father were still tense, awkward and uncomfortable.

"Um, Dan we didn't want to keep you. Like I said, we couldn't stay long…"

Dan stood, looking a little disappointed.

"If you have to leave…"

"We do. Sorry. I just wanted to drop by and say hi. But I'm sure I'll see you around."

"I hope so", Dan shook his son's hand, then Daytona's. "It was nice to meet you, young lady. Come by anytime."

"Likewise and thank you, Mr. Scott."

Dan saw them to their car where Nathan opened the passenger door for Daytona then collapsed in the driver's seat himself.

"I'm sorry about all that."

"It's okay. He wasn't that bad."

"I just don't know why I even bother."

"I do", she smiled. "Like I said before, you're just a good guy. You can't help yourself."

Nathan looked at her.

"Thanks for being do understanding."

"You're welcome", she said softly. "This wasn't bad for a first date."

Their date! How could he be so stupid? Nathan had completely forgot about that.

"First date? No, trust me, this is not our official first date. I wouldn't subject you to the torture of having tea and cookies with Dan Scott."

"Hey, those cookies were pretty damned good", she quipped.

"Our first date is yet to come. And it will come, I promise. When it does, it'll be something special, a night to remember."

Daytona smiled and kissed him again. First date or not, it didn't matter. Just any minute with him in his presence was date enough for her. Every night with Nathan Lee was a night to remember.


	29. Making The Night One To Remember

Nathan trampled into the house looking like a wet rat. Lucas took one look at him and began to laugh.

"What in the hell happened to you?"

Nathan just shook his head.

"You don't want to know, man. I've been at the Den all damned day and it was a rough day."

"Actually, I do", Lucas said, grabbing a cold beer from the refrigerator. "Considering I'm the one that has to be there all day tomorrow, I'm not really in the mood for surprises, besides I could use a good laugh and you brother, look pretty pissed off."

"I'm glad you find the humor in this. It sucks, Luke. I spent all morning interviewing people because we could use the extra help. Then I spent all afternoon trying to figure out how the hell we were going to pay them. And because we're so short handed, today I was cook, waiter, busboy, bartender, janitor and manager all in one."

"Thos are the breaks", Lucas sighed as Brooke emerged.

"Hey", she smiled. "Rough day?"

"The worst!"

"Go for a swim in the river afterwards to clear your head?"

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"I may as well have. One of the pipes burst and I had to deal with that."

"Did you get it fixed?"

"Yeah. I had no choice. We can't afford to call a professional plumber."

Brooke sighed.

"Well, at least this day is over. You can get a hot shower and crash. That'll make you feel better."

"Sounds good but today is Daytona's last night in town. I kind of wanted to hang out."

"Is she coming over?"

"Probably but I wanted to do something special for her."

"Special?" Lucas frowned.

"Yeah. Look, we've never been on a real, actual date before."

Brooke put her hands on her hips.

"You mean, you've never taken that sweet girl that's practically your girlfriend on a real date?"

"We've hung out", Nathan volunteered sheepishly.

Brooke swatted his arm with her hand.

"That, sir, does not count. Men! You should be ashamed of yourself. You should march yourself right into that shower, get all cleaned and prettied up, give her a call and then give her a night to remember."

"Believe me, Brooke. I'd love nothing more than to do that. But it's already almost dark and we're in Tree Hill. There's only so much I can do."

Nathan did have a point but Brooke wasn't so easily defeated. She thought for a minute.

"Okay, I got it. Tell me, what do girls want?"

Nathan looked puzzled.

"I don't know."

"An orgasm?" Lucas piped in with a huge grin.

Brooke rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the older brother.

"Besides that. Guys, come on! Girls want romance. They want to be pampered and treated like royalty."

"I don't know how to do all that stuff, Brooke", Nathan shoved his hands in his damp pockets. "That's not me. I'm not the romantic type."

"Duh! Unfortunately none of you men are. It's just not in your bumbling male nature. It's definitely more of a learned trait but lucky you that I'm here to teach and share my expertise."

"Yay!" Lucas pretended to squeal.

"You so don't exist right now", she scowled at Lucas before turning her attention back to his brother. "Now onto you, the good brother who can be helped…let me help you."

Nathan took a deep breath and folded his arms.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

A grin spread across Brooke's face.

"You go downstairs, pick out something nice to wear, shave, shower, slap on the cologne and all that good stuff and leave the rest up to me."

"Brooke, I don't know…"

"Be at the Market Street Docks in two hours, okay?"

Nathan conceded. It wasn't like he had much of a choice anyway. All he could do was follow her directions. Brooke giddily clapped her hands as she watched Lucas pick up his cell phone and dial a few numbers.

"Tim, it's Luke. Where are you, bitch? I wanted to see if you were up to hitting up that new club we were talking about in Greenville. I have to be at work tomorrow around 7 in the morning so we'll be cool as long as we get back before, say, 6:45. Anyway, quit being a douche and give me a call back."

"What were you doing?" Brooke asked.

Lucas made a face.

"That's a little nosy but I'll throw you a bone. I was calling a buddy of mine to see if he wanted to hang out tonight."

"But you can't. At least not for the next couple of hours."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm putting together Nathan and Daytona's big night."

He shrugged.

"Okay. So what does that have to do with me?"

"You are so impossible sometimes, you know that? I swear! Anyway, I need help."

"You can say that again."

"I'm in a good mood so I'll let that little remark slide. I need your help."

Lucas smirked.

"My help, huh? Moi? Little old stupid me?"

"You said it, remember that. Anyway, no you're not my favorite person in the world but I don't see anyone else around and time is of the essence so it looks like I don't have much of a choice, now do I?"

"Give me one good reason why I should help you."

Brooke looked him right in the eye.

"Because it's not for me. It's for your brother", she said softly. "This means a lot to him."

Lucas sighed. Maybe it was the beer but she had appealed to his good side. Cursing under his breath, he grabbed a jacket and waited while she chatted on the phone.

"Okay. Let's go", she said when she hung up.

"Who was that?"

"I called Daytona at her motel. I told her to get dressed and be at the Den in 30 minutes."

"What's there?"

Brooke just gave him a smile as she instructed him to drive there. She hopped out and went in the back office and rummaged through a drawer until she found where Deb kept the good stationary. Taking a pen, she scribbled a few words on it, sealed it an envelope and told Skills to hand it to Daytona when she arrived. Smiling, she climbed back in the waiting truck minutes later, a bag in her hands.

"Next destination, please", she chirped.

"What was that all about?"

"I had to leave a note for Daytona. When she gets to the Den, she is supposed to walk up to the corner of Main."

"Why?"

"Drive there and find out."

Lucas shrugged and continued to chauffer on Brooke's wild goose chase. The ride was short and she hopped out and talked for a few minutes to the man that gave the horse and buggy rides around town. Then she gave him a card.

"Alright", Lucas sighed. "Now I'm really curious."

"Do you happen to have a blanket in here?"

"I guess. In the back. Why? You trying to cozy up to me?"

She made a vomiting motion.

"Not hardly but we'll need it for setup at the docks, which is our next and final destination."

A few minutes later they were there. Lucas parked and followed her to the table that set in the very middle. He watched her spread out a pretty lace table cloth she had borrowed from the Den. Then she reached in the bag and pulled out two candles. Placing the final not card between them, she walked over to the edge of the dock and spread out the blanket. Finally she was done.

"Now what?" he asked.

"How does it look?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Good. Here is the plan. Daytona should be arriving shortly at the Den. When she gets there, Skills will hand her the card and she'll go to Main Street. There, she will be driven here to the docks on a nice carriage ride. And when she arrives, someone from the diner will have delivered the dinner at this romantic candlelight setting. Best of all, Nathan will be here looking very handsome with a dozen red roses, a gesture sure to win any woman over. They will eat and talk while enjoying a fantastic view of the water and as the last card instructs, they will enjoy a few hours underneath the stars over at the dock before a moonlit carriage home. Now what do you think? Do you love it?"

Lucas had to admit with limited supplies and time, she had gone all out.

"That's pretty cool. I'm impressed."

"Hopefully Daytona will be too. Now it's getting late so we need to get back to the house and make sure Nathan knows what to do."

"Okay. Let's go."

"Oh shit", Brooke muttered. "There is a glitch in my near perfect plan."

"What?"

"I totally didn't think about where we'd get a dozen roses at this hour."

"Things do close kind of early in Tree Hill."

Brooke stamped her foot.

"Damn! It's so much better with the roses."

Lucas thought for a minute.

"Come with me", he said.

"Where are we going?"

"Let's just say all might not be lost."

He stomped on the gas and floored it to midtown. Some of the nightclubs were just beginning to jump into full swing. A nightlife frequenter, Lucas had remembered the old peddler like lady who liked to walk the main strip selling flowers to drunken couples who stumbled out of the various bars. Just as he suspected, she was there. He hopped out, paid her, and returned with flowers.

"I certainly never thought I would say this but you are awesome! Sweet idea! This totally rocks!"

Lucas smiled.

"See? I guess I'm not the evil bastard you think I am", he said as they hurried back to the house.

Thanks to his expert driving, they were there in no time with just enough to alert Nathan of the entire plan. The truck came to a stop in front of the house. Luke's phone beeped indicating there was a new text message.

"Well, thank you very much for tonight", Brooke began. "I couldn't have pulled this off without you driving so thanks."

He shrugged.

"It was no big deal. You didn't get on my nerves too bad and it was something nice for Nathan."

She nodded and half smiled, pointing at his phone.

"Looks like your friend called you back."

Lucas briefly scanned the message.

"I guess he did. I guess we're partying tonight in Greenville."

"Okay. Well, um, have a good time."

"I always do."

She opened the truck door and Lucas handed her the roses. The bundle of a dozen were in her hand but Lucas was left with a single.

"What's that?"

He gave her a charming smile.

"For you."

"For me?" she laughed out loud. "Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe for being a semi decent human being tonight and for helping out my brother so much."

"Thanks but no thanks", she went to shut the door.

"Brooke, wait", his voice softened. "I mean it. I want you to have it. Look, I know you didn't have the best impression of me and maybe I haven't been the nicest guy. If you take this rose, it could be a reminder of how it felt to do something nice for someone else…and maybe when I lose sight of things and I relapse and act like a dick again, it can remind you that I'm not all bad."

He seemed sincere enough and he was even smiling. Brooke pondered his words for a few minutes before smiling herself.

"On that note, why don't you keep it? Maybe it'll remind you that I'm not the spoiled, bratty bitch you think I am. Maybe you'll remember how good it feels to help someone else out. And when you look at it, who knows? Maybe you won't be tempted to be such a dick again."

And with that and a wink, she was gone.


	30. Early Morning Gal Talk

Brooke sighed as she filled the salt and pepper shakers. It was early morning and part of the routine when opening up Deb's Den. She had gotten the hang of things and had become a natural almost at fulfilling her duties. So engrossed in the minor task she almost didn't hear the lock turn in the door.

"Sorry, I'm late", Haley announced, taking off her coat and hanging it up. "I woke up late and I suck. I know, I know."

Brooke looked up and smiled.

"Hey. I didn't know you were working today. I didn't see you at all yesterday."

"That's because I wasn't in. It's just best for everybody if I don't have to work with 'He Who Should Not Be Named'."

"Oh. That. He was here all day yesterday."

"How did that one go? I'm surprised you two didn't kill each other."

"He wasn't so bad. We kind of stayed out of each other's way but the place was super busy from open to close so that helped."

"Just as long as he wasn't being an ass to you", Haley said as she got right to work.

"He didn't have time to be. He seemed really hung over."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Figures. Must have had a late night tying one on with Tim."

"I didn't mean to upset you, especially this early on. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything…"

"It's cool. I don't care. I mean, Lucas isn't my business anymore. He can party and drink all he wants to. Hell, he did it when we were together so what's to stop him now?"

"Actually, the other night, I saw him in a different light. It was weird. He was actually, I don't know…tolerable."

Haley laughed.

"He has his moments. Sometimes, he's pretty great."

"Does that make it harder?" Brooke asked. "I mean, knowing that there were a lot of good times and that he can be a great guy?"

Haley shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe. But you don't have much of a choice when the bad far outweighs the good. But yeah, I do remember the good stuff. You know, sometimes we'd order take out and just veg on the couch and watch movies. That was nice. Or we'd talk about our dreams. I really liked that. It was basically the only time we talked. Lucas tends to clam up a lot. He can't really talk about how he feels or where he's been but he likes talking about what might be. Anyway, it was fun. He was a lot of fun. We had fun together. And not to mention, other stuff…"

Her voice trailed off.

"Like what?" Brooke asked.

Haley blushed.

"Oh it's nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing. And judging from that grin on your face, it doesn't look like nothing either. You can tell me, Haley. Come on. Spill."

"Let's just say, he wasn't too bad in the bedroom", Haley giggled.

"Really?" Brooke asked.

Haley shrugged.

"What can I say? The sex was pretty good."

Brooke smiled and poured two cups of coffee.

"Here. I've so gotten better at the whole coffee making deal. It doesn't taste like hot toilet water anymore, I promise you. And we have a few minutes before we officially open and seeing as the door is still locked, we could have some girl talk."

"Since when are you so interested in my sex life?"

"Since I no longer have one."

Haley laughed out loud.

"Well, neither do I now."

"But you did and it was good so you say…"

Haley checked the clock.

"We have a few minutes for a coffee break but after this, back to work! I'm serious! The breakfast crowd will be in here before we know it."

"Okay, okay."

"Alright", Haley took a gulp. "I can't believe I'm telling you this but Luke is really freaky."

"Freaky? Really? Yeah, he looks like the type. Wait…how freaky? Are we talking oil covered midgets and beastiality?"

"No", Haley giggled. "Nothing overly weird or gross. It was, I don't know, kind of cool. I liked it. We'd role play…"

"Like the naughty professor or the horny nurse?"

Haley blushed again.

"Yeah or he'd pretend to 'break in' to our place or we'd meet at a random hotel lounge bar outside of town and pretend to be strangers and he'd pick me up. That was pretty fun."

"I'll bet."

"We kept it fun and exciting. But more than that, he was just a really good lover. I mean, some people are good at writing or drawing or playing instruments…well, Lucas Scott is really good at sex."

"Nice talent to have", Brooke quipped.

"I guess he was born to do it. They say it isn't the size of the boat but the motion of the ocean."

"That's horse shit", Brooke sipped her java.

"Yeah. Luckily we didn't have that problem. Lucas lucked out in the endowment department."

Brooke remembered back to that first night she had ever met Lucas. The night he had mistakenly crawled into her bed. He had been naked as the day he was born and she had accidentally in the dark brushed up against his package. And what a package it was. She had never felt anything like that. She'd read about in magazines and seen it in a porno movie once during that wild party her sorority had Junior year of college but she had never been lucky enough to see or feel one up close and personal.

"How big?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know. Big."

"There are different types of big."

"I can't describe it. Just big."

Brooke looked around. She found the television remote control.

"Like that?"

Haley laughed.

"Bigger. Much bigger."

"Let's see…"

Haley grinned as she pointed over to the opposite counter.

"Something kind of like that."

Brooke's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"I know you're not talking about that sub roll over there."

"Well, yeah."

Her mouth watered.

"Lucky bitch."

"It must have been a while since you've had some."

"Oh yeah", Brooke said. "And even when I had it, it wasn't that great."

"You know what they say. There is no such thing as bad sex. Even when it's bad, it's still pretty damned good."

"Please! Speak for yourself."

"Bad experiences?"

"I don't know. Probably my choice of partners. Let's just say the good stuff you just described…keeping it spicy and incredible size and all that? Well, that's stuff I've only read about."

"You're kidding."

"Do I look like I'm kidding? I wish! And to continue my admission of ultra supreme humiliation, I have never had an orgasm."

Haley choked on her coffee.

"Get out!"

"Nope."

"Not once?"

"Not once. I think I've come pretty close but no cigar."

"I'm speechless."

"It's okay. You don't really miss what you don't have. It's just made me not have a really high sex drive. I mean, I'm human and I have needs and when I get so horny I can't take it, then I do what I have to do but for most the most part, sex doesn't interest me that much…and neither do the men I've had it with."

"Well, sex isn't everything. It's great and it's important but there's more to life and to a marriage. I learned that. Too bad great sex couldn't save us."

"Too bad."

"Um, you said you saw Luke in another form. What happened, if I can ask?"

Brooke shrugged.

"I needed some help and he actually helped me. No lip, no being a jerk…it wasn't bad. I'm still not a fan but I can see what everyone else was saying about him actually being cool some of the time."

"Yeah, he can be nice when he wants to be. What did he do, help you move some stuff?

"No. Actually, Nathan came home after a particularly horrendous day at work and he was pissed off because it was Daytona's last night in town and he wanted to do something nice for her."

Haley turned ten shades of pale.

"Really?"

"Yeah. So I brainstormed this romantic date night for them."

Haley swallowed hard.

"So, um, they are dating? Nathan and Daytona, I mean."

"Yeah. It's cute. They're in the beginning stages still. Anyway, I set up this horse and buggy ride and dinner by moonlight at the docks. It wasn't much but it was pretty special."

"They had a good time? Nathan said so?"

"Yeah. We really haven't had a lot of chance to talk about it but he said it went well and he seemed pretty happy."

"Oh."

"Nathan is such a nice guy. I really like him. He's cool."

"Yeah, he is…"

"Have you guys hung out much since he's been back? I mean, he is your best friend and all."

"No. I mean, we've been so busy. I'm sure we will though."

"Good. I hope so."

Haley ran her fingers through her hair.

"So you said Daytona went back to South Carolina?"

"Yeah. Yesterday."

"Is she coming back soon?"

"I don't know. Probably."

"Oh."

Brooke noticed that Haley's entire face had fallen.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Who me? Yeah", she tried to smile. "I'm fine. Never better. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You just seem different."

"Different? Nah. I'm fine. It's just time to get back."

Brooke looked at the clock. Haley was right.

"Yeah. Okay. I guess we should. Um, I've got some stuff to do in the kitchen so I'll see you around?"

"Sure."

"Don't forget to open up in 15 minutes."

"What? Oh. Okay. I'll hang your keys up for you", Haley called out.

She was suddenly so flustered that it was hard to concentrate on even the most simple tasks. Her heart pounded and her palms were sweaty. And she couldn't get the image of Nathan and Daytona eating by the light of the moon by the waterfront out of her head. Just when she thought she might explode, the door opened. The morning cooks filed in followed by a yawning Nathan. Haley's heart skipped a beat.

"Hey", he said, noticing her as she looked down and pretended that counting the milk glasses was the most important thing in the world.

"Oh. Hey, Nathan. Sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

He nodded. She looked so pretty. Even early in the morning not wearing a lot of make up.

"I forgot you were working the early shift."

"Yeah. I'll be here all day."

"Me too."

"Okay. Um, how…how is Deb?"

"Good. Fine. Better, I mean. She comes home tomorrow."

"That's great news, Nathan."

"Yeah. We're excited."

"I'm sure."

Awkward silence.

"Well, it's almost time for morning rush but when things slow down, maybe you and I could take a break together. You know, grab a soda, talk, catch up…"

Haley shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Okay. I guess. But it'll probably stay busy today and we are short handed. And I have to take Deb's deposit book to the bank sometime today and…"

"Yeah", Nathan said sadly. "I guess you are pretty busy. We all are."

"But I'll see you around", she said, grabbing an apron.

He watched her hurry off and silently wondered what had happened to his best friend? What had happened to them? He never dreamed of a day when things would be so weird or tense between them. How had it come to that when in the beginning it had just been Nathan and Haley?

"Yeah", he said softly, even though she had long walked away. "See you around."


	31. The Many Rescues Of Friskie

Nathan had been doing his best to keep the business afloat in his mother's absence. He had been doing a damn fine job, not to say that there weren't any kinks. As with any major management change, there were always new glitches to work out, so many minor things liable to fuck up and go wrong…and boy did they ever.

But Deb's Den remained in business and continued to make a profit and that was all that really mattered. Any other problems would be ironed out later, including the most prevalent one…employee scheduling. The schedule was all over the place and the workers' hours were longer. But at Deb's Den, it was more like a family so no one really minded. They sucked it up and did whatever they had to do without complaint.

Brooke especially didn't mind. She didn't have anything else to do anyway. And when business out front had slowed down and a couple of the others had taken off, she took it upon herself to complete the unfinished inventory. Except for the obvious blistering cold, it wasn't a hard job and one that had to be done. Deb had showed her how before and sure enough the job was done in less than an hour.

Brooke might have paid attention on how to conduct and document an inventory but her attention span had all but disappeared when Deb had explained the importance behind the door. And it was a harsh reminder when she went to leave, clipboard in hand, only to find the door stuck from her side. She pushed, pulled and tugged with all her might but it was of no use. The door wasn't budging…Brooke was trapped.

"Okay", she began talking aloud to herself. "I'm okay. I can do this. Don't panic, Davis. You're gonna be alright."

She kept the pep talking going as after an hour it was the only thing keeping her sane. Her mind was beginning to wonder. It was like the claustrophobic people who got stuck in elevators. It was more mental that physical. The second their brains knew they were stuck, it caused premature panicked feelings of not being able to breathe and such. After an hour, Brooke swore she could feel ice sickles forming on the tip of her nose.

She sank to the floor and hugged her knees to her body, trying to keep warm. God, he couldn't remember a time when she had been so cold. Well, once during that trip to the lodge in Maine. All her friends had been there and it had been a good time. Like most of their get togethers, it had been one non stop long weekend of partying. Then on the last night, after one two many shots, someone had the bright idea to go out to the frozen pond for moonlight ice skating. Brooke Davis was always at the center of the party, always the most fun and daring of the group. Between hitting the keg again, she had been one of the first ones to volunteer to lace up her skates. The others joined her and they had fun for hours. It was when the party was winding down that the real trouble started.

Brooke heard it as soon as it happened. She'd never forget that sound as long as she lived, the ice cracking beneath her feet. It was louder than one might think, so loud that at the precise moment, it was like time stood still. The night and her crew grew quiet, all eyes wide and terrified, focused on Brooke.

"_Don't move!" someone had shouted._

And she didn't. Fear her paralyzed her. But it didn't matter. The fragile ice gave way beneath her small weight and she collapsed along with it. The water was freezing! No, freezing wasn't the word. It didn't do it justice. It was so cold it felt like someone was puncturing her over and over again with a dozen or so sharp knives.

"_Help me!" she screamed._

She only got it out once as her yells and pleas soon turned to nothing more than gasps. Brooke was fading fast and she knew it. So that's how it would end? She would freeze to death before she drowned and in less than a minute, she found herself praying for death. At least then it would be over. She wanted it to be over. She could no longer take the pain. Or the cold. God, it was so cold!

Just when she was on the brink of unconsciousness, just as her body temperature had taken a dangerously low drop, she felt the hands. It felt like the grip of God but it wasn't. Just a handsome stranger.

"_Brooke, right?" he had asked. "Your name is Brooke? Can you hear me? Talk to me."_

Her lips, almost frozen, barely moved.

"_Thank you", she managed to whisper._

He smiled at her with his sparkling green eyes and dark spiky hair.

"_You're okay. You're gonna be just fine."_

Brooke hadn't thought about that frightful, fateful night in forever. But the bitter cold of the present, being trapped in a freezer had all brought it painfully to life. She closed her eyes and bit the inside of her lip to keep from crying. She thought about her friends and her family. She thought about the handsome stranger. She wondered what they all were doing at that very moment.

Shivering, Brooke felt herself fading into sleep. She was all of a sudden inexplicably exhausted. She feared that if she closed her eyes, it might be for the last time. Yet she couldn't seem to keep them open. And at the last moment, the last second, just when she thought it might all be over, there they were again. Arms reaching out to her. He was certainly handsome but a stranger he was not.

"Brooke, are you okay? Brooke…"

She was so relieved to see his face that she broke down right on the spot.

"Lucas", she sobbed.

"What happened? How long have you been in here?"

Her eyes widened and she frantically grabbed at his shirt.

"No! The door! You can't close the door, Lucas! It's stuck! No one will find us in here! We'll freeze to death!"

She was damn near hysterical as he tried desperately to calm her.

"Brooke, it's okay. Just calm down. You're alright. I know about the door, that's why I propped it open. See? You're safe now."

She heard the words but they seemed almost too good to be true. In her state, all she could do was nod. She was too weak to even stand so he gingerly lifted her off the floor and carried her out to the front. It was warm out there and apparently after hours as no customers were in the front and not even Skills was at his doorpost. Lucas sat her down in front of the fireplace and wrapped a blanket around her. He disappeared but returned shortly with a mug of hot chocolate. He watched her drink up and attempt to get warm. Only when the color returned to her face, did he feel like everything was going to be okay.

"How'd you know where to find me?" she asked softly.

"I didn't. The schedule has been so crazy lately, I don't know who's coming or going. I just thought your shift had ended and you'd gone home. I had some stuff to transfer from the little freezer to the deep one in the back. I was on my way out about to lock up for the night when I saw a foot sticking out from the corner."

She breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"I was never so glad to see your face."

He smiled a little bit.

"Thanks…I think. Um, how long were you in there?"

Brooke shrugged.

"I have no idea. It felt like forever. It was so cold…"

"You feel better now?"

She nodded her head.

"Much. Thanks."

"Well, you definitely look better. Why don't you sit here for a while?"

"But…"

"It's okay. Just until you get your strength back. I'll stay here with you."

Brooke looked around.

"Gosh, I am such an idiot."

"It was a mistake, right?"

"Yeah but Deb tried to warn me about that stupid door. Besides, I've made this kind of mistake before."

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Nothing. I just, well…me and some friends got wasted and decided to skate on a frozen pond in sub zero temperatures on a winter night and I was the dumb ass that fell in."

Lucas chuckled.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to laugh."

"I'm sure. It's okay. I don't care. That's what I get for trying to pull a stunt like that."

Lucas shrugged.

"Oh well. Shit happens. I guess it's just meant for you to die via freezing to death."

Brooke looked at him.

"I never thought of it that way before."

"It just wasn't your time to go then…or now."

"Maybe", she said softly.

Lucas stood.

"More cocoa?"

Brooke shook her head.

"I'm good."

"Alright. I've got a few more things to do before I lock up. I should be done in about ten minutes. Then I'll give you a ride home. Is that cool?"

"Yeah. Um, thanks."

He winked at her.

"Not a problem…Friskie."

"Friskie?" Brooke repeated.

"Yeah. Sounds like you're a walking miracle. And wasn't Friskie the name of that cat in the 9 Lives commercial?"

She just gave him a weird look.

"Uh…no."

"Oh", Lucas shrugged. "My bad. Well, I happened to like it. Can I call you Friskie from now on?"

"Not if you expect me to answer."

"Friskie it is, then."

"Why not?" Brooke mumbled out loud. "I'm sure you've called me worse."

She closed her eyes and let the events of the night flash through her head. The tears fell uncontrollably. Brooke couldn't stop them and for the time, she didn't want to. It felt good to cry and she'd had a lot to cry about. That night at the pond, it had changed her life forever. And now in a similar incident, Lucas Scott had come to the rescue. Was that some kind of foreshadowing?

"You ready to get going?" he asked a few minutes later when he returned.

"Yeah", she nodded wiping her face and trying to hide the tearstains.

"Let's roll, then. Hey, I know this might not be he right time but thanks for getting the inventory done."

Brooke shot him another mean look as she opened the door to his truck and climbed in.

"You're welcome", she said in a sarcastic voice.

"Besides, that was Haley's job anyway."

"She had to leave early."

"Figures", he muttered.

"Not because of you. Not everything is because of you, Lucas. Anyway, she had something really important to do."

"Like see her lawyer?"

Brooke shrugged.

"Hell, if I know. It's not my business and she didn't tell me what it was about. All I know is she left before the dinner crowd. Someone picked her up and…"

"Who?" Lucas asked quickly.

"I don't know. A friend, I guess. Some guy."

"Nathan?"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"No. Nathan is not 'some guy'. I think I know your brother when I see him."

Lucas took a deep breath as his jaw tightened. Some guy? What guy? He was in a hell of a position to throw stones but the thought of Haley with some guy, any guy other than him, had him seeing red. After all she was still his wife.

"You warm enough?" he mumbled, noticing she was still trembling.

"I'm fine. You okay?"

Brooke noticed she wasn't the only one shaking.

"Yeah", he finally sighed. "Never better."


	32. Tensions Revealed

Brooke opened the door and smiled when she saw Haley on the other side.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself", Haley hugged her.

"What brings you by? Lucas or Nathan, because neither one of them is home now. Nathan is working and Lucas is…well, I don't know where Lucas is…"

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Actually I'm here for neither and I just ran into Lucas."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah", she folded her arms. "Remember how I told you I wanted to avoid him at work?"

"Yeah?"

"Well that does a lot of good considering I see him everywhere else."

"What do you mean?"

Haley took a deep breath.

"Lucas is following me."

"What?"

"You heard me?"

"Like actually following you around? Like psycho stalker status?"

"Yes."

Brooke couldn't believe it. He was a little weird and he could be rude but she had never pegged him as the crazy type.

"Since when?"

"Since a few nights ago."

Brooke swallowed hard. A few nights ago. A few nights ago Lucas had rescued her from sudden death in the freezer and she had also let it slip that Haley had left the diner in the middle of the day with a mystery man. He had been quiet the entire ride home, angry even, but Brooke hadn't read much into it. Maybe there was more.

"Oh."

"I'm not worried about that. I can deal with him later. Actually, I dropped by to see Deb. I haven't talked to her in a while. Is she up to visitors?"

"Sure", Brooke managed to smile. "Um, go on back. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

Haley walked back to the master bedroom and tapped gently on the door.

"Come in!"

She opened the door and was happy to see Deb sitting up in bed looking as healthy as a horse wearing pink silk pajamas.

"Wow. You, you look so much better, Deb…"

"I feel better", she smiled. "That little stint in the hospital did me good, I suppose. And so does the rest although I absolutely hate this bed rest deal and I'm dying to get back to the Den."

"I bet you are."

"Get on over here and give me a hug, honey."

Haley smiled and crawled onto the bed into Deb's arms.

"So you're really going to be okay?"

Deb nodded.

"I think so. The doctors seem pretty optimistic. I just have to learn how to take things slow"

"I'm sorry. I had no idea you were that sick…"

"Of course you didn't, Haley. No one knew, not even me. I guess I didn't pay much attention to all the warning signs my body was giving me."

"I know but I saw how much stress you were under and I wish I would have done something more to help you."

Deb stroked her hair.

"You're a good girl, Haley. You've been a great friend and employee…you're just like a daughter to me. You've really been there for me over the years and I appreciate that. I love you."

Haley smiled.

"I love you, too, Deb. And I'm so glad you're going to be okay."

The two embraced again and there was another knock on the bedroom door. It opened and Nathan walked in.

"Nathan!" the mother exclaimed, her whole face lighting up as soon as she saw her son.

"Hey, Mom. I just dropped in to check on you."

For the first time he noticed Haley. Their eyes met briefly, then they quickly looked away.

"Well, I'm glad you stopped by. How are things at the Den?"

"Busy but under control. I can handle it, Mom. Now how are you doing? Do you feel okay? Did you get enough to eat today?"

Deb playfully rolled her eyes.

"I am fine. I feel great and I ate all my food like a good little girl."

"You've been in bed all day?"

"Yes sir and I have the bed sores to match. Would you like to see?" she joked.

"Ha, ha, Mom."

"Nate, I'm fine. Really. I appreciate everything you're doing for me, son, but you don't have to worry."

"Um, maybe I should go…" Haley suggested softly.

"Oh but you just got here", Deb said. "But I do imagine you're tired with the double shifts and all."

"Yeah…"

"This is just like old times. Remember guys? It would be the three of us working our butts to the grind when I first opened. You guys spent so much time together, Haley, you practically lived with us."

"Yeah…"

"But things are going well now, right?" Deb questioned skeptically. "I trust my son and I know Nathan you're doing a hell of a job but I know that you don't want me to worry so that means you might tend to…well, sugarcoat things. So Haley, give it to me straight. Is everything really okay?"

"Yeah. Um, it's good. We're holding it down. Nathan is uh, really doing a good job."

Deb's smile quickly faded as she noticed the underlying tension between Nathan and Haley. Something was horribly wrong and she could tell.

"Haley…"

"Um, I'm sorry to cut it short, Deb but I do have to get going. I'll call you tomorrow to check in and I'll drop by later this week."

Deb nodded.

"Sure. Um, that's fine, sweetie, if you have to leave. I understand. Thank you for stopping by."

Haley nodded and smiled, kissing Deb's cheek before she brushed past Nathan without so much as a good bye. Nathan sighed.

"Look, I can't stay long either. We're busy as hell. I just wanted to see you…"

"What's going on, honey?"

"Nothing, Mom. I'm just busy with work."

"I'm your mother, Nathan. You know that means I can see right past you and something's wrong."

"Mom…"

"Did something happen between you and Haley?"

"No…"

"I know this is tough. You give up your life to return to the very place you couldn't wait to get away from and you did it all because of me. I'm so grateful but I can't help but feel bad. Because I know you aren't happy. And I know it can't be easy being stuck in the middle of two people you care about. Haley is your oldest and dearest friend and Lucas is your brother. This is a messy, unfortunate situation and as hard as it is, just promise me you won't take sides."

"I'm not, Mom."

"I know. He's your brother and he loves you and he needs you. But Haley needs you too. Remember that."

"Yeah…"

"And I know how much you love her…"

"Mom!"

Deb sighed.

"I know what it's like. It's rough loving someone who doesn't love you back."

Nathan felt his ears burn. Damn right it was rough! But those days were long behind him.

"It's cool. It's not like that anymore. I moved on a long time ago."

His mother nodded.

"I hope so."

"Look, I have to get back…"

"Alright. I know."

Nathan walked to the door.

"I'll see you, Mom."

"Nate?" she called out.

He turned around.

"Yeah?"

Deb winked at her son.

"Thank you. Thanks for everything."

He knew exactly what she meant. He blew her a kiss and headed out the door, saying good night to Brooke as he headed out to his car. To Nathan's surprise, Haley was sitting on the hood of his Camaro.

"Hey", he said surprised.

"Hey", she looked away, cursing herself silently for even sticking around. "Um, you're headed back to the Den?"

"Yeah. I have to close tonight."

"Yeah. Um, okay. That's cool."

"Yeah…"

She stood up and out of his way.

"So I guess I'll see you later…"

"Yeah, later."

"Later", she repeated.

Nathan opened the door. He watched her until she got in her own car. He cranked the ignition, then pulled up next to her.

"Hales!" he called out.

She turned to look at him.

"Listen, Nathan…"

"Look, I'm sorry for all this stuff that has happened. I know it's been weird between us lately and I hate that."

"Me too."

"It's never been like that and, I don't know…maybe we should talk."

"Nate…"

"I'm not on in the morning and neither are you. Could we get together? Maybe have some coffee?"

"I don't know…"

"Please", he pleaded. "Around nine a.m. at Starbucks, okay? You don't have to say anything. Just promise you'll be there."

And with that, he pulled off. Haley closed her eyes. She didn't want to meet him there. That's the last thing she wanted but she knew exactly where she would be come nine the next morning. She couldn't imagine being anywhere else.


	33. Haley's Many Men

Nathan nervously looked around the patio and parking lot. Still no signs of Haley. He blew a nervous breath and checked his watch again. 8:57. Three minutes until nine. Maybe she wouldn't show up after all. He hadn't banked on that. Of course it was always a possibility but one he wasn't ready to accept. He closed his eyes. The disappointment was enough to make him sick.

"You look like crap so I'll have whatever you're not having."

Nathan could barely contain his grin. Thank God. She had shown up. Haley had made it.

"Then you're in luck", he slid over a cup.

"Italian Espresso Roast…my favorite."

"I know. I remembered."

"I'm impressed. And let me guess…you're having a coffee with one cream, two sugars, decaf. Right?"

"Now it's my turn to be impressed."

They exchanged small smiles as she took a seat.

"Thanks for the Espresso", she said softly.

"Thank you for showing up. I wasn't sure if you were gonna."

Haley shrugged.

"That makes two of us."

"Why?" he asked quickly.

"I don't know. I…"

"No, I mean, why is stuff so weird and awkward between us now?"

"I don't have the answers, Nathan…"

"Neither do I", he sighed. "It sucks. I know I've said it before but I'm really sorry about this whole mess with Luke and especially that it went down in Charleston."

She took a sip from her cup and tried to blow off his comment with the shrug of her shoulders. The last thing she wanted to discuss was Lucas although Haley was smart enough to know eventually that's where the conversation would lead.

"It's done. It's water under the bridge."

"Is it? Because he's your husband. Look, I know you cared about him a lot. And I also know that he hurt you…a lot. I can see it, Hales. I see right through you. You're trying to hide the fact that you're in so much pain. But I know you are. I know it hurts."

"It does but what can you do?" she responded, her voice sounded snippier than she originally meant.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. Look, you keep seeing that but you don't have to. It's not your fault."

"I feel like it is sometimes", he sighed.

"You can't control him. You're not your brother's keeper."

"Yeah, I know. It just sucks being in the middle. Ever since Luke and me started having a relationship, it's been hard. He is my brother and I love him. He's a real good guy but it's like he doesn't think. Or sometimes it's like he just turns something off inside and stops caring. Whatever it is, it's hard to sit back and watch someone you care about make so many stupid mistakes."

"I know."

"And I still feel responsible for him and loyal to him because he is my blood but at the same time, I am loyal to you, too."

"It's a hell of a position, Nate. I understand that. And I don't expect you to take sides. I'd never ask you too, either."

"I know you wouldn't but you were pretty pissed when we talked on the phone and I told you…"

She shook her head at the memory.

"That's the past. Let's just bury it, okay?"

Nathan nodded but he wasn't done just yet. It wasn't that simple.

"It killed me, you know, to tell you, to hurt you like that. I'm just sorry about it all…"

Haley looked up.

"It happened and it sucked and you're sorry and I'm sorry and even Lucas is sorry. Everybody is sorry, we all have regrets. That's been established. But I'm moving on, Nathan. I don't have a choice. I have to take control of my life. And Lucas needs to move on too, which I'm sure he will. And…so do you."

It was something about the way her words made him feel. They stung a little and it put him on the defensive.

"I have, Haley."

She looked up in shock, surprised at his quick and direct response.

"Good", she cleared her head. "Um, I'm happy to hear that…"

"Yeah…"

"I guess you mean with Daytona."

Nathan hesitated for a minute. He liked Daytona a lot. And they had agreed to pursue a relationship. He had been comfortable with the idea but it was something unnerving about confessing feelings for another girl in front of Haley. It was weird. It was bad. It almost felt like…well, cheating.

"Um…"

He looked right in her eyes and at that moment it hit him like a bolt of lightening. Why did it feel weird? Why did he feel afraid almost? He loved Haley…he always had and always would. She had been his best friend forever. They cared about each other deeply but it would never be more than a friendship. That was just the reality of it and he had to realize that.

"Nathan?"

"What? Oh…um, yeah. Daytona and I are together", he blurted out.

A smile crept to his lips. Actually speaking the words hadn't been as terrifying as he had thought. It wasn't bad at all. In fact, it felt kind of good…liberating almost.

"That's nice", Haley said rather uneasily. "I mean, she's a nice girl."

"She is", he said with more confidence. "We have fun and plus she's really involved with the racing so it's nice to have that in common."

"How is the racing going?"

"It's good. I've got a couple wins under my belt but I'm still learning."

"You really like it, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm pretty good at it and I like it."

"I mean, all of it. Not just the racing but being in Charleston and everything."

"Yeah. It's what I want for now. And Coop is great, as an uncle and a friend. He's really helped me out and taught me a lot about the business. He really knows the ropes."

Haley looked at him. Although she never really got the racing thing, she could recognize that gleam in his eye that made his whole face light up whenever he spoke of it. She swore she saw a hint of that same gleam as he mentioned Daytona for the first time in a romantic way.

"That's good, Nathan."

"Yeah…"

"No. I really mean it. I'm proud of you."

He wrinkled his nose.

"Why?"

"Because you did what you wanted to do. I mean, how many times when we were kids mopping the floor at the Den or playing miniature golf, did we talk about our hopes and dreams? We were gonna get out of this town and do something we loved. Well, you did it. You found your niche. You discovered a whole new world. Hell, all I found was Luke."

She half smiled at her lame attempt for a joke but the meaning wasn't lost on Nathan.

"It's not too late, you know."

"For what?"

"For you, Hales. It's never to late to live your dreams."

She laughed out loud as she used the red stirrer to play with what lukewarm liquid was left in her cup

"And what was my dream? Do you remember?" she asked.

"How could I forget? You always wanted to be a famous singer."

Haley smiled. Of course Nathan would remember.

"You think I'm ready to scrap my day job and pursue the big time recording contract?" she teased.

"Not hardly. You're still tone deaf, Hales", he grinned. "But seriously. That dream might not come true but there's other stuff. I've known you practically all my life and I know there's so much more to you than being stuck alone in a small town devoting your life to some bar."

She looked him right in the eye.

"It's good enough for your mother", she carefully reminded him.

"That's the thing. It's not. The Den is her dream and she works hard to keep it all going and I respect that. But my mom is better than that. Just like she's better than Tree Hill and Dan Scott and all of it. She could be so much more than that. I want more for her. Just don't let it happen to you."

"I'm fine. I'll be okay."

He touched her hand.

"But are you happy?"

The question threw her off guard.

"Are you?" she countered.

Nathan took a deep breath.

"I am. For a while I didn't know and I was trying to find myself and I was on one of Lucas' searches for something more. But I'm done looking and I'm done running, Haley. I already have everything I need."

He looked peaceful and that made her feel good. Nathan deserved peace and happiness.

"Good. I'm really happen for you, Nathan."

"Listen, I know things have happened and we've changed but it's always been you and me against the world, Haley. I miss that. And I want it back. Just promise me whatever happens, we'll always be there for each other."

He gently caressed her smaller hand in his. He tried to look in her eyes but they were focused on something other than him.

"I have to go", she stood abruptly.

"Hales!"

"No, I mean it. Sorry. I have stuff going on and maybe I'm the one who has changed. I don't know if I can be that same Haley but I'll always be your friend, Nathan. But for now I have to go. We'll talk soon, I promise."

He turned behind him to see what the distraction was. A few feet away parked at the curb was the black F-150. In the passenger seat sat his brother.

"Is that Luke?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. Look, I have to go…"

"What is he doing just sitting there?"

"I…I don't know", Haley lied. "Um, I'll see you at work."

She seemed panicky.

"You okay, Hales?"

"I'm fine."

"Well, you didn't drive your car. Can I at least give you a ride somewhere?"

"No", she shook her head. "It's okay. I'm fine."

And with that, she scurried off. Haley walked out of the parking lot and onto the sidewalk. The street led to her apartment just a few blocks away. She was so close but she cursed silently under her breath as she heard the engine inching up next to her.

"Haley, I need to talk to you", Lucas said, rolling down the window.

"I can't right now", she didn't look at him. "I'm busy."

He rolled his eyes.

"That's bullshit, Haley! I saw what you were busy doing. Look, get in. We need to talk and besides, I have to go to the apartment and get some more stuff…"

"No. Do that on my shift. And we don't have anything else to say to each other."

"That's so stupid! Dammitt, Hales! Why are you being like this? Why can't you just talk to me?"

She stopped and turned, looking right at him.

"No! Do you understand that, Lucas? I know it's a word you're not used to hearing. Practically your whole freaking life you've had people catering to you and telling you what you wanted to hear, when you wanted to hear and giving you what you want. You say you've changed but you haven't. Nothing ever changes! Well, I'm done. I'm not dealing with your crap anymore. So, no you can't come over right now and no I am not going to talk to you. The answer is no!"

She stood her ground and kept her voice serious enough to have him concede and angrily screech off. Suddenly she was left alone and the irony of the moment hit her. Maybe Nathan had been right. What about her hopes and dreams? They had all been left by the wayside and her life was a mess. Tears falling, she made her way home and opened the door to her apartment. She collapsed sobbing on the couch. In the kitchen, the handsome, shirtless visitor she had been helping out and who had been staying with her emerged.

"You alright?" he asked, concerned. "Haley, what's wrong? Talk to me."

Her body heaved as she cried and he held her in his arms.

"Adam, why is everything so damned screwed up?" Haley managed to ask.

He didn't know what had happened to cause her outburst and he certainly didn't have the answers. His life was at a crossroads as well. But he loved Haley with all his heart and it killed him to see her in so much pain. Instead, he placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"I wish I knew. I wish I had some of the answers but I don't", he sighed, holding her as she continued to whimper. "All I know is that one day it will get better."

She wiped her eyes. He had always managed to comfort her.

"You promise?" she sniffled.

How could he not, staring into those eyes.

"Yeah, little sis", he took a deep breath. "I promise."


	34. Out Of Control

Lucas paced the floor like a wild, caged animal. He had plenty enough to do at the Den but his mind was far from work. He couldn't stop thinking about Haley. Sure they were getting divorced and sure it was all his fault for neglecting and cheating on her. He had no right or further claims to her and she had made that clear. His head could comprehend the message but his heart would have none of it. Perhaps it was more ego than heart but whatever the case, the rage fueled jealousy was eating him alive inside.

"Lucas, what do you want me to do?" Christina asked impatiently for the umpteenth time.

"What?" Lucas repeated, distracted.

He hadn't heard a word the girl had said.

"The customers over in booth 4. They're pretty pissed. Said their food is taking way too long to come out. And they're not regulars either. The lady asked to see a manager and tonight that's you."

Lucas rolled his eyes. That was him but he was not in the mood to deal with dramatic customers and managerial duties.

"Um, whatever. Just…I don't know. Give them a round of drinks from the bar. Tell them it's on the house and apologize and say the food is on the way and go in the kitchen and tell Ronnie or whoever is on grill tonight, to move their fucking ass!"

Christina shrugged as the response was good enough for her. She went back to work as Lucas tried to concentrate on something other than his soon to be ex wife. But he couldn't. It was impossible. He wondered where she was and what she was doing…who she was with.

He shook his head. The image of her and Nathan talking so seriously and intimately early in the morning. It was something about the way their hands touched and the way they looked at each other. It bothered Lucas. It made him sick. He knew deep down how his brother felt. Could his wife feel similarly?

And the "mystery man" Brooke had previously spoken of. Who the hell could that be? A stranger? A local? Someone to keep the lonely nights warm? Lucas shuddered just thinking about it. It was a double standard and not only did he know about it, he didn't care. Sure he had slept with other women throughout their relationship and marriage but so what? It had meant nothing. But not Haley. No way! She belonged to him.

"Credit card machine thingy is broken", Brooke came over to him.

"It's not broken. It's just a piece of shit. You have to reset it."

"Oh…"

"Brooke, you'll do me a favor?"

"Depends", she shrugged.

"You ever close before?"

"Not alone."

"Think you could?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess. I know how and I have keys and…"

"Good enough", he said, grabbing his keys and jumping over the counter.

"Hey. Wait", she called out. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"I've got important business", he called out from the door.

Lucas jumped in the truck, cranked it and headed in the direction of his old home. His heart pounded as he drove. He had no idea why he was going and what he'd do once he got there but some inner force was pushing him to go.

Pulling up to the front, he could see all the lights on in the apartment. It was late for it to be so lit up. Haley didn't go to bed particularly early but she usually kept the place emitted in soft candlelight. It was definitely out of character but maybe it wasn't all Haley. Maybe she wasn't alone.

Opening the door, he practically ran upstairs. Remembering he had a spare key, he let himself inside. It was quiet except for low volume alternative music coming from the CD player. Lucas clenched his fists. Haley didn't listen to that type of music.

He saw that the bedroom door was closed but even from the living room, he could hear voices on the other side. Haley was talking to someone. He didn't recognize the voice but it was low and deep…and definitely belonged to another man. On the verge of explosion, he stormed towards the back but before he could forcefully enter, the bedroom door opened. Haley looked up and gasped.

"Lucas!" she put her hands over her chest. "Oh my God! You scared the crap out of me!"

"I bet", he folded his arms.

"Wait…how did you get in here? Why are you here? Lucas…"

He gave an innocent shrug.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was just in the neighborhood?"

"No", she frowned. "Or better yet, yes, considering you seem to be everywhere I am lately. What gives, Luke? You know, you're really starting to creep me out. Why are you acting like this?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions. Maybe it's my turn."

She could tell he was angry.

"I think you should go."

"Why? You busy?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

Lucas nodded playing along.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Actually, you did."

He laughed a sinister laugh out loud.

"Forgive me. Maybe I should have called first."

"Maybe you should have…"

"But on second thought, why? Since when does a man have to call his own house just to walk through the front door?"

"You no longer live here and that's your choice. You made your bed and you may as well lie in it, considering you already have with every slut from here to Timbuktu."

"Aren't you throwing a stone from a glass house, little Miss Perfect?"

"Excuse me? I'm not the one who cheated."

"Really? And how am I supposed to know that?"

Haley rolled her eyes and angrily shook her head.

"I'm not doing this with you anymore, Lucas. I'm not playing your stupid little damned games. You need to leave before I…"

"Before you what? Go get your little boyfriend?"

"Luke…"

"I'm not stupid! I know what's going on here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you have another dude here."

"Lucas Scott!"

"Who is he, Hales? Huh? Tell me. Who is this time? Is it Nate? Or let me guess, your new guy, the mystery man."

"Luke!"

He was growing angrier by the second.

"You're a fucking slut, you know that", he sneered.

Haley's mouth fell open in shock. She had never seen him like that. The stranger was in front of her.

"Lucas…"

With the swat of his hand, he knocked over some of the knick knacks she had collected over the years from yard sales. They were her prized possessions, stacked neatly on little shelves. But he had no regard for them…just like Haley had no regard for him. She was playing him for a fool.

"I don't know who the hell you are but you got exactly ten seconds to get your ass out here!" Lucas screamed towards the still closed bedroom door.

"Luke, please. Stop it!"

"You might think you're real cool laying up in my house, eating my food, sleeping in my bed, fucking my woman but we'll see how cool you are when I beat your ass to a bloody pulp! Divorce papers or no divorce papers, I'm Lucas Scott and she's still my wife!"

The door opened and Lucas was ready to throw hands. But the man that emerged was no stranger and it wasn't his brother. It was his brother on law.

"Dude, are you on crack?"

"Adam?" Lucas asked.

"What the hell is your problem? What are you doing here?"

"I…"

"Did my sister ask you to leave?"

Tears fell down Haley's cheeks and she tried to wipe them away.

"Look, man, I…"

"No. No excuses. I think you need to leave…now!"

Lucas nodded, feeling like a fool as he looked around and surveyed the physical damage he had done to the inside of the apartment and the emotional carnage he had done to Haley. She was a trembling, crying mess.

"Adam, I…"

"Luke!" he said more forcefully stepping up.

Lucas conceded and put his hands up in an act of surrender.

"Okay, okay. You're right. I'm sorry. I just…I just lost control, alright?"

"Whatever", Adam muttered as he opened the door for his still frazzled brother in law. "Just leave!"

Lucas bit his lip as he realized how crazed and unfounded his actions had been. He turned to her, his eyes watery and pleading.

"Hales, I'm sorry. I…I'll pay for this…"

"Just go", she whispered.

And that was all he could do. With his head hung in shame, he walked back to the truck. The clouds that had been threatening the whole day finally gave promise on their warnings and let loose, pouring rain from the dark night sky. The heavy drops drenched him as thunder clapped loudly followed by bright flashes of lightening. His face was wet from the weather but the rain only mixed with his own tears. He was a sad, pathetic excuse for a man out of control and he knew it. Sitting in the truck clutching the wheel, he could only sob, ashamed of what he had had done…ashamed of who he was.


	35. Truth Or Dare?

Lucas drove around for hours in the rain. Finally he made his way back to Deb's house, his work clothes drenched as he let himself in through the front. He walked inside and was surprised to see Brooke, still clad in her waitress wear, sitting at the kitchen table. She seemed engrossed in a book that looked quite familiar. Lucas took another look and realized this it belonged to him. It was a tattered old book filled with famous quotes by equally famous writers, presidents, philosophers and well known leaders. It was a favorite of his and one of Dan's as well. Of all the gifts given to him by his father, that was by far his favorite. Love of great literature seemed to be their only common ground aside from the sport of basketball of course.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up.

"Hey. I didn't hear you pull up."

"Yeah…"

"God, you're soaked."

"I know that", he said annoyed. "I asked you what you were doing."

"I don't know. I already checked on Deb and she's zonked out for the night and I'm still wired from work. I tried watching a little TV but the set kept blinking on and off because of the storm so I found this book."

"It's mine."

"Oh. I didn't know. It was just laying out on the table."

"I must have left it there", he said, reaching inside the refrigerator. "What are you doing with it?"

"Just reading", she shrugged.

Lucas smirked.

"That's a first."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, you just don't look like the type. I mean, it isn't Cosmo."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"How do you know I read Cosmo?"

"You just look like the type", he observed before frowning. "Are we out of beer? Shit!"

"You seem to be in a mood. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine", he lied.

"Okay. But you are soaking wet, you look pissed off and you did run out of the diner like a bat out of hell."

"Look, it's been a long night, alright? Spare me the cross examination. I had stuff to do. Is Nathan here?"

"Not yet."

"I should call him and tell him to bring home some beer."

"There's soda in the fridge."

"I can see that", he answered sarcastically. "I don't want soda."

"Okay. No need to bite my head off. It was just a suggestion. Besides, I don't know why you drink all the time anyway."

Lucas closed his eyes. Deep down inside he knew. It was in his genes. After all, Dan Scott was rarely seen without a whiskey glass, flask, or thermos containing something other than water.

"There you go with the nosiness again but for your information, I don't need a reason to drink. And I don't need permission either. It's just a little beer."

"But what do you get out of it? I mean, seriously."

"What do you get out of it, besides biting it on a frozen pond in the middle of the night?"

Brooke winced. She was beginning to wish she hadn't shared that bit of personal information with him but she took it with a grain of salt.

"I don't, get anything out of it, I mean. It's okay for a while. You party, get loaded, have a good time. But then it's over and it's like what do you have left?"

Lucas rummaged through the cupboards and found a bottle of Vodka. It would have to do for the time being.

"That's an interesting way of looking at it", he said as he poured the liquid straight into two separate glasses.

He slid one over to her but she shook her head.

"It takes the pain away but only for a little while", she mused sadly. "Eventually, it just comes back."

Her beautiful face was one deep in thought and Lucas was well aware of that observation too. There sat silently until there was another loud clap of thunder, followed by lightening. The electricity inside the house flicked on and off for several seconds before finally deciding to go out completely.

"Damn", Lucas sighed as he stood, feeling his way around looking for candles or a flashlight.

He found a solid candle and lit it, the dim light casting a glow between the two people sitting at the table.

"This sucks", Brooke looked around. "You think the lights will come back on soon?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know. There's no way to tell. Usually the power company is pretty good about restoring power really fast but I guess it depends on how many lines are down and how bad the storm gets. Why?" he asked, pouring himself another shot. "You afraid of the dark?"

"No", she said defensively. "It's just that when I was a little girl…oh never mind."

"What?" he asked. "Just say it."

"It's not important", she sighed. "Besides, why do you want to know so much about me? How come you never talk about yourself?"

"You're the mysterious stranger the last big storm blew in. You just showed up out of nowhere, no one knows who you are, why you're here, or where you came from."

"That really bothers you, huh?"

"Not so much. It's your life, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't know. You just seem like somebody running from something pretty big. You seem like somebody in a lot of pain."

She bit her lip as the flame flickered.

"Like you?" she asked softly.

Lucas grinned.

"You trying to psychologize me?"

"No. But you're really something else to try to figure out. It's like you're two people almost. One is a nice guy who just wants to do the right thing and be normal and happy. The other is this angry, scared, confused kid who is in so much pain that he has no choice but to use the anger and aloofness as a front."

Lucas shook his head.

"I'm not surprised. That's something you would come up with."

"Well, if I'm so wrong, then why don't you tell me who the real Lucas Scott is?"

He looked right at her.

"Who said you were wrong?"

"Lucas…"

"You ever played Truth or Dare?"

"Yeah."

"How about a little right now?"

"Now? That's stupid…"

"Why is it stupid?"

"Because it's just us sitting at the table waiting out a storm that just knocked out all the lights."

"Exactly. Now you got something else better to do?"

"No, but…"

"No buts. Just truth…or dare."

Brooke rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fine. Dare."

He smiled.

"Okay. I dare you to reveal something to me about your secret past."

Brooke visibly tensed up.

"Look…"

"You know the rules of the game."

She nervously chewed at the inside of her lip.

"Okay", she began carefully. "I, I'm not the person you think I am. I'm not the rich, spoiled, stuck up socialite. I'm not flighty or bitchy or fickle. Maybe I used to be all those things but I'm not anymore. You think you know me, you think you can just pinpoint everything about me but that isn't true. You'll never know the full story. You don't need to know who I used to be or why I'm even here now. I'm not crazy and I'm not a criminal and I'm not on the lamb from the law or anything super interesting like that. I'm just me. I'm just a girl who woke up one morning and decided she wanted something else, something better. I'm just Brooke. You know, they say you're always on the search for something more. I guess I know what that's like. I just want what everybody wants…to be safe and happy…and free."

Lucas was quiet. It wasn't quite the answer he wanted but it would do. It gave him just that much more insight into the mystery.

"Yeah…"

"What about you, Lucas? It's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth", he downed another shot.

"Tell me where you were tonight."

He knew the rules of the game as well.

"Out being an idiot", he laughed bitterly. "Like that's a big surprise. I…I thought Haley was seeing someone and I flipped. I went over there amped up ready to pummel somebody but uh, the joke was on me. It was her brother, Adam."

"I know it's none of my business but aren't you and Haley done?"

"Yeah."

"And wasn't it because…well, you know. Because you messed up?"

He smirked.

"That's an interesting way of putting it. Yeah, I did mess up. I mess up a lot of things, Brooke."

"Then why does it matter if she has another guy? I mean, Haley is a beautiful, sexy woman. And she's smart and sweet and funny and she has a really great heart and personality. She's a catch and one day…"

"I know that. Eventually, she will move on and find someone else one day. But it couldn't be today. Not today. I wasn't ready. I just couldn't handle it."

His voice and body language completely changed.

"You really love her, don't you?" Brooke quizzed.

"I do. It's tough."

"If you had her back, would it be different? Would you change?"

He thought long and hard before confessing all to a stranger.

"No."

Brooke was taken aback.

"No? Lucas, why…"

"I loved Haley very much. Hell, I love her now. She's a great girl and I'm sorry I hurt her but I don't know…it's hard to explain."

"That maybe you loved her but you weren't in love with her?"

"Well, yeah, I guess something like that."

"It happens, I suppose. You find yourself with someone and it's good and you're happy and it just gets kind of comfortable I guess. Before you know it you've gone past that point of no return and you roll over one morning and look at someone and wonder how you both got there?"

"Are you trying to tell me something about you?"

"No", she smiled. "I was just making an observation."

"I see."

"Can I just ask you one more thing, Lucas?"

"Depends."

"When you started the whole thing with Haley, did you know then?"

He knew exactly what she meant.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I kind of did."

She nodded.

"Yeah…"

More loud thunder that made her tremble.

"Shot?" he offered again, sliding the glass over to her again.

She didn't answer but took it from his hands and downed the liquid, which burned as it poured down the inside of her body. As she finished, enjoying that warm, tingly but calm feeling that had taken over, the lights flickered again and power was restored.

"Thanks", she said.

He nodded.

"Looks like the storm is over."

Brooke stood and looked around before going back to her room.

"No", she said quietly. "It's just beginning."


	36. After The Storm

Nathan brought out a rack of freshly washed glasses to the front of the diner. He sat them down and began placing them neatly above the bar.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Nathan looked up to see Haley standing before him.

"Hey", he said. "Yeah, it's cool. Let me just do something with these…"

"It's okay", she starting putting them up. "I'll help you."

"Thanks. So, what's on your mind?"

Haley took a deep breath.

"Look, I know you're dealing with a lot and I also see that you're the best job possible running this place…"

"Sounds like there is a 'but' coming", Nathan smiled.

Haley uneasily returned his smile.

"Yeah. Um, I, God, Nate, I hate to be a bother and make stuff for you any harder than it has to be but I need to talk to you about scheduling."

Nathan sighed.

"I know what this is about, Hales."

"You do?" she asked, puzzled.

"Yeah. Look, I know the extra shifts and the craziness of working all kinds of hours is getting to you. I know it sucks but I'm doing the best I can. You're one of the best people I've got here. You've been helping out here forever, you know everything there is to know about this place and Mom trusts you. I definitely don't want to lose you but if you could just bear with me for a little while longer until I get stuff figured out…"

"No, no. Nathan, it's not that. I can deal with all that just fine. What I can't deal with right now is your brother."

"Lucas? What did he do now?"

Haley took a deep breath.

"I take it you don't know the latest?"

"No."

"Remember the other morning at Starbucks how he was just sitting watching us?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he had been doing that a lot…following me, I mean."

Nathan frowned.

"You mean like stalking?"

"Well, yeah. I guess. It was really creepy."

"I don't get it. I know the guy is a little rough around the edges but this sounds crazy…even for Luke. I mean, why would he do something like that?"

"He thought I was seeing someone else. It, um, all came to an ugly head the other night during that big storm. He showed up at the apartment ranting and raving. It was really scary, Nathan. I mean, I had never seen him that riled up before. Anyway, he went off yelling at me, getting in my face…"

"Wait. What do you mean, getting in your face? Lucas didn't hit you, did he?"

"No. He just um, took a wild swing at some of my knick knacks."

Nathan's face tightened.

"I'm gonna kill him…"

"Wait. Nathan, please. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay."

"Just don't go doing anything rash. Calm down."

"How do you expect me to stay calm when you tell me something like this? You're at home all alone and he decides to come over and flip on you and get physical? Hales, that's not right. I know I always say that I don't want to get involved but Lucas can't get away with this."

"I…I wasn't alone."

Nathan stopped. He hadn't expected Haley to confirm there indeed had been another man involved. Not that that gave Lucas permission to do what he did. Regardless his brother was wrong. But the thought of Haley with Luke or any man, always felt like a punch right in the gut.

"Oh. Oh, um…" he stammered.

"Oh no. No, it wasn't like that. It was Adam."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah. He's been having a hard time lately and I had been helping out. He was staying with me."

"Oh", he said, secretly feeling relieved that the mystery male in question was a blood relative.

"Adam was there and he made sure Lucas left. And by the time Lucas saw who it was, he had started to calm down anyway. I'm okay but that's beside the point. What I wanted to talk to you about is the scheduling. I know your hands are basically tied but it is really awkward and tense and uncomfortable and hell, all around horrible working with him. So if you could…"

"Uh, yeah. No problem. I'll take care of it."

She smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks. I mean that. And I'm sorry about having to run out on you the other morning. I just never got to tell you how good it is that you're back and…"

Her monologue was interrupted by the distinct ringing of his cellular phone.

"Sorry", Nathan apologized, checking the caller ID and realizing that it was Daytona. "Haley, excuse me for a minute. I need to take this."

"Okay", she nodded with a smile as she continued with the glasses.

"Hey", Nathan smiled.

"Hey", Daytona said from the other end of the line. "I was just calling to see how you're doing."

"Good. Um, good. Everything is fine."

"That's good. Did your mom get my package?"

Nathan grinned.

"Yeah. She did and she loved it. She's going to call you soon."

"I'm glad she liked it."

He smiled as he remembered the look on his mother's face as she opened up the box. The contents were simple…magazines, cookies, a "get well" card and a stuffed animal but that's what made it so special.

"You know, that was really cool of you. You didn't have to do that."

"I know but I wanted to."

"I know. And we appreciate it. So…how is Coop?"

Daytona laughed.

"Cooper is Cooper, you know that. But he's good. Business is good and I think he's going up to Nashville for a race next month."

"You going with him?"

"Maybe. I'll go if you go", she teased.

"I'll think about it", he said seriously.

"Really?"

"Really. I mean, why not? It's too early to make promises now but if Mom is still doing okay and I have everything under control here, then yeah. It'd be fun."

"It would be", she agreed. "I, I miss you, Nathan. I don't want to get all weird or sappy and I know we're taking this dating thing really slow but…"

"I miss you, too", he blurted out.

The admission made her feel a warm and good feeling she had never quite experienced before.

"Um, wow. I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just glad you're here and that you called. And um, I don't know if you can, but maybe you can visit again soon. You could come up and we could hang out."

"Okay. It sounds fun. Um, I'm sure I could definitely work that out with scheduling and everything", she said excited.

"Good. I, um, I can't wait to see you."

Daytona's dreamy mood was abruptly ended as she heard the beeping on her end of the line.

"Sorry", she groaned. "I have another call and it could be important. And I don't want Cooper to kill me…"

"It's cool. Um, I'll give you a call later when we're both off work and we have more time to talk."

"Sounds good. I'll talk to you soon."

"Later", he smiled, hanging up.

Haley, eavesdropping, had all but stopped working as she struggled to hear every word of Nathan's side of the conversation. She couldn't help but notice how his voice softened when he spoke to her and the permanent smile on his face. He looked almost giddy.

"Sorry about that", Nathan mumbled, putting the phone back in his pocket.

Haley hurried back to work.

"Oh it's okay. Whatever."

"That was, um, Daytona."

"Really?" Haley pretended to be surprised. "How is she?"

"Good. She might be coming back up soon for a visit."

"That's nice. Um, I bet you can't wait to see her."

"Yeah…but um, what was it you were saying?"

"Huh?"

"Before the call. Something about our coffee and…"

"Oh", she waved her hands. "Never mind."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It wasn't important. But um, thanks for being so understanding about the schedule."

"No problem. And if Lucas gets in your face again…"

"He won't."

"He better not. But if he does, you call me. I'll take care of it, Hales."

"I know", she said softly.

They stared at each other for a few minutes until the front doors opened.

"Um, it looks like you've got a customer."

"Yeah. Uh, see you around."

"Okay."

"And thanks again, Nathan", she said, grabbing a menu.

"No problem."

She walked over to greet the patron at the table with a pounding heart. What was bringing on her weird and new feelings for Nathan? And why did it bug her just a little, the very mention of Daytona? She was nice enough girl. Haley shook it off. Whatever it was, it was just plain silly. Nathan Lee was her friend and nothing more. Besides, she had enough problems to deal with it, his older brother being the main one.


	37. Game Over

Lucas walked into the house straight in the middle of a very familiar scene. The music was so loud one could barely hear themselves think. There were a few kegs and various other half filled alcohol bottles everywhere. The place was so smoky it was hard to see and one could only speculate that the smoke was coming from just cigarettes. And there were people everywhere. People laughing, people talking, people making out, people dancing, people getting wasted. Yes the scene was very familiar. It was just like the high school and college days.

"Hey, player! There you are!" Tim smiled. "It's about time you got your ass here."

Lucas shrugged and tried to smile.

"What's up, dude?"

Lucas Scott was usually the life of the party. He was the king of having a good time but for once he was the wallflower in the background. The shy boy, the one who looked almost intimidated by his surroundings as he shoved his hands deep in his pockets.

"Didn't I tell you this was gonna be off the hook tonight?"

"Yeah", Lucas sighed.

Off the hook…that was certainly one way of describing it.

"Come on", Tim grinned. "Let's make the usual rounds."

"You go on ahead, man. I'm just gonna grab a beer or something."

Tim nodded and gave the thumbs up sign as he caught sight of a pretty girl he'd been looking at all night. Lucas just shook his head as he headed for the keg. He filled his cup to the brim and immediately downed the ice cold brew. He looked around, slightly amused that some of the same partying faces were those from the high school days.

He sat there for a while just bopping his head to the beat of the music, inhaling drink after drink. After an hour or so, he was bored out of his mind and not nearly as buzzed as he should have been. He wanted to find Tim and go but his friend was nowhere in sight. Sighing, Lucas reached for his keys.

"Friends don't let friends drive drunk."

He looked up to see who owned the tiny set of hands that had grabbed his. Lucas found himself staring into an amazing set of hazel eyes. They sparkled as they teased him and he was able to get a better look at the rest of her. She had an innocent baby face almost that totally contradicted the supermodel body. And she certainly didn't mind showing it off in the tight low rise jeans and a long sleeve shirt with a plunging neckline and a bottom that kept rising up jus above her belly button. Long, brunette hair cascaded down her back.

"That's cool but I'm not drunk…and we're not friends", he smirked, taking his keys back.

She went unfazed.

"But we could be, friends that is. And I'm definitely drunk and this is a pretty banging party so I don't know why you'd want to take off so early. What's your name?"

"Luke", he answered.

She nodded and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Luke. My name is Kim."

She extended her hand and he shook it.

"Nice to make your acquaintance."

"I'm sure. So, do you want to do a jello shot with me?"

Lucas just looked at her. It was on then tip of his tongue to say no. He wanted to stick with the original plan and just leave but when he opened his mouth, something entirely different came out.

"Sure", he shrugged. "Why not?"

Kim led him by the hand over to where the shots were flowing rampantly. She challenged him to a drinking contest and together they giggled as they tried to down as many shots as possible in the specified time limit. Afterwards, both were pretty drunk and usually that led to one thing.

"There's an extra room upstairs", Kim grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels in her other hand. "We could go and have a little private party of our own."

She dragged him up the steps and he didn't protest, not even when she pushed him back on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Dude, I am so fucked up", he groaned.

"You are so cute", she teased, using her fingertip to make a trail from the tip of his nose on down.

She was a hottie and she was definitely hot for him. Lucas did not resist when she leaned in and kissed him. Their mouths opened and their tongues tangled with each other, Kim moaning inside his mouth. She pulled off her shirt to expose large, perky breasts practically spilling out of the lacy black bra.

"Don't you want to talk first?" he half joked in his semi drunken state.

"Not really", she answered matter of factly. "Don't you want to fuck me?"

Lucas didn't answer. He didn't have time to respond as she eased off him and slowly, sensually removed her jeans. They were so tight she practically had to peel them off. It left her in matching panties and showed off a toned and tanned flat stomach and gorgeous set of legs.

"Yeah", he finally spoke, his mouth dry. "Yeah, I want to fuck you."

Kim grinned as she climbed back on the bed and they kissed again. It was rough and passionate and neither could get his clothes off fast enough. He unfastened her bra and her tits jumped out at him, leaving them both in their underwear. Her eyes widened as she saw the super sized bulge literally throbbing in his boxer briefs.

"Wow", she purred appreciatively. "Looks like I'm a lucky lady tonight."

His reply was to let his teeth playfully bite at her breasts. Kim moaned as he pleasured them with his fingertips and tongue. He was a master at it, being just slow and sensual enough yet combining the technique with the appropriate amount of playfulness and necessary roughness. It was almost enough to make her orgasm right then and there and Lucas knew it. He was famous for that.

"Spread your legs", he commanded her huskily as he placed her on her back and climbed on top.

Kim did as she was told, her hands rubbing the silky material now moist with her own juices. Her heavy breathing was coming in spurts and she couldn't take it anymore. Hooking his thumbs in the thongs, he slid them down her legs and tossed them onto the floor behind him.

"Go down on me", she begged.

For a minute he was tempted. There was nothing tastier or more intoxicating than the scent of a woman in the throes of passionate excitement. He loved performing oral sex and had made it into a bit of an art form but Lucas held back. Even in his altered state, he had to remember the rules of the game. It wasn't like it was Haley. He didn't know this girl at all. She was just another number, another notch on the bed post, another set of points in his sexual scoring game. Pleasuring her with his mouth just wasn't in the cards.

"Shut up", he grunted as he reached for a condom and placed it securely on his member.

Then making sure she was ready by testing her with his finger, he plunged deep into her. The girl screamed like a crazy woman, howling and writing beneath his weight and rhythmic thrusts. She panted and moaned and screamed for more, a request Lucas Scott was happy to oblige. He pounded into her as she clawed at his back and after just a few minutes, he released.

It would have been procedure to give her a nice slap on the ass, thank her for a good time, then get dressed and rejoin the party but Lucas lay on the bed unable to move. She was talking to him but he couldn't make out her words. It was just a pair of lips moving as his eyelids became heavy and eventually he couldn't keep them open. He fell into a deep sleep where his overactive subconscious took over the reigns…

_The sun shone down brightly on the deck of the boat. Little Lucas stood on his tiptoes as he fished with his father and grandfather. He loved being on the boat and he loved to fish even if Grandpa Royal kept score and turned every event into a competition. And even his dad seemed semi normal and at peace as they glided across the calm waters._

_Lucas felt a tug on his lone._

"_I got one, Grandpa! Daddy, I got one!"_

_Sure enough the little fellow did and the two adult males helped him reel it in. It was a big one, especially for such a little boy and the child beamed as Royal lit a cigar and proudly boasted of his small grandson's catch of the day. Even Mae joined in as she grabbed the camera and began snapping pictures._

"_Look, everyone! Lucas caught a fish!"_

_Lucas proudly held it up to the camera before tossing it in the bucket to be scaled, gutted and cleaned for cooking._

"_I want to tell Mommy", he ran ahead below deck to where Karen had been resting._

_Royal was on his grandson's heels but the little boy opened the door to where the bed was. He stopped. He frowned. He didn't understand the mechanics of what was happening at first. Why was Mommy naked? Why was she making those sounds? And why was Uncle Keith naked on the bed with her?_

_Royal walked into the room and pulled Lucas away by the hand._

"_Come along, boy", he prodded._

"_But Grandpa", Lucas whined. "What were they doing?"_

"_Nothing. Nothing. Just forget about it, do you hear me?"_

_Even with the harsh tone, Lucas could not just forget about it. And although he was too young to understand, at that moment he knew something was terribly wrong. He began to shake and cry as he rejoined the other adults on top._

"_What's the matter, son?" Dan asked._

_Lucas ignored him, instead in an act of adolescent desperation, threw himself overboard into the water. Mae screamed in panic, Royal cursed and Dan, wearing sunglasses, shoes and all, immediately jumped over after him. In seconds he had his little boy by the collar and brought him up where Grandma Mae was waiting with clean, dry towels._

_Upon hearing the commotion, Keith and Karen came up as well, both horrified as they surveyed the situation and realized what Lucas had done._

"_Oh honey", Karen cried as she cradled the frazzled child in her arms. "Are you alright? What happened?"_

_Lucas just shivered._

"_Son", Dan kneeled down. "Why would you do something like that?"_

_Lucas looked at his mother and his uncle. Then he looked at his grandfather. Royal Scott was an entity feared by many and respected by all. The intimidation factor was not lost on a 7 year old. Lucas just hung his head silently._

_It would be many years before he learned all about the birds and the bees and not much longer after that before he would have his first experience. But he'd never forget that image on the boat that day. It haunted him in sleep and when he was awake. It was just another demon locked deep inside. And no matter what, Lucas would always somehow associate physical intimacies with that one moment…_

"No!" he sat straight up.

Kim stirred and opened her eyes before putting the pillow over her head and groaning.

"Why are you yelling?" she mumbled. "And why is it so fucking bright in here? God, my head is killing me!"

Lucas jumped up and frantically searched for his clothing, which he found and hastily threw on.

"I've got to go", he simply said.

She shrugged.

"Whatever. I had fun last night."

But he was already gone and out the door. He ran down the steps and smack into his best friend.

"Whoa! Slow down, cowboy", Tim grinned. "No wonder I couldn't find your ass the rest of the night. You were doing the horizontal tango, you dirty bird."

"Tim…"

"Who is she? Was she hot? She better be hot. You know how the beer goggles go."

"I've got to get the hell out of here", Lucas gasped.

"Dude, you don't look so hot. That chick must have rocked your world. You want some water?"

Lucas shook his head and ran outside to the truck. He climbed in and tried to get control of himself and his emotions. He could barely breathe. He could barely think. God, it was too much! He banged his head on the steering wheel. He was a fucking idiot! Why? Why had he done that? Why was his life in such shambles? And why was he just like them? He needed a shower, a scalding hot shower. Only then maybe would the water wash away everything…the guilt, the shame, the horror, the impulse, the dirt. It would wash away the memory of the night before. It would wash away the memories of the past.


	38. Burn Baby Burn

Brooke Davis took a deep breath as she began her most treacherous task…laundry! Deb had showed her but it was still a project she had to talk out in her head to make sure she got everything right. Laundry soap? Check. Two baskets to separate the coloreds and the whites? Check. Dryer sheets? Check. And last but not least where was that list Deb had left for her that had all the hints and rules about what water temperature to wash the different fabric types and colors in? Brooke frantically searched the cluttered mess in front of her looking for it until she found the crumpled piece of white notebook paper with Deb's neat instructions penned on them. She smiled. Check! Now she was finally ready to go.

Brooke looked at the pile to the left of her. It contained the last of the items she had pulled from the bag she had brought into town with her. Most of that stuff hadn't been worn in Tree Hill and Brooke wondered why she had even bothered to bring it. Still as she sorted through each piece, it seemed that ever article of clothing had its own little story and memory.

Ah, the silver jacket! It was Gucci. She had got that one right off the runway from a show at New York's infamous fashion week. Brooke had died to have it as it looked absolutely fabulous on the model but she'd only worn it once or twice. At the time it was "to die for". Taking a second glance, it looked like something that had come from the wardrobe set of The Jetsons. And the black dress from Prada. Now that was pretty. She had ordered that from their website to attend a party. Then she remembered the party itself and any smile was quickly replaced with a frown. Brooke quickly stuffed it back in the bag. It was all the same. All the major designer labels…Gucci, Prada, Versace, Valentino, Marc Jacobs…the list went on and on. And at one time or another Brooke had been the proud owner of their shoes, handbags, suits, gowns and blouses. At the time that meant everything. It was what she thought an orgasmic feeling must have felt like as she would slip on the overpriced clothes. They defined her. They made Brooke Davis. But a new Brooke had emerged. A new Brooke with a new life and a new perspective. Now it all just seemed silly.

Sighing, she put them all back on the bag and tossed it aside before preparing to wash her new clothes whose most expensive, recognizable or fancy "label" was the comfortable yet affordable Old Navy. Walking over to the washing machine, she opened the top to pour in the soap and realized there was none except for a half drop. Remembering Deb had purchased some in bulk at the local Sam's Club, she knew the unopened containers were kept in the upstairs pantry. Brooke bounded up the stairs to borrow some as she knew the matriarch of the house wouldn't mind.

As she opened the door and read the label on the Tide with Bleach, she tried to remember whether or not that would be okay for what she was washing. Then there was a key in the front lock and after a lot of fumbling and shuffling, it finally pushed open and a disheveled, disoriented Lucas entered.

"Hey", she said cheerily as he ignored her.

It was obvious someone had had a rough night. He looked like ass.

"Gotta take a shower", he muttered, stumbling.

Brooke walked over to him.

"You okay, Lucas?"

"Shower", he mumbled again.

Brooke caught a whiff and readily agreed.

"Oh yeah", she laughed. "You could definitely stand one of those. Are you still drunk?"

She asked because she needed to know how to help him. It was clear he needed some kind of help and she didn't mind but the last thing she wanted was to actually help him disrobe.

"I've got to get out of these clothes", he said, starting to take them off.

"Whoa! Hold the phone, cowboy. Not in here."

She tried to guide him into his room but he was making too much noise. The last thing she wanted was to disturb Deb so she helped him down the stairs to the basement. He could shower there.

Lucas fell back on Brooke's bed, kicking out of his shoes, socks and jeans. He was shaking and he had a wild, disoriented look in his eyes. Maybe it was more than alcohol.

"It's bullshit", he murmured to no one in particular. "I'm sick of this shit!"

"Lucas, are you okay?"

He stood, wearing only his underwear, but still unsteady on his feet.

"It's all the same. Nothing ever changes."

"Lucas…"

"I'm tired of dealing with this."

Brooke stood as well.

"Okay, Luke. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and pray you just had one too many shots of something really potent as opposed to the scary feeling you're actually giving me that makes me think you're having a post Glitter Mariah Carey moment. So I'll tell you what, you stay here and I'm gonna go right in there to the bathroom and I'm gonna start your shower. In the meantime, you're gonna stand out here like a good little boy and you're not going to touch anything and you're not going to go anywhere and you're definitely gonna keep your underwear on. When I get back, you go in the shower and maybe, hopefully the hot water will do you good. Okay?"

He did not answer as Brooke hurried to her bathroom. She pulled back the shower curtain and turned on the faucet looking for an acceptable temperature. When the water wasn't too hot or too cold, she called Lucas inside. He walked in like a scared little boy. Brooke turned her back as he dropped his drawers but she wanted to make sure he made it inside the tub without falling and breaking his neck. When he was safely inside, she walked back out and sat on her bed. She took a deep breath and tried to figure exactly what the hell had just happened.

She had never seen Lucas like that. Come to think of it, she had never seen anyone act like that. It was weird and a tad bit frightening. Maybe he wasn't okay. Maybe she should call someone. She thought about Deb who was just upstairs. Of course she would know what to do but she was supposed to be resting without stress or disturbances. Lucas was definitely a ball of stressful disturbance so that issue was out. Then there was Nathan but he was hard at work at the Den. His parents probably weren't a good idea and the only other person Brooke could think of was Haley and that was probably the worst idea of all. She nervously chewed on her lip as she glanced over at the bathroom again with its door slightly ajar. She was in it on her own. The only thing she could do was wait out his shower and hope that he would be okay when it was over.

A few feet away Lucas stood, using one hand against the wall to balance his weight. He felt like shit. He was in a literal state of disbelief. It was about everything…what had happened the night before with Kim, what had happened several nights before over at Haley's, his marriage, his failures, his shortcomings, the fact that he was too old to be living the non directional frat boy existence with Tim, his family, his past and most of all, himself.

He was losing it. He could feel what was left of his sanity slowly slipping away. The anger, sadness, shame and confusion were building. Why did he keep screwing up? He wished he could be somewhere else, hell, be someone else.

The hot water poured over his body. Lucas closed his eyes. That felt good as it relaxed his aching, tired and tense muscles. But it only pulled him from the dream like state he had lapsed into and back to the harsh sobering reality that unfortunately was his life.

So he stood there and when he felt he could position himself vertically without falling, he reached for the soap and a washrag. He lathered the cloth up and ran it over his body. Lucas scrubbed and scrubbed at his skin until it turned bright red and raw. But he didn't care. He didn't feel a thing. The physical pain didn't compare to the torment he'd been feeling inside.

Right outside the door Brooke sat waiting anxiously. She was nervous. It had been a while, enough time had passed even for a leisurely shower but Lucas was still in there not making a peep. That was another thing that bothered her. He was being way too quiet. After pondering her next move for a moment or two, Brooke abruptly jumped to her feet and headed for the bathroom.

"Lucas?" she knocked.

No answer. Brooke pushed the door opened and slowly walked in. Her heart pounded as she dared to slide back the curtain. Finally, she did and gasped at what she saw. Lucas was naked and shivering still scrubbing himself with the washcloth. His skin had been rubbed so hard, it looked like he might start bleeding at any given second. She reached in but recoiled when she felt how ice cold the water had turned. A minute longer and it might be a case of hypothermia. Brooke turned off the water supply and handed him some towels. Then she led his ice cold body out of the bathroom and sat him on her bed.

They were silent for a while. Tears filled her eyes as she watched him continue to tremble. He leaned over and put his tired head in her hands. Finally he calmed down.

"I'm alright", he said.

"Lucas", she began gently. "What happened?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing. I just screwed up…again. What else is new, right?"

She took her own hand and let it rest tenderly on his shoulder.

"It's okay. You're safe now. And whatever it is, you can tell me. You can talk to me about it, Lucas."

He turned and looked and in her eyes and he saw compassion, truth and sincerity. She cared, she was concerned about him. She would talk and listen and she truly cared. He could be honest and let go and be vulnerable.

"No!" he slapped her hand away.

It was freaking him out. He couldn't handle that. Not yet.

"Lucas…"

"I'm alright now, okay? I just…I don't know. I was being stupid with Tim and we got plastered and I don't know."

"Okay but it just seemed like something more than being drunk. You scared me."

"I said I'm okay! Now where are my clothes?"

"Over there", she pointed. "But maybe you should sit down for a minute. I'll make tea or something and we could talk, figure this out together."

Lucas laughed bitterly as he dropped the towel right in front of her face causing her to blush a deep crimson. He put on his jeans without the underwear and picked up his socks and shoes.

"I was drunk, I was a babbling idiot and you helped me out. Big fucking deal. What, you want a thank you or something?"

Brooke couldn't believe it. Talk about your Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde.

"Lucas…"

"No", she stammered. "I…I, I just want to help you."

"Help me? That's nice. Whatever. Thanks but no thanks. I don't need anybody's help, especially yours."

She swallowed hard.

"Lucas…"

"Look, I need to get the hell out of here. I'm tired. It's been a long night and I need to crash so…"

"Lucas", she went after him.

"What? What the hell is your deal? Get off my back, Brooke!"

"But I…"

"But you what?" he spat, his blue eyes darkening with rage.

She shook her head and bit her lip, fighting back tears.

"Fine. Fine, Lucas. Have it your way."

"I always do", he smirked.

"You're a real ass, you know that?"

"So I've been told and by you a couple of times."

"You're sad. This goes more than just going out getting drunk, which you do an awful lot, might I add. But it's more than that. Your problems are a whole lot deeper than some bottle but from what I can see, the beer and everything else is just making it worse. And you come home stumbling on the verge of some nervous breakdown and I try to help you and take care of you and the minute you snap back, you go to being an asshole again. Well, I'm done, Lucas! I don't care anymore! Why should I when you don't?"

"Whatever…"

"Whatever? Is that all you have to say to me? You know what? Screw you! And just when I was beginning to think there was a halfway decent human being underneath all that brooding and angst, you go and prove me wrong. And just when I felt bad for you and when I was trying to make sense out of your mess with Haley, you go and turn back into the world's biggest son of a bitch. Well, now it's my turn to say whatever. I don't care if you're upset or pissed or hurting or stone cold drunk, I'm staying out of it. And you can self destruct or fall apart or rot in hell for all I care but as far as I'm concerned, you deserve whatever you get from this moment on!"

He gave her a final look before solemnly heading back upstairs. He said nothing. Pride and ego wouldn't allow him to. But none of it mattered. Deep down in the back of his brain, the pit of his stomach and the bottom of his heart, he knew Brooke was exactly right.

She watched him go and she was fuming. How dare he! She was done…done helping, done caring, done trying to be nice. And she was done trying to help Lucas Scott deal with his past when she couldn't escape her own. So much for that. Fuck the past! And fuck Lucas too! Brooke screamed out loud. In a frenzy she grabbed up what was left of her expensive bag and designer clothes. She opened the basement door and tossed them out where Deb liked to burn the leaves that had fallen from trees. She grabbed the bottle of lighter fluid and doused the items before lighting a match. Taking a deep breath in the early morning cold, Brooke watched the clothes burn. It felt good, liberating even. And she didn't have a hint of remorse. They were evil and they represented a part of her past she desperately wanted to forget. Yes, the clothes were evil but so was Lucas Scott. And as far as Brooke was concerned, he was the only thing missing from her fire.


	39. No Place Like Home

She entered through the back of Deb's Den with her key. The kitchen was in its normal late night hustle and bustle so no one really paid attention to the additional presence bundles up warmly in a coat. At least the place was in one piece she smiled. And to her surprise it was relatively clean.

She walked about checking around. The office was neat and the main accounting book lay open on the desk, all the correct numbers annotated where they wee supposed to be. Business hadn't been too shabby in her absence and that was a good thing.

Next she checked the logs next to the restrooms, supply room and freezer. There were dates, times and initials to account for any time the rooms had been opened for any reason and to indicate when they had been cleaned. Deb smiled. It looked like everything was going as well as to be expected.

"Hey, Nathan. We've got a problem over at table 12", Brooke pointed out.

Out of sight, Deb ducked in the shadows to just watch.

"What's up, Brooke?"

"The customer is complaining about the way the ribs were cooked."

"Okay. Find out what the deal is, see if you can take the plate back to the kitchen and if all that isn't good enough, the meal is on the house. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Where's Haley?"

Brooke motioned to the corner.

"Someone broke a glass and surprise, surprise it wasn't me", she grinned. "Anyway, she's cleaning that up."

"Okay, when she's done, see if she can help you out. Your tables are filling up pretty quick."

"Actually, Haley's section is full."

"Well, go find Christina."

Brooke shrugged.

"I don't need to. I mean, I'm cool. I've got everything under control."

She smiled and said it so breezily it made him think she did. Boy had someone come a long, long way.

"Um, okay. I'm gonna go help out at the bar. Just holler if you need anything."

"I'm good…oh wait, I need to refill the Sprite at the fountain. Someone said it was going out earlier and I tasted it and it was like drinking Alka Seltzer."

"It's cool. Go back to your customers. I'll take care of the Sprite", he winked.

"Thanks, Nate."

"No, Brooke. Thank you. I don't know if I've said it enough lately but you're doing a real good job around here. I mean that."

The smile on her face was one of pure pride and that made Deb happy. It had been a bumpy start for the food service and domestically impaired brunette but she had improved by leaps and bounds. When most would have given up on her and said she couldn't do anything, it was Deb who believed in her. Now Brooke could believe in herself and that made Deb prouder than anything.

But it wasn't just Brooke. Nathan had been making his mother proud since the day he was born and his latest accomplishments were of no difference. She beamed as she watched her son. He was so handsome and he just had a wonderful presence about him. Mother and son shared the same chatty almost flirty type of personality that endeared the customers to them. He was also good at problem solving and multi tasking.

Deb just stared at the tall, handsome boy with the dark hair and blue eyes as he joked with the patrons and made someone a drink. Her heart swelled with love. She just stood there letting her mind reminisce. He handled himself so well it took her back to a time when he was about ten or eleven. Deb was working at one of the supermarkets and when she had gotten off particularly late, she was shocked and a little scared to find Nathan wasn't home. Before going into full fledged panic mode, she walked down to the River Court. He had to either be there or at Haley's house. And sure enough there he was bouncing the ball alone on the cool pavement. Just as Deb was about to go get him, it happened. She remembered it clear as day…

_The kids had come out of nowhere. It was a couple of boys in the neighborhood that were a little older than Nathan. They had bad reputations for being bullies and Deb had warned her son about playing with them. There it was after dark and Nathan found himself face to face with a gang of four._

"_What the hell you doing down here after hours, Lee?" the leader sneered at him._

"_Playing ball", Nathan answered._

"_Playing ball by yourself? That's stupid."_

_Nathan made another shot._

"_Well, I ain't bothering you so why don't you just get out of here?"_

"_Why don't you make us?" the boy asked, pushing Nathan._

"_See, he ain't so tough without Skills and Fergie and Junk", another piped in._

_The leader eyed Nathan up and down._

"_I want your ball, man", he demanded._

_Nathan looked at him like he was crazy._

"_No!"_

"_Give it up, Lee."_

"_No", Nathan said again._

"_Look at him. He's a big old chicken", the others laughed._

_The leader smirked._

"_How about this? You think you're so bad ass on the court, why don't you put your money where your mouth is…or at least your ball."_

_The kids were so close to Nathan and they had already shoved him around. Deb wanted nothing more than to run to her son. But something held her back. Something made her watch to see how he would handle it._

"_Uh…alright", Nathan hesitated._

_He took on the leader with the big mouth. They played one on one while the others cheered and jeered. Nathan Lee and his talent were legendary in Tree Hill, especially on the River Court, which he and his friends practically owned but the big mouthed, smart talking bully outmatched the prodigy that night. It was the worst beating Nathan had ever taken on the court and it hurt._

"_I win, punk. Now hand it over."_

_Deb watched with tears in her eyes as Nathan rolled the ball in his hands. She wondered what he would do next, how the other children would react and what she would do. She didn't have to wait long. Nathan slowly backed away and finally threw the ball into their waiting arms. Then with his head hung, he turned in the direction of home._

_She knew her son well, better than anybody. She could only imagine what he was going through. The loss in itself had to be tearing him apart. Even at that young age, male pride and ego was a prominent factor. But it was more than that. It had to do with the ball. Why that ball? Why had he just given it up?_

_Deb grabbed her son by the arm on the deserted street, startling him._

"_Nathan Lee, what just happened?"_

_He made a face and jerked away._

"_What, are you following me now?"_

"_When you don't come home at a decent hour and I have no idea where you are, yes. And those boys?"_

_Nathan looked away._

"_Did…did you see everything?"_

"_Yes", his mother nodded._

"_Then you know why I gave up that stupid ball."_

_But Deb didn't know why. Nathan loved that ball. It was more than just a ball. One Christmas when times were for the most part, tough and there wasn't a lot of cash for presents, Keith Scott had stopped by. The two adults harbored no animosity but the man had never taken an interest in his nephew before and that made Deb weary. But he was nice and the visit short and pleasant. Best of all, Nathan seemed to be okay with him. Keith had brought over a ball and the two had played with it for a couple of hours. Afterwards, Keith let him have it. He never came around much after that and Nathan never spoke of the incident again but deep down Deb knew how important that ball was to her son. Whether he admitted it or not, it was the lone, sacred tie to the family that had largely ignored him._

"_No, I don't know why, Nate. You shouldn't have. You should have…"_

"_Should have what, Mom? Run away? Fought them all?"_

"_Nathan…"_

"_He challenged me to a game, Mom and I couldn't back down. If I did, I'd have to live with that forever. You never back down from a challenge. We bet my ball and he won it fair and square. He outplayed me so I had to let him have it. Because if I didn't…if I didn't, then I'm just as bad as Dan."_

_Deb's eyes widened._

"_What did you say?"_

_Nathan kicked his feet against the sidewalk._

"_I said I'm just as bad as him."_

"_Honey…"_

"_He's not a man of his word, Mom. And he's not honest. And more than that, Dan Scott is a coward. I didn't want to give up my ball but I had to because it was the right thing to do if I wanted to keep my word. It sucks that I lost my ball but it would suck worse if I knew I was just like him."_

"_Nate.."_

"_You always taught me to stand up and do the right thing and tell the truth, right?"_

_Deb swallowed hard._

"_I sure did."_

"_Well then. Look, can we go home?"_

_At that moment it all clicked for her. He was still a boy but one wise beyond his years. He was giving and kind and honest. And he was more of a man than his sorry excuse for a father would ever be. Deb wanted to cry._

"_Yes", she cleared her throat, putting an arm around him. "Let's go home, my boy."_

_Together they walked the short distance._

"_Sorry about staying out after curfew", he mumbled._

"_It's okay", she said with another squeeze. "Just don't let it happen again. And tomorrow, well, I', going to buy you another ball."_

"_You don't have to."_

"_I want to."_

"_But we can't afford it, Mom", he looked at her with sad blue eyes._

_Her heart melted. She didn't care if she had to go without food for a week. Her son deserved a new ball. It might not mean the same as the other one but at least he would have it. No matter the cost, no mater the sacrifice. And the next day, that's exactly what she did…_

It had always been her and Nathan against the world. The memories made her both happy and sad. He had been an exceptional child and now he was proving to be an exceptional young man. At that moment Deb very well could have turned on her heels and gone back home. It was clear Nathan had everything under control. But the Den was her baby and she missed it. She couldn't stay away even when she tried.

"Deb", Haley smiled, the first to see her. "Oh my God. What are you doing out of bed?"

"I couldn't very well stay there forever. Besides, I missed you guys and this place."

"We missed you too, Boss Lady", Skills said, giving her a warm hug from behind as he returned to the doorpost.

Nathan turned to see what all the fuss was about. He was surprised to see his mother.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

Deb smiled, took off her jacket and replaced it with an apron.

"If it's okay with you, I'm here to work."

"I don't know…"

Deb folded her arms.

"Last time I checked I did own the joint."

"I know, I know but I just want to make sure it's alright. Did the doctor say it was okay?"

"The doctor said it's fine and honey, I feel great. If I sat around that house one more minute I'd go stark raving mad."

Nathan sighed.

"I guess I can't stop you."

"No, you can't", she teased.

"Then welcome back."

He smiled and she returned it, hugging her only child.

"Nate, I just wanted to tell you you've done a phenomenal job around here. I mean it. You have to wear many hats and you're doing it all with ease. I am so proud of you and so very thankful."

"It's nothing. Just doing my best and I had some pretty big shoes to fill. Anyway, don't get crazy and overdo it but I'm glad you're back. We really missed you and the place hasn't been the same since you've been gone."

She nodded and took her usual place behind the bar to thundering applause.

"It's good to have you back, Debbie", one of the locals held up his frosted beer mug.

Deb looked around at the same old crowd and smelled the familiar stench of cigarette and cigar smoke mixed with stale beer. If she had ruby slippers on she would have clicked them together. There really was no place like home.


	40. A First Time For Everything

They walked together side by side. Still new to the whole dating thing, it took several "accidental" brushes of their fingertips before they finally found the courage to hold hands. When they did, they exchanged shy smiles and blushed as they continued. It had been a fun night to say the least. Daytona had inadvertently picked the weekend to visit when Tree Hill was having its annual carnival. Nathan had initially feared it would be kind of lame but Daytona had rolled with the punches and they ended up having a pretty great time.

"So?" he asked. "What do you want to do now?"

Daytona shrugged and grinned.

"Let's see…we already rode the merry go round, the bumper cars, the swings, and the tilt a whirl, which by the way, have you recovered from that yet?"

Nathan looked away embarrassed. So the big, tough basketball player and racecar driver hadn't been prepared for the spins and belly drops of the ride. He blamed it on the carnie's false advertising. They made the damn thing look a lot less harmless than it was. So what if he'd screamed like a little girl and almost lost his chili cheese dog dinner?

"I was just messing with you", he smiled shyly. "Just trying to make you laugh. I wasn't really scared."

"Okay", she mused. "If that's your story…"

"Oh come on. I wasn't as bad as you in the Haunted Mansion."

"That was so different", she hit him. "Those little ghosts and ghoulie things aren't supposed to be allowed to touch you."

Nathan laughed.

"Daytona, the look on your face was priceless when that witch jumped out and grabbed your jacket."

She pretended to pout.

"Well, that witch is lucky she didn't have a little meeting with my right hook."

"So what now?"

"Okay. We saw the clown show and the pony show…"

"And the dog show."

"Tree Hill sure has a lot of shows."

"Not to mention the one big freak show that is our little town but whatever. It's your night. You're my guest. What do you want to do?"

"Well, a carnival just wouldn't be a carnival without two things."

"And what are they?" he asked.

Daytona grinned at him.

"You buying me a candied apple and you winning me a stuffed animal."

Nathan reached for his wallet as they ordered the candied apple from a concession stand.

"You get your candied apple but I have no idea where you're gonna put it. I mean, the pizza for dinner and after that, the funnel cake, the slurpy, the cotton candy…"

"Hey! So I like to eat? Would you rather be with one of those girls that just orders a salad and water?"

"No", he looked right at her. "I'm with who I want to be with."

She smiled and squeezed his hand, letting him lick the nut covered caramel from the apple on a stick.

"Okay you. Win big. I'm not leaving here without that huge stuffed pink elephant on top."

"Alright", Nathan sighed. "Here goes nothing."

He paid the vendor his money then took a deep breath. Daytona's heart skipped a beat as she watched him roll up his sleeves and expose the muscles still tanned from the summer. His face took a serious look as he concentrated. It was just a silly game at a carnival but nevertheless she loved his competitive nature.

Nathan drew back like a Red Sox pitcher and threw the ball hard at the fast moving target. Despite his best effort, he missed.

"It's okay", she clapped.

Nathan shook it off and made his second attempt. Similar bad luck.

"Last try, Mister", the guy running the station handed over the third and final ball.

Nathan gave Daytona a little smile and gave up on all technique as he just went for it. To his surprise, bells began to sound off and lights flashed.

"You won", she jumped up and down.

"I did?" he questioned. "Oh shit, I guess I did. I won!"

"What'll the prize be?" the man asked.

"The lady will take that gigantic, hideous, pink elephant right there on top."

Daytona graciously accepted the stuffed animal, which was almost too big for her to carry.

"Thank you, thank you. You Mr. Lee are my hero."

"What's your friend's name?"

She looked at it and shrugged.

"I don't know. It's cute and in your face and kind of obnoxious at the same time. I was thinking…"

"Cooper", Nathan finished her sentence as they both laughed.

"You know, Nathan, I lied to you earlier."

"About what?" he frowned.

"About there being only two things that would make any carnival complete."

"Okay. What's the other thing?"

A sly grin crept to her face as she pointed upwards.

"Think you can handle it?"

The dreaded Ferris Wheel.

"We'll see", he said as he bought their tickets to ride.

"Don't tell me you've never been on a Ferris Wheel before?" she asked, free hand on her hip.

Nathan shrugged.

"It's a first time for everything."

The twosome climbed into the car with Cooper the stuffed elephant and all. Nathan tried to keep his cool as the ride began and they made the slow journey towards the sky. He held his breath that first turn but it wasn't so bad. The car was a little shaky but it wasn't going fast and it was actually sort of relaxing.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's cool. I'm good."

Daytona giggled.

"You're looking kind of green, Nate."

He opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him with her own. They shared a lingering sweet kiss that lasted until the ride was over and they were safely let out on the ground.

"It's late", he breathed. "I guess I should get you back to the motel."

Daytona nodded and was silent as they made the short drive from the fairgrounds. There was plenty to say and her heart race but the words wouldn't quite form. Finally they were there. Like a true gentleman, he got out first and ran around to her side to open the car door. Together they walked to the room where she was staying.

"Well, I guess this is it", she said nervously.

"I guess."

"Um, thank you for a very lovely evening and of course for Cooper here."

"You're welcome", he chuckled. "I'm just glad you had a good time."

"I…I did", she stammered.

Nathan nodded and pecked her lips.

"Then good night. I'll see you tomorrow?"

She watched him walk away and he was almost at his car before she found her voice.

"Nathan!" she screamed.

"Yeah?" he looked at her.

What now? She felt like she might faint. There was nothing but to just come right out and say it.

"Would, would you, uh…like to come in?"

He felt his face flush as his hands found his pockets.

"Um, okay. Sure, I guess."

He walked back and joined her in the small simple room. She closed and locked the door as they studied each other like two awkward teenagers.

"You want something to drink?" she sweetly offered.

"Huh? Oh no. No, I'm good. Thanks."

"Okay."

He looked around.

"This is a really nice room."

"Yeah. It's a great room. They, um, they have nice cable here."

That is what they had been reduced to…two sweaty palmed, nervous kids discussing motel décor and HBO. Nathan couldn't take it anymore.

"But I guess you didn't invite me in to watch TV, huh? I mean, if you did, that's cool but…"

"No", she said softly. "I didn't. I wanted you to come in because…well, I wanted to ask you to spend the night here…with me."

There it was. She'd said it. The truth was out. And Nathan exhaled deeply.

"Look, Daytona, I…"

"It's okay. I mean, if you don't want to. It's fine. It was pretty stupid of me to ask…"

She stood and he did too, grabbing her gently by the arm. He tilted her chin with his index finger and their lips met shortly after their eyes did. It was a slow, sweet, passionate kiss as their hands rubbed each other's backs. Daytona bit her lip as Nathan pulled away just enough to remove both their jackets, then unfasten each button on her shirt. Chills ran down her spine as he helped her take it off completely and she was just standing there in her beige bra.

They kissed some more and Nathan kneaded the soft exposed flesh as she hurriedly got his shirt off and it landed on the heap of mounting clothing. God, he was so beautiful. Perfect. That time spent in the gym was definitely paying off and it showed. Her hands ran over his just defined pecs and his hardened abs. Nathan closed his eyes and moaned as she kissed where her fingertips had been.

The two continued to undress each other and when they were down to their underwear, they lay down on the bed. Daytona was on her side as Nathan unclasped the hooks of her bra. He peeled it from her and tossed it on the floor before turning her on her back.

"You're beautiful", he whispered, kissing her newly exposed breasts.

She whimpered in pleasure and didn't object when he took off her panties. She felt surprisingly comfortable being naked in front of him. Only did fear and anxiety surface when he removed his own boxers. Damn! So the myth about having big feet was true! He noticed the change in her expression and smiled as he put on a condom and they kissed again.

"I want you", she cried out, running her fingers through his hair.

"I want you, too."

Covering her lips with his, he pushed into her. It was more than a snug fit and she seemed to buckle beneath his weight.

"Nate…" she panted in half pleasure, half pain.

"Daytona, are you…"

"It's okay. Nathan, it's okay. Please don't stop."

There were tears in her eyes as she pulled him closer to her. He had no idea that she was a virgin. But he continued and he took it as slow and gentle as he could. Their heavy breathing and soft cries seemed to be in sync until finally, it was over.

Nathan rolled off of her and removed the condom, tensing as she crawled into his embrace.

"You okay?" he finally asked.

"Yes", she whispered.

"You should have told me, Daytona."

"I know. Look, I, I'm sorry, Nathan. I probably should have told you."

"Why didn't you?"

She took a deep breath.

"Because I didn't want you to think that I was stupid or some little girl…"

He looked right in her eyes.

"Why would I think that? I wouldn't think that, Daytona. Being a virgin doesn't make you stupid or childish. It…well, it makes you special. That's a big deal. Your first time should be with someone you love."

"It was."

"Daytona…"

"I mean that, Nathan. You want me to be honest? Well, here goes. This is the most honest part of me. Sex is a really big deal for me and I've been saving myself for that special person and that right time. I always dreamt my first time would be magical…and it was. And I also dreamt my first time would be with you. Because I love you, Nathan. I always have."

He looked at her, all teary eyed and vulnerable. He had an incredible amount of respect for her. She certainly had guts for putting it all out there. And it said a lot about her that she had waited. But she was in love with him. And she was finally telling him just minutes after he had taken her virginity.

"Daytona…"

"It's okay. You don't have to say it back. I don't want you to say it if you don't mean it."

He stroked her hair and looked in her eyes. She was the girl who had always been his friend, his partner on the track, someone to laugh with and cry with and talk to. Daytona had always been a huge part of his life.

"It's okay, Daytona", he said as he kissed her forehead. "I love you, too."


	41. Closing Time

It was closing time after what had been a particularly grueling and busy day at Deb's Den. Nathan had been on his feet all day long but he didn't mind. He was in a good mood and it was plain for anyone to see that. Haley had most definitely noticed. She, along with Deb, was closing with him.

"Somebody's in a good mood", she teased.

He smiled at her, whistling a happy tune as he hopped over the bar almost Matrix style and tossed a dirty glass in the air before catching it and stacking it in the "to be washed" pile.

"Why would you say that, Hales?"

"I don't know. Could it be the whistling? I mean, come on. Never in my life have I heard you whistle. And I've known you a long time. Or maybe it's that stupid smile that's been plastered on your face all day. But it might be that new John Travolta pep in your step. I swear to God every time you've walked by today, I keep expecting to hear the Bee Gees break out in song. What gives?"

"Okay, Inspector Gadget. You got me. What can I say? I, Nathan Lee, am in a good mood."

"I suppose things could be worse. I mean, stranger things have happened."

"Let me make you a drink."

"A drink?" she laughed. "No thanks."

"No thanks?" he pretended to be hurt. "Now, I'm insulted."

"No drinking on the job, buster", she swatted him with a dishtowel.

"We are closed and it's been a long day and we deserve it. And not to brag or anything but I am a pretty damned good bartender."

"Not that you're bragging", Haley grinned.

"Nope. Now what can I get you? Anything you want."

"Fine. You talked me into it, you bad influence, you. I will have…ooohh, I know. A Southern Belle, please."

"Ah", Nathan nodded. "A Southern Belle. Now Hales, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were trying to trip me up. Test my bartending knowledge and skills, if you will."

"No but if you're unsure of how to make one, a boring Banana Daiquiri will do just fine."

"Watch and learn", he smiled as he began preparing it. "An ounce of our finest whiskey, three fourths of an ounce of Bourbon, eight ounces of deliciously chilled pineapple juice, two ounces of fresh Florida squeezed orange juice, no pulp…"

"No pulp", Haley laughed.

"…Three fourths of an ounce of Triple Sec. Okay, that fine concoction is mixed together. I will pour into an ice filled, tall juice glass and with a splash of Grenadine…there you go."

Haley accepted the drink as he slid it over to her. She took a sip and smiled.

"Okay, okay. I take it all back. You're good."

"I know it probably killed you to admit that but slow down on yours so we can have a drink together."

She watched as he made himself a Tequila Sour. Together they sat in a lighthearted mood they hadn't enjoyed in a long time.

"Okay, now you want to spill on why you're so damned bubbly today?"

He reached beneath the bar and pulled out a brochure, which he gave to her.

"Read that."

She skimmed a pamphlet giving details about another race.

"What is this?"

"The Jeff Burton invitational. It's a big race down in Darlington. It's pretty cool. He does it every year. Anyway, you race by invite only, hence the title and let's just say this year was the first year I got an invitation."

"That's great, Nathan. Sounds like a big deal. I'm really proud of you."

Haley had never gotten into the whole racing thing. In fact, as soon as she was able to understand the concept of basketball, the brothers had switched sports on her. But as far as she was concerned, racing was boring to watch, hard to understand, and too damned dangerous to participate in. But the Jeff Burton invitational seemed like a big step, career wise and Nathan was excited. The least she could do was be a friend and be happy for him.

"Yeah, I can't wait."

"Think you have a chance to win?"

"I do…or at least I hope so. But either way, I plan on finding out. I've just got to touch base with Cooper and get everything set up. We got a lot of work to do to prepare for this one."

Haley took another sip.

"Man, you're gonna be busy. Between living and working here and running down to Charleston to get ready, you're not going to have time to sleep."

"I am gonna be working my ass off but at least I won't have to worry about commuting from Tree Hill to South Carolina."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving."

Haley felt like she had been slapped in the face. Nathan leaving?

"You're, um, you're leaving?"

"Yeah. This place is doing great and Mom is feeling better and you guys don't need me around anymore."

"Oh."

"And I'm excited to get home."

Haley nervously tugged at her lip.

"I, I'm sure Cooper will be glad to have you back."

"Yeah. Fuck face will never admit it but he loves me and he can't get on without me", he grinned.

Haley tried to smile.

"And Daytona, too. Um, I'm sure she'll be happy to have you home."

"Yeah. I told her and she can't wait. It's gonna be great. And she's excited about the race, too."

Haley nodded.

"She's good, at the racing thing, I mean."

"Oh yeah", his eyes lit up. "You should see her. She's amazing. Coop calls her 'Hell On Wheels'."

"Yeah…"

"If you ever want to start racing, you should talk to Daytona. She could help you out…"

She laughed nervously.

"I don't think I'm the racing type. I freak going five miles over the speed limit on the Interstate."

"It's fun. It's a rush like you can't describe. I think if you at least rode around the track in a test run, you'd probably like it."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Well, the least you could do is come see me race. I can get you some pretty good seats for this thing down in Darlington."

"I don't know…"

"At least think about it. Here. Keep the brochure and let me know what your schedule is like."

"Okay. Okay", she nodded. "Um, I'll think about it."

She folded it and slid it in the back pocket of her jeans. All of a sudden, she needed that drink more than ever. She tilted the glass bottoms up style.

"Whoa", he laughed. "I know it's good, Hales, but damn. Wait for me. How about a toast?"

"A toast?"

"Hell yeah", he raised his glass. "To starting over and being happy…new beginnings for everyone."

She nodded and raised her glass.

"To new beginnings", she cleared her throat before drinking up.

"Hey, what are you two lushes up to?" Deb asked, emerging from the back. "All work and no play?"

"We were just taking a break, Mom and I was just sharing my good news with Hales."

"Well, as long as you're happy and you promise to be safe, then I have no objections. I'm proud of you, Nate and I support whatever you do."

"Thanks. And Haley is thinking about coming to the big race. It'd be cool if you came too. That would be a hell of a good luck charm, having my two best girls there…well, three counting Daytona."

Haley looked away. Why did she like it better when it was just two best girls?

"We'll see, honey", Deb smiled. "If my schedule permits and my heart can take the excitement, who knows?"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and took a large crate of dirty dishes off to the automatic dishwasher. Haley finished reconciling the cash registers as Deb completed last minute clean up. Haley couldn't help but notice that Deb was moving a little slower than usual. And a few times her face look strained, in pain even.

"Deb?" she asked. "Everything okay?"

Deb kept mopping.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure."

"I could finish that, you know. It's no bother, really."

Deb smiled.

"Haley, I know what you're doing and I really appreciate it, honey but I'm okay. Really. I promise you."

"Okay. I just don't want you overdoing it."

"I'm not. A little mopping never hurt anyone."

"It's just that you had this really weird look on your face…"

"Like the one you had on yours when Nathan mentioned Daytona?" Deb asked, her mischievously twinkling.

Haley turned bright red and tried to laugh it off.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh I think you do."

"Please, Deb. Nathan and I are just friends. I'm glad he's with Daytona. Besides, I already have one crazy husband I'm trying to get rid of."

"I know. And I'm not saying anything. But you wouldn't have that problem if you married my son. Didn't I always say growing up you two should end up together?"

"Yes", Haley sighed in exasperation. "From the time we were playing in the sandbox."

Deb smiled.

"Fine. I won't say another word."

"Thank you."

"You almost done?"

"Out here. I just have to check the restrooms to make sure we don't have to declare a state of emergency in them."

Deb watched her leave and smiled. Call it a mother's wisdom but she had silently predicted the doom that would surely follow the day Lucas and Haley said "I do". And she knew that as much as her son cared about Daytona, his heart wasn't really in that relationship. But most of all, she knew Nathan and Haley were meant for each other…even if they didn't know it.

"Need any help, Mom?" Nathan called out from the back.

Deb felt a twang of pain and closed her eyes trying to keep her balance. As always the sick feelings passed as quickly as they appeared. She took a deep breath.

"No, I'm fine. Everything is under control."


	42. The Measure Of A Man

Lucas bounced the ball and from mid court sank it into the hoop. He still had it.

"Nothing but net", he smiled to himself.

"Still your own number one fan?"

Lucas turned around to see who had joined him. It was his younger brother.

"Worshiping me is usually your job but today I decided to toot my own horn."

"In your dreams, brother", Nathan grinned as they bumped fists.

"What brings you by?"

Nathan looked around.

"I was looking for your ass and I figured this is the last place you'd be. Go figure."

Lucas shrugged.

"Lucky for me Dad is with his team and Mom…well, let's face it, if she's not banging Uncle Keith then she's probably at work. Either way, they're not here so I get to take advantage of the private court. What's up with you? Here for a little one on one?"

Nathan shook his head.

"Nah. Just came to say good bye."

"So now you're being a little pussy? Come on, bro. We can play and talk", he threw the ball. "Your shot."

Nathan caught it and sighed as he removed his hooded sweatshirt.

"Fine. What's the score again?"

"2, 496 to 2, 489. Your lead…but not for long."

The brothers smiled at each other. Ever since their infamous play off for the coveted High Fliers spot years before during their junior year, they had kept score of their one on one games. It was never a clear winner because the game never ended. The scores just kept carrying over until the next match up.

"So", Nathan said. "I hope to see your face in Darlington, man. It'd mean a lot if you'd be my crew chief."

"I'll think about. I'll let you know."

"Yeah…"

"I just can't believe you're really going through with it."

"The race?" Nathan sunk a basket.

"No. Leaving Tree Hill again."

"I had to leave sometime. My home is in Charleston now. You know that."

"Yeah but maybe this isn't the best time for you to go."

"Why?"

"What about the Den?"

"What about it? Business is good. And I know in my absence my big brother has everything under control, that is unless you want me to stay to ease your work load, you slacker.

Lucas guarded his brother.

"Oh no. See, I don't need Saint Nathan to swoop in and save my day."

Nathan went for the successful steal.

"Then what's this all about? Because it sounds like somebody is missing me already."

"Doubt it, little brother."

"Look, dude. I'm gonna be fine. I'm doing what I want to do. I'm living my life and making myself happy. Can I suggest you do the same?"

"Who says I'm not happy?" Lucas hit a three pointer.

"I just know stuff could be better. I hope you work it all out. Figure out what you want to do and just do it. And as far as the Haley thing…"

"That's a done deal. I don't want to talk about it."

"Good. That means you'll leave her alone? No more breaking and entering looking for strange men in the night?"

Lucas' jaw tightened. Someone had struck a nerve.

"So Haley told you what happened, huh?"

"About you being a dick? Yeah."

Lucas smirked and shook his head.

"I plead temporary insanity on that one."

"Whatever, Luke. Just don't let it happen again."

Lucas went for the ball, unnecessarily fouling Nathan in the process and causing the dark haired brother to take a shot to the face, which made for a bloody lip.

"Look, you can be the hero, the patron saint or the good guy all goddamned day long. But at the end of the day, it's really none of your business. And at the end of the day, or at least until the ink dries on the final papers, then she's still my wife."

"You don't have to keep reminding everyone. The last place I want to be is stuck in the middle between you two but Haley came to me and I'm not gonna turn my back on her. I care about that girl", Nathan wiped at his lip. "And maybe someone should have reminded you a long time ago and maybe there would be no divorce papers."

"Maybe so", Lucas mused. "Who's to say? Oh and sorry about the lip, Nate. My bad, my foul."

Nathan grimaced seeing Luke's smirk.

"No foul. Basket counts."

Lucas nodded.

"Somebody is in a generous mood. Maybe it has to do with Daytona."

"Maybe but hey, that's none of your business, now is it?"

"No, it's not. But I got to know Daytona over the years and especially during my time in Charleston. She's a nice kid. What can I say? I care about her, sort of like how you care about Haley."

Nathan rolled his eyes. He saw where the conversation was headed. Lucas Scott often wore two faces, harbored two personalities and Nathan could just guess which one was about to rear its ugly head.

"Look, man. I didn't come here to talk about Haley or Daytona and I definitely didn't come here to fight with you. I just wanted to say good bye. So good bye, big brother. 2, 510 to 2, 510. For once we're even."

With that, Nathan threw the ball. Lucas caught it and watched him walk away.

"Deb's still sick, man!" Lucas called out after him. "She's not at one hundred percent and I can't do this by myself!"

Nathan turned around.

"What are you doing, Luke? And why are you doing this? What is up with your obsession trying to control my life? Is it because you can't control your own?"

"It's the truth. Deb's trying to be strong but face it, man, she might not ever be the same. She needs you, Nate. She needs you just like she needs me and just like she needs Brooke and Haley and Skills and everybody else. She depends on us."

"My mom is fine. If she were sick, I'd know, okay? I live there just like you do, dude."

"She loves you. She wants you to be happy. The last thing she wants to feel like is a burden."

Nathan just shook his head.

"See you later, man. Like I said, the crew chief job is open anytime."

He hopped in his car and drove off back to his mother's house. Nathan was angry. Damn Lucas! As cool as he could be, as fun as he could be, as nice as he could be, as decent as he could be, somewhere hidden in the depths was always that hint of the wretched teenager he used to be. The part that was controlling and bitter, the part that refused to let anyone else be happy.

It burned him up. That would always be the one barrier in their relationship. Lucas would never change, that was for damn sure. Fuming, Nathan pulled up to the curb. He got out to start putting his bags inside the car. He was ready to go. He'd said his good byes to Brooke and Haley. All he had to do was give his mom a quick kiss and he'd be on his way. Back to normal, back to his own life, his own little bubble of a world.

Nathan walked into the quiet house. His mom's car was in the driveway but perhaps she had gone out for a walk or something. He hated to leave without seeing her. Walking to the back towards the master bedroom, he heard a muffled noise. Peering inside to investigate he saw his mother standing in front of the mirror. The muffled noises were her sobs. Tears stained her pretty face as she stared at the reflection. In her hand was a brush with a large clump of blonde hair knotted in the bristles. He watched her run her finger through her golden locks and a few more strands came out. Nothing significant enough to cause a bald spot but noticeable enough to put fear in one's heart…and a dagger through their self esteem.

Nathan couldn't believe it. His mouth went dry and suddenly he felt sick. He backed out of the room and into the kitchen where he collapsed on a seat at the table. As long as he lived, he'd never forget that image of seeing his mother like that. Weak. Vulnerable. Distraught. It hurt him. She'd always been there for him. Deb had always been so strong. None of it seemed fair. At that moment, he wished it were him who had to b sick and feel the pain. He'd gladly suffer and lose every piece of his hair if it would spare her. His mother deserved more. She deserved better.

"Nathan, honey. What are you doing sitting there?" Deb asked, emerging from the back.

She smiled and any evidence of what he had walked in on minutes before, was long gone.

"Mom, I…"

Before he could finish, the door opened and in walked a sweaty Lucas.

"Hey, Luke. Looks, like you're just in time to say bye to your brother."

"Lucky me", Lucas said through tight lips.

"Uh, about that…um, there's good news."

"Good news?"

"Yeah. Coop hooked some stuff up for me with my car and everything and it turns out I don't have to go back to Charleston just yet", he lied.

"Nathan, are you sure?" Deb asked.

"Yeah. So I can stick around for a little while longer."

"Nathan, that's great but you were so excited to go back. I know you have work and racing and Daytona and your friends…"

"I know and I still can't wait but that stuff will still be there in a few weeks. It's cool. I mean, don't you want me around, Mom?"

Deb broke out into a grin. She pulled her son close to her.

"Oh of course I do, sweetheart. Of course."

Nathan returned the embrace and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was staring into the blue eyes of his brother. Lucas stared right back. Of course Nathan needed to get back to Charleston. Of course he wanted to go. But he wouldn't. He'd do the right thing. He'd stay behind. He'd forfeit his own happiness, even the exposure and opportunity of Jeff Burton's race.

The brothers just looked at each other silently and stoically. Neither spoke but they didn't have to. They were as different as night and day but there seemed to always be a common ground, a medium, a shared, secret language between them. And each knew what the other was thinking. It was true. Nathan Lee would be more of a man than Lucas Scott could ever hope to be.


	43. Home Team Advantage

Brooke couldn't sleep. It was one of her rare days off and she had worked the late shift the night before. At the crack of dawn, the petite beauty should have been zonked out, dead to the world, so to speak but there was no such luck. She was wide awake even before the sun rose. After hours of tossing and turning, she finally got up and donned a jogging suit. Putting her hair up in a loose knit bun and skipping the whole make up application, she quietly let herself out of the door. The pink and yellow rays had just splashed across the early morning sky so she felt safe enough to take a walk. Besides, the air smelled great and it was something calming about Tree Hill that seemed to call out to her.

She ended up at the River Walk. It was quite a sight to see the sun rise over the water. It was quiet and peaceful and she was alone except for a few birds chirping in the crisp autumn morning. Hugging her arms close to her, she took in the beauty of the scene. Brooke could stay in the serenity of the moment forever but she was taken aback when she saw a lone figure sitting at one of the tables a few feet away by the docks. The closer she approached, the more familiar it became. She would recognize that tattered old gray Deb's Den hoodie anywhere.

"Nathan? Is that you?"

She startled him.

"Brooke?"

"Hey", she stopped. "God, I never expected to run into you out here. What are you doing?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know. Couldn't sleep so I took a walk to clear my head."

"Me to, I guess."

"I used to come out here all the time when I was a kid. This table was a favorite of me and Haley's."

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

"No", he shook his head. "Sit down."

Brooke smiled and plopped down beside him.

"It's really pretty out here", she observed.

"Yeah. It's the second best place to watch the sun rise and set around here."

"Where's the best?"

"Wrightsville Beach. It's pretty awesome. I used to get up early and jog out there sometimes."

"Sounds nice. I'd like to go sometime."

"Yeah. Um, whenever you can't sleep again, just knock on the door. I'm a regular insomniac."

Brooke chuckled.

"Really? I guess you're contagious because I've turned into one as of late. But I'll take you up on that offer one day. I'm just surprised to see you. I thought you were going back to South Carolina. Then all of a sudden I hear you're sticking around for a while but I hadn't had a chance to talk to you."

"Yeah…"

"So is it true? Are you sticking around?"

"I guess, yeah. For a while."

"That's cool. And you still get to do your race thingy."

Nathan looked away.

"Um, about that…"

"Uh oh. What happened?"

"There might not be a race, Brooke."

"Did it get cancelled?"

He chuckled lightly.

"For me."

"What does that mean?" she made a face.

"It means I'm just not going to do it. It didn't get cancelled or anything."

Brooke nodded.

"Okay. But can I please ask why and ask without you pulling a Lucas and biting my head off?"

"It's a long, complicated story."

She looked around.

"I have nowhere else to be. And I did ask, didn't I?"

"Yeah. I guess you did. Um, it's not really easy for me to say this, to say it to you or to anybody."

"What is it?"

He took a deep breath.

"I lied. I lied to my mom."

Brooke could see that admitting it loud was tearing him apart.

"What did you lie about?"

"Why I'm staying."

"Why are you staying?"

"Because she's sick."

Brooke's eyes widened.

"Oh no. What happened? Is she going back in the hospital? Is she gonna die? What…"

"No. I mean, Lupus is a chronic condition and that means it's something she has to live with basically forever. She'll have good days and bad days but the symptoms will always be there and sometimes she will get sick. Anyway, the other day I was leaving and I went to say good bye to her and I found her in her room crying. Her hair was falling out. That sometimes happens to Lupus patients, especially if they're recovering from an attack. I read up about it. It doesn't necessarily mean all her hair is going to fall out but enough comes out to scare the piss out of you."

"Gosh. That's so sad. Poor Deb."

"I know. She never knew that I was standing there but it made me realize she's not out of the woods yet. It's still gonna take time. She needs me. I know Mom would never admit that or ask me to give up my dreams."

"So you lied to her. You made up some story about not really having to go."

"Yeah."

"Wow", she stretched.

"It's okay. Sometimes you do what you have to do."

"How long do you plan on staying?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know. As long as it takes. Until I know in my heart she's better and she can handle this more."

"For what it's worth, can I just say I think you're a pretty great guy? I mean, what you're doing is so unselfish and I know it's not easy."

"It's cool."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell your uncle yet?"

"Bits and pieces. He's taking it well. I mean, he's worried about Mom obviously but he's glad I'm here to take care of her. But at the same time he says I should live my own life."

"What about Daytona? What does she say?"

Nathan sighed.

"She knows what I have to do and why. Daytona really supports me."

"It must be nice to have someone in your life like that. Daytona's cool. I'm glad that she understands and that she isn't mad."

"I kind of wish she would be", he chuckled.

"Why?"

"I don't like people being mad at me but I can deal with it. Know what's worse? When they're disappointed. I hate that. When I was little and I'd do something stupid and get caught, I'd almost want Mom to spank me or ground me or yell at me. Any of that was better than having her cry or just giving me that look where I know I let her down. Same thing with Daytona. I called her and told her what's up. I know she's trying to understand and I know she cares about me but I know she'd rather have me in Charleston. And she's probably wondering when this is all gonna end."

"She'll be okay, Nate. Trust me. You're a good guy and trust me again, good guys are a dying breed. Daytona knows what she has. She understands how close you and your mother are and I know she respects it. We all do. Yeah, she misses you and she'd rather have you there…what girlfriend wouldn't? But she knows she has to be patient and in the end it will be worth it and everything will work itself out. Besides, when a guy is as good to his mom as you are to Deb, that says a lot about his character. Daytona knows that."

"I hope so."

"I know so. And you know what else? I'll tell you. You don't have to give up on all your dreams, Nathan."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay. I am so clueless when it comes to Nascar and Randy Petty…"

"Richard Petty."

"Whatever. You catch my drift. Anyway, explain to me what goes into preparing for something like the Darlington race."

"It depends on the race itself and the level. The competition factors in a lot. Then there is the car you're driving and the track you're racing on. You have to make sure the car is ready and all the safety features are checked out. There's also a lot of mental preparation. You rely a lot on your crew chief before the big race."

"What does a crew chief do?" Brooke asked.

"Everything. They are the driver's right hand man. They have know what's best for the performance of the car and the driver, all the while keeping safety the most important factor. The crew chief is head mechanic. They direct the pit stops during the race. Let's see, car prepping, engine testing, coordinating training programs…you name it."

"Wow. Sounds complicated. Who's your crew chief?"

"Don't really have a permanent one. My last guy moved up North. The last few races Coop and Daytona have really stepped up and Ray Green who is Cooper's crew chief and Daytona's dad has helped me out. So has her little brother, Garrett."

"Who was going to do it this race coming up?"

"Garrett and Daytona were handling stuff while I was away but I was really hoping Lucas would do this with me."

"He is your brother so I'll refrain from the vulgar list of four letter words I'd like to use to describe him."

"We're probably reading from the same list these days but thanks."

"But can't you still do it? I mean, it's possible, right?"

"I guess but…"

"No buts. Where there's a will, there is a way. You can totally do this, Nathan. Have someone in South Carolina prep your car and do all the physical stuff you can't do while you're here. And on the days you can sneak away, you can drive down and check out how it's going."

Nathan looked at her. For someone who knew squat about racing, she sure made a lot of sense.

"Damn. You make it sound so simple."

"It can be", she smiled proudly. "Now what do you say? Huh? Say yes! Come on, Nate. You know you want to."

He couldn't help but smile.

"Okay", he finally grinned.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes. Yes it's a yes."

Brooke clapped her hands.

"Yes! PH this is going to be so fun! You got your car keys on you now?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because we have work to do that we can't do here. We have to get going. You have calls to make and I have plans to make."

"What plans are you making?" he wrinkled his eyebrow.

She winked at him.

"Just think of me as your mental, in house, on call crew chief. Leave it to me. I am very good at management, you know."

"I'm sure."

"Then it's settled. I'll help you. You can do this. From here on out, we're a team. You and I are the home team. What do you say?"

She extended her hand and he looked at it. Something told him it would be an unforgettable adventure. Something told him he'd be in for a lot of work as she had no idea what she was getting herself into. But something else told him he could trust her. They could have fun together.

Nathan grinned and shook her hand.

"Here's to the home team."

Brooke sat back and smiled, overly satisfied with herself.

"Nathan Lee, it looks like this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


	44. Learning From The Best

Lucas walked into the smoky little pizzeria on the edge of town and took a seat at a table in the rear. It was low key and quiet and served some of the best pizza in all of North Carolina.

"You need a menu, sugar?" the waitress asked as she approached him.

Lucas shook his head. There was no need. He'd been going there practically his whole life and he'd been ordering the same dish since middle school.

"No thanks. I'll have two slices of deep dish pepperoni and whatever brew is good tonight on tap."

"Be right back", she smiled.

"Oh and can you put two slices of thin crust with Italian sausage, onions and black olives on hold? I got somebody meeting me here in a few minutes."

"Sure thing, honey."

Lucas nodded and looked around as he settled into the semi comfortable chair. His cell phone vibrated against his thigh from its resting place in the deep pocket of his jeans.

"Yeah", he answered.

"Luke, it's me. Nathan."

"What's up?"

"Just wondering if you could stop by the Den later and check on things?"

"Alright. Something wrong?"

"No. But Mom isn't working tonight and neither is Hales and I'm busy. Just wanted to make sure everything is okay."

Lucas shrugged.

"Alright. Um, whatever."

"Thanks, man."

The brothers were in the midst of another awkward phase ever since their last conversation at the Scott home. They hadn't interacted much since.

"Listen, Nate, I'm getting pizza over at Little Italy", Lucas began uneasily. "You could stop over if you're around and if you haven't eaten and stuff."

"Sounds good, dude, but I'll have to take a rain check on that."

It was Luke's way of trying to make peace but it was obvious the younger brother wasn't very interested.

"Oh. Uh, okay. Whatever, Nate. Guess I'll see you around back at the house or whatever."

Nathan rolled his eyes. He could read Lucas like a book.

"Look, I'm not trying to blow you off…"

"It's cool. Do what you have to do."

"No, man. Really. I don't get that much free time and I'm working on some stuff for the race."

Lucas was surprised. So Nathan was still planning to participate.

"Thought you had changed your mind on that one."

"I did but…well, something a friend said kind of convinced me to rethink that situation. Anyway, I've got a lot to do so…"

"Yeah."

"And um, just so you know, the invitation is still open. I need all the help I can get and um, it'd mean a lot if you'd do this."

"Yeah", Lucas nodded. "Whatever. I can't tonight but whatever you need, I'm in, man."

Nathan smiled.

"That's cool. Thanks a lot. Besides, we've pretty much got it covered tonight."

"We?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. Brooke is helping me out with some stuff."

Lucas laughed out loud.

"Brooke? Brooke who?"

"Come on, bro. How many Brookes do you know?"

"Just the one crashing at your mom's and that's one Brooke too many. What's going on, dude? What could she possible be helping you with?"

Nathan shrugged.

"She's really smart, man. And she's good with details and the little things."

"Yeah but what the hell could she possibly know about racing?"

"She's learning. When she puts her mind to something, she sticks with it."

Lucas shook his head.

"I'd still like to see that. But anyway. Just be careful. Don't let the pretty face with the big mouth get you killed. Racing is serious business."

"I know that, Luke. It's cool. What she doesn't know, I'll teach her and that way she learns from the best", Nathan joked. "Besides, Brooke is harmless."

"Does Daytona think so?"

Nathan frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just a question, little brother. Just wondering what your girlfriend in another state says about the mysterious, hot chick you're living with working so hands on with your racing career and she probably can't tell the difference between Nascar and Nabisco."

"Daytona doesn't care. As long as I'm happy, I mean. She just wants me to win. And as far as Brooke goes, what does that have to do with anything. I don't know what you're trying to start but she's just a friend."

"Okay."

Nathan sighed. He knew it was time to end the conversation.

"On that note…anyway, Luke. I've got to go. I've got stuff to do. Just don't forget about the Den."

"No problem. Talk to you later."

Lucas hung up the phone staring into space. Never mind his pizza was growing cold and his beer growing warm. He couldn't stop thinking about his brother. It was fine that he planned to race and he even had no qualms about helping him. But Brooke? That came out of left field! And why her? Lucas couldn't put his finger on it but the whole idea just didn't set well with him.

"Luke. Sorry, I'm late, man."

Lucas looked up. Keith had finally decided to show up.

"Hey. It's cool."

As promised, the waitress brought his food right out.

"Best pizza in town", Keith smiled after taking a huge bite.

"Yeah…"

"What's the matter? You've barely touched yours. Don't let it get cold."

"Too late for that. Anyway, I'm not very hungry anyway", Lucas pushed his plate away.

"Something wrong?" Keith questioned. "I saw you on the phone when I came in. You didn't look too happy."

"Oh. It was just Nathan."

"Ah", Keith nodded. "The other nephew I don't see enough of. How is he?"

"Okay."

"Still sticking with the whole race car thing?"

"Yeah. He actually has a big race coming up soon. That's what we were talking about. He needs my help woth some stuff."

Keith nodded.

"That should be nice. You know, I've never seen him race. I'll have to check my calendar and see what's up. Maybe I could go check the race out."

"Yeah…"

"You don't sound that excited."

"Huh? Oh, it's cool. He was just teling me that Brooke was helping him out with some stuff."

"Brooke?" Keith frowned. "Isn't that the chick staying and working at Deb's?"

"That'd be the one."

Keith grinned.

"Damn. I've seen her around town. She's hot, dude. Hell, makes me want to take up racing."

"She isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer and she doesn't know dick about racing."

"So? He's boning her."

"He has a girlfriend back in South Carolina."

"So?" Keith shrugged with his mouthful.

"Come on, man. Who are we talking about here?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Anyway, it's stupid."

"She's new in town and maybe she doesn't know a whole lot of people and he's throwing her a bone. Giving her something to do to make herself useful."

"Well, I can't work with her, that's for sure. She's bossy and flighty and a big know it all. She seriously works my nerves."

Keith chuckled.

"Sounds to me like a nice recipe for sexual tension. And we know where that leads to."

"Nah. I wouldn't hit that. Been there and done that with her kind."

"So what now?"

"Who knows? I guess we'll see."

"And what about Haley?" Keith treaded on dangerously sensitive territory.

"What about her?" Lucas looked away. "It's still over and she still hates me and I can't blame her and I keep doing things to make it worse."

"Well, those are the breaks. It's a shame, too. She's a nice kid. But you have to move on, right?"

"Right", Lucas agreed sadly.

"Come on, Luke. Don't get all sappy on me. Shit happens. Life happens. You just have to go with it. So it didn't work out with, Haley? Okay but what's the use of playing the blame game now? It's over. Look, I know I don't have to tell you but women are way complicated. Love and happiness is all fine and good but there's more to life. You tried your hand at the whole relationship deal and it didn't work out for you. Maybe you should give it a rest. You're a smart kid. And you have a last name that means something, at least around here. Don't let anymore time and opportunity go to waste. Figure out what you want to do and just do it. It's all about business and success and making money. That's what really matters, it's what's really important and anyone who tries to tell you different has never experienced wealth and success. Success is money and money is power and power is everything. So quit waiting around and go for it."

How right was Keith? Did the material things as well as status mean more than love? And could money buy happiness. In the Scott way, the answer was an astounding "yes" to all three questions. It was something the uncle and grandfather had tried to instill in him since birth. Something they had tried to drill into his father as well but had failed miserably. Something else Lucas had been running away from.

"Yeah. Maybe I should", Lucas raised his beer mug. "A toast. A toast to starting over and getting what you want by any means necessary. And screw whatever gets in your way…including love."

Keith smiled broadly and laughed as their mugs clinked.

"Now you're talking, Luke. That's what I like to hear. This is my new and improved nephew, the one without all the emotional crap."

The one without the emotional crap…or love, or guidance, or happiness or a sense of self or any direction in life. The harder he ran away from the legacy, the closer he became to fulfilling it.

"Yeah", Lucas muttered quietly under his breath. "I learned from the best."


	45. The Need For Speed

"Brooke, wake up. We're here."

"Huh?" she sleepily stirred.

Slowly her eyes opened and focused on the scenery passing by in the car window. There was a large building that bore the name Cooper Lee Enterprises. Nathan maneuvered the Camaro to a parking space towards the back.

"Here we are, sleepy head", he said, taking the keys from the ignition. "This is it."

Brooke stretched and yawned before opening the door to get out. Her eyes surveyed the area and widened when she noticed the track behind her.

"Nathan, this is it", she said excitedly. "There's the track!"

He couldn't help but smile at all her enthusiasm. She was like a little kid at Christmas.

"Whoa. Slow it down", he chuckled. "It's a track but not the one for our race, remember? We have to go to Darlington for that. This is Charleston."

"Oh", she shrugged. "Well, can I still go look?" she asked hopefully.

Nathan shrugged.

"Sure. Knock yourself out. I'll be down in a minute. I'm just gonna go say hi to a couple of people."

Brooke practically skipped to the track and Nathan stood just watching her for a minute.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the prodigal nephew", Cooper came up behind him grinning.

Nathan turned around and smiled.

"What's up, Coop?"

Cooper playfully slung an arm around him and pulled into a manly hug.

"Nothing much, man. I had to do a double take when I thought I saw your ass out here. Why didn't you tell me you were coming down today?"

"I really didn't know until the last minute. Brooke and I have been trying to get down here for a while. It's just been crazy getting matching schedules. Anyway, we're here and I wanted to bring her down and check out the new ride."

Cooper shook his head as he watched Brooke running ahead on the track.

"Dude, she's hot. Much hotter than I remember. Damn!"

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"She's cool."

"She seeing anybody?"

"Not that I know of. She's new in town and all. Mom gave you as much of the back story as we know."

Cooper ran his hands together.

"Young, svelte, beautiful. New in town, perhaps kind of lonely. And she's into racing, too? I'd say it's my lucky day. Or at least hers. We're a match made in heaven."

"Coop, Brooke is here to help me out. I didn't bring her here to have you hit on her. Besides, I just don't think she's in the market for a man right now."

"Fine. I'll back off. Play it smooth. But she won't be able to resist me and my worldly charms for long."

"I'm sure."

"Okay. Um, you sure you're not eyeing her for yourself?"

"No. We're just friends and in case you forgot, I have a girlfriend, who is probably running around here as we speak."

Cooper gave a knowing smile.

"No, man, I didn't forget. I was just making sure you hadn't either."

"Can we take a look at the car?" he asked, changing the subject.

"You bet", Cooper grinned. "It's a real beauty and you're gonna love it, Nate."

The men walked over to a hanger and Cooper instructed one of the crew members to remove a tarp from a car in the back and drive it onto the track. When it arrived, Nathan felt his knees buckle. It was a black Monte Carlo SS complete with racing stripes and the number "23", Nathan's lucky and favorite number…the one he'd worn on his jersey Senior year in high school as a Raven. Right above the door was his name in huge letters… "Nathan Lee".

"Now this is a hot car", Brooke exclaimed.

Nathan just shook his head in disbelief.

"Dude…I don't know what to say. This is too much."

"Consider it a gift", Cooper shrugged.

"You know I can't just accept this, man."

"Fine. Pay me back with a win."

"Coop…"

"Not another word unless it's a thank you", Cooper winked as he walked over to Brooke.

"So I don't get it", Brooke frowned. "Did you buy this or did you build it?"

"Funny, you should ask", Cooper answered suavely, his eyes twinkling. "Follow me. There's something I want to show you."

Brooke smiled and she and Cooper made small talk while they walked ahead of a quiet and overwhelmed Nathan. Finally they were at the back of the hanger.

"What's this?" Brooke asked.

"This is what is known as the cage", Cooper pulled back a curtain to expose a frame of a car still in the middle of assembly. "All the cars we custom build start out looking like this. Today the guys are gonna install the front end and the suspension components. Once the body is built we have to put the car on the track to test it out, then all you have left is fine tuning it to fit the driver's style and personality."

"This is so cool", she said after the brief tour and return to Nathan's new Monte Carlo. "Aren't you excited, Nathan?"

He tried to smile.

"Yeah. This is pretty cool."

Brooke watched as he popped the hood. She reached in her bag pulling out a small notepad where she annotated the horsepower, engine size and other detailed components.

"You're pretty good", Cooper observed over her shoulder.

"Thanks", she winked. "I had a pretty cool teacher."

"The only thing left is for you to take a ride in one of these babies. What do you say?"

"Really?" Brooke asked.

"Really. This is a good view and all but the best view comes from inside. Nate?"

"Yeah but Brooke should take the course and it's so much to do. She wouldn't be ready before at least tomorrow and we can't spend the night…"

"Yeah, if she were actually gonna drive. She's just a shotgun passenger. Now quit being a little pussy and get out there and show her what it's all about."

"Yeah", Brooke teased.

"Brooke…"

"Come on, Nathan. Please. Pretty please", she begged.

How could he resist that face? With a sigh, he relented and they geared up to take a spin around the track. They got in and started the engine and began circling the track building up speed as they went along.

"Okay, Brooke. You want to enter turn one high, remember?"

"This is so fun! I just can't believe this thing didn't come with a CD player."

" Come on, Brooke. You have to pay attention."

"Okay. I know. This is just so exciting. I can't help myself…"

"Brooke", he sighed.

She sensed the change in his mood and the serious tone of his voice.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Nate, talk to me."

He took a deep breath.

"I don't know. I guess it's just nerves. Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. And Coop getting this car for me…"

"It's a great car."

"Yeah but I kind of like to do stuff on my own. My old car was good enough. I just want to win on my own."

She smiled at him.

"And you will. This is all you, Nathan. Coop just wanted to help out. Just like I do and Daytona and her father and everybody. It's okay. But when it comes down to it, on race day it's you behind this wheel. It's all on you. But don't get down on yourself. You should be happy. This is going to be great."

Brooke was right and he knew it. It just took a little outside prodding to help him figure it out.

"Yeah", he managed to smile. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right", she grinned. "Now show me what this baby can do."

They were both feeling the need for speed and Nathan knew exactly what to do. He kicked it up a few notches keeping at 5 on the tack, safe enough for the test run but just fast enough to give Brooke a newly discovered thrill at 140 miles per hour. He glanced over to make sure she wasn't frightened and she wasn't. She squealed with excited delight as she clutched on to the safety belt. Her happiness was contagious and he couldn't help but grin either. It was all coming together and the pretty brunette had proved to be a valuable asset in more ways than one. She was an important part of the team. He just hoped she'd be able to co exist with the other Team Lee VIP member…his brother, Lucas.


	46. Hoes Before Bros

The Den was relatively empty after the usual day's busy lunch rush. The regulars had come, saw and conquered, devouring the usual soups, sandwiches and salads before hurrying off to work to finish the day. One of the waitresses had gone home early sick with flu like symptoms and until the hour or so before the dinner crowd would come filing in, it was just Deb and Haley left to hold down the fort. Nathan was due in for the later shift and Brooke had been in and out all day. Except for the old man quietly sipping coffee at a table across the way, Haley found herself all alone. Sometimes that was a good thing. She loved peace and quiet and the opportunities to just relax and try and clear her head. Then there were times when the silence was all too much. Ever since she had kicked Lucas out and her brother had left, Haley found herself alone more often than not. That was why she hadn't minded when Nathan had to increase the workload at Deb's Den. Keeping busy was a welcome and necessary distraction.

As she stood absently wiping down the already clean counter top, her mind couldn't help but wander. No matter what, it seemed the Den had always been home. It was such an important factor in her life. She could close her eyes and see her and Nathan as kids running around the place squirting each other with water guns. Haley couldn't help but smile. It seemed ever great memory from her past somehow involved him one way or another. They had always been there for each other and he had always been her best friend. There was a time, before the older brothers, before the car racing, before the Daytonas and everything else when it had just been the two of them. It was a happy time. It was a simple time.

Of course that was before Lucas. Before the drama and the complications. Haley frowned. She wished she could just forget. But she couldn't. It wasn't that simple. He had been a huge part of her life. Lucas was, at least for a little while longer, her husband. And no matter what, a piece of her would always love him as well. And it hadn't been all bad. There had been good times. There had been happy times. There had been moments when she felt like the luckiest woman on the planet.

"Haley, can I get another round?"

Haley looked up. Mr. Jenkins was in front of her dangling his empty mug.

"Huh?"

"Coffee, sweetheart."

"Oh", she shook her head, slowly coming back to reality's present. "Sorry about that. Here you go."

He smiled and nodded appreciatively as Haley returned to earth. There was no time to think about Lucas or Nathan. It was pointless and there was work to be done. Grabbing the dish bucket, she headed in the direction of the last two tables that needed bussing. She whistled a pleasant tune, not paying much attention when the main doors swung open. She bumped smack dab into the person entering, sending the large plastic crate to the floor.

"Sorry", he mumbled.

Haley looked at him. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. So much for not thinking about him.

"No. Um, no, it was my fault", she said nervously.

Lucas bent down.

"Let me help you."

"I've got it. Really. It's no big deal."

He looked at the woman he could still call his wife. She seemed nervous and agitated and not very happy to see him. But what could he expect?

"So", he shrugged. "Um, how've you been?"

"Good", she ran her fingers through her hair.

They both nodded in the most uncomfortable and awkward silence of their young lives.

"Well, I've got to go", he finally said. "Don't worry. I mean, I'm not here to work or anything. I just need to see Deb for a few minutes. Is she in the back?"

"Yeah", Haley nodded. "She, um…she's in her office."

"Okay", he headed back. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah. See you."

She closed her eyes and cursed to herself as he walked away. She hated seeing him but Tree Hill was only so big so as long as they both stayed in town, the opportunity to run into each other would always be there. But more than that, she hated how it was when they saw each other. At one time they had been good friends. At another time, they had been so much more. Now awkwardness, pain, and underlying anger seemed to be the only thing left.

"Hello, Friend!"

The door opened and in sauntered Brooke, looking like a million bucks even if she was only wearing jeans and a tee shirt.

"Hey, Brooke", Haley tried to smile. "How's it going?"

"It is going wonderfully", the brunette practically twirled around.

"Somebody is in a good mood."

"And it's obviously not you. What's up?" Brooke walked over and began helping her friend clear off the table.

"I'm okay. I guess I'm just tired."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Don't mind me. Now back to you. What has you dancing around the Den?"

"Sorry about the extended lunch but Cooper FedEx'd some tapes of Nathan's old races so we sat around going over them."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And Haley, it is so cool. Do you ever watch?"

Haley smiled at Brooke's newfound enthusiasm. She herself had never really caught on to the whole racing thing.

"Nah. Not really. I never really understood what's going on. I guess I never got into it. Seemed kind of boring to watch on TV and all."

"That's exactly what I thought but once Nathan explained it to me, it's kind of cool. And some of the tapes were taken with cameras inside the car so you get to see the view from the racer's perspective. Totally has that Fast and the Furious kind of feel to it, minus Paul Walker and Vin Diesel although Coop and Nate aren't too bad on the eyes."

"Yeah", Haley chuckled.

"Anyway, it's cool. But you know what really had me hooked? You have to ride with them. I'm telling you, it is so fun! Nathan took me on a couple of laps and I had a blast!"

"Sounds fun", Haley shrugged. "You're really enjoying yourself. Next thing we know, you'll be out there in your own car."

"Sorry but they don't allow chauffer drawn carriages out on the race track."

Both girls looked up. Lucas had returned.

"But they do allow assholes and speaking of which, I guess that means you'll be back on Nate's road crew", Brooke shot back.

Lucas shrugged and opened a bottle of water.

"Relax. It was just a joke."

"Whatever", she rolled her eyes. "I don't think you're very funny."

"That's too bad since I am gonna be Nathan's crew chief in Darlington."

"You are?" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He's my brother and he asked me too. And I hear you've been helping him out with stuff so it looks like we're gonna be working together."

Brooke knew Lucas was good at what he did and she knew it meant a whole lot to Nathan but the idea of being so close to the brooding blonde made her slightly nauseous.

"Well then", Brooke gave a fake smile. "Lucky me."

"Just be prepared to work hard", he ignored her sarcasm. "I mean it. It can be fun racing isn't a big game. It can be dangerous and people can be hurt. The crew chief's team has to be all over everything to make sure we get a win and Nate makes it out all in one piece."

"I know that."

"Good. Glad to hear it. Because the people on my crew kick ass and get the job done."

"Your crew?" Brooke frowned. "What? Wait…"

"Don't worry, kid. I'll have a nice little 'to do' list for you later, especially on race day so don't be late. Oh…and no complaining."

Brooke felt her cheeks grow hot. With Lucas as the actual crew chief, that meant anyone else on Nathan's street team technically worked under him. The crew chief would be in charge of everything, as Nathan had his own physical, emotional and mental preparing to do and couldn't be bothered with all the minor and technical details.

"Fine", she sucked it up through pursed lips. "I'll be just fine, thank you very much. Nathan and Cooper and Daytona and Mr. Green and everybody have showed me a lot. I know what I'm doing."

Lucas grinned.

"Good. Try not to break a nail."

With that, he pulled down his baseball cap and nodded at her as well as his estranged wife.

"Lucas", Haley whispered, acknowledging his good bye.

Brooke waited until he left and had disappeared down the street.

"What a jerk!" she stamped her foot for emphasis. "Can you believe the nerve of that guy? Oh he just irks me! And now he's the damn crew chief so that means I get to take orders from him now. Oh joy!"

"Sounds like loads of fun", Haley rolled her eyes.

"It's cool. I won't be alone. I'll have Nathan and Daytona and Cooper and everybody else. And I'll have you."

"Uh yeah, in spirit maybe", Haley laughed.

"You're not coming?" Brooke pouted."

Haley shrugged.

"I told you it's not my thing."

"But it'll be fun. I'll explain stuff so you'll be able to understand and it won't be boring watching it live."

"Sorry, Brooke."

"But it would mean a lot to Nathan. Really Haley. And with Deb not coming, all the hometown family and friend support is just what he needs."

"Nathan has you and Cooper. And Daytona. He doesn't need me", she added softly.

"I know he'd be happy that you were there."

"Brooke, I don't know…"

"It'll be fun. It'll be a kick ass road trip."

"Brooke…"

"We can sing along to bad 80's songs at the top of our lungs and trade sex stories and flash our boobs to lonely old truckers. What do you say?"

Haley couldn't help but smile.

"Well, when you put it like that…"

"Awesome!" Brooke jumped up and down. "This is going to be great! South Carolina, here we come!"

"Hold your horses before you break out with the cartwheel", Haley smiled. "I did not say yes."

"Yet."

"I'll think about it."

"That's better than a 'no'."

"True but it depends on how I feel and what's going on and what I'm doing."

"Okay."

"And then there's Lucas", she frowned.

Brooke sighed.

"Just keep your distance. Besides, this isn't about him."

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I know I am. Unfortunately, I'm the one that has to deal with his ass the most but if it gets to be too much for you, I totally have your back. Strength in numbers."

Haley folded her arms.

"The old buddy system, huh?"

"You got it!"

"Okay", Haley finally conceded. "I don't know how I let you talk me into this and I'm sure I'll live to regret it but fine!"

"You're in?"

"I'm in!"

"Yay!" Brooke squealed as she jumped up and down. "You will not regret this! We're gonna make like Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey and have the time of our lives, baby! Trust me."

Haley couldn't believe what she had just agreed to.

"I don't know about all that but I am trusting you, Brooke. What's that stupid saying? Hoes before bros or something like that?"

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks and her smile faded. "Hoes before bros". She'd heard that one before. Just a few simple words, a stupid popular slang had taken her back to another time and place.

"Um…"

"Brooke? You okay?"

She looked at Haley.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah, I'm fine", she managed to smile.

"Good", Haley pulled out two glasses and filled them with soda pop from the fountain before sliding one over to Brooke and raising her own. "Here's to friendship and racing cars, avoiding soon to be ex husbands, kick ass road trips and above all having fun."

Brooke took a deep breath. Haley had said it all. Giving her a sly but knowing smile, they clinked their glasses in a toast.

"Let the adventure begin."


	47. When Good Road Trips Go Bad, Part I

**_Author's Note: The pictures of the OTH charity softball game are up. I have posted them on my photo album (dot) com. In order to view them, use this site and click on my screen name. The link to the pics is under my homepage. If you have trouble accessing anything, let me know. And if you click under the homepage section and it still diverts you to my myspace account, try again in a couple of hours because it can take a while for profile changes to take effect om this site..._**

Brooke couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She was anxious. Her palms were sweaty. Butterflies churned in the pit of her stomach. But it was all in a good way. She was practically giddy. It was the big day…well, technically the day before the big day. Nathan's race in Darlington. And Brooke Davis, dressed in jeans a Cooper Lee Enterprises Inc. tee shirt and sneakers was on her way to South Carolina, sans make up with her hair in a messy bun. She smiled to herself. If the people who knew her way back when could only see her now. They'd never believe it. Hell, she didn't believe it herself.

"Brooke, you sure you don't want to come in, honey?" Deb asked, peeking her head outside the door.

Brooke gave a toothy grin.

"Nah. Haley should be here any second anyway."

"I know but it's really chilly out. I don't want you to catch a cold or something."

"I'm fine."

Deb sighed with a smile. Kids. Even though they were grown ups she could never quite manage to stifle her motherly streak. "Wash your hands, put on your jacket, blah, blah, blah". It never seemed to end but she couldn't have it any other way.

Like any mom, Deb was nervous anytime her only child partook in his job of professional racing. The constant worry of him being injured was always there. But it was his life and his choice and she had no choice to respect it. Even though he had begged her to come along and join the gang for the big race, she had declined. After all, with practically everyone going, someone had to watch over the Den…right?

Truth be told, it was an excuse. Deb could have worked something out but she had chosen not to. She just couldn't bear it. It was too hard to sit center stage and watch it all go down live and in her face.

"Suit yourself, but there's a pot of hot chocolate on top of the stove if you change your mind."

Brooke nodded. Hot chocolate sounded good and nobody made it like Deb but she was too excited. She could barely contain herself. On pure energy alone, she probably could have made it to Darlington on foot. Where the hell was Haley? And just when she couldn't take it a second longer, she heard a vehicle coming down the road.

Yes! Finally! It was about damned time! Picking up her bag, Brooke ran to the curb but her smile quickly faded. It wasn't Haley's car. And it wasn't Haley. The black F-150 came to a halt and the door opened. It was Lucas and Brooke frowned.

"Hey", she managed.

"Hey", he said in a gruff voice. "I see you're all packed and ready to go."

"Yeah. Um, just waiting for Haley."

"Haley?"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I think you know her. About 5'3", pretty, blondish, reddish hair…"

Lucas shot her an exasperated look.

"I know who she is. I, I just didn't think she was really gonna come."

He looked sad for a bit but Brooke chose to ignore him.

"Well, she is. She's on her way to pick me up and we are going to have an absolute blast this weekend!"

"Yeah. You keep saying that and I keep telling you it's more to this weekend than just running around the track looking cute. It's gonna be hard work and Nathan is depending on us…all of us."

Lucas sounded like a broken record.

"Duh", she said dramatically. "I know that."

He smirked and nodded at her.

"Well then. I guess time will tell."

"I guess it will."

He shrugged.

"No time like the present then…right?"

Brooke narrowed her eyes as Lucas reached down and picked up her packed bag.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Damn, girl. What the hell do you have in here?"

"Necessities", Brooke protested. "Now put that down, please."

Lucas dropped it.

"Suit yourself. I was just trying to be a gentleman but good luck lifting that thing up and over in the bed of my truck with your little arms."

Brooke proceeded to fold her little arms.

"That won't be necessary, thank you very much. Considering I am not riding with you."

Lucas looked down and checked his watch.

"Oh yes you are."

"Oh no, I'm not!"

"Unless Haley comes around that corner in the next 30 seconds, I'd say you are riding with me."

"Lucas…"

"What, Brooke? The work starts now. We have a lot to do to prep. What did you think, everything just miraculously comes together 20 minutes before Nathan gets in the car?"

"No, I…"

"Look, we have stuff to do. You're the one that wanted to be on his street team."

"Yeah, but…"

"But what? No, buts, kid. Now let's roll."

Brooke bit her lip. The last thing she wanted was to take a ride with Lucas Scott anywhere. She could only imagine the worst possible scenario having to be alone with him all the way to South Carolina. The very thought itself was unbearable.

"Um, look", she stammered, trying to buy precious time. "I just talked to Haley and she says she's on her way."

Lucas chuckled.

"I was married to the girl, remember? Hell, I still am. There's one thing you'll learn about Hales. She's a good girl but her speed is on permanent S for slow. She means well but the odds of her picking you up on time are slim to none. Let's see…there's Eastern Standard Time and Central and Mountain and Pacific…and then there's Haley Time."

Damn!

"Well, look, I really, really don't want to be rude. I mean, I can't just leave her. We had this all planned out."

"Okay", he shrugged nonchalantly. "But I am the crew chief and the leader of this team. All my other guys are in place ready to work. The second I set foot in Darlington, we'll be ready to roll. If you're not there…"

"Look, I'll be there. Jesus! Don't be such a prick about things."

Lucas grinned.

"I'll see you at the track in a couple of hours…or at least I hope so. If not, you'll be watching all the action from the stands tomorrow."

He gave her a wink and hopped back in the truck, cranking it. Brooke shivered, half from the cold, half from that obnoxiously loud music, whose bass rattled windows of homes all the way down the block. She looked on as he put the truck in reverse. Giving one last hopeful look for Haley to come around the corner, Brooke sighed in defeat.

"Wait!" she called out.

Lucas stopped.

"You talking to me?" he rolled down the window.

"Who else?" she made a face. "Okay, okay. Maybe Haley won't be on time. I guess you win. I have to ride with you."

"Don't sound so excited about it."

"You're a real prince", she scoffed.

"And you're not exactly a picnic. Now get in. We need to hurry and get down the road."

"Fine. But I must warn you, we might have to stop a few times."

"Why?"

Brooke looked embarrassed.

"I don't know. Ever since I was a little kid, there's something about road trips that makes me pee a lot."

Lucas just shook his head.

"There's a cup in the holder."

Brooke looked horrified.

"There is no way you expect me to pee in that thing!"

"Why not? It's super sized."

"You're disgusting, Lucas", she pouted.

"And you're an easy mark. Now come on. We're burning daylight."

Brooke looked up and silently asked God what she had done to deserve hours on the road with Lucas Scott? But God didn't answer back, probably because He was laughing so hard. Brooke had no other choice.

"Fine. Let's just go and get this over with."

"Alright. What are you waiting for?"

She looked down at her bag.

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"No."

"Lucas", she stomped her foot.

"What?"

"It's heavy."

"Don't I know. But you'll manage."

"Lucas Scott!"

"What? I offered my assistance earlier but you declined."

"But…"

"Brooke, just sling it over the side."

She dragged the bag to the back of the truck mumbling four letter words under her breath the entire time.

"I'm gonna throw my back out", she said as she lifted it.

Lucas chuckled.

"No, you won't. You're a tough girl, remember? You're on the Nathan Lee street team. There's no whining in racing. Now put some muscle in it. Come on! You can do it. Girl power!"

"Ha, ha", Brooke grunted as she finally slung the bag into the bed of the truck.

"See, was that so bad?" he grinned when she returned and climbed in front.

"Don't talk to me."

"It's gonna be a long trip with no dialogue."

"So."

"Okay. And you better not have messed up my paint job on the bed either."

Brooke just rolled her eyes as she reached for the radio knob. Lucas smacked her hand away.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"What are you doing? You're not allowed to touch any buttons up here."

"Whatever. I am so not listening to that crap all the way to Darlington."

"You my dear, don't have a choice. Well, you do. I mean, there's always a choice. I think I know of a Greyhound station along the way. Should I drop you off?"

If looks could kill, he would have dropped dead right there. He didn't even hide his growing smile as she quietly sulked in the passenger seat. Both studied each other out of the corner of their eyes. Yeah, it was going to be a long trip…a long day…a really long weekend.


	48. When Good Road Trips Go Bad, Part II

"You warm enough?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were warm enough. I mean, I could turn up the heat or something."

"Oh no. No, I'm fine. Thanks though."

Haley pulled her knitted poncho closer to her body as she continued staring out the window. She knew she'd somehow regret the weekend. She'd know that ever since she had let Brooke talk her into going. But it was supposed to be a giggly, girly road trip. It was supposed to be fun. It was supposed to be her and Brooke.

Where the hell was Brooke? Haley sighed louder than she meant to. So she'd been a few measly minutes late. Deb had mentioned something about Brooke having to take off earlier to get to South Carolina ahead of schedule with the crew. That meant Haley would have to drive alone. As she was contemplating her decision, Nathan had arrived. He had insisted they ride together and like a dumb ass, she had agreed. Now there they were, riding quietly on the peaceful back roads.

"Hope you don't mind", he said. "I hate the Interstate."

"Huh? Oh, it's cool", she tried to smile. "Whatever."

"You hungry?"

"No."

"Thirsty?"

"Nah?"

"Okay but if you need to stop just let me know, okay?"

"Sure."

Nathan tapped his long fingers against the steering wheel. Things were getting weird again. Why were they getting weird? It wasn't supposed to be weird. He and Haley had discussed and cleared that up a long time ago.

"Sorry Brooke had to bail on you like that. She just needed to help out with the crew and stuff."

"It's cool."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Nathan shrugged.

"I don't know. Because you looked pissed."

"No. I'm not mad or anything. Why would I be mad?"

"Because maybe you wanted to ride together with Brooke."

"I did but it's not big deal. I mean, I know she had to work. We're rooming together so I'll see her at the hotel."

"Good", Nathan nodded. "I just don't want things to be weird."

"They're not", she responded a little too quickly. "Why would they be weird?"

"I don't know. I mean, they shouldn't be between us."

"Right."

"I'm just glad you'll have Brooke. And you know Coop and Daytona and me will be there."

"Yeah…"

"It's just…well, I know this can't be easy with you and Lucas."

"I'll be okay", she shrugged.

Nathan bit his lip.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I hope so. And if he's a dick to you, just ignore him, okay?"

Haley chuckled.

"I can manage."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that, I'm married to the guy. I know he can be a dick, trust me. And I also know how to handle him."

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you do. But just the same, I'm here for you and so is everybody else this weekend."

"Thanks. But like I said, I can take care of myself. Besides, Brooke and I are going to have fun."

"Yeah. Brooke is cool."

"Yeah."

"She's really gotten into the racing thing, too. And she's really smart. That girl catches on quick."

"Yeah. She's really excited. And Daytona helped her out a lot."

Haley managed to smile. Ah, the "D" word.

"Yeah. Um, so how is Daytona? I mean, she must really be excited about tomorrow."

Nathan grinned broadly.

"Yeah, she's great. I love having her around on race day. Coop sometimes runs around like a chicken with his head cut off. Daytona is so calm and she just keeps me sane."

"She's a nice girl."

"She is. You should hang out with her more. Maybe you guys could do something this weekend."

Haley shrugged.

"Um, okay. Yeah, sure. If she wants to, I mean. I'm sure she'll be busy with the crew and when she's not, you guys will be spending all your time together."

"It's not like that. Yeah, she'll be running around helping out and stuff but Daytona always has time for her friends. And none of us want to leave you hanging, especially this weekend. Who knows what kind of mood my brother will be in?"

"Yeah. Who knows?" Haley muttered.

Nathan took a nervous breath.

"So how is that coming? You know, with the divorce and all."

"It's almost final. And he's not fighting it, which makes it easier on everyone. And we didn't buy a house and we're not rich so there are no assets to divide. It should be over really soon."

"Good. I'm glad. I mean, I'm not glad as in happy this happened to you guys but just glad there is some kind of resolution and everybody can move on."

"Yeah. I just…I…"

"What?"

Haley shook her head.

"Sorry. I was being stupid. It's nothing."

"Obviously it's something. You can tell me. What's up, Hales?"

She sighed heavily.

"Nothing. I just can't believe it's over. I mean, I'm glad it's over and everything but it still sucks. Divorce is absolutely horrible and I still can't believe it happened to me…to us."

"Sorry."

"I, I just feel like somewhere along the way I failed."

"Haley, you didn't fail. This isn't your fault."

"I know that. But I still get sad about it sometimes. I can't help it. I just wished it had gone another way."

Tears were forming in her brown eyes.

"That's life. Sometimes you just don't get the fairytale ending. Yeah it sucks but you didn't do anything wrong. You're a good person, Hales, and you were a good wife. Luke is the one that screwed this up and don't let anybody tell you different."

"I guess I should have known better. Even after you guys started a relationship and he tried to change, the signs were still there. I knew what the deal was."

"Then why did you go for it?" Nathan asked.

It was a question he had been dying to ask and find the answer to for years.

"I don't know", Haley shrugged. "Maybe a part of me thought I could 'save' him or something. Or maybe…"

"Maybe what?" he asked softly.

Haley took a deep breath.

"Remember the beginning, Nate? Back before Lucas or High Fliers or the racing or anything? Remember when it was just us, two little poor kids running around by the river."

Nathan smiled fondly. Ah, the good old days.

"Yeah. I remember."

"I wasn't very popular then…or very pretty. I mean, I was always 'one of the guys' but I never really had a guy. And that's important to a girl. I guess every girl growing up has a ridiculous crush on the captain of the football or basketball team, you know, the hot, popular jock. That was Lucas. And that was irresistible to me. I mean, he could have had any girl he wanted but he wanted to me. He gave me a lot of attention when I needed it."

"That's what made you fall in love?"

"I don't know if I ever did, Nathan. I thought I did. I mean, I did love him. Despite what he's done, I still do and probably always will love him but looking back, now I'm not sure if I ever was in love with him. There is a huge difference between the two."

"So what are you saying?"

She laughed bitterly.

"I'm saying it could have been anybody."

"You're saying it was more the idea of a guy wanting you than you actually wanting Lucas."

"Well…yeah."

Nathan couldn't believe it. Of all things to hear. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on driving as the Camaro veered off the road.

"Damn!" he muttered.

"Whoa!" Haley grabbed at the dash. "I'd actually like to make it to the event tomorrow alive and in one piece. Are you okay, Nate?"

His heart was racing, he couldn't breathe and he wanted to vomit. No, Nathan Lee was anything but okay.

"I'm good", he lied.

"You sure? You don't look so hot."

He shook his head and began to laugh. It was a muffled chuckle at first but it erupted into a hearty belly hurting roar.

"Sorry, Hales", he apologized.

She seemed rather amused herself.

"Okay. Now you've got my attention. What is it? What all of a sudden is so funny?"

Nathan could barely get himself together. Tears were streaming down his face.

"It's just that I've wanted and waited to know all these years what drove you to hook up with my brother and now, well…now I know", he continued to laugh.

"Okay. And that's hilarious because?"

"You never really wanted him. You had low self esteem and he was the rich, popular, jock and you basically got with him because you thought no one else wanted you, right?"

Haley flipped her hair.

"Yeah. I mean, when you put it bluntly like that…"

"You know what? And this isn't funny, Hales but Lucas didn't want you at first."

"What?"

"Yeah, I've been holding it in all these years. I mean, he does love you. And he loved you when he married you and he was happy being with you but he had an ulterior motive for trying to get with you in the first place."

All the color drained from Haley's face. What the hell was going on and why hadn't Nathan told her anything before?

"Nathan…"

"Sorry, Hales."

"Tell me", she whispered.

Nathan took a deep breath.

"You know how Luke always liked to compete for everything? How he always had to better than everybody else?"

"Yeah, thanks to that jewel of a father and grandfather you two share."

"That's what it was Hales. Another guy liked you at first and Lucas found out. Instead of hooking it up, he moved in for the kill just to prove he could take you away."

Haley laughed out loud. Typical Lucas Scott. She wasn't surprised. In fact, she should have known.

"Yeah, that is pretty darn funny", she began to laugh. "But uh, I guess the real joke is on me."

"What?"

"The smart girl is really stupid. I guess that's how it always goes, huh?"

"Hales, you weren't stupid."

"Obviously I was. I was a fool to think somebody like him could want somebody like me."

"Somebody kind and beautiful and funny?"

"Somebody nerdy, clumsy and awkward", Haley spat.

"Hales, he was the lucky one. You were always too good for him. Lucas knew that and he'll even admit it."

Haley shook her head as she desperately fought back tears.

"You should have told me, Nathan", she said softly.

He felt horrible.

"I couldn't."

Haley wiped her eyes.

"I understand."

"You okay, Hales?"

"I'll be fine. It's over, right? Done with. No use in pouting over spilled milk."

"I'm sorry…

"Don't be. I'm not mad. Just tell me one more thing."

"What?"

"I could use a good laugh. Just tell me who the poor schmuck was that crazy enough to fall in love with Haley James?" she laughed.

Nathan focused intently out the windshield. She was so close but yet so far away. She had ended up with his brother when he had loved her so all those years ago. He had never told her the truth before. He hadn't admitted it to too many people. He couldn't. It was too hard. Too frightening. Too painful.

"Me", he answered in a voice barely above a whisper.


	49. Too Fast, Too Furious

The big day had arrived and the excitement ran rampant in the air. Haley could hardly believe it as she used her tongue to play with the remnants of crushed ice from her drink. Brooke had been right. It was much more exciting seeing it live and there was much to see.

The pretty auburn haired girl had survived the road trip with Nathan and forgiven Brooke as they had reconvened in the hotel room the night before. After a few drinks and a lot of laughs, Haley had fallen asleep listening to poor Brooke gripe and complain about Lucas. But there had been more on her mind as well. Haley had her own dilemma and it involved one Nathan Lee.

"Haley?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Oh. Hey, Coop."

"Nothing much", Nathan's handsome uncle grinned. "What's cracking? You enjoying yourself so far?"

Haley shrugged. The actual race hadn't started yet but the stands were filled with spectators and engines roared below her on the track.

"Yeah. I can't wait. I'm really rooting for Nathan. He seemed super excited."

Cooper beamed with pride.

"This one is all him. I can just feel it."

"Yeah", Haley agreed.

"Now what are you doing up here with the regular folk? Why aren't you out by the track?"

"Oh I don't know anything about cars. I'd just be in the way."

"Oh it's cool. Besides, looks like you have some friends down there", he motioned.

Brooke and Daytona were waving to Haley in the stands.

"I, um…"

"You should go."

Haley's face turned red.

"I don't think that would be a good idea…"

He followed her gaze that led straight to Lucas.

"Oh", he closed his eyes. "Dude, I totally forgot. Oh man. I am such an idiot. Sorry, Haley."

She managed to smile.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

The announcer came over the loudspeaker signaling they were all just minutes from the big start. The fans cheered loudly.

"Well, you can't just sit out here by yourself. Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

Cooper extended his hand and she took it.

"VIP, baby. The best seats in the house", he winked.

He led her to the control booth and they took a seat. Haley looked around in awe. There were cameras everywhere, leaving her a bird's eye view of the track. She could even see Nathan putting on his helmet.

"Wow. This is pretty cool, Cooper."

"What'd I tell you, doll? Here", he handed her a set of earphones. "Not only do you get to see the action, we can hear it, too."

He showed her which controls went to communicate with Nathan's earpiece as well as each crew member. After a few minutes, it was time for action. Mr. Green, Daytona's father, sat beside her. Her heart pounded as his voice boomed out to the audience.

"May the best man win!"

The participants put on their mics and climbed into the cars. Haley watched Daytona give Nathan a kiss, presumably for luck. Then slid on his gloves and hooked in his seatbelt. Lucas and Brooke, tension thick, had already completed the last minute checks of the gears and steering wheel.

"Here we go!" Cooper excitedly rubbed his hands together.

"Gentlemen", Ray Green said into the microphone. "Start your engines!"

The pace car led them out and then the race began. Nathan had a good start, staying in a consistent and comfortable third place. The racers then passed the green flag and Nathan slammed on the gas. He soared to first place in an instant, staying just ahead of the car that had previously led the pack. He continued to accelerate, moving the gear shift as the tack jumped up a notch.

Haley's heart was now pounding so loud she was sure Cooper and Mr. Green could hear it. So much was going on. She could see Lucas and Brooke on the track below jumping up a down, screaming words of encouragement. Haley herself had to suppress the urge a time or two of jumping up and yelling at the top of her lungs.

"He's doing good, right?" she asked Cooper. "I mean, he's gonna win?"

Cooper's breath was coming in bated spurts.

"Looks like it", he said with nervous excitement.

"Oh no", Haley observed as one of the drivers seemed to catch up with him. "That guy is gaining on him."

Cooper switched the controls to communicate directly with Nathan.

"Coming up on your right, baby. Watch him. Now you've got this, Nate. We're coming up on the last lap. Don't blow it now."

"I've got this clown", they heard Nathan respond as clear as day.

Sure enough he retained his lead.

"Lock and load, baby! He's yours", Cooper shouted, half laughing as he stood to his feet.

He had it. He was going to win. Cooper was going crazy. The crowd was going crazy. The crew was going crazy. And just shy of victory, it happened. The other driver, the one who had been giving Nathan Lee a run for his money the entire time, moved forward quickly on the turn and bumped Nathan's car. Haley flinched.

"Coop, is that legal? Can that jerk just do that?"

Nathan swerved and lost his stride, falling back. The body language of his street team displayed anger and disappointment. Haley could almost hear the string of four letter words pouring out of Lucas' mouth.

"Damn", Cooper hung his head. "It's over."

Haley didn't understand. How could it be over just like that? Nathan had been in first practically the whole time. Had the other guy cheated?

"Come on, you can do it", she said, unaware that her mouth piece was turned on and her words streamed directly into Nathan's ear.

It was like a second wind almost. She was there and she was cheering for him. They were all there. Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Mr. Green, Cooper, Daytona, and Garrett. They had all believed in him and supported him and put in their time, effort, blood, sweat and tears. He couldn't lose. Not then. Not anymore. Nathan had something to prove…especially to himself.

It happened so fast. He seemed to accelerate and it looked like he was a second away from pulling off the upset of the century. But then it happened. It was a blur to Haley. She didn't know what was going on but she knew something wasn't right. It was slow motion in the control booth. Cooper jumped up and screamed but it was hard to hear. All Haley saw was Nathan's car skid out of control and slam into one of the walls.

"Goddammitt!" Cooper yelled, yanking off his equipment and heading for the door.

Haley and Mr. Green were hot on his heels. She had never run so fast in her life. Then again, she had never been so afraid. They made it down to the track and the scene of the accident in record time. There were flames as Lucas, Brooke and Daytona were trying to figure out the best way to get to him. For Haley, it was no question. Damn the flames! She ran straight towards the wreckage despite the screams and pleas for her to fall back.

"Hales, what are you doing?" Lucas yelled. "No! Come back!"

The heat was almost unbearable, more stifling than anything Haley had ever felt in her life but she fought past the feeling. Not even knowing what to do and not bothering to wait for experienced help, she pulled down the barrier and reached in. She was a tiny thing, not very tall and barely broke 100 pounds soaking wet but with an unforeseen strength, Haley Scott had pulled Nathan Lee, twice her size, to safety.

"Nathan!" she yelled in an emotional panicked voice. "Nathan! Nate, can you hear me?"

He did not answer. He did not move. Blood trickled from his nose. She held him, to afraid to cry as the others joined them, followed by the medical team

"Is he okay?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know", Haley answered in a voice barely above a whisper. "I don't know."

Daytona kneeled down and touched his face. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Talk to me, baby. Open your eyes, Nate. I'm here. It's okay and you're going to be fine."

There was utter chaos and finally the medics arrived with the stretcher, peeling Nathan off the pavement and out of her arms. His whole body looked broken as they gingerly placed him on the gurney and wheeled him towards the ambulance. Haley just sat there, still in the same spot, a few spots of his blood, staining her Old Navy jeans. She couldn't cry or scream or talk or even move. She just watched them take him away, the others frantically dispersing as well. Only a shaken Brooke remained behind.

"Oh my God", she kept whispering over and over again. "Oh my God. What happened out there?"

Haley had no answers.

"I, I don't know", she said quietly.

Brooke wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Come on", she squeezed Haley's hand. "We've got to get out of here. We've got to get to the hospital."


	50. Sleeping Beauty

Daytona sat in the chair pulled up next to the bed. The room was so quiet, except for the beeping of the machines. And Nathan, tubes everywhere, looked so still. She had never seen him that way, not even when he was sleeping and that scared her. But she couldn't move. She couldn't tear herself away from his side. All she could do was hold his hand and lay her head across his warm body. He had to be okay. He had to wake up.

"Daytona?"

There was a soft knock on the door. She raised her head. It was Cooper.

"Hey."

"You alright."

She sniffled and nodded.

"Just waiting for him to wake up and be okay."

"He will be", Cooper said. "Look, you've been in here a while. Maybe you should try to eat or at least get some fresh air."

She shook her head.

"I'm fine."

"Daytona…"

"Cooper, no. I can't, okay? I can't just leave. Look at him. Besides, what happens if he wakes up and I'm not here?"

Cooper took a deep breath. He admired, sympathized and understood the young girl's frustration and devotion. He shared it as well.

"Daytona, I know you want to be here. We all do but maybe you should just take a little break…"

"Coop…"

"And the nurse says he can only have one visitor at a time. There are a lot of people out in that lobby who want to see him."

Daytona took a deep breath. Of course she wasn't the only one that cared. It would have been selfish to stay on and deny the rest of them their time with him.

"I'm sorry", she began tearfully.

"No, no. It's okay", he hugged. "It's cool. Just try to get some coffee or something and the rest of us will be out of here before you know it, okay?"

Daytona leaned down and kissed Nathan's cheek.

"I love you", she whispered.

She then nodded and left them alone as Cooper took her place. He looked at his nephew, always so strapping and strong, now looking like a vulnerable little boy on the huge bed.

He sighed.

"Hey, you. You know something? Your whole life, you've been a jokester. You always liked to make a lot of people laugh. Well, for someone who likes to make people laugh, you're making an awful lot of people cry right about now. But I know you. I know you're strong and you've got that Lee stubborn streak in you too. You're just waiting to wake up on your own terms. And that's fine, Nate. When you do, I'll be right here waiting for you and so will everyone else, okay? And about today…well, I just want you to know I'm proud of you. I mean that. You're a hell of a race car driver, kid, far better than I'll ever be. And you gave it your all. It might sound cheesy but you're a winner in my book and I hope that counts for something. You know, you've had it rough from the moment you came in this world. But you happened to have a pretty great lady for a mom and she raised a pretty great son. You're a good man, Nathan. I just wanted you to know that. And after this, after you're better, whatever you want to do whether it's racing or not, just know I'm here for you, man. I really am. I support you and I love you."

Silence. Nathan's eyes still remained closed. Cooper took a breath, praying somehow, someway his nephew had heard his words. There was no way to tell for sure so instead he stood and went back into the common area.

"How is he?" Haley immediately stood.

Cooper shrugged.

"Still no change. No better but no worse."

"Is he in a coma?"

"Not technically. He's just unconscious. There were no internal injuries, thank God. They say he should be okay, it's just a matter of him waking up. Do you want to see him?"

Haley's eyes widened.

"Oh, I don't know…"

"It's okay. He's allowed one visitor at a time."

"Yeah but…well, Coop, I don't think I can."

Cooper gently took her hand and guided her to the room.

"It's okay, Haley."

"What do I say?" she asked.

He winked at her.

"Whatever you feel."

Haley walked into the big, scary room letting the door shut behind her. Her legs felt like jello as she approached the bedside and sat in the chair.

"Hey", she said, afraid to touch him. "Um, I don't know if you can hear me, Nathan. They say you're going to be okay and I hope that's true. They say you have to wake up and I hope that's soon because you're really scaring me. You're scaring all of us. But um, I just want you to know that I'm sorry this happened to you. And you've always been my best friend ever since I can remember. I've been sitting out in that waiting room thinking about old times. Remember we used to veg out in front of the TV and watch the Smurfs and Alvin and the Chipmunks for hours while we ate Honey Combs? Remember that cereal? Or the miniature golf station we made because our parents were too poor to take us to the real thing. We'd hang out at the River Court for hours and talk and shoot hoops, not too well on my part, but anyway. I miss that. I just wanted you to know. It might sound dumb but I miss all of that…all of you. Going to thrift shops, and claiming dumb stuff at the Lost and Found and going to all the music and comic book stores. That was so fun. Gosh, we were so happy then. It seems like forever but I really miss it. And I want it back. And when you get out of this place, we're gonna do those things again. I promise. We'll be dumb and have lots of fun and eat junk food until we puke and squirt each other with water guns and all the other stupid stuff that makes us Nathan and Haley. You know, I still have that bracelet. Remember the plastic one with all the bright colors you pulled out of the Cracker Jack box when we were at the Docks. You gave that to me and I still have it. I don't know why but I kept it all these years. Pretty lame, huh? I don't know, I just couldn't part with it. You said, 'Don't say I never gave you anything'. But you did, Nate. You gave me plenty. You gave me good times and laughter and friendship. You gave me love. And yesterday, when you said what you said…God, it totally blew my mind. I can't believe you had a crush on me all those years ago. I can't believe you never told me. I guess it was a secret. But guess what? I had a secret of my own. You weren't the only one. I had a crush, too and it wasn't Lucas. I feel like a fool admitting this now but I don't know…back in the day a long time ago when you used to wear those black socks and ball on the court, well, I may have had like a teeny crush on you. Okay, okay, it was a big crush. Gosh, I love those black socks. But anyway. I never said anything because besides it feeling slightly incestual, well, I didn't want to make the friendship weird and I, I didn't think you'd feel the same way. But you did. That's funny. I wonder how it would have been if I'd told you. Maybe everything would be different now. Who knows? But um, that's not important now. What is important is that you're okay. I just want you to open your eyes and get back to bugging me and getting on my nerves, okay. Buddy?"

A tear had fallen and she wiped it away before kissing his hand and heading out to the waiting area where Lucas and Brooke were waiting.

"Still no change?" Brooke asked.

Haley shook her head.

"Sorry."

"We should call Deb."

"No", Lucas said adamantly.

"Why not? That's her son. She has the right to know, Luke."

"Nathan is going to be okay. Even the doctor said it. He just has to wake up. We can't worry Deb with that. She'll flip. She'll be sick with worry and come down here and I guarantee if that happens, she'll end up in a hospital bed of her own in a few days. She's sick, Brooke. The stress will send her into a relapse."

"But…"

"Brooke, he's right", Haley said softly. "Let's just give it a few more hours, okay?"

Brooke rolled her eyes but conceded in agreement.

"Fine. I need some air", she hurried out the automatic doors.

"What a bitch", Lucas mumbled.

"She's just scared", Haley came to her defense.

"Whatever. I'm going to see my brother."

He got up and went into the room where Nathan was still unconscious.

"Hey, bro. What's all this? This better not be your way of taking a coffee break away from the Den or I'll have to kick your ass. Just kidding, dude. I just don't know what to say. It's kind of weird seeing you like this. The doctors tell me you're fine but I won't believe that until you wake up. I'm scared, Nate. I, I just want you to be okay. I even went to the chapel and prayed for you. Don't worry, I don't see any lightning coming to strike us. I know I'm the last dude you'd expect to see in a church but I asked God to just look out for you. Because I haven't done a very good job of it. Okay, I admit it. I'm a lousy brother and a lousy human being sometimes and I'm sorry for that. I'm really trying to change but this isn't about me. It's about you. And I'm sorry if I've been a dick lately and we haven't got along much. It's all me, brother. Sometimes I just can't help being a jackass even when I try hard not to be. But most of the time, it's just jealousy. I know I was supposed to be the lucky one and the privileged one but all the while you had something I could only wish for. And money didn't buy it. It's called character. You're a stand up guy, Nate and I love you, little brother. I just wish…I wish one day I can become half the man you are."

There was a huge lump in Lucas' throat but he stopped short as he heard a noise at the door. It was Brooke.

"Hey…"

"Hey."

"Um, sorry to interrupt. I didn't know you were here. I'll just come back…"

"No, it's cool", he stood. "I was done anyway."

Brooke nodded as he brushed past her and she once again saw the sweet and sincere man she'd only had glimpses of before. Taking a breath, she walked over and pulled up a chair.

"Hey, Nate", she rubbed his arm. "I'm not gonna cry or anything because I know you're going to be okay. In fact, you're the lucky one here. You're the only one who looks peaceful. You're taking a break and there's nothing wrong with that. So don't worry about racing or Lucas or Cooper or the Den or any of that stuff. You just sleep as long as you need to and everything is going to be okay."


	51. The Biggest Loser

Brooke stirred and flinched before opening her eyes. It took a while to adjust to the scene before her and figure out where she was. Then the all too familiar tubes and that distinct smell let her know she was still in the hospital. Yawning, she sat up and looked around. She must have fallen asleep in Nathan's room. Wiping her eyes and quietly scooting the chair back, she got up to leave.

"Have a nice nap?"

Brooke jumped.

Sure enough the scratchy voice belonged to Nathan Lee. Brooke couldn't believe it. He was awake.

"Nathan? Oh…oh my God!"

He managed a small smile.

"Hey, Brooke."

"Hey yourself. Oh my God. What are you…how long have you been awake?"

He tried to shrug.

"About an hour, I guess."

"And why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked like you were having a nice nap and I didn't want to bother you."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"You gave us a hell of a scare."

"So I didn't win?" he quipped.

"No, but you're alive and I'll take that over a win any day."

"Those are the breaks, I guess", he mused sadly.

She could see the agony of defeat lingering in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nate. Better luck next time."

"Yeah", he sighed. "Next time. Hey, Brooke, look, I'm sorry if I, if well, I disappointed you on this one."

"Disappointed me?" her eyes grew wide. "Are you kidding? You never disappoint me. I had fun and it was a great experience that ended kind of crazy but the important thing is you're gonna be okay. I learned so much and in the process, I made a new friend. What's better than that?"

He knew she was sincere.

"Thanks, Brooke?"

"What for? I should be thanking you."

"For everything."

She nodded.

"I think I should tell everyone the good news."

Nathan said nothing as she walked into the hall and seconds later a nurse appeared. They checked him out and when all was determined well, the others, anxious, excited, tearful and thrilled, filed into his room.

"Boy, it's about time you opened those eyes and dragged your lazy ass out of bed", Cooper teased as they bumped fists. "You alright?"

Nathan winced.

"A little sore but I can handle it."

"Good. That was a hell of a race, man. And a hell of an effort. You almost had that guy."

"Almost doesn't count."

"No but Jeff sure was impressed and so was everyone else. You'll blow them out of the water next time, kid."

"Yeah…um, sorry about the car, Coop."

Cooper shrugged.

"Comes with the territory. Don't sweat it. I've already got the guys building you a bigger, better car."

Lucas walked over.

"Sure you're okay, little bro?"

"I'll make it", Nathan replied.

He shoved his hands in his pockets. He did love Nathan and he had meant every word he had said when he had poured his heart out to his unconscious brother. But somehow the words flowed easier when the other person's eyes were closed.

"Good. I'm glad you're okay."

"Admit it", Nathan teased. "You were scared shitless. You were worried about your baby bro."

"I wouldn't go that far", Lucas answered coyly.

"Yeah right."

"But I'm glad you didn't kick the bucket or anything", he winked. "After all, whose ass would I get to kick in basketball."

The brothers knocked fists as well and then it was Haley, who had shyly stayed in the background, who came forward.

"Hi", she said softly.

"Hey", he smiled.

"Nathan, I was so worried. So scared. I am so glad you're going to be fine."

"I will be. Besides, I did promise you lots of action and excitement. The race was getting a little boring so I decided to spice it up. Nothing grabs the fans' attention like slamming into a wall at 160 mph."

Tears stung her eyes.

"That's not funny."

"I know. Sorry. Bad joke. But I know you were upset, I know all of you guys were. And I appreciate you all sticking around. I'm fine now. Everything's okay."

"We're glad."

"You guys didn't call…"

"No", Lucas said. "We didn't want to worry Deb. The doctors said you wake up soon enough."

Nathan breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thanks. She doesn't need all this on her now. Good call, man."

"Alright", Brooke clapped her hands. "Now that we've established that the Mr. Nascar here, is going to make it, I say we give him time to eat and spend with his girl. So everybody out and Nate we'll be right outside in the lobby and we'll catch you later."

They all said their good byes and Nathan was left alone with Daytona who stood by the door, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey", he smiled. "You gonna come over here and give me a hug or did the wreck screw my good looks up that bad?"

"I, I'm afraid to touch you", she sniffed.

He extended his hand and slowly she walked to the bed, taking it and sobbing once he gently pulled her on top of him and held her.

"It's okay…"

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Nathan. I was so scared. I didn't know if you were going to be okay. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"It's not your fault."

"We just need to make changes. Next time we'll…"

Nathan bit his lip.

"Daytona, I don't know if there's gonna be a next time."

She looked up at him shocked.

"You're done? You're giving it all up?"

"I, I don't know. I'm thinking about it."

Daytona cleared her throat.

"If it's something you heart is no longer in or you're taking a break, then that's understandable. But you can't run away just because you're afraid. Accidents happen in our business. Baby…"

"No, it's not that. I'm not scared, Daytona. It's me. It's about my life and knowing what I want or in this case I don't want."

"So you're quitting?"

"For now? Yeah. I don't want to do it anymore. In the future, who knows, but for now I need an extended break."

Daytona stroked his face.

"Wow. Babe, I don't know what to say. This has always been such a huge part of your life. What do you do now?"

"I don't know. I have lots to figure out."

She nodded her head.

"Okay. Okay, if this is what you want to do, then I totally support you. You should be happy. We'll take it one day at a time and I'm gonna be there every step of the way for you, Nathan. And you know what? Maybe I'll take some time off, too. Yeah! That would be great! We could be together and figure out the future and…"

"I'm not staying, Daytona."

He just blurted it out. The idea was to break the news gently but the words sort of tumbled out of his mouth.

"What?"

"I said…I, I'm not staying in South Carolina."

She sat up.

"What are you going to do? Go back to Tree Hill?"

"Yes", he said softly.

Daytona appeared stunned.

"Why?"

"It's where I need to be. It's what I'm tired of running from. Hell, I was no better than Luke, going everywhere trying to solve my problems and search for something more."

"Are you happy there?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"Fine. I, um, I think I need some air…"

"Daytona. Wait. Please don't leave."

"No. Nathan…"

"Will you just talk to me? Look, I'm sorry if this hurts you."

"Hurts me? Damn right it hurts me! I love you. I am your girlfriend. And we're supposed to be together and have a normal happy relationship, preferably in the same state, Nathan! When you left before, I understood. Deb needed you. You didn't have a choice. But now you do. And if you don't want the whole racing thing anymore, that's fine. Turn your back on that but if you go back to North Carolina, then you're turning your back on me as well."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is."

"No, it isn't. We could…"

"We could what? E-mail each other? Write letters? Talk on the phone? Squeeze in a visit once a month when our busy schedules permit it? That's what we've been doing Nathan and it's hard. Not only is it hard, it isn't fair."

"Daytona…"

"Nathan!"

"Jesus, what do you want from me? What do you want me to do?"

She looked right at him.

"I want you to be happy."

"I am. I want to be happy, too. And I want that with you. Why can't we just…"

She shook her head.

"It's two different worlds, Nate and I'm sorry but you don't get to have them both."

"This sucks", he pounded his fist on the bed.

"Tell me about it."

"I feel like you're making me choose."

"I'm not giving you an ultimatum but Nathan whatever you do will determine what happens with us."

He took a deep breath.

"I love you. I meant that. You have to know that. And I like being with you and these last few months have been incredible. It was real for me, Daytona. You have to know that."

She nodded.

"I do."

"I don't want to lose you but if I stay on here, then I'm just gonna lose me. I want to go home, Daytona."

She swallowed hard.

"Home is where your heart is."

"Daytona…"

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay. Not if it hurts you. Not like this. I don't want to be the guy that makes you cry."

"We just weren't meant to be, Nate, at least not for now", she offered bravely.

"I feel like a real dick."

"Don't do this to yourself."

"How could I not? I made promises to you and you gave your heart to me. We even made love. You gave me your virginity, Daytona. And now I walk away?"

More of her tears came.

"All that is true. God, I've loved you since we were little kids. I always will. And I used to pray that one day you would love me in return. Well, I got that. Even if it only lasted for a little while, it was beautiful and magical and better than anything I ever imagined. You're at a crossroads in your life Nathan and you have to do what you have to do. Who am I to hold you back? And it would be selfish of me to try. So as much as it hurts, I have to let you go. And if what we have is true, then we'll find our way back to one another again. And…and if it's not, then I have no regrets loving you or being with you."

Nathan felt the lump forming in his throat. She was such a wonderful person. And that only made it harder.

"I am so sorry."

She put a finger to his lips.

"Don't be. Spread your wings, Nate. The hard part is letting go…the even harder part is the long wait not knowing if you made the right decision, wondering whether or not your heart's desire will return."

"I love you, Daytona", he said truthfully. "I just need you to know that. Promise me you'll always remember."

She wiped her tears and let him hold her.

"Always."

Nathan could feel her heart pounding against his chest. He hated the fact that she was hurting. He wished it would have gone any other way. But he was doing what he had to do. He had no other choice. The previous few hours had been ones of clarity, an epiphany if you will. The accident had changed everything. He had remembered the adrenaline pushed fear as he lost control of the car and slammed into the wall. It took him to a far off place. He could hear the others screaming his name, desperately trying to help him but he couldn't open his eyes. And as doctors and nurses stood over his limp body frantically trying to revive him, he had watched it all like it was some movie. And in a comfortable deep sleep, the peacefulness was only interrupted by the expressions revealed as the visitors filed in. He'd heard Cooper and Lucas and Daytona and Brooke. And more importantly, he'd heard Haley. And that had changed everything.


	52. Enemies' Truce

Lucas rubbed his tired eyes as the truck made its way smoothly down the highway. It had just started to rain, heavy enough to warrant the usage of his windshield wipers, lightly enough to set a nice mood complete with the humming sound the drops produced as they splashed across the window. God, he loved that sound. It brought him back to another time. As a boy, he had loved rain. Whether winter, spring, summer or fall, he loved to play in it, watch it fall, listen as it sprinkled against the roof and lulled him to sleep. He couldn't help but smile.

"It's raining?" Brooke yawned as she stretched.

Somehow they had ended up making the return trip to Tree Hill together but as soon as they had begun, she had fallen fast asleep, thus eliminating the opportunity for arguments and the sarcasm laced yet playful banter that seemed to define them.

"Yeah. It just started. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Call me crazy but I kind of got used to that crap you dare to call music. It just doesn't have the same affect riding in this truck when my body isn't vibrating."

"Would you like me to turn it back on?"

She shot him a dirty look.

"Not on your life", she smiled, causing him to grin right back at her.

"You hungry?"

"No."

He nodded.

"Well, that was one hell of a weekend."

"Oh yeah."

"Enough excitement for your first race?"

"More than enough", she rolled her eyes.

"You know, you weren't bad, working on the crew, I mean. You're pretty good. You listened and you learned fast and you did a good job."

Brooke's lips curled into a smile as her eyes bulged.

"Who? Me? Moi? Little old me? Is the great Lucas Scott daring to pay me an actual compliment?"

"Hey, I give credit where credit is due. I'm not that bad of a guy."

"You have your moments", she teased.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I do. I'm kind of…complicated sometimes."

"Complicated?" she chuckled. "Sometimes, you're a great guy and sometimes you're an asshole. Point blank."

"Okay. You got me."

Brooke smiled as she played with her fingers.

"But uh, I did kind of see you in a new light this weekend."

"Really? When I was yelling at the crew to get the maple syrup out of their asses and get cracking?" he laughed.

"No. I, um…at the hospital. I swear to God, I wasn't eavesdropping or anything. But after you said not to call Deb, I got pretty pissed. You seem to have that effect on me. Anyway, I went outside to get some air and then I kind of thought about it. I realized maybe you weren't being controlling, that maybe it was the best plan because of Deb's condition. So I calmed down and I came back inside and I wanted to see Nathan but I didn't know you were in there. And I kind of overheard you talking to him."

Lucas tensed a little.

"Really?" he asked after a moment of silence. "Well, Brooke, spill it. What did you hear?"

"I don't know. It's not my place. I'm sorry…"

"It's okay."

She took a deep breath.

"I, I just heard you say some things. Nice things. Sincere things. It was really sweet. I know how much you love your brother. And Nathan knows it, too. I don't know, it made me see you different and the whole time I'm thinking, 'Gee, what a sweet guy. Why can't he be like this all the time? Why can't he say those things to Nathan when he's conscious?'"

Lucas shrugged.

"I don't know, Brooke."

"Look, I don't want to start an argument. Usually it's kind of fun going back and forth with you but I'm not really in the mood tonight."

"Me either", he said quietly.

Brooke frowned.

"Really?"

Lucas laughed.

"Yeah. Really. See, I'm the monster you think I am. Anyway, that stuff I said to Nathan and what you heard…it's the truth. He is my brother and I do love him. I want him to be happy and okay. I do care even when I don't act like it. And I try to be a good person but sometimes it's like I'm battling this never ending war with evil or something, if that makes sense,"

"Yeah. Yeah, it kind of does,"

"Anyway, I wish to God I could say those things to Nathan when he's awake. And I wish I could walk right up to Haley and apologize and tell her I never meant to hurt her and just pour my heart out without it sounding rehearsed or without me getting pissed and flying off the deep end if she doesn't react the way I want her to react."

"Just do it,"

"What do you mean?"

"It's not hard. You just have to do it."

"Easy for you to say. Easier said than done, Brooke."

"Don't I know", she smiled. "Remember, Luke, I'm not the person I used to be either. I knew I had to change so one day I just did. Just like that."

"And?"

"I like me. I like the new Brooke. It feels good. I guess she was always here inside just waiting for me to let her out…just like the 'good' Lucas is deep inside you. You just have to give him a chance."

Lucas nodded.

"I'm not all bad."

She looked at him and just smiled.

"Yeah…I know."

"And uh, neither are you", he said in a teasing tone as he rubbed the blonde stubble on his chin.

"Really?" Brooke mused.

He laughed but softened a bit when he looked over into her eyes.

"Yeah. Um, what you did when Nathan wrecked…I mean, the way you reacted. That was really something."

"It was nothing", Brooke shrugged.

"Nothing? Oh it was something. The car was on fire and in pieces and you had no real prior training of how to react in that moment and you just went for it. You ran out there not even worried about yourself. You just wanted to save Nathan."

"I didn't plan it. It was instinct. It just sort of happened."

"Yeah well, it was the bravest thing I've ever seen,"

She couldn't help but smile. Brave. It kind of had a nice ring to it. No one had ever really referred to Brooke Davis as brave before.

"Does that mean I'm your hero?"

He smirked.

"Maybe Nathan's hero."

"But Nathan isn't here. And as his big brother, you're next in line to repay the debt."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Uh oh. Why do I have a feeling this is gonna cost me? Now what do you want?"

"Ice cream!"

"Ice cream, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Like a huge sundae with strawberries and pineapple and chocolate sauce with caramel and whipped cream and cherries and…"

"Okay, okay. Don't have an orgasm over there. I've got to keep the seats protected."

She playfully hit him.

"You're a pervert, you know that?"

"I try", he shrugged as he pulled off on the next exit. "Now let's find the heroine some ice cream."

They drove for miles and miles but as luck would have it, there always seemed to be and old Mom and Pop homemade ice cream shop on every country road in the Carolinas. Lucas pulled the truck into the empty parking lot as he and Brooke got out. There was no drive though so they gave orders to the elderly owner through a walk up window. Brooke repeated her order of the deluxe sundae while Lucas played it safe with a chocolate milkshake.

"Well, that's boring", she put her hands on her hips.

Lucas grinned.

"You're boring", he teased back.

"I'm insulted", she pretended to scoff. "I know karate, you know."

Lucas laughed so hard he doubled over.

"You? Karate?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, didn't know that was on the curriculum for the Beverly Hills Academy of the Shopping Arts", he joked.

Brooke narrowed her eyes. That did it. She knew karate…sort of. Okay, she'd never had an instructor or attended a class but she had paid close attention to Mr. Miyagi teaching Daniel LaRusso how to kick the asses of those mean but totally hot 80's Cobra guys. How hard could it be?

Brooke assumed a position and went for a kick but Lucas caught her. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. They chased each other around the parking lot, giggling and screaming, playfully fighting. Then the rain began to pour. The skies opened up and it was like the heavens had released a power hose. Lucas and Brooke looked at each other again. All they could do was laugh even harder.

"Look at those two fools", the old man inside shook his head as he helped his wife fill the ice cream orders. "It's cold as the dickens and they're out there a prancing and dancing in the rain. They're gonna catch pneumonia before dawn."

The wife smiled as she shook her head.

"Oh, Henry", she sighed. "They're in love."

"Okay, okay", Brooke giggled out of breath. "Looks like the ice cream is ready. Can we call a truce?"

"You're the one that started it", he laughed, soaked to the bone.

"Then I'll end it. Truce?" she extended her hand.

Lucas frowned.

"Haven't we done this before? And as I recall, it never works. Tomorrow we'll be back to trying to rip each other's heads off."

Her silly grin morphed into a sincere smile as she looked right at him.

"Not this time", she said softly.

"Okay. So is this a for real truce or just an ice cream truce?" he questioned.

"For real", she insisted.

Her long dark hair had been plastered to her face courtesy of the relentless rain. Lucas nodded as he gently moved a wet lock behind her ears. His heart raced as he touched her. Her skin, her face was so soft. Their eyes locked, enjoying a "moment" before getting their dessert order and sitting on a covered picnic table, chatting like old friends. Then it was time to go, time to head home back to reality, back to Tree Hill. He opened the passenger door before her but she stopped.

"What's wrong?"

Brooke smirked and folded her arms.

"Your custom made seats? Look at us, Luke. We're drenched."

"Hold that thought."

With some quick thinking, he pulled some warm blankets from his bag and sat them up so they would have something to sit on and cover them at the same time. He started the truck and they were on their way.

"I'm impressed. Always prepared, huh? Like a Boy Scout?"

"Tree Hill Elementary Troop number 419 at your service, ma'am", he grinned.

Brooke shook her head.

"You're an idiot, I'm freezing cold, soaking wet and my tummy is starting to hurt from all those ice cream toppings. Wake me when we get there. I'm beat."

She winked and adjusted the blanket, getting comfortable. After a few minutes she was fast asleep. Lucas had trouble keeping his eyes on the road as he couldn't keep them off of her. God, she was so beautiful. He sighed and smiled to himself, reaching over to tenderly bring the edge of the covers to her chin. Maybe she was right. Maybe being the good guy wasn't so bad after all.


	53. Heart To Heart

Brooke smiled as she saw the tall figure partially bent over. What a sight it was, she cocked her head to one side. Stepping in closer for a better look she saw the concentration plastered on his handsome face as the brows over his blue eyes wrinkled. There was no greater sight than a handsome man, hard at work with the sweat glistening from his chiseled body to prove it.

"Hey, Stud. Thought I might find you out here."

Nathan looked up from underneath the hood of the car, black grease covering his calloused hands.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much", she shrugged, passing him a steaming hot mug.

"Coffee?"

"Hot green tea, actually."

Nathan frowned.

"Tea is for pansies. Coffee is a man's drink."

Brooke playfully rolled her eyes.

"Oh Mr. Lee, you are such a caveman. The tea is good. Drink up. You just might like it."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of", he muttered as he took a careful sip. "And I thought tea was supposed to be brown?"

Brooke just giggled as she shook her head and ignored him.

"So what are you doing out here?"

"Changing Mom's oil. And she said the RPM was making a funny ticking sound when it starts so I promised her I'd check it out."

"And Nathan Lee never breaks a promise…does he?"

Nathan smiled.

"No. And especially not to my mother."

Brooke nodded.

"Can I help?"

"Somebody sounds real bored", he teased.

"Nate!" she protested and stamped her tiny foot.

"What? Just kidding. Anyway, I'm almost done but if you really want to help, you could hand me that wrench over there."

"If you insist" she stuck her tongue out in brat mode.

Six months ago Brooke Davis would not have been able to tell the difference between a screw driver and a wrench. She'd come along way in her handiness.

"It looks like there might be a hole in her air hose", he said, pointing to the problem. "See that?"

"Yeah", Brooke nodded. "Right there. That can mess up the air to fuel ratio. That's probably what's making that noise Deb was complaining about."

Nathan folded his arms.

"I'm impressed."

She blushed.

"What can I say? I'm a fast learner and I was taught by the best."

"Thank you. Thank you very much."

She playfully swatted his arm.

"I meant Daytona."

They were in a total joking mood but the mood quickly changed and Nathan's smile faded as the name was brought up.

"Brooke…"

"Sorry", she said meekly. "I totally just put my whole foot in my mouth. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay", he sighed. "It's cool."

"No, it's not. Obviously you're upset…"

"I'm not upset, Brooke."

"Nathan…"

"Just drop it, will you?" he said, the agitation coming clearly across in his voice.

The hurt was evident in her eyes as she backed up and walked away, giving her friend the space he needed. Immediately Nathan felt awful.

"Brooke, hey, I'm sorry, alright? Just, look, will you come back? Please? I…I don't want you to go."

She stopped and turned before slowly walking back to him.

"It's my fault. I guess bringing up 'she who should not be named' wasn't the brightest idea. Sorry."

"It's okay. I mean, it's not a bad thing or at least I don't want to think of Daytona like that."

"Is she still pissed at you?"

He shrugged.

"Yeah although she totally denies it. But could you really blame her?"

"She's just hurting right now. It will pass and so will the anger…eventually."

"I hope so. She's such a good person and she's such a good friend. I really care about that girl. I hate that she's mad at me. I was such a dick…"

"You weren't a dick, Nathan."

"But I left her."

"You did what you had to do for yourself."

"And you don't think that's wrong?"

"No."

"A little selfish, maybe?"

"No", Brooke answered. "Look, you're a good guy, a hell of a lot better than most, that's for sure. It's obvious you love Daytona but sometimes love isn't enough. You weren't happy. There were things Nathan had to do for Nathan and I totally understand and respect that. It's nothing wrong with taking care of yourself first."

"I just needed to get away from all of it."

"I'm glad you did. It was the right thing. If you're not happy with yourself, then how can you make someone else happy. Your life needed a change and only you could do that. You took control. I'm proud of you."

He smiled faintly.

"Thanks, Brooke. That means a lot."

"And I'm glad you stayed. I like hanging out with you. You're pretty cool."

"Yeah? Well, you're not so bad yourself."

"Duh! I know. Let's see…I'm beautiful and smart and charming and totally witty. You'd be a damned fool to leave all this."

Nathan laughed at her joke.

"You got me. I stayed because I just couldn't bear to part with you, Brooke."

"Whatever with the flattery, Lee", she rolled her eyes. "But seriously. What did make you stay? Did you just need a break, was it the actual race, was it your Mom…what?"

"All of the above and more", he sighed.

Brooke's lips curled into a mischievous smile.

"Care to elaborate on the more part?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Let me think about that…uh, no! Spill!"

"It's…"

"Come on. Don't be shy. You can tell me. You can trust me."

"I know", he answered softly. "I know I can and that's why you're the only person I'm telling this to. Brooke, as much as I love Cooper's business and cars and racing and having my own life in South Carolina and being with Daytona…well, none of that will ever compare to how much I love Haley."

He'd said it. There it was and it wasn't so bad. Nathan could actually breathe again.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow. Look, you must think I'm a total jackass for hurting Daytona and then wanting my own brother's soon to be ex wife…"

"No. No, I don't. I'm familiar with the whole sordid back story of your little love triangle. I also know what Lucas did back then and it wasn't cool."

"It's over now."

"Yeah and he's trying to make an effort to change."

"I hope so. I want Luke to be happy, just like I want Hales to be happy."

"And who's gonna make Nathan happy?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Nate, you walk around worried about and taking care of everyone else but yourself. Deb has to be happy and Lucas and me and Haley and the customers at the Den. That's all fine and good but when is your turn?"

He shrugged and looked sad.

"I don't know."

Brooke smiled.

"Well, I do", she looked down at her wristwatch. "I'd say Nathan Lee's happiness starts, oh right about now."

"What do you mean?"

"You love Haley and you've loved her for years. Now it's time to do something about it."

"It's more complicated than that. Look, what she's been through. She's not ready yet."

"Jesus, Nate! I didn't say propose marriage tonight. But make your move. Spend time with her, talk to her, be her friend…"

"I am her friend. I love hanging out with her. We've always hung out. But when you make it sound like that, I don't know…I feel all weird."

"Oh. That's so adorable! You're nervous!"

"Brooke, come on…"

"What? You're a nice guy and you're a total hottie. And hello, you've already got one up…you're her best friend! Don't you think she could feel the same way about you?"

"Maybe. I don't know. It might be too late. But…"

"But what?"

Nathan took a deep breath.

"I heard her."

"Heard her when?"

"I heard all of you. When I was in the hospital after the accident a few weeks ago."

Brooke's eyes widened.

"Nathan Lee, you little faker! Were you pretending to be asleep?"

"No. I was really unconscious, I swear to God but it was weird. My eyes were closed and I couldn't move or speak but I was aware of everything around me."

"Whoa! Sort of like those weird out of body experience thingys you hear about on TV."

"Something like that."

"Well, what did she say?"

Nathan smiled at the memory.

"A lot of nice stuff. Um, she talked about all the fun we used to have when we were kids and uh, she said…she said she wants that back."

"See? There you go. Total positive sign! Go on, please."

"And uh, she mentioned this bracelet I gave her once. She kept it after all these years."

"Ooooh, jewelry. Now we're talking, cutie. Was it Tiffany's? Harry Winston?"

"Try Cracker Jack."

"Come again."

Nathan chuckled.

"We were hanging out at the docks one morning talking and having breakfast and the prize from my Cracker Jack box was a plastic bracelet. It was cheap and way too colorful and ugly as all hell but I gave it to her sort of as a joke."

Brooke put her hand over her heart.

"Oh! That is so sweet and romantic! She kept it."

"Yeah. And um, on the way down to Darlington, I admitted everything to Haley. I told her the truth about why Lucas hooked up with her in the first place. Then I admitted how I felt back then."

"And now?"

"Uh, I didn't get that far."

"But she knows you loved her once upon a time, right?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"Not too much of anything after that. We were both kind of quiet but it's what she said at the hospital. Haley said that she had a crush on me then, too. She liked me but she was too scared to say anything."

"Wow. Two best friends madly in love for so many years. Just imagine if one of you had told the other before the whole Lucas thing. It would have changed everything."

"I know."

"Nathan, that's a sign. Your chance is now. You have to go for it."

"Brooke, I can't. It's done. Besides, we both spoke in the past tense. She didn't seem too in to it now."

"But you don't know that for sure. You're scared. And look what happened last time you didn't know for sure and were too scared to say anything…you almost lost Haley forever. Are you really willing to risk that again?"

"I don't know. I just want peace. I don't want to be hurt and I don't want anyone else to be hurt."

"Anything worth wanting is worth taking a risk for. Remember that. Sometimes you have to just go for what you want. Trust me. Even if it doesn't make sense at the time."

"Are we talking about me now or you?"

Brooke smiled.

"Maybe a little bit of both. But enough about me. My story is long and complicated and crazy and everything. I've made my bed and I'm the one that has to lie in it. I don't know if my chance for true love had passed or not but at least now I'm free. And I am happy. I did what I had to do for me…just like you did what you had to do for you."

Nathan nodded.

"Thanks, Brooke. You're pretty smart. And when you put your mind to something, there's just no stopping you."

She grinned.

"Let's just say I'm a gal that's used to getting what she wants."

"Oh really?"

"Really. And my newest mission? Operation Naley."

"Naley?"

"You got it. Nathan and Haley. Sort of like the whole Bennifer and TomKat thing, only cooler and without the Hollywood hype. Anyway, consider me your fairy godmother, so to speak and I and my services are here and ready for duty, sir."

Nathan smiled. Leave it to Brooke. But deep down he knew he could used all the help he could get.


	54. The End Of An Era

Haley lit the candles and smiled. She loved the calm mood it set as well as the heavenly scent that filled her apartment. She'd enjoyed a long, hot bubble bath and was looking forward to nothing more than curling up with a good book. Nestled in her pajamas, the quiet evening was about to commence when there was a knock on the door. Taking a deep breath, Haley answered it.

"Lucas!"

There he was in jeans and a jacket, a hat pulled low over his blue eyes.

"Hey."

"Hi. Um, what…what are you doing here?"

"This is the last time, I swear it. And I brought something for you."

For the first time, she noticed what was in his hands. It was a large brown business envelope.

"Are those…"

Lucas nodded.

"Signed, sealed and now delivered."

He handed her the package and her hands shook as she took it. She carefully opened it and removed the papers. As promised, each one was in place, documenting the details minor and major that would cement the end of their marital union.

"Wow."

That was the only word she could articulate. Suddenly, inexplicably, it was hard to breathe.

"You okay?"

"Yeah", she sighed. "Sorry. Um, I'm fine."

"I got that same feeling. It's weird, huh? Light headed, dizzy, hard to catch your breath, stomach doing flip flops?"

Haley smiled.

"Something like that."

"I felt it too."

She came to the last page, the one with the words **Official Dissolution of Marriage** in fine, bold print. There was Lucas' name typed and a place for his signature. A few spaces down was her name as well and a designated place to sign.

"You didn't sign yet?"

"No", he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Um, I was gonna wait for you."

Haley smirked in spite of herself.

"One last romantic hurrah? Something for us to do together?"

He couldn't help but smile as well.

"Yeah, I guess. Pretty morbid, huh?"

His smile lit up the whole room and so did those eyes.

"Um, Luke, why don't you have a seat?"

"Thanks", he said, plopping down on the couch.

"Can I get you something to drink? Or eat?"

He shook his head.

"I'm fine."

Haley nodded and shifted uncomfortably beside him.

"So…"

"So", he shrugged. "Look, I guess you're wondering why I didn't send these through the mail or through the lawyers and all…"

"The thought crossed my mind but whatever. It's cool."

He took a deep breath.

"Look, I don't know if coming here was the right thing to do but it really felt like it."

"Lucas…"

"Hear me out, Hales. This is it. This is the end for us. We sign these papers and some judge stamps them and that's it. Our marriage is done."

"I know."

"I can't leave it like that. I just can't even though I know this is all my fault."

"We've been through this before. I'm tired of playing the blame game. It's just not worth it anymore. Besides, we've offered our apologies."

"I know but there are things I want to say because this is the last time I'll get to say them. Sure I've said sorry before and I hope you do accept my apology but I want to make amends as well."

He was being sincere and she nodded. Maybe she needed to hear what he had to say as much as he had to say the words aloud.

"Okay. Um, the floor is yours, Luke."

"I know I sound like a broken record but if I keep repeating myself it's because I'm telling the truth and it's really important to me that you understand it all."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry, Hales. I am sorry for the deceit and for lying and not being true to our vows. I'm sorry for the other women."

"I know."

"I hope you do because it's true. Maybe my apology lost a little credibility when I kept repeating the same mistakes over and over again but the cheating was never about you. You were a great wife. You were always loving and caring enough. You're sexy and beautiful enough. You never did anything wrong, Haley. It was me. It was my demons that did this to us. It might sound like an excuse but I promise you it's the truth."

"I know, Luke. Listen to me. You're not a bad guy. In fact, you're a very good guy struggling with a lot of bad things. Sometimes it's a battle you win, and sometimes it's one you lose. But no matter what, you have to keep on fighting the good fight because in the end, I have faith that the real you, the sweet, honest, loyal man inside will win. And that's not an excuse. We're all the products of our environments. And when things happen to us as children and we don't know how to deal with it, it manifests itself into monsters when we're adults."

Lucas nodded. Despite the pain and their troubles, she still really knew him.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"Luke…"

"I mean it. After what I've done…the things I said and the way I acted and how many times I hurt you, you can still look past all that."

"Nobody's perfect but Dan and Karen and Royal and Keith screwed you up as a little kid. You have to deal with that. I pray you get help and find the peace you're looking for. It won't happen by running away, Lucas, but one day you're going to have to stop and just face it. I couldn't save you but you can save yourself."

"That's where you're wrong. You did save a piece of me. Hales, if it weren't for you I wouldn't even be sitting here. I recognize that and I appreciate it. You did your best and believe it or not, I did my best, too. Mine just wasn't good enough and I'm sorry about that. I put you through a lot of bullshit that you didn't deserve. I made you miserable and now you finally get to be free."

Haley chuckled.

"It wasn't all bad. I mean, you had your moments. We did have good times."

Lucas smiled fondly in remembrance.

"Yeah. I guess it wasn't so bad…even all those coffee shops you drug me to where we listened to people play guitar and read poetry."

"I knew you liked that", she smiled. "And I admit. Your classic car shows weren't that bad."

"Yeah. And we'd go dancing sometimes…"

"Or play softball in the park."

"Yeah but you know what the best times were, Hales?"

She blushed.

"The sex?"

Lucas burst out laughing. She had a point there.

"Okay, Miss Gutter Brain. The second best part?"

They shared a real laugh like old friends.

"What?"

"The quiet times", he looked around. "Times like this. I'd come home and you'd be here with the candles lit and we'd climb in bed in our underwear and just hold each other and watch TV and eat take out in bed. The silence and the talks…it was great. That's what mattered most and that's what I'll miss the most."

"Yeah…me too."

"I'm sorry. I know I say it enough but I feel like I should be saying it the rest of our lives. I feel like I should be making stuff up to you."

"You don't have to. We gave it a shot and it didn't work. There's nothing else we can do, Lucas."

"I just hope we can be friends. I know it's lame and cliché and I know I screwed up a lot but I'd hate to think there would ever be a time that you won't be an important part of my life. Losing you all together…well, that thought kills me."

"I don't know, Luke. I mean, I can sit here and smile and pretend like everything is okay and that life is peachy and that you didn't hurt me but that wouldn't be fair…and it wouldn't be the truth. I don't know if I can do that. So much happened. There was a lot of good but a lot of 'not so good' as well. You have to take the good with the bad. I honestly hope there will come a day when we can truly be good and real friends like we used to but that won't be today. Can you understand that?"

As painful as it was, he did. What other choice did he have?

"I do", he nodded. "But just one more thing, Hales. And I know I have a hell of a nerve asking you any kind of favor but it would mean everything if you accepted my apologies and you forgave me for all the horrible stuff I've done. I know I have to move on and I want peace too but I can never have that until I have your forgiveness."

She saw tears in his eyes and felt her own as well.

"I forgave you a long time ago."

Haley James Scott was truly an incredible woman. They took each other's hand and just caressed it for a while. It was a moment they knew was coming and in ways had looked forward to. But it had arrived and with it, a new sense of fear.

"It's time", he finally said.

It was. Haley wiped a tear away and watched him sign his name. Then it was her turn. He handed the papers to her and with one breath and motion of the pen, she signed as well. The signatures were in place. Soon the state of North Carolina would grant them a divorce, just as they had declared them legally wed just a few short, happy years before.

"Okay", she sighed.

Lucas gave her copies before packing them up.

"I'll take it to the attorney tomorrow."

"Okay."

He stood.

"Well, I guess I better get going."

"Yeah…"

She walked him to the door as he eyed the apartment for the final time.

"Take care, Hales."

"Yeah. You too."

"You, um, you deserve your freedom and a chance to be happy now."

She smiled through tears.

"So do you."

Their eyes locked and then their lips for the last time in a brief, extended peck. The marriage had been sealed with a kiss of love, lust, excitement and passion. The divorce was sealed with one of clarity and formality with a hint of underlying sadness.

"I love you, Hales."

She gave him a wave and then he was gone.

"Always and forever", she whispered.

She knew deep down he had always loved and always would. Despite everything that happened, the feeling was mutual. She loved Lucas Scott but a huge burden had been lifted from her. Haley felt light and free…and happy. It was time to move forward. For the first time in forever, there was a light at the end of the tunnel.


	55. A Huge Weight Lifted

Brooke aimlessly flipped through the channels using the TV remote. She frowned as there seemed to be nothing worth watching on cable yet again. Even the new Style channel's exclusive profile on the high fashion for winter was of little or no interest. Yawning, she checked the Guide again.

A few feet away, a key turned in the lock. The front door opened and an exhausted Lucas dragged himself in, dumping his keys and wallet on the kitchen table. He could see a faint light and hear noise coming from the television in the living room and his curiosity got the best of him. He peered inside and there she was wearing blue and white pajama bottoms and a white tank that rose with each movement, exposing just enough of her creamy flesh. She was without all the makeup and her long dark hair was wet, fresh from a recent shower. She looked absolutely beautiful and he couldn't help himself from staring. It was a few minutes before she even noticed him standing there.

"Hey you", she smiled. "What are you doing standing there all alone in the dark? You stalking me or something?"

"You wish", he returned her grin. "What's up?"

Brooke shrugged.

"Just hanging out, watching the tube. Care to join me over here with my little late night in house picnic?"

Lucas marched over to her. It sounded like a good idea. Spread out before them on Deb's coffee table were a few slices of leftover ham, cheese and crackers, a plate of assorted fruit and a large bowl of popcorn.

"Interesting ensemble", Lucas observed.

"I know but it's delicious. Help yourself."

He sat and munched on the snacks.

"So what are we gonna watch? No chick flicks, I hope. Please. I can't take it."

"I wish there was a chick flick on to watch but so far it's looking pretty bleak."

Lucas grabbed the remote.

"That's where you're wrong, my dear. You're in luck. The game is on."

Brooke wrinkled her nose.

"What game?"

"Buffalo vs Philadelphia", he said, kicking off his shoes and getting comfortable. "This is gonna be a good one. Watch. It's always hot when the Bills take on the Eagles."

"Who are you rooting for?"

"Buffalo, baby", he grinned proudly.

"Oh", Brooke shrugged. "I'm not really a fan. Sorry. I never watched football before, except when I was cheering and I didn't pay much attention then."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Oh God!"

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"Nothing", he laughed. "I'm totally cringing over here but I guess it's cool. Cliché but cool."

"Let's see, you were the star athlete, the most popular jock", she reminded him. "Sounds like you know a thing or two about clichés."

"No need to get all defensive on me. Maybe you're right. I mean, look at us…the captain of the basketball team and the pretty head cheerleader at home watching TV on a Saturday night."

Brooke chuckled.

"That's not cliché, more like ironic."

"Anyway, I don't mind. I love football season. Try not to miss a game ever."

"Did you play football, too?"

"Horsing around with my buddies but not for the school team or anything. I wanted to and I was good enough but Dad wouldn't sign the parental consent forms."

"Why not?"

"Basketball was his thing so that meant it had to be my thing too. He was afraid I'd get hurt out on the field and injuries don't set too well with NBA scouts so…"

"That sucks. You regret it? Not being able to play, I mean."

Lucas thought for a minute.

"I guess but it's not like it's important now."

Brooke shrugged.

"It's always important. I know what it's like to want to do something for yourself, be something, only to have other people hold you back. I know what that's like to have other people control you and try to make all your decisions for you. It sucks."

Lucas couldn't help but notice the sad expression that overtook her face.

"Yeah", he said quietly. "I guess maybe it does."

"Yeah", Brooke sighed, flipping her damp hair as she changed the station yet again.

"Hey!" Luke protested.

"Oh quit being such a whiny baby. It's half time. I promise to turn back as soon as your precious games comes back on. I give you my word, okay? Then you can explain to me all about touchups."

"Touchdowns, Brooke."

"Whatever. See? I told you I have a lot to learn."

"Oh I see the gimmick now. I have to play teacher and miss my game?"

"I learn fast, hence the whole racing thing. Remember?" she pouted.

Lucas just laughed and shook his head.

"Brooke. Oh no. Come on. Not this."

"What?"

"Please. Turn. I will do anything."

"I love this show."

"Well, I don't."

"It's classic television. How could you not like the Jeffersons? George and Weezy? And Florence? She was a riot!"

"There has to be something else on."

Brooke grinned.

"Come on. Sing the song with me."

"Like I know that song."

"That is the catchiest song in all of TV land. Everyone knows that song."

"Brooke…"

"Come on. Do it. You know you want to. You know you love it."

"No!"

"Luke! Come on…"

He gave an exasperated sigh.

_Well we're movin on up, To the east side.  
To a deluxe apartment in the sky.  
Movin on up  
To the east side.  
We finally got a piece of the pie.  
Fish don't fry in the kitchen;  
Beans don't burn on the grill.  
Took a whole lotta tryin'  
Just to get up that hill.  
Now we're up in teh big leagues  
Gettin' our turn at bat.  
As long as we live, it's you and me baby  
There ain't nothin wrong with that.  
Well we're movin on up,  
To the east side.  
To a deluxe apartment in the sky. _

"I cannot believe I just did that with you."

Brooke laughed so hard her sides ached.

"And you said you didn't know the song. Liar! I'm the one that messed up on the words. You didn't miss a beat, Lucas."

"Tell anyone we did that and I'll have to kill you and bury you in the backyard."

"Oh it was fun. You had a great time and you know it!"

"Maybe so but can the torture end now?"

"Fine but I expect your ass on this couch when the Gilligan's Island marathon begins."

"I'd rather skinny dip in hot, volcanic lava."

"How could you hate Gilligan? And I just bet you had a thing for Ginger."

"Ginger was hot but I liked Mary Ann. Mush have been those cute short sets she always wore."

Brooke smiled.

"Well, I for one am not ashamed to admit I had a crush on the Professor."

"The Professor?"

"Don't knock it, buddy. You men had a choice of Ginger and Mary Ann. We girls had to pick from Gilligan, Mr. Howell, the Skipper and the Professor."

"Don't forget Lovey."

"Who?"

"Mrs. Howell. She was pretty cute for a grandma", he winked.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"The conversations we have", she sighed, passing him the bowl. "Popcorn?"

Lucas grabbed a handful and shoved it into his waiting mouth.

"Thanks. Hey, this is pretty good. Kudos for not torching it."

"My cooking skills are vastly improving, thank you very much. I have come a long way from the whole almost setting the house on fire with a TV dinner thing. I am now the master of the microwave."

"Impressive", he quipped. "Figure out the whole dishwasher deal and I will bow at your feet."

"Ha, ha, Mr. Smart ass", Brooke threw a kernel at him.

"I can do that too", he said, tossing popcorn in Brooke's direction.

She opened her mouth, cocked her head back and caught the single piece.

"One of my many hidden talents", she giggled.

"Lucky break", he scoffed. "Try again."

Lucas took another shot at it and Brooke proved she was no one hit wonder.

"You know, Luke, we could do this all night. My record is like 27 straight in one night. I was the drunken toast of my sorority after that."

"A sorority sister and a cheerleader? Whoa! My heart can't take it."

"Watch it!"

"Okay, okay. Just joking. Seriously though, I am impressed."

"Thank you."

A sly grin formed on Lucas' face.

"You know, you're not the only one with hidden talents."

"Take your best shot", she challenged.

"Watch and learn, amateur."

Lucas picked up the fruit plate. With no hands, he used his teeth to grab a cherry by the stem. Then he proceeded to tie it off using just his tongue. And as if that weren't astounding enough, he balanced the cherry on the very tip of his tongue. Slowly and methodically, he stuck it out and curved his tongue so that the cherry just touched the tip of his nose. When his little balancing act was complete, he chewed and swallowed it.

"Oh. My. God!"

"You like that?" he grinned.

Brooke blushed. Lucas Scott had the longest tongue she'd ever seen. His trick was far more difficult…and far sexier.

"I am stunned! Really. I don't know whether to be turned on or creeped out."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"See? You learn something new everyday. You teach me your trick and I'll show you mine."

"I doubt I can learn yours, Freak of Nature but the game is back on so you can teach me a little bit about football."

"Okay", he agreed. "Lesson 101…touchups."

"Touchdowns", she grinned.

"See? Look at you, you're catching on already. High five?"

"High five!" she slapped his hand.

They focused their attentions back to the game and Lucas began explaining the basics. From time to time he stammered or completely lost his train of thought but it was only because she was so damned beautiful. It was the little things he hadn't taken the time to notice before…her giggle, her sexy voice, the twinkled in her eyes, the way her face could light up an entire room.

She smiled over at him and he smiled back. With the official end of his marriage to Haley, he'd felt a sudden rush of sadness that had been lit by the faintest glimmers of what one could call hope. Sitting next to Brooke, his spirit sudden felt renewed. It wasn't sexual and it was more than a feeling or a crush. Whatever it was, it just felt good and Lucas was relaxed. It was nice to enjoy one night where the usually troubled Mr. Scott didn't have to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders.


	56. A Man Changed

"What'll it be, honey? Pick your poison."

Lucas took a look around and sighed and shrugged.

"I don't care. Whatever it is, make it hard and strong."

The bartender smiled and winked at him as she began mixing a concoction that included a few shots of Bourbon.

"There you go, sugar. A Dixie Whiskey. That ought to do the trick."

Lucas nodded and took his drink elsewhere. How did he always get roped into these things? He hated it. It was Dan and Karen's wedding anniversary. The Who's Who of North Carolina's elite society was in attendance. Lucas found the whole thing stifling, if not a tad ridiculous.

In the center of the room were his grandparents. He smiled at Mae. She was entertaining the other ladies, probably discussing something as innocent and grandmotherly as quilting. But a few feet away was Grandpa Royal. As usual the guests flocked to him like flies on fresh shit and he loved it, standing there with his chest proudly stuck out in that expensive suit while he sipped expensive Brandy and smoked even more expensive cigars.

Then there were his parents. Lucas could down a whole drink just thinking about them. They were pathetic. So was their farce of a marriage. They certainly had a nerve to even dare host a party celebrating their anniversary. The relationship was barely held on by a thread. But nevertheless at the same time each year, the entire family went through the motions. Karen, looking like a knockout in that low cut designer black dress, worked the crowd with her confident smile and dynamic business savvy charm. And a few feet behind her, as always, was Dan the Man. He followed in a rumpled suit, one hand shoved deep in the pockets, the other keeping a death grip on the glass of watered down Whiskey. Briefly the eyes of father and son met and Lucas had no problem showing his disdain. In his world, his father was the most weak and feeble of creatures. Dan could sense the contempt and quickly averted his eyes away.

"So, I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

Lucas looked up. He had never been so glad to see Nathan in his life.

"What's up, bro?" they knocked fists.

"I am officially declaring this one a suck fest", Nathan dismally announced.

Lucas chuckled.

"If I have to be here and suffer, then so do you, little brother. We're a team, remember?"

"A team?" Nathan repeated, slightly amused. "That's original."

"Come on, dude. You can't leave me here with this pack of wolves."

"You could always talk to Dan."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather not. Just look at him", he sneered. "He's like a pound puppy."

Nathan shook his head. Had their father always been like that? Not according to the few stories Deb had shared with him. Dan Scott had once been described as a confident, fun loving, strong man. Whatever he had been over 20 years before, now he seemed to be a self conscious, miserable, nervous drunk. Nathan secretly wondered as he had so many times during his life, what things would have been like if Dan had chosen to marry Deb.

"I feel sorry for the guy", Nathan sighed. "He can't help it."

Lucas wasn't so sure.

"No, Nate. That's where you're wrong. No excuses. You can always help it."

The bitterness was plainly evident in his voice and Nathan found himself just as uncomfortable around his brother as he was everyone else.

"Natey? Love, is that you? Come on over here and give me a big kiss! There's someone I want to introduce you to."

Lucas chuckled and raised his glass as Nathan actually breathed a sigh of relief. Saved by the bell, so to speak. Mae was summoning him over and that was fine with Nathan. At that point, his grandmother was about the only one at the party he could stomach.

Lucas watched his brother leave. Mae was of course the exception to dreaded Scott rule and everyone loved her but it had even taken Nathan a long time to warm up. It was hard for the younger brother to associate himself with the people he felt had hurt and long disrespected his beloved mother, Deb.

"Empty glass? You know that's a Scott party foul."

Lucas smirked. Uncle Keith was standing behind him at the bar.

"You made it."

"Where else would I be? Now can I get you another round? What are you having?"

Lucas shrugged.

"Whatever is good."

Keith returned with two Gins and Tonic.

"I see your brother managed to make it."

"I see yours did too", Lucas quipped as Dan was furiously lapping up the last sip in his glass.

Keith laughed heartily.

"You know old Danny Boy."

"Unfortunately."

"Oh don't be like that, Luke. This is supposed to be a celebration."

"Forgive me if I don't feel much like celebrating."

Keith bit his lip.

"Sorry. I forgot. This is about Haley, isn't it?"

Lucas shook his head.

"No. Actually for the first time it isn't. I mean, I feel bad things went down the way they did but we're both relieved its over. Hopefully we can be real friends again one day but I'm moving on and so is she. Hales deserves her freedom and she deserves to be happy."

"Speaking of moving on, where is the lucky lady who is your date tonight?"

"Don't have one."

Keith dramatically put his hand over his heart.

"What? Lucas Scott all alone? No beautiful lady friend?"

"Not tonight."

"Losing your touch?" he smirked.

"Doubt it. I'm just not interested. Not tonight."

"Turning over a new leaf, eh?"

"Maybe."

"Well, good for you. I guess an old dog can learn new tricks after all."

Keith nodded but lost all interest in the conversation as he noticed Karen walk by. They had long ago since given up on subtle. Lucas wanted to gag as his mother gave Keith "the nod", the one many horny cheerleaders and groupies had given him indicating they wanted to hook up after the game.

"Maybe you should give that a try", Lucas dryly suggested.

"I think I will. Um, I have to uh, hit the restroom. I'll be right back. Hold my drink?" he handed it to his nephew, already walking off and following the married Karen like a dog in heat.

Lucas wanted to scream. He hated it all so much. Why did he even bother? It was torment.

"Turn that frown upside down and never fear because the Tim Man is here!"

Lucas chuckled in spite of everything. Tim Smith. Why did the poor guy have to loudly announce himself before he entered a room.

"Hey, Tim."

"Nice suit. Calvin Klein?"

"Ralph Lauren", Lucas answered.

"Dapper but not nearly as cool as what I'm wearing. Check it out. Sorry I didn't tell you beforehand but I was afraid your envy of my good taste would make you want to get an exact replica of my fine duds."

Lucas burst out laughing. Tim looked like a broken down pimp in that old hideous purple thing.

"Yeah right, man. Hey JJ Evans from Good Times called and he asked that you stop raiding his closet."

Tim would not be deterred as he grinned and lit a cigar.

"This is lame."

"Tell me about it."

"What do you say we blow this off and find a real party to crash?"

Lucas sighed. Anything had to be better than where he was.

"Whatever. But I'm taking your ass home first so you can change."

"Fine", Tim sighed. "Only because you're my best friend and I respect your insecurities and fears that I'll steal all the pussycats away."

"Oh yeah", Lucas said sarcastically. "That's exactly it."

"Want to hit the titty bar?"

Lucas frowned. The strip clubs were all the same. It was getting pretty boring.

"Nah."

"You're no fun, Luke. Look, we'll start downtown, loosen up and bar hop, then hit the clubs so I can wow the ladies with my new dance moves."

"Oh yeah", Lucas took another drink. "The Carlton Banks dance gets you laid every time."

"You know it", Tim grinned proudly. "But what's wrong with you? You're even more brooding and moody than usual."

"I'm cool. I'm just tired and being here doesn't help stuff."

"Well Dr. Tim has the prescription you need, boy. Take a right and check it out. Look at that little hottie in the red dress. Damn! She is fine! And I'll even be a good friend and let you have her and I'll take her not as hot friend in the white."

Lucas just shook his head in disbelief.

"You trying to get us locked up? Those girls are 17!"

"For real? How do you know?"

"They're the McCullen's granddaughters. Dude, you're just sick."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Damn…what's the consent age in North Carolina again?"

"Tim!"

"What? I was just asking. Don't bite my head off. It was just a question."

Lucas smiled.

"Why do I even hang out with you? You're dumb. Plain and simple."

"Hey, I'm just trying to have fun and get you laid tonight. That is the plan."

"Actually, I was thinking about going home and chilling with a beer after this. Law and Order is on."

Tim whipped his head around so hard and fast, he almost looked possessed.

"Law and Order? Dude, my great aunt Sally, the one with all the cats whose house smells like mothballs, watches that. Are you like 60? Come on now. I'm trying to have fun."

"Maybe that is fun for me. And maybe getting wasted and bar hopping and dropping cash at the strip club is played out."

Tim touched Luke's forehead.

"Do you have a fever?"

"Get off me, dude!"

"I never thought I'd see the day when Lucas Scott gave up the women."

"Who said I was giving up?"

"Taking a break?"

Lucas shook his head.

"No."

"Then what? What the hell is going on?"

"I'm just chilling out for a while, pulling out of the game. Besides, there is one girl in particular…"

"Who?"

"You don't know her."

"Luke, I know everybody in this godforsaken town."

Lucas took a deep breath.

"She's funny…I mean, her sense of humor is wicked. And she's really nice. She has a great heart. And she's interesting and she's not the type of girl you get tired of. And she's smart too. It might not come off that way at first but she really is. I like her. I like spending time with her and the way she makes me feel."

"Does she have nice tits?"

"Tim!"

"What? It's a legitimate question."

"Man, be for real. This girl is special."

"So she has a nice ass?"

"Why do I even bother? It isn't about that. It isn't physical. I mean, she is sexy as hell and beautiful and gorgeous but not just on the outside. There's much more to her than that. I don't know a lot about her but I like what I do know…and what I don't know, well, I intend to find out."

"You're whipped", Tim declared. "You haven't even hit it yet and you're whipped. What a sad day for mankind. Who is she?"

"Brooke."

"Brooke? Wait, you mean Deb's Den Brooke? Your roommate Brooke?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you couldn't stand her."

"She's growing on me."

Tim shrugged.

"She is pretty hot but I must warn you, I've seen her giving me the eye a couple of times."

"Whatever."

"Well, she lives with you. And you work together. Buy some flowers, get her drunk, dig it out and then get on with life."

"Not this time", Lucas shook his head.

"You're really serious, aren't you?"

"I am. I had a great girl once and I screwed things up with Haley. I don't want to be that guy anymore. I want to be that pitiful drunk over there in the corner like my father. I want something else…and I think I want it with Brooke."

"I think you need a cat scan but whatever. It's your life, Luke."

Lucas smiled.

"I know."

"You're a changed man", a despondent Tim shook his head and downed his drink.

Lucas couldn't help but grin. He had felt that way for weeks but now others were beginning to notice as well.

"Yeah", he nodded, putting the drinks down. "I know that too."


	57. Full Moons And Fireworks

Lucas watched her from his secret hiding place in Deb's office. He'd been off the clock for more than two hours but had chosen to hang around the Den where he had spent time pretending to rummage through the supply inventory lists, all the while fending off questions as to why he hadn't gone home yet. Then came the moment he had been waiting for. Brooke took off her apron, collected the tip from her last table and reached for her jacket. Counting to 20 to give her just enough time to get a head start out the door, he calmly followed after her. She walked ahead at a slow pace, her hands in her pocket as the cool night breeze blew through her hair. Lucas hurried to catch up with her, his heart racing faster than his feet.

"Brooke! Hey Brooke! Wait up!"

She stopped, turned and smiled when she saw him.

"Hey. What are you doing downtown? I thought you got off hours ago."

"I did but there was some stuff I had been working on for Deb that I needed to finish up", he fibbed. "I lost track of time, I guess, then I saw you walking."

"Oh."

"Headed home?" he asked casually.

"Yeah."

"Too bad. You should hang out."

Brooke shrugged.

"Let's see, there's nothing in the theatres I want to see, all the stores are closed, I'm not very hungry and after spending half the night serving beer to that rowdy bunch at the Den, the last thing I want to do is sit at another bar. And this is Tree Hill we're talking about. As lovely as it is, it ain't exactly the city that never sleeps."

"You've got a point there but it just so happens tonight is your lucky night."

Brooke grinned.

"And why is that?"

"Okay. It's not Mardis Gras or Fashion Week or Spring Break but it is Tree Hill's very own version of the next best thing."

"I'm listening…"

"The annual Riverfest."

Brooke laughed out loud.

"The what?"

"Didn't you read about it in the paper? It's the festival the town has every year down by the water. Lots of arts and crafts and quilting, you know, face painting for the kids and stuff like that."

"It's a little late for the kiddies and the grandmas to be out, don't you think?"

Lucas smirked.

"Exactly. See, that's the family stuff during the day. You didn't let me finish. I didn't have a chance to get to the nightlife part."

"Nightlife, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Greasy food, lots of beer, live bands, fireworks…"

Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"Do they have cotton candy?"

""Do they have cotton candy? They have the best cotton candy in the country at your disposal all at the bargain price of two dollars."

Brooke smiled.

"Okay. I'm sold. You've got me. I guess I'm a cheap date."

"Lucky for you, so am I."

"Whatever, Casanova. Where's the truck?"

"In the back parking lot but I was hoping we could walk."

She shrugged.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Sure. Why not? It's a nice night. Come on."

No complaints. Lucas smiled to himself. The night was going better than he thought as they strolled side by side under the full moon.

"I've been going to this thing since I was a kid."

"A family thing, huh?"

"I guess but I always had the most fun with my friends hanging out and getting drunk."

"Sounds like a good time."

"It was. Did they have things like this back where you come from?" he asked.

"No. Not really. Wait…I take that back. There's this huge holiday parade. Everybody decorates and it's really festive and beautiful. In high school I was crowned the Christmas Queen."

"Christmas Queen?"

"No comment from the peanut gallery."

"My lips are sealed, I promise. That does sound kind of cool though."

"It was", Brooke remembered.

"Do you miss any of it? Home, I mean."

"Sometimes", she answered quietly. "And sometimes not."

"What do you miss the most?"

Brooke looked uncomfortable.

"I…look, Lucas. I'm sorry. I really don't want to talk about all of that."

Just like always, she'd open up a bit about her mysterious past but then instantly she'd clam right up. Whatever it was she had left behind, she was eager to forget.

"It's cool. Sorry I brought it up."

"You were just making conversation. I understand. But some things are just better left not talked about. I mean, I do have good memories but for now I'd rather they stay just that. I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright."

"God, you probably think I'm a real whack job."

"No, I don't, Brooke. I respect how you feel. I'm curious as hell but that's your business. I won't pry. Whatever it is that happened, you aren't ready to face it and that's fine. Sometimes I feel the same way."

"About what?"

"Everything. My life, my family, my many screw ups, Haley…"

Maybe a small piece of him did understand.

"Thanks for getting me, Lucas. It means a lot. Who knows, one day maybe I will be able to talk about some stuff."

"I hope so. When you do, I'll be here, Brooke."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"It's funny."

"What's that?"

"You and me. Who would have thought we could ever be friends like this?"

"I like it. It's kind of nice."

"Yeah it is."

"Told you I'm not so bad", he teased.

"Some of the time."

They exchanged shy smiles as they continued their walk. Before they both knew it, they had reached their destination.

"Well, what do you know?" he looked at her. "We're here already."

The last band had just finished the final set and the evening's activities seemed to be dwindling down.

"Looks like we just missed it", Brooke observed.

"Hold on one second."

Lucas walked away and returned a few minutes later with two cups of lemonade and a spool of freshly spun pink and yellow cotton candy.

"What's all this?"

"I figured we could share. Here's your cotton candy as promised and some lemonade too. I know it's a little cold out for a frozen drink but this stuff is delicious. You have to try it, it's homemade."

"But it looks like we've missed everything."

"Are you kidding? The night is just beginning or at least the finale. Did you forget about the fireworks? Come on. That's the best part."

"Okay."

She followed him over to bleachers that set on an asphalt court.

"Here we are."

"Ah, the infamous River Court, I suppose?"

"The one and only. Best place in the county to watch the fireworks."

They sat and sipped their lemonade and Lucas couldn't help but stare as she ate the candy. It was everywhere and she blushed and let out a little giggle when she saw him watching her.

"Don't look", she wiped her mouth. "This stuff is so messy. Good but messy. It's like all over my chin. I am a total slob."

He shrugged.

"I think it's kind of cute. Now do I get to have some?"

"Why not? You paid for it", she put some into his mouth.

"Mmmm, you're right. This is good stuff."

There was a loud popping sound and Brooke jumped right into Luke's waiting arms.

"Sorry", she laughed. "I forgot how loud they can be."

The star speckled sky was covered in bursts of purple, green and pink.

"Fireworks are awesome!"

"It's beautiful", she commented.

He looked over. No, she was beautiful. Always but especially at that one moment. Lucas couldn't control himself any longer. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Brooke was captured off guard. She hadn't been kissed in quite a while. She had forgotten what it felt like. It was nice. Too nice almost. Snapping back into reality, she opened her eyes and pulled away.

"Brooke…"

"Lucas", she cleared her throat with a confused chortle. "Um, what was that?"

He looked right in her eyes.

"I don't know but I liked it."

He leaned in for a repeat.

"Lucas, wait", she stopped him with her hand.

"I don't get it", he said as the fireworks continued above them. "I thought you were into me."

"I'm not."

Lucas bit his lip. Talk about being blunt. He chuckled an embarrassed laugh.

"So much for beating around the bush…"

Brooke hid her reddened face.

"I so didn't mean it like that. God, I am such an idiot."

"It's cool. I guess I just misunderstood. Brooke, you don't have to…"

"No, it's not that I'm not into you. Actually, I think you're pretty cool. You are when you aren't being a major pain in my ass."

"Thanks."

"You're pretty cute, too and the kiss was, uh…nice. Totally unexpected but still nice. Hanging out with you this last month or so has been really cool and I did have a good time tonight."

"I don't get it. What's the problem?"

Brooke sighed.

"Me."

Lucas made a face.

"Now, you're losing me."

"Listen, Luke, this thing between us, whatever the hell it is, well it's sort of nice. Yeah, I do feel something too and maybe in another time and place things could be so different but for now I just can't. It's hard for me to explain stuff to you right now but that's just the way it is. There are things I have to deal with and it's going to take some time. I just can't handle having a guy in my life right now. I'm really sorry."

Lucas nodded.

"Okay."

"That seemed like a lame speech. Are you pissed?"

"I'm not mad, Brooke. Disappointed, yeah but I do like you."

"I like you, too but I just can't. Not now, not with you or anyone for that matter. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I do."

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"You know, maybe I don't need a boy toy just yet but I sure could use a good friend. What do you say, Luke? Are you up for that?"

He wasn't completely defeated and the situation wasn't hopeless. She hadn't rejected him, per se, she just carefully explained that she wasn't ready at the moment. There was always the future. He really did like her and she was so pretty to look at and so cool to hang out with. He wasn't ready to lose all that. And a little patience never hurt anyone.

"You bet", he winked as he hugged her close.

She smiled and relaxed in his arms, a place where she surprisingly felt safe. It was a perfect end to the night, the fireworks and full moon keeping two new friends company.


	58. I Only Have Eyes For You

Haley stretched her arms and let out a little yawn.

"Tired much?" Brooke quipped.

"Just a little", Haley sighed. "Okay, I'm lying. Actually, I'm flipping exhausted! It's been a long day."

"Tell me about it", Brooke huffed in agreement.

"My feet hurt, my back is killing me and my head is pounding…I am a walking advertisement for a Bengay commercial", Haley half joked. "Gosh, I can't wait to get home, take a long, hot bath and then hit the sheets."

"Sounds like a plan and since your shift already ended and we're practically done cleaning up for the night, why don't you take off and get a head start?"

"It's okay, Brooke."

"You should go."

"I can't just leave you here. Who'll help you close?"

"All that's left really is to lock up and I've got that under control. Now go."

Haley bit her lip.

"Dude, are you sure?"

"Positive."

Haley smiled as she hugged her friend.

"Okay. Thanks, Brooke. You're the best!"

It was Brooke's turn to grin and shrug.

"I know. Now scram."

She watched as Haley removed her apron and reached for her keys and purse. Nathan emerged from the back office.

"Hales, you taking off?"

"Yeah. I'm really beat and everything is nearly finished anyway. Brooke said she'd cover for me."

"Oh."

"Did you need me for anything else?" Haley asked with her back turned.

Brooke winked and mouthed, gesturing wildly with her facial expressions, neck and hands. Nathan knew what his friend was getting at but he was still lost when it came to his role.

"Uh, um…no. I guess I'll see you later. Have, have a good night."

Haley smiled and waved at both of them upon her exit.

"Okay. Thanks. Good night, guys."

"Night", Brooke called out a she watched Nathan watching Haley.

He exhaled a frustrated, pent up breath, cursing as he snapped a dishtowel against the counter.

"I totally blew that one, huh?"

"Right out of the water", she smiled.

"Damn!"

"Nate, what are you so scared of?"

"I'm not scared."

"Then what is it? Tell me what's holding you back. Because at this rate, you two crazy kids will never get together."

"I don't know. Maybe it's not the right time…"

"When is it ever? It's the right time because you're crazy about that girl and you can't live without her. That should be all you need to know. What are you waiting for, some divine sign from the heavens?"

"Maybe", he quipped.

"I'm being serious. And for the record, the sign has already presented itself."

"Where the hell was I?"

Brooke smiled.

"Can't you see? It's all around you, Nate. It's Haley. It's how you feel when you're around her. It's how empty your life is without her. And it's all those precious years you guys both wasted because of fear or timing or waiting around for some stupid sign."

Nathan sighed. Damn, he hated when she was right.

"You sure it's not too soon after her divorce?" he asked.

"You're not proposing, you're just showing a little interest. Be her friend, spend time with her. Besides, I get the feeling she's ready to start moving on."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Not in so many words but a girl knows."

"Fine", he sighed. "Tell me what to do."

"Be yourself. Show her a good time. Talk but always offer an ear to listen as well. Be forward but not too pushy. Romance her."

"Those are a lot of instructions to remember."

"You'll be fine."

"I don't want to mess this up."

He was obviously nervous with his trembling hands and flushed cheeks. It was adorable.

"Nathan, what do you want from all of this?"

"Just Haley. I want to be with her."

"Okay. I am going to help you sweep this chick off her feet."

Nathan frowned.

"I don't know, Brooke…"

"What's the matter?"

"Look, I appreciate all your help but if you set up another one of those date nights, as fun and nice as it was, well…it just reminds me of the whole Daytona thing."

"Right. I get it. Yikes. Sore subject, eh, champ?"

"This doesn't have to be a gimmick or anything like that. I just want to be with Haley."

"Okay", Brooke clapped her hands. "I'm on it. I have been quietly observing your relationship ever since we all returned from the race. The good news is, you guys seem to be getting along better. All that awkward tension seems to have disappeared."

"Yeah. So what's the bad news?"

"Let's be a tad more positive and refer to it as the 'not so good' news. See, you guys both work like government mules, which means most of your interaction is here at work. That needs to change."

"How?"

"Hell, you're the boss' son, you tell me. I suggest you manipulate the schedule so you guys can have some of the same days off. Then just start hanging out. When your friendship was strongest, what kinds of things did you like to do together?"

Nathan thought.

"I don't know. Everything, I guess. We watched a lot of TV. And we went to the movies…black and white classics like King Kong and the original War Of The Worlds were her favorites. We'd play miniature gold and take long walks on the beach. At the docks we'd sit for hours and talk about nothing and everything at the same time."

It all sounded so sweet.

"You've got to get that back. Okay, next Wednesday in the biggest miracle since Moses and that whole Red Sea thing, you and Haley are both off. Now here's what's going to happen. Show up at her place with a nice bottle of wine and enough groceries to cook up one hell of a meal. Rent some movies you'll both enjoy and in between watching, talk. Talk about everything…old times, new times to come. Just chat. And right before the evening ends, put on some soft music and dance."

"Dance?" Nathan laughed out loud.

"Yeah."

"Dude, I am not a dancer. That will not be a pretty sight. Seriously. I was born with two left feet or something."

"You've got fancy feet on the basketball court."

"That's different."

"It's easy, Nate."

"For you maybe."

Brooke smiled.

"Never say never. I am going to teach you."

"What? That's stupid. Come on, Brooke."

"It'll be fun. Hold on."

She walked over to the jukebox and put in a few quarters. The sound of Abba's "Dancing Queen" began to play.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen_

"Are you joking? Brooke, I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can. It's fun. Now just relax and let your body feel the music. Then just move to the beat. Don't think about anything."

"I feel stupid."

"Why? You're Nathan Lee, top basketball player, racecar driver extraordinaire. You can do anything. Besides, it's not about other people and what they think. It's just you and the music."

_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a King  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

Rolling his eyes before he closed them, he did just what she said. It wasn't so bad once he got past the initial awkwardness and so far Brooke hadn't passed out from laughing.

"Thank God Skills and Luke aren't here. If they saw me dancing to Abba, I'd get the beat down of my life", he laughed.

Brooke shook her had.

"Who cares about them? Besides, you're pretty good."

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen_

He grinned and it was fun but Nathan was relieved when the song ended.

"Thanks, Brooke. You're a pretty cool broad."

She smiled as the next song came on. It was slow, an oldie but goodie, "I Only Have Eyes For You" by the Flamingos.

_My love must be a kind of blind love  
I can't see anyone but you  
Sha bop sha bop_

"And you're a pretty cool dude. Now may I have this dance, kind sir?" she mocked curtsied.

He pulled her close, wrapping both arms around her tiny waist as she raised her arms to circle around his neck. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other.

"I guess this isn't so bad", he observed.

"Told you. And by the way, you dance very nice."

"You lie nice", he chuckled softly.

"Do not. And you haven't stepped on my toes once so that's a good sign. I bet you've done this before. You're probably a pro. You just made all this up in order to get close to me", she joked.

"Nah. But not that dancing with you is a bad thing. Any guy would be lucky to be where I am right now."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah."

"Who knows? Maybe I'll have my turn to dance soon."

"Got your eye on anybody in particular?"

"Maybe", she played coy.

"Is it my brother?"

"How did you know?"

Nathan shrugged.

"I just do."

"How do you feel about that?"

"It's cool. I mean, it's your life."

"He's a good guy. We've been hanging out a lot lately. I'm taking it slow, though. But he is cool and maybe in the future something could happen."

"Cool", Nathan nodded. "But just be careful. I won't get in the middle or put in my two cents when it isn't wanted but Lucas is my brother and I know him. He is a good guy but he's really complex. There's a lot of scar tissue to dig through to get to that layer of goodness. You're a nice girl and you're my friend. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks, Nathan. He's been through a lot and so have I. I've got his number and it's gonna be okay. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can", he said softly.

_Are the stars out tonight  
I don't know if it's cloudy or bright  
I only have eyes for you dear_

It was dark in Deb's Den as the two danced the night away in the center of the floor. It was a sweet, private moment shared between friends oblivious to the fact that a black pick up truck had pulled up to the curb. The door opened and the driver stepped out. He smelled of expensive aftershave as he kept a firm grip on the bouquet of red roses he had bought earlier. Taking a deep breath, he nervously walked to the door. As anticipated, it was locked so he searched for his key. He had hoped she'd still be there and by the sound of the music he heard, his assumptions were right. He peered inside and saw her but his smile quickly faded when he noticed she was not alone. She was nestled in another man's arms, swaying to the slow song. And she looked happy. Lucas' heart sank. Then his sadness turned to jealous rage as he saw for the first time the man she was with. It was none other than his own little brother.

Lucas shook his head. How dare she? How dare he? How dare they? She had said she wasn't ready. Had that been a calculated lie? Or was he just looking for an excuse to let him down gently? Whatever it was, she didn't want him and that not only hurt his ego, it hurt his heart.

And Nathan. Lucas scoffed. Damn him! Was this a way to get revenge for that whole Haley thing so many years before? Even so, Nathan, the saintly prince would never admit it. He'd act all innocent and say that things "just happened".

Lucas was furious! For once he'd made an honest effort to change. He'd worked at being a better brother to Nathan, a man good enough for Brooke, and a decent human being altogether. And what for? For nothing! He seethed with envy as she smiled shyly and rested her head against his broad shoulder. That was it. No more trying to be something he wasn't or never could be. And no more Mr. Nice Guy! He'd been betrayed by two people he genuinely cared about but what else was new?

Closing the door unnoticed, he made his way back to his truck. He cranked it, destination, the nearest bar open he could fine. He made a call to Tim to tell him to join him and when that was done, one task remained. Opening the window, he threw the flowers on the street and he sped away.

Inside, two friends were oblivious. They hadn't witnessed what had just happened. They held each other and danced, their minds smiling as they concentrated on their true hearts' desires.

_The moon may be high  
But I can't see a thing in the sky  
I only have eyes for you _

I don't know if we're in a garden  
Or on a crowded avenue

You are here and so am I  
Maybe millions of people go by  
But they all disappear from view  
And I only have eyes for you


	59. A Prick Is Still A Prick

It had been a good day. Brooke had had the afternoon off and she had put her time to good use…shopping! It always had been and probably always would be a favorite past time of hers, yet it was a far cry from the "old" Brooke. She was the one that ordered thousands of dollars of clothes straight from the top designers, the one who'd buy ten pairs of the same shoe in different colors, the one who'd think nothing pf charging the most expensive art work and furniture just because it'd look nice in her living room.

Now a different Brooke Davis had emerged. She was content to browse the windows of the locally owned shops of the quaint little town and spend whatever she could afford, which was the little bit left after her waitressing earnings covered general living expenses. She quickly learned to have just as much fun sorting through the clearance racks during the weekly sales.

And with her newfound maturity came a new sense of selflessness. The only thing Brooke liked more than buying for herself was picking up something she knew Deb would like. The older blonde was a mother figure and a friend, Tree Hill's own version of a saint. The kind hearted, hard working soul appreciated the smallest of gestures and just seeing that mile wide smile was enough to make Brooke's day.

Boutique bags in hand, Brooke, exhausted but content after her day out, decided to make the short trip by foot down the block and over the bridge to the River Court. Something told her she'd probably run into Nathan or Lucas and just her luck, there was the latter bouncing the ball against the smooth pavement.

"Well, well, if isn't my new best friend", she smiled.

Lucas looked up. He was surprised but not particularly amused.

"Hey", he mumbled a greeting.

"What's up?"

"What are you doing here?"

Brooke shrugged.

"I was in the neighborhood", she held up her bags. "Spent the afternoon shopping and I decided to take a walk and this is where I ended up."

"Shopping, huh? That's constructive", he said sarcastically.

"For your information, I needed underwear."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Well, Brooke I hope your quest for lingerie was fulfilling."

"It was. Seven pairs of panties with matching lace bras all for the bargain price of forty bucks."

"Interesting."

His face was sullen, his body language stiff and his voice almost angry. He didn't look too thrilled to see her and for the most part ignored her as he continued shooting hoops.

"Somebody's in a good mood."

"I'm just busy, alright?" he snapped.

"I see what you're busy doing."

"Then why are you still hanging around?"

Brooke was taken aback. Maybe he wasn't joking after all.

"Um, I, I, came here to see if you wanted to maybe hang out later."

"With you?"

"Duh", she grinned. "Who else?"

Lucas wiped the sweat from his brow. Nathan was working at the Den and would be all night. No wonder Brooke was bored. She was looking for a back up to pass the time away while her little boyfriend was busy.

"Look, I don't know…"

"Oh it'll be fun. I have it all planned out. Care to know what we're doing? I know you do. So here's the plan. We'll catch a movie and I'll even be a sport and let you pick it out. Then I thought we could grab some food, then go down to that place a few blocks from Deb's where they have all these cool Arcade games and we could do that and play some pool and some foosball and even some darts. Don't mean to brag but I am very good. Sounds like a fun night, right? Are you with me?"

Sure it sounded like heaven until he had caught her a few nights prior all snugged up with his younger brother.

"I don't think so, Brooke."

She frowned. He wasn't supposed to turn her down.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm busy", he said as he sank another shot.

"Well, not this very instant. I meant later."

"I'm busy later."

"Doing what?" she had to laugh.

He gave her a mean look.

"I have to wash my hair, Brooke."

Ouch!

"Uh, Lucas, newsflash, but um…you don't have a whole lot of hair."

"You're right. So I guess I'll just go out with my boys and down some shots and get a few lap dances."

Brooke couldn't believe her ears.

"Luke, are you serious?"

"Serious as a heart attack. Does it look like I'm joking, Brooke?"

She just didn't get it. A week before, they had been the best of friends. In the blink of an eye, for some unknown reason, Lucas had undergone a complete and unexpected change.

"I don't get it."

"What's not to get?" he asked.

"All of this. You…"

He laughed.

"So this is my fault?"

Brooke made a face.

"It's not mine."

"Whatever."

"Look, if I did something to piss you off or you're mad at me…"

"Brooke!" he said in an utterly exasperated tone.

"Lucas, what is your deal?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. One minute you're an asshole, the next minute you're barely tolerable, after that you become this sweet and decent guy, now all of a sudden we're back to square one. What gives?"

"Nothing", he shrugged as if everything was completely normal.

"So all that stuff you said about being sorry and wanting to change was just bullshit?"

"Look…"

"It's okay, Lucas", she laughed bitterly. "Don't explain. You don't have to. I'm used to people not keeping their promises."

He looked her in the eye. Boy, did she have a hell of a nerve.

"Yeah, I know a thing or two about that myself."

She was so frustrated and confused that she was on the verge of tears.

"I guess I should have known better. It's pretty stupid of me to think you'd ever change."

He wasn't in the mood anymore. How dare she come down to his court and turn everything around on him when it was all her fault?

"Just drop it", he spat. "It's done now. Who cares? That's life, right? Welcome to the real world, Brooke. Things aren't always so nice. People aren't always so nice. Sometimes things change…and sometimes they don't."

She shook her head. That was the last straw. She was finished trying to figure out his bipolar personality.

"I am so done with you, Lucas Scott, it's not even funny. I really mean it this time."

He smirked. She was doing him a favor, he thought as he could see her eyes were filling with water.

"Don't cry about it or anything."

"Cry? You wish. I wouldn't dare waste a single tear of mine over your sorry ass. Believe that."

Lucas, seemingly unaffected, continued to fancily dribble the ball between his legs.

"You know, we can try to run from who we are but in the end we can never really hide."

"Is that so?" Brooke asked.

"You bet your ass it's so. You can run to all the small towns and diners and basements in the world but in the end, a rich girl is still a rich girl."

Now he was attacking her, taunting her. Brooke swallowed hard. He'd definitely struck a nerve but she couldn't let the pain show.

"Yeah? Well, maybe you're right, Lucas. Maybe you are, but you know something else?"

"What's that?"

"You can try to change, you can feed people your crap and you can spend all the time in the world chasing your lost dreams on some basketball court, but in the end, a prick is still a prick."

And with that, she walked off.


	60. Just A Little Sibling Rivalry

Nathan reached for his cell, trying to grab the phone before the call forwarded directly to voicemail.

"Yeah?" he answered breathlessly, not having time to check the Caller ID.

"Nate? Hey, it's me. It's Brooke."

"Brooke, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just checking up on you. It's that time in between lunch and dinner rushes and I actually have a few minutes to breathe."

"You guys were busy?"

"Slammed. Be glad you missed it."

"That's good. I'm glad business is picking up."

"You do remember what today is, don't you?"

"Yeah. It's Wednesday."

Brooke rolled her eyes. Men!

"Not just any Wednesday but it's _the _Wednesday. Today is your big day, stud! Did you forget?"

Nathan smiled.

"I know, I know. Of course I didn't forget, especially with you reminding me fifty times a day. I was just messing with you."

"Are you getting ready?"

"Yeah. I'm on my way to the grocery store as we speak."

"Got the list we went over?"

He was looking right at it.

"Got it."

"Good. Sounds like everything is under control. Well, you try to have a good time and call me if you need me."

"I will keep you posted."

"Thanks", she sighed. "Catch you later."

Nathan noticed a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You okay, Brooke? I know you must be tired but you sound kind of pissed off."

She took a deep breath.

"I am and I'll give you one good guess why. Who is Tree Hill's number one mood killer?"

"Lucas?"

"Bingo! Ding ding! You are the grand prize winner", Brooke said flatly.

"What did he do now? I thought everything was okay. You seemed to be getting along after the race."

"That's what I thought too until he turned all psycho on me yesterday."

"What happened?"

"Who knows? Everything was hunky dory and then I invited him to hang out with me and he turned back into the evil bastard he was when I first met him. No explanation, no nothing."

"Sorry, Brooke. I wish I knew what was going on."

"It's not your fault. You can't help it if you're the good brother. I mean, I do wish I knew what it was that set him off but I am so over it now. I'm not gonna put up with him disrespecting me and talking to me any old way he pleases."

"Good for you. You shouldn't have to deal with that. You deserve better, Brooke."

"I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. You just concentrate on having a good time with Haley tonight."

He sighed.

"I will."

"Good deal. Then I guess I'll hear all about it when I see you later."

"Tonight."

"Not if you're lucky", she managed a giggle.

Nathan smiled as he hung up and headed outside to his car. He got in and took another glance at the folded grocery list in his hands, the words etched in Brooke's neat penmanship. _Pot roast, fresh vegetables, bread, chocolate cheesecake._ The expensive bottle of red wine he had stolen from Royal and Mae's prize stash sat on the front seat. He took a deep breath. It was on to the store and then the beginning of his date with Haley.

It should have been a happy time, marked only by the usual nervous stomach's butterflies of anticipation. But Nathan couldn't concentrate. He could he have a good time when poor Brooke sounded so miserable on the phone? Damn that Lucas! He wasn't surprised that the sudden change of heart hadn't lasted even though Nathan had prayed this time that it would. The mood swings and temper tantrums had come and gone over the years. Nathan had idly watched as Dan, Karen, Keith, Haley and even himself had bore the brunt of Luke's wrath often but enough was enough. Brooke shouldn't have to endure it as well. What had she done wrong? It wasn't right and it wasn't fair.

From Deb's house to the grocer was nothing more than a few blocks, then a left headed to midtown and the highway. It was simple enough but he grimaced as his ghostly white knuckles gripped the wheel. The car passed the turn and ventured instead downtown, making the right turn onto the bridge. He pulled up to the River Court and sure enough there the culprit was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucas asked, not even looking up.

"I need to talk to you."

"Why?"

Nathan shrugged.

"What can I say? I guess it's all true. I guess I am my brother's keeper after all."

Lucas smirked. He already knew what it was about.

"A little one on one?" he threw the ball.

Nathan tossed it right back.

"No thanks. I don't have time."

"Got a hot date or something?"

Nathan narrowed his eyes.

"Something like that."

"Figures", Lucas muttered.

"Anyway. What's eating you, man?"

"Why do you ask that?" Lucas made a jump shot. "My life is great."

"Cut the bullshit. What are you doing to Brooke? Why are you being such a dick to her?"

"Why are you worried about it?"

"Because she's my friend."

"Friend, huh? Okay."

"Luke, what the hell?"

"Nate, don't start, man. I mean it. Mind your business. This has nothing to do with you."

Lucas went for a basket but Nathan blocked it with one hand.

"It has everything to do with me. I'm tired of your crap, man. Somebody needs to stand up to your ass."

"Whatever went down between Brooke and me has nothing to do with you even though you insist on constantly butting in my life. It's really admirable that Tree Hill's Crown Prince wants to step in and defend Lady Brooke's honor but I suggest you back off now and quit while you're ahead."

"You want to be an ass? That's fine. Be an ass, Lucas. Hell, you've been one practically since the day you were born. We're all used to that. I can deal with your shit because I have tough skin and over the years I've learned to just ignore you. But I won't let you mistreat, Brooke."

Lucas' jaw tightened.

"Get out of my face, Nate."

"Oh I'm not in your face…yet."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Call it what you want but if I hear of you being disrespectful towards Brooke again, consider that a promise."

"Nathan, I am about to beat your ass."

"Good. Go ahead. It's about time you picked on someone your own size."

"Give it up, little brother or your little mystery date just might not recognize you with your eyes swollen shut."

"That's not gonna happen. And this has nothing to do with my date."

"You sure about that? Because I think it has everything to do with your date."

Nathan chuckled.

"So that's what this is about, Luke? You found out."

"You could say that."

"How?"

Lucas laughed.

"Does it even fucking matter?"

"Look, dude, I was gonna tell you…"

"Nathan!"

"It just happened, okay?"

There they were. Those famous words. Lucas felt his whole body tense.

"Get away from me!"

"Lucas…"

"You think I'm joking right now?"

"No. Look, you have a right to be pissed off and I should have been upfront with you from the start but don't take this one out on Brooke."

"Screw you."

Nathan shook his head.

"Why the hell do I even bother? I take back my apology. You don't deserve it and better yet, I don't owe you one."

"You're pathetic, Nate. Give it up. She'll never really want you."

"Really? What's the matter, Luke? Do I hear jealousy and fear in your voice? Afraid my date will like me better than she liked you?"

That was it. He had done it. It was the ultimate challenge that left the older brother seeing red. With ruthless aggression, he charged his body full into Nathan's, both men crashing on the ground. Powerful fists flew as they pounded each other without mercy. The fight ended with a bloody Lucas on top of an equally bloody Nathan. Adding insult to injury, he took the last vicious swing, landing a blow that grazed the top of Nathan's forehead.

"You want some more, bad ass?"

Nathan just lay there gasping for air as he tasted the blood inside his mouth.

"You're not even worth it, Luke", he groaned.

Lucas stood up and picked up the basketball.

"I won't forget this, man. Not by a long shot. And one day you'll regret it, even more than you're regretting it right now."

"Lucas…"

Lucas threw the ball and it landed hard against Nathan's already bruised and sore chest.

"Have fun on your date…brother."


	61. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

It was dark outside but even darker in Nathan's heart. It was supposed to be one of the greatest days of his life but it had turned into a disaster. First Brooke had been so upset and in her defense he had confronted his brother. The meeting had turned ugly and things heated up quickly. Somehow Lucas had found out about Nathan and Haley and it had set him off.

Haley. Nathan shut his eyes. If things had gone as planned, they would have already eaten their dinner and they'd probably be curled up on the couch watching a movie. Thanks to Lucas being such a jerk, none of that would ever happen. Thanks to Nathan trying to be noble and always do the right thing, the night could not be.

Pulling down the visor in his car, the interior light came on and Nathan got a better look at the earlier inflicted damage. It wasn't a very pretty sight. An ugly purple bruise covered the left portion of his forehead and the eye below it was swollen. Blood still trickled from his nose and there was a visible cut on his bottom lip.

So much for a romantic evening. He hadn't made it to the store and the wine bottle was a painful reminder of what was supposed to be. Nathan felt defeated. He just wanted to go home and crawl in bed. He had a good mind to do exactly that but something inside made him detour. Just like earlier in the afternoon, the car seemed to have a mind of its own as it bypassed the direction of the Lee residence. Instead, Nathan found himself sitting in the parking lot of Haley's apartment building.

He sat there for hours. It was hard to move. He had no idea what to do. The seconds trickled away into minutes into hours. The night wasn't getting any younger and neither was he. Nathan Lee had been screwing up his chances with Haley ever since he could remember. It always made him sad but not that night. Suddenly, he was mad. With everything else that had happened, what else did he stand to lose? Grabbing the wine, he sprinted up to Haley's door and knocked on it.

Inside Haley had enjoyed a late dinner and spent the remainder of the evening with her nose buried in a novel. After changing into pajamas and a matching tank top, she put her hair in a bun and washed her face, preparing to turn in for the night. A puzzled look appeared across her face when she heard a knock at her front door. It was late and she wasn't expecting any company. Looking through the peephole she was surprised to see Nathan.

"Hi", she said as she opened the door. "What a surprise."

"Hey, Hales", he turned to face her completely.

For the first time she got a good look at his battered face.

"Oh my God! Nathan, come in. What happened to you? Who did this to your face?"

Nathan walked in.

"I was in a fight."

"I can see that."

She ushered him over to the couch where she joined him with band aids and a bottle of peroxide. Immediately she began tending to him. Nathan flinched several times even though her touch was tender.

"Ouch…"

"Sorry", she apologized. "Listen, maybe you should see a doctor or somebody…"

"It's not that bad, Hales."

She finished cleaning him up.

"What's that for?" she motioned towards the wine.

Nathan shrugged.

"I got it for you. Us, I mean."

"What?"

"I was supposed to come over earlier and cook dinner for you. We were going to eat, rent movies, then dance."

"Oh my God. Nathan, what are you talking about?"

"I had it all mapped out. We both had today off and I wanted to spend some time together. I wanted to do something special for you. I wanted it to be nice. So I was on my way over here today but…"

"But what?"

"Something came up. Brooke called me. She and Lucas had a fight. I guess he was really rude to her because she sounded pretty upset. Anyway, I just couldn't let it go. So I drove down to the River Court to talk to him about it."

"And?"

"What do you think? It's Luke we're talking about here. You know how he is. Things heated up and we just went at it."

Haley closed her eyes.

"Is Lucas alright?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah."

She put her head in her hands.

"What now?"

Nathan shrugged.

"I have no idea."

Haley felt her whole body begin to tremble. A flood of fresh tears rushed to her eyes and began to spill down her face. Within mere seconds, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh Nathan…"

"Hales", he touched her arm. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"You, you were really on your way over here to…to cook? For me?"

"Yes."

She shook her head.

"You son of a bitch!" she whispered.

"What?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"Get out!"

"Haley…"

"You heard me! Dammitt, I mean it!"

"I don't get it. Why are you so pissed?"

She wiped her nose.

"Why were you coming over?"

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to hang out."

"Why?"

"Because I do. Because I like you."

"Let me get this straight…this was like a date?'

"Kind of."

"And Lucas ruined it?"

"Damn, Hales. I sort of got preoccupied when we were beating the crap out of each other."

"Leave!"

"Haley…"

"No, Nathan!"

"Why?"

"Why? Because you had a crush on me when we were kids and you were too chicken to say anything! Because we had a chance, a real chance to have a really romantic day and you let him ruin that, too! Don't you see, Nathan? It's always about him!"

"Hales…"

"No!" she cried. "This is all your fault! You let me marry him when you knew it was all wrong! All along you knew it should have been you! You let him ruin my life, our lives! Just like you let him ruin today!"

"Haley…" he started towards her.

She balled up her tiny hands into mighty fists that pounded away at his chest and arms.

"You let this happen! All of it! Why, Nate? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me how you felt years ago?"

"I…I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough, not this time!"

She hit him harder, yelling at the top of her lungs. Nathan struggled to restrain her arms. Finally, she stopped, collapsing into a tearful heap on the floor where he fell beside her.

"I was afraid."

"What?" she asked.

"I was scared out of my mind, Hales. I'm still scared. Scared of really needing and wanting someone else. Scared of rejection and being disappointed…scared of losing you."

He was quietly pouring out his heart to her, revealing an intimate honesty he'd never dared to share with anyone before. Nathan let out a nervous breath before turning to look her in the eyes.

"What a crock of shit!"

Nathan's baby blues widened.

"Huh?"

She slapped his face.

"You're a coward!"

"Hales!"

"Just shut up", she shoved him hard.

"Ouch! Damn, Haley! Stop hitting me!"

Who knew something that little could be so strong?

"What do you want from me?"

Nathan swallowed hard, his heart still pounding.

"You, Hales. I just want you."

She looked around, breath ragged, hair messily falling out of place. He reached out to comfort her but she recoiled from his touch, violently pushing him away. Nathan grabbed her arm and their eyes met. He did the only thing he knew how. He leaned in and kissed her. Haley pushed away and looked at him. A million thoughts raced through her mind but instinct alone made her cup his face and kiss him again. Their lips crashed into each other. Her tongue snaked its way into his impatient mouth and their bodies entangled. They kissed rough, hard and passionately. His mouth grazed her cheeks, neck and shoulders, his teeth hungrily nipping away at every inch of exposed young flesh. Haley moaned and helped him with the shirt his toned muscles practically exploded out of.

Nathan wanted her badly and the feeling was apparently more than mutual. As her legs wrapped around his waist, he wanted nothing more than to get her to the bedroom but with one swift motion, she had unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants. They jumbled at his ankles, making movement difficult. She could feel his hardness pressing against her middle and the clothing presented an annoying barrier. She needed him inside her and he was happy to comply. There was barely enough time for him to enjoy the view and the taste as the rest of her clothes were peeled off, giving Nathan full access to her ample breasts, firm bottom and the neatly trimmed triangle of hair between her legs. When his boxer shorts were no longer an obstacle, two anxious and sweaty bodies became one.

Nathan grunted as he moved inside her. It was a more rugged style of physical intimacy than he was used to and he had always imagined Haley as one of those shy, demure and traditional girls in bed. But her low growling in his ear, nails raking against his back and the way she maneuvered her taunt body to meet and match each of his powerful thrusts, told a very different story. Not that he didn't love it…sex with Haley was a wonderful and unexpected pleasure, it was just when he fantasized over and over about what it would be like, he'd pictured flowers and candlelight preceding gentle lovemaking on a nice, warm bed. As she bucked in his arms and sucked greedily on his neck, Nathan groaned. Nothing ever seemed to turn out quite the way it was planned. At least not in Tree Hill.

"Are you okay?" she asked finally after many minutes of silence.

The pair had enjoyed a climactic , simultaneous release that had left their writing bodies tingling and their exhausted minds void of all thought process and comprehension. Neither had known how to react in front of the other afterwards so without conversation, they had managed to wrap a blanket over their flush selves that still remained entangled on the sofa.

"I'm good", Nathan tried to breathe, answering her question.

"You don't say", Haley joked, resting her head on his sweat dampened chest. "That was freaking amazing!"

"Yeah", he agreed.

"Nathan, I…I'm sorry about earlier, hitting you and all. That was wrong. I guess I went a little bonkers."

He chuckled.

"You're pretty strong, you know that? I'm gonna start calling you Baby Tyson or something."

"Nate", she laughed.

"Seriously, Hales. Maybe I deserved it."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did. All that stuff you said made a lot of sense. My whole life I've tried to be honest and brave but at the same time when it mattered the most, I just couldn't make it work. Every day I think how different it could have been, how happy we might be if I'd just told you how I felt. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through all the bad stuff. I'm sorry about Luke. I'm sorry about everything."

She took a deep breath and he held her tight.

"What happens now? I mean, where do we go from here? This, what we just did, changes everything."

"Yeah…it does. For the better I hope."

"Nathan…"

"I missed out once before with you because of fear but I'm not afraid anymore. You're my whole world and I want us to be together. So here it is…I love you, Haley."

She looked up into the most beautiful, emotional blue eyes of the special young man who had been her best friend ever since she could remember. They had shared so much over the years and the sacred friendship had bonded them forever. She loved and respected him and at that very moment lying naked in his strong arms, it hit her like a ton of bricks. All doubt removed, Haley knew she was with her soul mate. She could and did not want to live without him ever again. What they had just done had been simply magical and she never wanted that feeling to end. Ever.

"I love you, too, Nathan", she smiled, kissing him again.

And there it was. Nathan Lee and Haley James Scott making love, declaring their love. It was sheer perfection…and a lifetime in the making.


	62. Man To Man

Nathan yawned as he entered the basement apartment he shared with his older brother. It had been the worst of days almost 24 hours before when the two had tried to beat each other to bloody pulps and then in a twist of fate, the night had been saved and evolved into sheer bliss when he had ended up with Haley. They'd had hot and passionate sex before declaring their love. Then after a few more steamy sessions, the two had discussed making a commitment. Neither had wanted the nigh to end and it killed Nathan to have to leave her in the morning but there were a few more technicalities that had to be worked out before Nathan and Haley could really be together.

Nathan had hoped that Lucas would be gone, anywhere but the cramped living quarters that housed the mini fridge and the two twin beds. The confrontation was inevitable but he wasn't ready to face him. But sure enough, a shirtless Luke sat on the couch eating Corn Flakes.,

"Hey", Nathan mumbled.

"Gee, look what the cat dragged in."

Nathan rolled his eyes. Lucas sounded like their father.

"Not today man. It's too early. I can't do it with you this morning."

"Then don't", Lucas snapped. "Just don't talk to me."

"Fine with me."

"Good."

Nathan bit his lip as sat on his bed.

"You know what? This is bullshit, Luke. It's crap and you know it. I'm not just gonna stop talking to you because there is some stuff that needs to be said."

"I'm not interested", Lucas put his empty bowl on the table and stood to leave.

"You need to hear me out."

Nathan blocked the exit of a fuming Lucas.

"Nate, you've got exactly ten seconds to get the hell out of my way before I knock you out!"

"Then you're just gonna have to knock me out because I ain't moving…not until you listen to me."

"Looking for round two from yesterday?" Lucas sneered.

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Why do you always have to be a jackhole?"

"Nathan!"

"Look, I owe you an explanation, alright? Something has been building for a long time and last night things came to a head. Everything is different now. I'm in love, bro and I just spent an incredible night with an incredible girl I happen to love very much. She loves me too, Luke. That might be hard for you to hear, man, but it's the truth. I'm not gonna lie or hide this from you. I'm sorry if you're hurt because that was never the intention."

Even Lucas was surprised by his own level of calm.

"Are you sure you're really in love with her or is this just another way to dig at me?"

Nathan threw his hands in the air.

"It's not always about you, you selfish bastard."

"You didn't answer my question, little brother."

"Yes, I love her. I love her a lot. I love her with all my heart."

Lucas laughed bitterly.

"Isn't that sweet?"

"It's true and I'm man enough to tell you that to your face. You might not like it but you're gonna have to learn to live with it."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

Lucas nodded.

"I see. Tell me, bro, did you enjoy it? Did you like screwing her?"

"Getting kind of personal, aren't you? That's really none of your business."

"That's where you're wrong. It is my business."

"How do you figure?"

"Because I'm in love with her and just when things were good and she was starting to fall for me too, you made your move and stole my girl on purpose."

"Are you drunk, Luke? You must be or either you're on crack. That story sounds way familiar although you've conveniently managed to reverse the roles."

"Payback's a bitch and you've waited a long time to stick it to me, huh, Nate?"

"This is all on you, Lucas. You're the one that messed up. She's the greatest girl in the world and you were lucky enough to have her once. But you took it for granted just like you take everything else for granted."

"What are you talking about?"

"I love Haley and she loves me. I made a mistake a long time ago and she got away. Not this time."

"Listen, you can just save your pathetic little speech and…wait…did you just say Haley?"

"Yeah."

Lucas did a triple take.

"Let me get this one right. This whole time, you've been talking about Haley? She's the one you love, she's the one you slept with?"

"Yeah."

Lucas burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that his eyes watered and his sides ached.

"Nate…

"What the hell is so funny?"

Lucas struggled for breath.

"You mean, you're not with Brooke?"

"Brooke? Hell no! We're just friends. Why would you think that?"

"You guys hang out a lot."

"We talk", he shrugged. "She's cool."

"But I saw you with her. It was last week at the Den. I came by to pick her up and you two were slow dancing and all hugged up."

It was Nathan's turn to laugh.

"She knew how I felt about Haley and she was giving me pointers."

"She was?"

"Yeah. Brooke's not interested in me. Actually, she likes you or at least she did until you went all psycho on her."

Lucas sighed.

"So this was all one bug misunderstanding? The whole time we were talking about different people?"

"Looks that way."

"You and I fighting, Brooke and me fighting…it was all for nothing?"

"Because you're a hard headed, jealous, overreacting tool."

"Oh man. I messed up, dude. Nate, I'm sorry…"

"I don't care about your weak ass apologies anymore."

"I freaked out. I really dig Brooke and things were going great and I thought you were hooking up with her."

"Well, you thought wrong. What else is new?"

"I was wrong. I admit that. No excuses, man. I'm sorry."

He extended his hand but the dark haired brother ignored it.

"Haley and I are together now. Are you going to be cool with that?"

"You and Hales had something special and I tried to ruin that when I took her away from you. It was petty and stupid and mean and I was wrong. I shouldn't have done it but I did and we can't take back the past. Haley and I were all wrong for each other and I really hurt her. She's free now and I want her to be happy. She deserves good things. It might seem a little weird my brother being with my ex wife but then again, it should have been you two all along. I accept that and I respect it. Just be good to her and give her the kind of happiness I never could."

"Damn right I will", Nathan stood his ground.

Lucas hung his head.

"So, um…I guess Brooke is pretty mad?"

"Can you blame her?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"It was an honest mistake, Nathan. Could you just talk to her for me?"

"No. Do it yourself?"

"Think she'll listen?"

"I don't know."

He nodded.

"Leave it to me to fly off the handle and fuck everything up for everybody. I'm a jerk, Nate and sometimes I just can't help it. I've made my peace with Haley and I want to make things right with Brooke but you're my brother. Are we cool?"

Nathan looked Lucas right in the eye.

"No. No, we're not. You're a broken record, Luke and the excuses and the apologies are getting kind of old. You can talk to Brooke and if she forgives you then so be it but you better treat her right. She might be willing to put up with you but I'm not. Not anymore. I need a break."

"So what does this mean? What, we're not brothers anymore?"

Nathan swallowed hard.

"We're brothers. We're bonded by blood and biology. I can't help or change that. You don't get to pick your family. We'll always be brothers…but it doesn't mean we have to be friends."


	63. The Waiting Game

Brooke giggled as she walked down the street filled with bars and clubs. Tree Hill's downtown "it" social scene. She usually didn't venture out much to party but it was nice to get away from time to time with Christina and some of her other girlfriends from work.

"Where to next?" she asked with a smile.

"Anywhere with karaoke and hard whiskey", Christina suggested as the women entered the town's ever popular piano bar.

Brooke felt something tug at her arm and she turned around,. It was the last person she expected or even wanted to see.

"What are you doing here, Lucas?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

Brooke frowned. How had he found her?

"Are you…are you following me?"

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes.

"Great! Just perfect. You're a jerk, a liar and now a stalker. Boy, your long list of talents keeps growing and growing."

"Can you please just give me five minutes of your time?"

"No."

"Brooke, come on…"

"No, Lucas. You come on. After the way you've been acting, don't think you can just decide to get off your period and be nice all of a sudden and pretend like nothing ever happened."

"Please", he practically pleaded. "Will you just listen to what I have to say?"

She shook her head.

"I'm not interested in your lies or your excuses anymore. Just leave me alone."

With that, she turned and followed her friends inside. Lucas cursed to himself. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy. He had screwed things up royally. She was mad as hell and had every right to feel that way. But he couldn't give up so easily. Lucas made his way into the club but a big, beefy bouncer stopped him.

"ID and a five dollar cover."

Lucas rolled his eyes as he dug his wallet out of his pocket. And flashed his driver's license, tossing five singles at the burly man. The bar was filled with drunken locals and tourists and plenty of beautiful women in that mix but Lucas was only interested in finding one. She was sitting at a table with friends.

"Brooke…"

"Unbelievable", she snapped. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

"Brooke, please."

"No", she abruptly stood. "Go away!"

"Luke, maybe you should just back off", Christina quietly pulled him aside.

"I can't. Look, I really need to talk to Brooke."

"I don't think she's much in the mood right now. She's really upset."

"Because of me…"

"Lucas…"

"I'm sorry I hurt her, Christina. I know you must think I'm a real dick. But it won't happen again. I promise you."

Christina nodded and unfolded her arms.

"Don't promise me, promise her."

Lucas looked right at her.

"That's what I'm trying to do", he said as he took off in the direction Brooke had run off to.

She had fled to the ladies' restroom and he was there waiting when she came out.

"I swear to God, if you don't stop following me, I am going to scream at the top of my lungs!"

He pulled her into a private corner.

"Will you just listen?"

"No!"

"Can I have a second chance?"

Brooke laughed spitefully.

"You're joking, right?"

"No. Listen, I'm really sorry. I was an ass. I was the assiest ass of them all. I was wrong and I was disrespectful and the whole situation was uncalled for."

"True, true, true, true and true but save the apologies. They're a little redundant, don't you think?"

"Can I just explain?"

"You've done that before and like a sucker, I actually bought it. I listened to you say you were sorry and I listened to you talk about how much you were going to change."

"I did. I mean, I still do. Brooke, didn't you have a good time with me these past few weeks?"

"I did until you started treating me like shit for no reason."

He sighed.

"There was a reason. It doesn't excuse what I did or said but maybe it'll clear up some things."

"Maybe it will but go tell it to someone who gives a damn."

"Brooke…"

"This isn't a game, Lucas. It's real. I'm a real person with real feelings, not your damned plaything. You can't manipulate me or hurt me or lie to me or disrespect me over and over then think a few rehearsed words will make everything better. That's not the way it goes. Maybe in Lucas Scott's world that's how it is but if you'd like to join the rest of here on planet Earth, you'd realize that you don't get to go around shitting all over people whenever you want wherever you want. Now I'm going back to my table with my friends and I don't want to see your face for the rest of the night."

She brushed past him. Maybe he was done. Just like Haley had finally gotten fed up and said "enough", maybe Brooke was throwing in the proverbial towel as well. He wished he could do something, say something…buy her flowers, a gift, something, anything to change her mind. But none of that would work. She wasn't like the other girls. It would take a whole lot more to impress her. No, Lucas needed to get her attention.

He watched from afar as she laughed and talked with her girls, all the while sipping a gigantic frozen margarita. She seemed oblivious to his presence especially when another patron requested the Charlie Daniels Band 's "The Devil Went Down To Georgia". The piano, drums, guitar and fiddle sparked electricity in the room and Brooke's party was no exception. The girls traded in their jackets for cowboy hats and in low rise fitted jeans, sexy tank tops and boots, they climbed up on top of the bar, singing and dancing along. Brooke looked like she was having the time of her life and something inside whispered to Lucas to just let her be and enjoy the night. That was his head…his heart had other plans. He couldn't just let it go. It had nothing to do with pride or ego, it was how he felt about her deep down inside.

Lucas waited until the song was over and she was back in her seat. Then he took a deep breath and tipped the piano player a crisp twenty dollar bill for use of the microphone.

"Okay everybody, we're gonna take it down a notch or two. It's that time of night where we let you guys take over the mic and do your thing, whether it's shout outs or song requests or whatever. So first up tonight…what's your name, dude?"

"Lucas."

Brooke choked on her drink

"Oh shit", Christina nervously muttered.

"I am going to kill him!" Brooke whispered loudly. "I will skin his ass alive!"

"Alright, Lucas. The floor is yours, man."

Lucas took a deep breath.

"Look, I usually don't do stuff like this. I'm not up here to hear a song and I don't have anybody to wish a happy birthday to. But I do want to talk to someone very special to me. She's here tonight and she's a beautiful, wonderful girl that I happen to like very much but uh, at the moment…well, at the moment, she's pretty mad at me. I screwed up really big and I want to apologize for that. Brooke, it's not what you think. It was all a big misunderstanding. All that stuff I said before about changing for the better was true. And all the stuff I said I felt about you was definitely true. Everything was great until I thought I saw something. I should have known better and I should have just talked to you about it. But the thought of you with another guy really tore me up…a lot more than I thought it would. I got jealous and I got stupid. It was wrong. You've heard it all before but I am truly sorry this time. I don't know how to make you believe me, Brooke but I want you to know."

The crowd let out a sappy and collective "aw".

"Sounds like my man here is really sorry. What do you say, Brooke? Why don't you give him another chance?"

Brooke reached for her jacket and stood.

"You okay?" Christina asked.

"I'm fine. I just need to get out of here."

"We'll come with you…"

"No. Stay. Really. I want you guys to have a good time. I'll be alright."

The girls reluctantly stayed on as Brooke left, Lucas heavy on her trail. He found her at the end of the block, arms folded just standing there.

"Hi", he said softly.

"Hello…again."

"You're not running away or screaming. Does that mean you're ready to talk?"

"Do I have a choice? Because you don't go away. You're like the damned Energizer bunny. I'm afraid if I walk away this time, you might hire the Goodyear blimp to post your feelings."

"Brooke, you're not a game to me."

"Tell me something. Who in the world did you think I was with? That's so funny to me because I have like the most boring life ever. I go to work, I come home from work. Please tell me who the big mystery man is."

"Nathan."

Brooke laughed.

"Nathan? As in your brother, Nathan? Nathan Lee? Are you serious?"

"I saw you two together. You were slow dancing one night after hours at the Den."

"I was just teaching him. He was nervous because there's this special girl…"

"I know. He told me. It's Haley."

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess your little waltz lessons paid off. They worked it out, Nate and hales. They're gonna give a relationship a try."

"Good. Good for them. I hope it all works out and they're happy."

"Me too."

"Yeah right", she laughed.

"I mean it. I want happiness for them, for myself…for you."

"Like that'll ever happen", Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I didn't lie to you and I'm sorry for being mean."

She didn't answer and he realized then that in fact it was hopeless. Defeated, Lucas walked away.

"How do I know?" she asked.

He was so far away and her voice was so soft that he could barely make out her words.

"What?" he asked, walking back towards her.

Brooke looked at him skeptically.

"How do I know it's going to different this time?"

"You don't. You just have to trust me. You have to go with your heart."

"That's a real gamble. What happens if you break it?"

"I won't."

"I can't be sure of that."

"You just have to let me prove it to you."

Brooke nodded."

"Fine but it won't be that easy so don't think for a minute that it will. Actions speak louder than words and the first sign of trouble, the first hint of you getting all Jekyll and Hyde…I'm out, Luke."

"That's fair."

"Oh it's more than fair."

He extended his hand.

"Can I take you inside? Buy you a drink, maybe?"

She shook her head.

"No thanks. Prove yourself another night. I'm tired and I don't feel like hanging out anymore. I'm going home,"

"Okay. What about tomorrow?"

"I don't know…"

"Or the next day?"

"Why don't you ask me then?"

He nodded.

"I'm not giving up. I'm gonna show you that I can be a man worthy of being in your company. I'm going to make you fall in love with me…just like you made me fall for you."

"We'll see, Lucas."

He leaned in and kissed her for the second time, a soft but lingering, passionate kiss that left both their toes curling.

"Yeah", he winked. "We will."


	64. Uninvited Guest

"Close your eyes and open your mouth."

Lucas shook his head.

"Think I was born yesterday? It'll be a cold day in hell before I fall for that one. It reeks of a setup."

"I am so hurt", Brooke pouted. "And I thought we were working on the whole trust issue. It is a two way street, you know."

"Brooke, I trust you with my heart and even my life. What I put in my mouth is a different story, however."

For a month they had decided to give it a go. It had been difficult but they had taken it slow and so far so good. Lucas and Brooke enjoyed one another's company at work and home, which became much more spacious when Nathan moved out and he and Haley rented their own place across town. But "date nights" were fun as well and the two had decided to have dinner at a downtown sushi bar.

"Eat it. I promise it's good."

"I'll take your word for it."

Brooke rolled her eyes

"Why won't you taste even a little bite?"

"It looks slimy."

"Lucas Scott, who comes to a sushi restaurant and doesn't eat the sushi?"

"Me."

"I see that now. Look, if you didn't like Japanese food, you could have just told me. We could have gone somewhere else/"

"Why? This place is fine."

"Luke!"

"What? I like Japanese. Look at my plate. I have Chicken Teriyaki and rice and don't forget the Miso soup. I love this stuff. They should put it in a can and sell the hell out of it at the grocery stores."

Brooke smiled.

"Are you done?"

"No. I forgot to mention the Sake. You can't have a good Japanese meal without Sake."

"Finished now?"

Lucas nodded.

"Yes, I am."

"Good. Now open wide."

She picked up a piece with her chopsticks. Lucas made a face but conceded. Brooke somehow always got her way.

"Do I have to do this?" he checked one last time."

"Yes."

"Let's make a deal. You look like the kind of gal who knows a good bargain when she sees it. Let's see…what if, what if I promise to kiss you later?"

"You were gonna so that anyway now quit being such a baby. It won't kill you. It's sushi. It tastes delicious. You'll love it."

He closed his eyes as she dropped the delicacy into his waiting mouth.

"Broo…"

"Don't fight the feeling. It's already halfway down your throat. Just chew and swallow, babe."

He did as he was told and it really wasn't that bad. Actually, she was right…it was kind of good. He opened his eyes to see her giving him that all too knowing "I told you so" grin.

"Okay", he finally swallowed it all.

"You still alive?"

"Barely."

"Oh admit it. It's so good."

"I wouldn't go that far. It was okay."

"I am so proud of you", she cooed as she began to stuff her own face.

God, she was beautiful, perfect…even with soy sauce dripping down her chin. He lived for the time they spent together. Everything he had gone through had been worth it. He'd made the life change on his own but having Brooke around for a girlfriend definitely made it easier to keep walking the straight and narrow path. For the first time ever he was truly relaxed and happy, looking forward to each new day with hope and renewed excitement for life itself and what was to come.

"So what are we doing when we leave here?" he asked.

"Dart? Pool?"

"Nah. I don't feel like playing."

"You mean getting your ass kicked by a girl again."

"Ha ha. You're a little hustler, you know that? In fact, I look forward to a rematch because I was bamboozled."

"Excuses, excuses", she rolled her eyes playfully. "So you don't want to go out, which means it'll probably be another Blockbuster night."

"Watching movies sounds good but I was thinking we could leave here and take a walk by the docks."

Brooke smiled.

"A moonlit stroll by the beautifully lit river hand in hand with Tree Hill's most handsome and eligible man?"

"You got it."

She made a face and stuck out her tongue.

"No thanks. I'd rather just go with you."

He balled up a napkin and threw it at her.

"I'll remember that one later."

"Oh I'm so scared", she pretended, leaning over the table so the two could share a kiss.

Lucas reached for his wallet.

"You ready to get out of here?"

"Potty break first", she announced.

"Again? Jesus! Brooke, you just went right before dinner."

"We drank a lot of liquid. Don't you have to pee?"

"No. No, I don't. I don't have to whiz every ten seconds. That's only you and those little old ladies in my grandma's Canasta club."

"Is my Loverbug embarrassed that his little Sugar Muffin has an active bladder?"

"Sugar Muffin?" he laughed. "Your new nickname is Piss N Boots."

Brooke ignored him.

"I shall return in a few minutes. Try not to miss me", she winked, kissing his neck before heading to the bathroom.

"I'm not buying that whole bathroom bit. I think it's just a way for you to dine and dash and stiff me with the bill."

"Could be…could be not", she playfully grinned.

At the next table an older gentleman with a salt and pepper beard smiled as she had been observing the young couple's lighthearted banter.

"She's a real firecracker, that one."

"That she is", Lucas agreed.

"And a real looker, too."

Lucas smiled proudly. It was a good feeling to walk out in public and know he had one of the hottest numbers in town on his arm.

"Yeah…she's really beautiful."

"You're a lucky young lad."

Lucas nodded. He was reminded of that fact every time she smiled at him.

"Don't I know it, sir."

Brooke emerged from the restroom. She smiled and nodded a polite "hello" to the friendly, older stranger her boyfriend had been chatting with and he returned the greeting.

"Ready, babe?" she asked.

He helped her with her coat and kissed her cheek.

"After you."

The held hands and left the restaurant on foot. Together they were a physically striking pair, two unusually good looking young people blessed with obvious kind genetics. Their very presence immediately commanded the attention of passersby. Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis were the epitome of young love.

He put his arm around her and she snuggled deeper into his embrace as they stopped at a picnic table. Brooke stood in front and Lucas snaked his arms around her waist. Her hair blew in the breeze as they stood in comfortable silence. She let out a sigh of contentment as her fingers grazed across his arms.

"I could stay here forever", she smiled.

He placed another kiss on her forehead.

"So could I."

It was their moment, a time to be together, a time when nothing else mattered and no one else existed. They were oblivious to the fact world and the people that walked near them. And most of all, they were oblivious to the kindly bearded man that had been seated so close to them at the sushi place, oblivious even as he snapped away shots of them on his digital camera.


	65. The Midnight Hour

"You comfortable over there?" Lucas asked.

Brooke made a face.

"My butt is asleep."

"Mine too."

"Other than that, I'm okay. This is nice."

"It is", he smiled.

It was a clear, late night and Brooke and Lucas were lying flat on their backs on the River Court looking up at the stars.

"I've never done this before. Before coming to Tree Hill, I guess I never took the time to appreciate stuff like this."

Lucas sighed.

"I started coming here in high school, right around the time Nathan and I started hanging out. There's just something about this place. It's good to come every once in a while and drink a beer, watch the stars…gather your thoughts."

"You two still not speaking?"

He shook his head.

"He's not ready to talk yet."

"He'll come around soon, babe."

"Maybe. Maybe not. I mean, we've had our moments over the years where shit would happen and we'd go for weeks or months without talking. Mostly it was my fault. I'd get mad, get in his face and there'd be some big blowup. I'd calm down and apologize and he'd be cool with it and life would go on. Not this time, I guess."

Brooke rubbed his arm.

"Nathan will come around."

"At least I know he's okay and he and Haley seem to be happy."

"They are. They are happy. And so are we, right? You are happy with me, aren't you, Lucas?"

"Yeah, I am happy. Probably for the first time in my life."

"The first time? You mean like ever? I don't believe that. You can't tell me you were never happy before."

"Not really."

"Okay, what about when you were a little kid."

Lucas shrugged.

"I was a little kid. See, that's the cool thing about kids, it doesn't take a lot to make them happy. An ice cream cone, a comic book, a balloon…kids are innocent. So yeah, when I was little I guess I was happy because I didn't know any better."

"Well, when did you know better? I mean, when did life change?"

"I don't know exactly when, I just know that it did. I guess it had a lot to do with my family."

"Because your dad really pushed the whole basketball thing?"

"Basketball is his life. He was great at it but I think he got scared. There was a lot of pressure, a lot he had to live up to. My grandfather had some high expectations. I think the dream itself, the idea of making it big was a real turn on for Dad but the reality it took to get there was just too much."

"He was so young. God, he must have been so scared when your mom got pregnant."

"Scared enough to run away and then knock Deb up, too."

Brooke shook her head.

"I can't imagine it. He had two babies by two different women and he was just a kid. He literally had to choose between two worlds but how do you do that. It must have been so tough…"

"He chose Mom for love, or at least that's how the folk legend goes. But so much for that crap."

"Do they not get along now?"

"She has a personality that seemed to grow stronger over the years while Dad's only got weaker. Work is important to her. It's like she lives for it. She opened one café and it did really well so my dad's folks made a couple of investments and she created a chain all over southeastern North Carolina. She works really hard though. I mean, she's involved with everything from picking the locations to the accounting stuff, down to the menus. She's like a Tree Hill version of Martha Stewart or something. Anyway, the more successful she became in her business life, I think she realized she wanted more out of her personal life."

"What do you mean by that?"

"People change, Brooke. I think she fell out of love with Dad a long time ago. He just wasn't the same man she married. And being that young with a kid cramped her style. They grew apart a long time ago and my dad put all his energy on coaching. He spends his life trying to prove to the world that he isn't some inferior failure."

"And your mom?"

"Oh, she spends her days in the office…and banging my uncle Keith."

"Wow", Brooke said. "What a regular Brady Bunch."

"Aren't we though?" he chuckled sarcastically.

Brooke looked over at Lucas.

"So at what point did you find out you had a brother?"

"I always knew. So did everyone else. It was the dirty little secret I heard my grandparent's whispering about or my parents arguing about. I'd see him in school and in town. I knew who he was and he knew who I was but we never talked to each other."

"Why not? He's your brother."

"I didn't see it that way then. I didn't care about him. I only cared about basketball. Then when High Flyers came up, I was all set to go but the coach wanted Nathan and since only one student from Tree Hill High could go, we had to play for it."

"And Nathan won. That must have been a tough pill to swallow. I know you were pissed…"

"At first. Like the first ten seconds, I was enraged but after that…I don't know. It just became okay. Relief set in. I could finally admit that I wanted out from the game and my dad and just everything. That was my easy out."

"So you got two important things…you got your life back and you got a brother out of the deal as well."

"We got to know each other. Nathan's a cool guy. Then I met Deb and you know how great she is. It made me so mad."

"Mad?"

"Yeah. It reminded me of how screwed up my life was. All along I was supposed to be the lucky one, Brooke. I was the one that grew up with a father. I was the one that grew up with the money and the opportunity. Deb and Nathan had nothing yet they had everything. He was a far better man than I'd ever be, that's for sure. It just made me hate them."

"Who is them?"

"Them. All of them…Mom, Dad, Uncle Keith, Grandpa. It made me jealous of Nate. It made me wish that Deb was my mom or even that Dad had married her and just left Mom and me alone. My dad is such a pitiful, pathetic excuse for a human being. Sometimes it actually turns my stomach to even look at him. And my mother…don't get me started. She is a selfish, unapproachable bitch. And Keith is nothing more than a cunning, conniving slime bucket."

"What about your grandparents?"

"I don't really deal too much with my mom's side of the family but my Grandma Mae, my dad's mother, is a doll. She's great, like the sweetest person ever. You'd love her. I adore her."

"And your grandfather?"

Lucas shuddered involuntarily.

"There are no words to describe Royal Scott. Sometimes it's like he's not even human. He's this force, this entity that's just always been apart of my life. He's a real character, though. Powerful, ruthless, relentless, sinister, brilliant…the list goes on. He is definitely a man to be respected. Grandpa was the first man I ever feared and I'm not talking about phobias or simply being scared of something. I'm talking about real fear, like how you'd fear God or something."

"Did you want to be like him?"

"I don't want to be like any of them", he said quietly.

He was being as honest with her as he'd ever been with anyone. Brooke rolled over and used her fingers to play with the material of his shirt.

"Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" he asked.

"For sharing."

"There it is. I'm just me, Brooke. I'm a regular guy. I have problems and faults just like everybody else, probably more than most. But I've learned running away doesn't solve anything. It only makes it worse. You have to face your past and all your problems because if you don't, eventually they just catch up to you anyway. I just want to be honest with you always."

"I'm glad."

"But you have to be honest with me, too."

"I am."

"Not entirely. If you were, I'd know more about you. I'd know the real Brooke instead of just the beautiful stranger who showed up one night out of the clear blue."

Brooke sighed.

"You do know the real Brooke. This is me, Lucas. I like who I am now. That other person wasn't very likeable and I'm glad I've changed. Who I am now is who I want to be. I haven't been that other girl for some time now."

"I know. It would just be nice to know something. You have your reasons and I respect that but it feels like you're hiding stuff from me."

"It's not like that."

"Do you trust me?"

She looked right in his eyes.

"I'm learning to and that has been very hard for me. But this isn't about trust and it isn't about you. It's about me. I'm just not ready yet, Luke. I know that's hard for you to hear but it is the truth. I'm sorry."

Lucas kissed her forehead.

"Don't apologize. I'm here for you and I'm happy…and we're falling in love. What more could anyone ask for?"

Brooke smiled as they kissed deeply.

"Thank you so much for opening up to me. It means a lot because I know that isn't easy for you. And one day, I promise Luke, I'll be able to tell you everything as well."

"I'm here for you now and I'll continue to be. That's my promise to you. Getting everything off my chest like that feels good. I trust you, Brooke."

She stroked his face.

"One more thing…"

"What's that?"

"Before when we were talking, you said that your grandfather, Royal, was the first man you'd ever feared. I don't know why but that is so interesting to me. Who were the others?"

"There was only one other."

"Who is he?"

Lucas closed his eyes.

"Me", he whispered.

Brooke sat upright.

"Oh Lucas…"

He looked right at her.

"Does that make any sense?"

Tears filled her eyes.

"Yes", she nodded. "It makes all the sense in the world."


	66. The Last Supper

"This chicken is absolutely delicious!" Brooke gushed.

Karen Scott smiled.

"Why thank you."

"Yes, it is. Dinner is exquisite as always", Dan added.

Karen's smile faded quickly as she ignored her husband's feeble attempt at an actual compliment.

"Well, Brooke the secret to the recipe is marinating the meat in a special lemon and pepper sauce."

"I really like it."

"I'm glad. And do make yourself at home."

"Actually, would it be too much trouble to ask for more asparagus?"

Karen smiled again as she passed the dish to Brooke's side of the table.

"You sure you're okay?" Lucas leaned in and whispered.

For the life of him he couldn't understand why she had insisted on meeting his family. Weren't the horror stories enough?

"I'm great", she winked. "They're all pussycats."

"So, Brooke", Mae smiled. "Tell us how you met my handsome grandson."

"We…"

"Brooke works over at Deb's Den", Dan couldn't wait to volunteer.

"Oh", Mae answered flustered. "How nice."

"Mrs. Scott, I moved here a few months ago and Deb was kind enough to rent me a room and give me a job."

"Well, I hope that you're getting settled and enjoying your time here in Tree Hill, dear."

Brooke smiled.

"I am. I love it. It's a really nice town. It's by the water and it's so quiet and beautiful and the people are just great. I've made a few good friends", she looked right at Lucas.

"So", Royal began as he cleared his plate. "Why did you choose Tree Hill?"

Brooke shrugged.

"I don't know. Sometimes it seems like Tree Hill chose me. But whatever it is, I'm glad I'm here. It just feels right."

"Where is your home?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your home, gal. Where'd you come from?"

Brooke was taken aback as all eyes fell on her.

"Up north", she cleared her throat.

"Where about?"

"Um, like the Northeast part."

Royal gave a skeptical look.

"Did you attend college?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, which one?"

Lucas put down his utensils and wiped his mouth.

"Grandpa, can we please stop with the cross examination?"

"Nonsense, boy. I was just talking to your friend, trying to get to know her."

"That's fine and good but we came here for dinner, not an interrogation."

"Well, excuse me for asking simple questions. Brooke didn't seem to mind, now did you, honey?"

"I, uh…"

"Dessert is ready", Karen suddenly stood. "Brooke, would you care to help me in the kitchen?"

"I'd love to", she followed.

Brooke breathed a sigh of relief when the two women were finally alone and secluded.

"I thought you could get away", Karen said.

"Thanks", Brooke rolled her eyes. "Tough crowd."

"Just ignore Dan and trust me, Royal Scott's bark is far worse than his bite."

"So I figured."

"So", Karen ran her fingers through her short curled locks. "How long have you been seeing my son?"

Her tone abruptly changed and it became more than apparent that Royal wasn't the only family member that barked.

"Not long. Just a couple of months."

"And?"

"And…it's been good so far. Lucas is great and we're having a good time, taking it slow and really getting to know each other."

"But you are living together?"

Brooke's face burned.

"Technically, if you mean being under the same roof but I sleep upstairs and Luke has the basement apartment to himself."

"So I heard. Nathan has moved out to live with Lucas' wife."

"Ex wife", Brooke corrected.

"And I take it Deb approves of all this?"

Now Brooke really didn't like her tone or where the conversation was obviously headed.

"Deb doesn't judge people and she doesn't get in the middle of anybody's business. She just wants everybody to be happy."

"How sweet of her. Well, please be sure to tell her I said hello."

"I will do that."

"Oh and also tell her that if she's still behind in payments for her little diner slash bar, to please give me a call. I am always looking to expand and I've had my eye on that location for years. The space would be perfect for my next café."

Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. What a bitch!"

"Deb's business is better than ever and besides, I'm not really into message relaying. Sorry. If you want her to know something, you're just gonna have to tell her yourself."

Karen smirked.

"I see. Well, let's not keep everyone waiting. Marble cake is Lucas' favorite."

The women returned to the dining area.

"Brooke, dear, you are going to fall in love with the Marble cake", Mae smiled. "The recipe has been in my family for several generations."

Brooke smiled politely.

"I'm sure it is, Mrs. Scott but I can't stay."

"Oh?"

Even Lucas looked puzzled.

"I apologize. I feel like I've been coming down with something all week and now I have the most dreadful headache. Lucas, if you don't mind?"

"I'll take you right home", he stood.

"Oh my. Must you kids go? And before dessert is served…"

"We'll have to take a rain check, Grandma", Lucas kissed Mae.

The family matriarch stood and began slicing the cake.

"Here. You kids should take this to go. Brooke, have a piece when you're not feeling under the weather."

"Thank you, Mrs. Scott."

"We'll have to do this again, young lady", Royal stood as he always did when a woman exited or entered the room.

"Looking forward to it, Mr. Scott."

"Lucas."

"Grandpa", Lucas nodded.

"The game against Pinkerton is coming up on Friday", Dan reminded everyone. "I hope to see you there, son…you should bring Brooke, too."

"Thank you for the invitation, Dan", Brooke acknowledged courteously while Lucas simply grunted.

"It was nice to see you again, Lucas", Karen straightened her blouse. "And it was nice meeting you, Brooke."

"Likewise."

The couple headed out the front door to the truck.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

Brooke smiled at him.

"I'm good. It was just getting a little stuffy in there."

"Did the pussycats start purring too loud for you?"

"Well, Mama Lion can really roar, that's for sure."

"I knew it. What the hell did she say to you in the kitchen?" Lucas demanded to know in an agitated voice as he opened the truck door to get out.

Brooke grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't. It's okay. It was really nothing. Besides, I know how to take care of myself, Luke."

Lucas shook his head.

"I knew this was a bad idea…"

"No, it wasn't. I wanted to meet them and I did. I'm glad I did. No regrets, right? We came, we saw, we conquered."

"Conquered?"

"Okay, more like survived but I was having a moment there so try not to ruin it, Boyfriend."

"We barely survived."

"But we got cake out of the deal, right? I mean, what could be better than that?"

Lucas grinned as they bumped fists.

"We got cake."

They unwrapped their slices and he fed her a piece before stuffing his own face.

"Mmmmm", Brooke teased. "Simply orgasmic."

From the window inside the house, Dan Scott squinted his beady eyes to try and get a better look at what was going on inside his son's truck.

"Oh Danny, don't be a spy", Mae scolded. "You leave those kids alone and come away from that window at this instant."

"So", Karen sipped her coffee. "What did everyone think?"

Mae smiled.

"I think she's a lovely, lovely girl. So charming and fresh and beautiful."

"She won't last", Karen said sharply.

"Oh Karen. Dear, that isn't very nice. You mustn't say such things."

"Why? It's the truth. I know my son. A pretty face attached to a cute little body with the bubbly cheerleader personality. When Lucas gets bored, which he undoubtedly will, she'll disappear like all the other tarts of the month."

Dan shrugged and poured himself a drink at the home bar.

"She's easy on the eyes. Nice rack. Very sexy. Definite upgrade from Haley."

Royal cleared his throat.

"I definitely liked that wife of his better."

"Well, never fear, Dad. Haley's still around, she just traded one of my boys for the other."

"Nathan and Haley?" Mae asked, shocked. "Well, what happened to that little red haired girl he was seeing? The tomboyish one with the freckles who liked cars."

Dan chuckled as he sipped.

"You mean Daytona? He got rid of her. And compared to that, Haley is a definite upgrade."

Royal shook his head.

"There's something about this Brooke…"

"Oh she's harmless", Mae dismissed it.

"She's hiding something, Mae. You saw her tonight. The girl couldn't even answer simple questions like where she came from. Something isn't right."

"Maybe she's just shy."

Royal lit a cigar.

"This one's trouble. Mark my word, that's what she is. Trouble."


	67. Nothing Like A Little TLC

"This is so romantic…"

"Magical, Brooke."

"Totally fun."

"Barrels."

Brooke put her hands on her hips as she glided backwards on her ice skates. It was Tree Hill's only rink and Lucas had finally agreed to join his girlfriend as she indulged in one of her favorite hobbies. He had hoped he'd be able to sit on the sidelines like some of the parents of the other skaters but Brooke would have none of that. Even when he explained that he had never laced up skates of any kind, she had still insisted that he join her on the ice.

"You are being sarcastic, Boyfriend. You can't be having any fun."

"I am, Brooke. I'm good. This great. Fantastic. Really."

"Then why don't you let go of the rail?"

"This method works for me."

"Luke!"

"What? Brooke, I can't skate."

"Is that all? Babe, you should have just said so. I'll teach you everything you need to know."

"No thanks."

Brooke put her hands on her hips.

"Lucas Scott, I'll have you know that I am a very good teacher."

"Can I just take your word for it, babe?"

"Why?" she joked. "Are you afraid?"

He looked at her matter of factly.

"Yes."

"Oh Lucas. There is nothing to be afraid of. It's just a little ice? What's the worst that could happen?"

"I could fall, embarrass myself and break every bone in my body."

"Don't be such a drama king. Give me your hand."

Lucas groaned and whined as she reached out to him and he reluctantly released his death grip of the safety railing. He took Brooke's hand and clumsily attempted to keep upright on the slippery ice.

"We're going a little fast, aren't we?"

Brooke grinned at him.

"Uh, no. Actually we're going super slow. At this rate you'll never be the next Brian Boitano."

"Brian who?"

"He's a really hot Olympic figure skater. Never mind, babe. Are you having any fun yet?"

"Getting there."

"Just relax. You'll have a blast. I love ice skating. Know why?"

"Why?"

"Because it takes you to another world. It's like magic almost. You're on the ice and it feels like floating, flying even."

Brooke was an excellent salesperson. When she described something, no matter how ordinary it was, the way her whole face lit up, could sell milk to a dairy farmer.

"What if I fall?"

"You will. But it's okay. When that happens, you just get right up and dust yourself off and keep on skating. That's what it's all about. That's what life is all about."

"Fine", he finally conceded. "Tell me what to do."

"You know what to do", she looked right back at him. "The famous old saying is, letting go is the hardest part."

Lucas gave her a trusting smile as their finger untangled. It was still awkward and scary but he was on his own and doing it. Brooke was grinning and literally skating circles around him but she was close enough with open arms just in case he lost his way.

"It's not so bad", he said.

"Told you so."

The two skated together and apart for the remaining hours the rink was open. They laughed and talked, having the time of their lives until it was time to go home. Lucas, the fearful novice, took a few bumps that left his bottom sore but irony would have it that the pro would take the nastiest spill of the evening. Brooke lost her footing and went down hard.

"You alright?" he rushed to her side.

"I'm good", she answered, quickly rising.

Lucas couldn't help but notice her limping all the way to the truck and once inside the house, a black and blue covered the inside of her right leg.

"Brooke, that looks bad."

"It looks worse than it feels. I'll live."

"At least let me put something on it."

He returned with an ice pack and a tube of Neosporin. Tenderly, Lucas took care of her injury, elevating the leg when he was done.

"I am okay", she smiled. "It doesn't even hurt anymore."

Lucas sat beside her on the sofa in the basement.

"Okay but try not to move around so much."

"There goes our night", she muttered, resting her weary head on his broad shoulder.

"Did you plan on running a marathon later or something?" he quipped.

"No, silly", Brooke giggled.

"Well, we've had enough excitement for one night and if it's any consolation, my ass is on fire right now."

Brooke looked in his eyes.

"You're amazing, Lucas Scott, you know that?"

"Why? Because it feels like I've shattered my tailbone?"

"No", she smiled. "Because you're so sweet. Look at the way you just took care of me. I really like that."

"You do?"

"You bet I do. It makes me feel safe."

Lucas tilted her chin and they kissed. Her lips were so soft and he loved the way her tongue playfully darted in and out of his mouth. His hand rested on her flat stomach but quickly made its way up her shirt. He copped a quick feel over her bra clad breasts. Brooke moaned inside his mouth as the kissing and petting session intensified.

"Whoa", Lucas pulled away breathless.

"What's wrong?"

He motioned to the bulge growing in his pants.

"We need to chill because if we don't, I, I, might not be able to stop myself."

"Then don't", she encouraged softly.

"Brooke…"

"It's okay, Luke. I want to."

"But…"

"But nothing. It's time."

Lucas sighed.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Brooke."

Tears threatened.

"You don't want me?"

He laughed out loud.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want you."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I thought we agreed to take things slow."

"We did and we have, Lucas. It's been months now."

"I know. Listen, I really care about you. You know that."

"I do."

"I don't want to pressure you or rush things. Brooke, this isn't about sex."

"I know that. Lucas, you have been so patient and this whole time you've always respected my body. I wasn't sure before but now I have no doubts and afterwards, I know there will be no regrets."

He wanted her more than ever but Lucas was afraid. He didn't want to rush. He didn't want things to be different. He didn't want to end up losing her or what they had.

"What about your leg?" he stalled.

Brooke climbed on top of him.

"You've given my poor leg enough attention. I've got other body parts that could use your expert touch."

She kissed him and placed his hands on her backside. Sucking her soft, sweet tongue, he swooped her up and carried her a few feet away to his bed. They fell on it and he looked in her eyes for the longest time. She smiled and took off his shirt. His chest was perfect. Brooke unbuckled his belt and helped him slide his pants off. He was hard as a rock.

"I've got a big surprise for you", he teased.

"You sure do", she licked her lips. "I can't wait."

Lucas removed her shirt and bra and he couldn't help but steal a few kisses as soon as her hard nippled breasts sprang free. Together they peeled off her jeans and panties, careful of her ailing leg. He took a few moments to admire her goddess like body before loving every inch of the tender, naked flesh. Each flick of his tongue sent electric like waves of pleasure over her, especially when he ventured south and lingered there. All Brooke could think about was his little trick with the cherry. The reality of ecstasy exceeded all expectations of the fantasies.

"You ready?" he asked as he slid up her body.

Brooke answered by kissing him deeply and getting a taste of her womanly juices. Her eyes widened in delighted surprise when his boxer briefs ended up in a heap on the floor along with the rest of their clothing. He had a big surprise alright.

"I want you", Brooke whispered.

Her wish was his command. Slowly he entered her causing them both to gasp as they savored every sensation. When she was filled with every thick inch of his manhood, they exchanged sweet butterfly kisses before he discovered a mutually pleasing rhythm. When he found it, they made love at a steady pace. The room was filled with the sound of kisses, moans and groans. He was a tender lover bringing her to climax over and over again before he finally enjoyed his own thunderous release. When it was over, they lay content, sweaty and breathless in each other's arms beneath the cool sheets.

"Was that good for you?" Lucas joked.

"Oh yeah", Brooke laughed. "Makes me want to light a cigarette."

"You're incredible", Lucas sighed, closing his eyes.

"I know, hence the reason you're falling asleep on the job already, Scott."

"Oh no. Just resting my eyes and regaining my strength for round two."

"You better", she warned.

"Why is that?"

"Because, your next mission, if you choose to accept it, is to spend the rest of the night screwing my brains out."

It took Lucas all of two seconds to think about his options.

"You bet your sweet ass I accept", he rolled over to her.


	68. The Tree Hill Love Rectangle

"Nathan, you didn't have to do all this…"

Nathan Lee smiled at his girlfriend.

"I know but I wanted to. I hear the food is really good here."

"And really expensive."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Price doesn't matter, not tonight. As much as I love grabbing a burger with you at the Den or eating your infamous homemade macaroni and cheese in front of the TV, tonight we dine in style. I wanted to do something nice for you."

"Lee, party of two?"

So the place was pretty fancy. Even the maitre'd was decked out in an expensive monkey suit. Haley had feared she had overdone it with her make up, curled hair and sexy black dress. But she and Nathan, in his jacket and tie, blended in perfectly.

"That's us", Nathan nodded.

"Mr. Lee, I do apologize, sir. Apparently there was a problem with your reservations. Please excuse the inconvenience. We are working to get you seated as soon as possible, until then, might I suggest you and your lady friend visit out bar for complimentary drinks?"

Nathan and Haley shrugged. Free booze? Sure! Nathan ordered their drinks and they sat.

"Is that Nathan and Haley?" Brooke asked from a table a few feet away.

Lucas turned around.

"Yeah, it is. What are they doing here?"

Brooke stood up.

"I'm going to go find out."

"What? Brooke, don't go over there…"

Too late. She was already gone. Brooke marched fearlessly up to the bar.

"Hey guys."

Haley smiled and hugged her.

"Brooke!"

"Hey", Nathan kissed her cheek.

"What are you two doing here?"

"I came to treat Hales to the best prime rib in town but they screwed up our reservations. So until they get it right, we get to get drunk on them."

"Well, you guys should sit with us", Brooke suggested.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who "us" was.

"No thanks, Brooke", Nathan spoke up.

"It's no trouble and we'd love to have you besides, it's a great table."

"Thanks but…"

"Sure, Brooke. We'd love to", Haley said for both of them.

Both women ignored Nathan's death glare and Lucas' "deer in headlights" look as the group approached the table.

"Babe, look who's here."

Lucas gulped down all the water in his glass.

"Small world", he gasped.

"Luke, it's um, it's nice to see you", Haley began awkwardly.

"How've you been, Hales?"

The two brothers looked at each other without a word.

"Luke, I invited Nathan and Haley to join us for dinner."

"Oh. Um, okay…"

"So", Brooke cleared her throat as they all had sat down. "Haley, I hear you and Nathan moved into those new townhouse developments over by the University."

"Yeah. They're really nice and it's a whole lot roomier. Nathan and I are having fun decorating, aren't we, honey?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah, it's cool."

"Brooke, you and Lucas should totally come over and visit sometime."

"Thank you. We'll have to do that, won't we, Lucas?"

"Definitely", he confirmed in his most sarcastic voice.

Everyone sipped their drink at the same time, all except Lucas whose face burned bright red when he realized he was drinking from an empty cup.

"Well, this is nice and awkward", Haley observed finally with a nervous giggle.

"It sure is", Brooke added. "Please excuse me while I use the ladies' room."

"Good idea", Haley stood and joined her.

Nathan and Lucas were left alone.

"So", Lucas started.

"So…"

"I don't get it. Why do chicks always have to go to the bathroom in pairs?"

"Beats me, man", Nathan shook his head. "I'm just glad dudes aren't that way. I can't imagine you or Skills going with me to the head every time I have to go."

"I hear that, man."

"Hell yeah."

A few awkward minutes passed by slowly.

"What are they doing in there?" Lucas asked.

"You know they're talking about us."

"Yeah."

"That's just what girls do."

"Yeah."

"What do you think they're saying?"

Lucas managed a small smile.

"Right about now Brooke is probably saying something about me being a real jackass. And knowing Haley, she is agreeing with her."

"And Hales is probably going on and on about how stubborn I am and Brooke is definitely agreeing with her."

They took one look at each other and laughed.

"I guess I was a jackass", Lucas admitted.

"And I can be pretty stubborn."

Lucas looked right at Nathan.

"I'm sorry, man. Really, I am. I just can't say it enough. I was stupid."

"How are you and Brooke?"

"Good. She's great, Nathan. We're really happy."

"Are you treating her right? Staying faithful?"

"Yes. It's different this time, I promise. What about you and Hales?"

"It's perfect. Living together is really working out and what can I say? We're in love."

Lucas nodded.

"Glad to hear it. I mean that. Nate, none of us can change the past but we can do something about the future. I've really changed. It hasn't been easy but it's something I work at every day. Brooke looked way deep in her heart and gave me another chance. I hope you can, too."

Nathan smirked.

"You can be a real dick sometimes."

"I know."

"But I forgive you, man. You're still my big brother…and I guess my friend, too."

The younger one extended his hand and Lucas graciously accepted it just in time for the girls to arrive.

"Brooke, are our tired eyes deceiving us or our men actually getting along?" Haley smiled. "Gentlemen, does this mean the cold war is finally over?"

Lucas grinned.

"The truce has been declared."

"Thank God", Brooke rolled her eyes. "Now life is good again. The brothers have made up and Haley and I had a nice little chat in the john and confirmed that our friendship will prevail despite the fact that I am sleeping with her ex husband and she's now living with his little brother."

"Well", Lucas shrugged. "I'd say this occasion calls for some champagne."

Nathan shook his head and laughed.

"Only in Tree Hill."

"To us", Haley toasted. "To friendships and family and togetherness always."

"And to the Tree Hill love rectangle", Brooke finished with a smile.


	69. A Cold Case Gets Warmer

"…And that concludes our newest presentation, donation courtesy of the St. Louis Metropolitan Museum of Fine Art. Before the conclusion of the ceremony, we'd like to hear a few words from the Robert F. Kennedy National Museum of Art History's director, Miss Peyton Sawyer."

There was polite applause as a pretty, short haired blonde dressed in a trendy pantsuit confidently took her place behind the podium.

"Thank you", she nodded. "Good afternoon, ladies, gentlemen, distinguished guests. On behalf of everyone here at the Kennedy National Museum of Art History, I thank you all for your participation today and your generous support and patronage everyday. We also applaud the members of the Kennedy family for joining us for the dedication of the museum's newest wing. We proudly unveil this addition to the public in hopes of sharing the love of fine art and its important history. May tradition carry on for many generations to come. Thank you."

Hands clapped and cameras flashed as Peyton was joined at the podium by various VIPs. In the museum's 30 year history, she had been the youngest director to ever assume the position, personally appointed by the board's chairmen. A talented artist herself since childhood, the adopted only daughter of Maine shipping heir, Larry Sawyer, had attended the finest boarding schools and after trading in debutante balls and beauty pageants for summers interning in Washington D.C. on Capitol Hill and semesters studying art in France, she had gone off to college.

Pretty, driven, intelligent and charming, Peyton had done well for herself. Passion for art and an appetite for success had overruled her rebellious years and the outspoken blonde had become a prominent and recognizable figure in the New England political and elite social scenes.

"Miss Sawyer, you have an important message", Claire, the assistant pulled her aside after the dog and pony show."

"Hold all my messages, Claire."

"This can't wait. It's from Mr. Morris and it's urgent."

Peyton's heart jumped.

"Mr. Morris?"

"Yes, ma'am. He has asked that you meet him at the Ritz Carlton for lunch."

Peyton sighed. Members of America's most beloved and famous family were waiting to done with her as well as every journalist in the vicinity, just dying for that all exclusive interview. It was a pivotal moment in her career and life and only one thing would be important enough to make her walk away.

Peyton jumped in her new Lexus and made the drive across the city. She handed her keys to the valet and made her way inside to the dining area. There he was at a private table towards the back. Six feet four inches of black haired, green eyed, clean cut, chiseled muscle looking rather dapper in his new grey suit.

"Killian?"

He stood and hugged her.

"Peyton, I am so glad you could make it. It's good to see you. Thanks for coming. I took the liberty of ordering your usual watercress salad and bottled mineral water."

"Thanks but I'm not very hungry. As much as I love hanging out with you, Claire made this sound very urgent and it damn well better be. I just stood up eight Kennedys and you know how that will go over."

Killian Morris took a deep breath. Worry lines and eye bags creased his handsome face. A successful stock broker, he was the son of two equally successful surgeons. Born in New York's infamous Hamptons, he had grown up in Canada, Scotland, and various wealthy suburbs in the Northeastern United States before attending a prestigious preparatory academy as a star Lacrosse player in Pennsylvania. Popular among his classmates, the Princeton honor graduate who rubbed elbows with celebrities when he wasn't lending his time and voice to various charities, had once been on the national list of the country's 100 most eligible bachelors.

"Peyton, I just found out some rather distressing news."

Peyton's heart sank. For months she had been in the trenches putting her own life on hold to lead a search that always seemed to pose more questions than answers. She had hoped for the best and bravely tried to prepare herself for the worst.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"As you know, the local police trail has long gone cold and even the FBI wasn't able to turn up anything. Time passes with no new leads and the news media loses interest. It's hard to keep such a story on the front page."

"I know."

"But not knowing is killing me and I miss her more and more every day."

Peyton bit her lip.

"I know the feeling."

"Peyton, I hired a private investigator. Edward Stroman is his name, supposedly one of the best in his field. A former Marine officer and retired CIA agent."

"And?"

Killian closed his eyes.

"He was able to find out a lot more than the cops, the bloodhounds, and the psychic detectives combined. Mr. Stroman was able to, uh, trace her whereabouts."

"He…he knows what happened?"

"He knows the beginning, which is the timeframe when we all last saw her to the un, unfortunate, shall we say, end results."

Peyton felt her legs give out.

"Oh my God…"

"I loved that woman. I never believed in love at first sight until it happened to me. She was so beautiful and witty and smart, so full of life. I'd never met anybody quite like her. She made me feel like the luckiest man on the planet."

"She, she loved you very much, Killian."

He laughed bitterly.

"Did she now?"

"Of course she did. Is she, is…is she…"

"Dead?"

"Killian…"

"No", he looked right at her. "Worse."

Peyton wanted to jump for joy. Her best friend was indeed alive. After months and months with no word, there was finally positive confirmation.

"Thank God! Wait…Killian, what do you mean worse? This is good news, right. Unless, oh no…she's being held against her will? She was sold into a white slavery prostitution ring? I knew it! I knew she was kidnapped! Killian, we have to do something! We have to take this new evidence to the police! Why the hell didn't this Stroman gyy rescue her?"

"It's not that simple."

"Killian!"

"Have you ever been in love, Peyton? I mean, really, really loved someone."

She closed her eyes. Once there had been a beautiful brown haired boy. She had cared for him very deeply. He'd stolen her heart and unfortunately taken it with him when he'd left on his motorcycle. Years had passed but the pain remained fresh. Peyton had buried it deep inside and long ago placed her fragile heart under lock and key.

"Yeah", she whispered.

"Can you imagine the pain of loving another and losing them? Being betrayed."

"Betrayal? Killian, where is all this coming from? If she is alive, then where is she and what happened to her?"

"She left me, Peyton. She left all of us."

"No", Peyton shook her head. "She wouldn't just leave on her own without a word."

"She's in North Carolina."

Peyton frowned.

"North Carolina? What the hell is in North Carolina?"

"She is, Peyton. Apparently she watched one too many episodes of that damned The Simple Life or something."

Peyton had to chuckle as she shook her head.

"No offense, Killian but she'd been my friend way before she was your fiancée. Trust me, there is nothing simple about that girl. I mean, can you see her ringing up groceries or slinging fast food? Or better yet, milking a cow?"

"It's true, Peyton."

"Killian, I wish it were. I'd give anything if she had run away to some quaint southern town to live a quiet life in obscurity because honestly that image is a hell of a lot better than the one that haunts my nightmares, the ones where I imagine her raped and beaten buried in the bottom of some lake. This is hard…loving her, missing her, fearing for her. I know what it's like to grasp at straws. I mean, I was downtown the other day and I saw this girl in this Marc Jacobs skirt with the cute little boots and she had brunette hair and the big Jackie O sunglasses and I swear to God, I…I thought it was her. So I scream out her name and she doesn't answer and she gets in a cab so I get in the one behind her. We go a few miles and when we get out, I'm in my heels late for a meeting at work, instead I'm chasing some random chick for three blocks and when I finally catch her, it's of course not who I think it is. Stuff like that happens to me all the time and it hurts to keep getting disappointed but I'll never give up hope because that's all we have."

"Peyton…"

"Your guy has to be wrong. Maybe he's tailing the wrong girl. There has to be some kind of a mistake…"

"It's no mistake, Peyton."

"Killian…"

He opened his briefcase and handed her a large envelope. Peyton opened it. She was not prepared for the story its contents would tell. It was a stack of pictures, some in color, most in black and white. There she was…in jeans, a tee shirt and and an apron leaving someplace called Deb's Den…walking on docks by a river…browsing a store window.

"Need any more proof?" Killian asked.

"Oh my God", Peyton mouthed.

The pictures didn't lie. It was her alright and she didn't look hurt or hungry or angry or even frightened. On the contrary, she looked very happy. Peyton hadn't seen her smile that bright in years.

"There it is."

Peyton was stunned.

"Have you told anyone yet? What about her parents?"

"No. No one."

"Killian, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know", he sighed, putting a hand over his mouth. "I just don't know anymore, Peyton."

The surprising and distressing news was at best an appetite killer. The two sat and picked at their lunch until it was way past time to leave. Peyton bid Killian good bye and left with a reminder of what they had discussed at the hotel. For the rest of the day on into the night and the wee hours of the next morning, Peyton couldn't peel her eyes away from the very damning photos. The smile, the different wardrobe…it was all so unbelievable. Peyton shook her head as she pulled out another picture. It was a copy of one of the many fliers she had spent hours posting all over town…

**HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WOMAN?**

_5 foot, 3 inches, 106 lbs. Brunette Hair, Hazel Green Eyes_

Brooke Penelope Davis, 25 years old, last seen on September 7th leaving Jacques' Bistro at approximately 7 p.m. wearing black heels along with a red and black Ann Taylor wrap dress.

**$600,000.00 REWARD** **leading to the whereabouts and safe return of Ms. Davis. **

Call 555-1212

There were two pictures on it. One was a close up of her beautiful smiling face, dark hair up, sunglasses perched atop her head. The second photo was a body shot of her in an elegant white pantsuit.

Peyton shook her head. What had made the former beauty queen who seemed to have it all, run away and become the beautiful, elusive stranger in the investigator's photos? Peyton stared at it as well as personal photo albums filled with pictures of the two girls from elementary school onto just months before. They had been best friends all their lives, rarely separated and in the blink of an eye, her other half had vanished without a trace. Now she had been found and still nothing made any sense. It was like the years of friendship had all been one big lie. Why had she just up and left? Who was the real Brooke Davis…and did the answers lie with the ruggedly handsome blonde haired man she was smooching in the photographs?


	70. Flu Season, Fun Season

Brooke groaned. Her head was so stopped up she felt like might explode at any minute. The bed was littered with crumpled up tissues that she had been using to wipe a nose that was running faster than an Olympic gold medal contender. Even her stomach was doing flip flops, which was nothing compared to the freezing chills she felt throughout her entire body that burned with fever. The flu had been going around for weeks and Brooke had managed to contract the nasty bug. She was absolutely miserable.

"Knock, knock", Deb cheerfully sang. "Just coming in to check on my patient."

"Don't come in", Brooke warned.

"What's wrong?"

The brunette coughed loudly.

"I feel so awful. My head, my nose, my stomach…everything. I know I'm contagious and I don't want you to get sick. The last thing we need is for your Lupus to flare up again."

Deb smiled.

"Oh honey. That's so sweet of you. I really appreciate the thought but I've had my flu shot for this season. I went to the doctor last week and I feel great. My immune system is much stronger, my body is finally getting used to all the meds and all tests came back normal. I'll be okay", she said as she entered. "Are you any better?"

Brooke sat up and managed to shake her aching head.

"This sucks!"

Deb laughed.

"I can imagine. I just left my other patient. If it's any consolation, Lucas is just as miserable as you are."

Brooke wasn't the only one in the house that was sick.

"How is he?"

"Same as you."

"But I thought he was getting better."

"How can he, Brooke? How can either of you? Playing sucky face does transmit germs, you know", Deb winked.

"I can't help it", Brooke pouted. "He's just so darn cute and those lips are so kissable."

"Uh, I'll take your word for it. Now I'm off to work. Do you need anything else before I split?"

"I'm okay."

"Fresh squeezed orange juice is in the fridge, a couple cans of ginger ale are getting cold in the freezer and my famous homemade chicken broth is on the stove."

"Thanks, Deb."

"I'll call to check on you in a few hours and don't forget to take your temperature after your next nap."

Deb fluffed the pillows and brought up a new box of Kleenex. Brooke took a dose of cough syrup and settled back into bed. She was almost asleep when her door creaked open.

"Babe, are you awake?"

It was Lucas.

"Hey you", she sniffled.

He put a hand on her forehead.

"Your fever didn't break yet."

"You?"

"A little. I feel better. But I missed you though. I wanted to come check on you."

Brooke smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you did. Will you come lay with me? Hold me until I fall asleep?"

Lucas nodded and crawled into bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and they both fell fast asleep. The slumber was interrupted by the intrusive ringing of the telephone.

"Brooke", Lucas murmured.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"Phone, babe."

Phone? Why couldn't he just answer it and why the need to announce it? Brooke put the pillow over her head. The sound was killing her poor ears.

"You get it", she whined.

Lucas huffed and puffed, picking up the receiver and handing it to his girlfriend.

"Here."

"Well, who is it?"

"I don't know."

Brooke rolled her eyes. He was lucky he was cute and so good in bed.

"Hello?"

"Whoa…you sound like the living dead."

"Hello to you too, Haley."

"Sorry. I heard you weren't feeling very well and I was calling to check in on you and also invite you and Lucas to this party downtown tonight."

"Party?"

"Yeah, one of my sisters, Taylor, is playing there with her new rock band."

"That sounds like fun. I'll talk to Lucas and maybe…"

"No, sweetie. No offense but you sound like crap. If you guys are too sick, then we completely understand."

"But it sounds so fun and we haven't hung out in forever and God, I'm going stir crazy stuck in this house in this room in this stupid bed!"

"I know, Brooke but the band will have other gigs and if you're looking to crash a good party then Taylor is Tree Hill's own version of Paris Hilton so that one shouldn't be a problem. There will be other nights, I promise."

"But…"

"No buts. You're not up to getting out of that bed and besides, you don't want to get anyone else sick. I love you to death but I really don't feel like catching that crud and I really don't feel like taking care of Nathan if he gets it. Men are such babies when they're sick."

"Don't I know?" Brooke looked over.

"So get some rest, take the medication even if it tastes yucky and drink lots and lots of OJ."

"Okay", Brooke sighed heavily.

"Feel better soon, kid and tell Lucas to do the same."

"Thanks, Haley", she hung up.

Brooke pulled the covers over her head.

"Hales and Nate want to go out?"

"Yeah but we're too sick. We're to sick to do anything. It's so unfair. Man, I hate this! It sucks balls!"

Lucas laughed out loud.

"Sucks balls?"

"Don't make fun of me right now. I am so warning you."

"Okay, okay", he put his hands up. "Bad joke."

"Very bad."

She blew her nose and tried to get comfortable again.

"Brooke? Babe?"

"What now, Lucas?"

He yawned and shrugged.

"I'm bored."

Brooke rolled over in disbelief.

"What?"

"It's boring here."

"So? What am I supposed to do about it?"

Lucas sat up.

"You want to talk?"

"Not particularly. Actually I would prefer to sleep."

"Sleep is good…"

"No, sleep is great. We'll feel much better. Now close your eyes and be very, very quiet."

Lucas waited for a few minutes.

"I can't go back to sleep, Brooke. The phone woke me up."

"Try."

"I did but I can't."

Brooke sat up and shot him a mean look.

"You can't sleep so I guess that means that I don't sleep either."

He grinned.

"You're such a thoughtful girlfriend."

"Lucas Scott, you're lucky I don't have the strength to smother your annoying ass right now."

"Can we cut a deal?"

"What?"

"We chill in here. I hold you in my arms while we watch a movie. Sound good?"

"Like I have a choice. Fine. You win."

"Good. What's it going to be? You pick."

"I don't care, Luke."

Lucas popped in a DVD.

"Spiderman 2. I love this. This is way better than the first one."

Brooke groaned.

"I don't like this movie."

"Yes you do. You think the dude that plays Harry Osborn is so hot."

Brooke managed a little smile.

"Yeah he is but that's beside the point. The man with all those weird metal octopus arms or whatever really freaks me out."

"Okay. What do you want to watch?"

"Anything other than that is fine with me."

Looking in the plastic bag from Blockbuster, he loaded something else into the player.

"X Men 2", he said, getting back into bed.

"What is it today with you and sequels?"

"It's a good movie, Brooke. You'll like it."

"No, I won't."

"You haven't even seen it. Just give it a chance."

"But I didn't see the first one. How am I supposed to enjoy the sequel? I won't know what's going on."

Lucas sighed in exasperation.

"Yes, you will. Look, I'm still sick, too, you know. I don't feel like hopping up every five seconds to play veejay for you because you can't make up your mind on a movie you'll probably be zonked out on before the coming attractions finish."

Brooke ignored him and closed her eyes but they quickly opened again when she heard loud moans and groans mixed with cheesy 70's music.

"Is that…Lucas, is that porn?" she asked, sitting straight up.

The question was answered when the screen displayed a hairy naked man with two scantily clad women touching all over him, themselves and each other.

"Holy shit", he chuckled.

"Is this X men or triple X men? Babe…"

"What? I swear I had no idea. Blame it on Blockbuster. I rented X Men 2 and this was in the case."

Brooke made a face.

"Sick! He is totally gross and those girls…hel-lo, can we say bikini wax?"

"Hey", he shrugged. "Even bad porn is good porn."

"Wait…don't tell me you're actually going to watch this?"

"Watch it with me", he prodded, pulling Brooke close.

She giggled feeling the "big surprise" poking her in the back.

"No way, Lucas! I am a lady. I don't watch dirty movies."

"It could be fun…"

Her face turned redder than it was.

"Luke!"

"What?"

"We're sick, remember? We both have the flu. We both have temperatures over 101 degrees."

"So? We're sick, Brooke…not dead."

He licked his lips as he slowly untied the straps of her fuzzy pink robe and Brooke just smiled at him as they pulled the blankets over their heads.

"You are such a naughty influence", she giggled in between kisses.


	71. Have You Seen Her?

It was unusually dead for the breakfast shift. Haley was bravely holding down the fort enjoying the quiet, sipping her own coffee as she read the morning paper. The few customers in the Den seemed to be content and so far it had turned out to be a good day. At a booth near the back, a blonde Haley had never seen before kept looking up from her partially eaten meal. She seemed nervous and agitated. Haley walked over with a fresh pot of hot coffee.

"Refill?"

The woman was staring out of the window.

"What?"

"Refill on your coffee?"

"Oh. Um, please. Thank you."

Haley smiled as she filled it to the brim.

"Is everything okay with your breakfast? Are the eggs cooked the way you wanted them?"

The blonde managed a smile.

"Yes. Everything tastes really good. Thanks."

"Okay. Good. Um, I just couldn't help but notice that you hadn't eaten much."

She looked at her plate.

"I'm not very hungry. It's not the food, it's me."

Haley nodded and smiled.

"Well, if I can get you anything else, just let me know."

"Wait", she called out after Haley.

"Yes?"

"Um, I, I'm not from around here. Actually I'm kind of passing through town but I couldn't help but notice how pretty it is around here. It's really nice. Um, have you lived here long?"

"All my life."

"What can you tell me about this place?"

Haley shrugged.

"Well geographically, you have midtown where all the businesses and the hotels and the chain restaurants are. It's also where the bowling alley and the movie theatre and the skating rinks are. It's near the highway and also over by the University. Where we are now is pretty much referred to as downtown. Most of the local shops and businesses are here and the river runs parallel with this street and this where a lot of the clubs and bars are so this place gets pretty active at night. But overall Tree Hill is a really great place to live. It's beautiful and peaceful but at the same time there is plenty enough to do and still have fun. The beach isn't far either although this time of year that isn't the main attraction with the water being absolutely freezing. Are you thinking about maybe moving here or something?"

"Oh, uh, well…I don't know. The um, the thought crossed my mind but I'm keeping my options open."

"Well, I'm Haley Scott. It's nice to meet you."

She extended her hand and the blonde shook it.

"Peyton. Peyton Sawyer."

"Nice to meet you, Peyton. Listen, you should check this place out at night if you're going to be around and I guess if you move here, I'll be seeing a lot more of you."

"Sure", Peyton smiled. "Um, listen, is there…is there another waitress working this morning?"

Haley was puzzled by the question.

"Just me for now. Peyton, are you sure everything is satisfactory?"

Peyton took a deep breath.

"Look, it's not you, Haley. Everything has been great. Really. I, um, I wasn't completely honest with you. I'm not just passing through town. I actually came to Tree Hill for a reason. I'm kind of looking for someone in particular."

"Okay. Who is it? Maybe I can help. If not, you should hang around and talk to the owner when she gets in. Her name is Deb and she knows everyone. If you…"

Peyton opened her wallet.

"Have you seen her?"

Haley took a good look at the photo. There was a lake in the background and Peyton was standing in front of it on a dock. She was smiling, her blonde hair much longer then and the golden locks spiraled in natural curls. A pink tank top and denim mini skirt, along with trendy flip flops accentuated her tanned, petite body. But Peyton wasn't the main attraction. Haley focused her attention on the beautiful brunette standing beside her. Although sunglasses covered the eyes, her familiar facial features were evident. The hair was still the same and so was the smile except in person it was much more animated. She looked neat and crisp in a white tank top, khaki capris and sneakers.

"That's Brooke."

"So you know her?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah. We're friends. She works here but she's not in now."

Peyton's heart raced. So it was true. It was all true.

"Where is she? Does she work today? I really need to see her."

Haley suddenly became uneasy as Peyton grew more anxious. Who was this woman? She seemed nice enough but snooping around the town? Lying about her true intentions? Producing some random picture of Brooke? Then demanding to see her at once? Things like that weren't an everyday occurrence in tiny, normal Tree Hill. Something wasn't quite right.

"Um, I…I don't know. Brooke and I aren't that close and I really don't know that much about her or her schedule", Haley nervously began to change her story. "Maybe if you left a number…"

Peyton smiled in spite of herself.

"I get it. You must think I'm some psycho stalker bitch."

"Well, I…"

"It's totally cool. I understand. I'm sure I was staring to act like one. Sorry. Like I said before, my name is Peyton Sawyer and I'm looking for my friend, Brooke Davis. It's really important that I talk to her as soon as possible."

Haley ran her fingers through her hair.

"Look, I have no way of knowing you are who you say you are. But I do care about Brooke. She hasn't been with us long and she did kind of show up out of nowhere. I don't know much about her life before she came to Tree Hill and truth be told, it's really none of my business. I just know that Brooke is a really good person and she's happy here. If you are a friend and you're looking for her, that's your business but I don't want to be involved."

Peyton swallowed hard.

"If that's the way you feel…"

"It is."

"Haley, I respect that but I won't stop looking for Brooke. I came a really long way and I can't just give up now."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found", Haley said softly.

Peyton folded her arms.

"You think I haven't thought about that? It's all I've thought about ever since I found out she was here. And trust me, those thoughts are a whole lot better than the ones I had thinking she was kidnapped and murdered or God knows what. At least now I know she is alive. I don't know the Brooke you know but I'll tell you a little about the one I knew. We grew up together. She's my best friend. We used to play in the sandbox. She taught me how to put on makeup and shave my legs. We doubled for our first dates. And when my mom died, Brooke was my rock. She was really there for me. She picked up the pieces. Whether it was cheerleading and shopping or late night talks and crying together, it's always been Brooke and me. She is this incredibly funny, wickedly smart, fun loving, nice girl. Brooke Davis has a family and a lot of friends and a fiancé who really love her. People have prayed for her and worried about her and spent countless hours trying to find out what happened to her. We want…no, we deserve some answers and I intend to get them. You don't know me and I know you probably don't believe me and that's fine. You don't have to help because I'm gonna do this with or without you but things would be a lot faster and a lot easier if you cooperate."

Haley's mind was reeling. Missing? Fiance? She was still in a state of shock when Peyton handed her the missing persons flyer.

"Oh my God…"

"Where is she, Haley?" Peyton asked softly.

"What is going on here? This is crazy. This has to be some sort of mistake…"

"Please. Look, you want answers? I want them, too. Right now you're probably confused and you feel like the wind has been knocked out of you and a piece of your world has literally been chipped away. Haley, you've been dealing with that feeling for like five seconds. Try it for a few months."

Haley's hands were shaking.

"Peyton, I…"

"Please. Please, Haley. Help me. Just tell me where she is."

Scribbling down Deb's home address on the back of a food ticket, Haley slid it across the table.

"You can find her there."

"Thank you", Peyton mouthed, leaving enough cash to cover the tab and the tip.

The blonde left, leaving the "missing" ad for Brooke behind as well on the table. Still in shock, Haley picked it up and stared at it as she fell back on the seat. Her cell phone rang minutes later scaring the living crap out of her.

"Yeah", she squeaked.

"Hales, it's me", Nathan said.

"Hi, baby."

"I just called to say what's up. Anything exciting happen so far?"

Haley glanced down at the beautiful, smiling pictures of their friend, Brooke, on a missing persons poster and took a deep breath.

"Babe, you have no idea…"


	72. Long Time No See

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the brief and unexpected hiatus but the story is back up and running. I atually hada chance to hang out in Wilmington again with some people I've met there as well as Lindsay flew out and we got the chance to party. Expect more cast and location shots (not too many) to be added to my photo album by week's end although one I had to make a promise not to post one for a few weeks because it is considered "spoilerish", which I still don't get but I promised. Anyway, it's just a couple photos and I will share them with you guys as soon as I get them developed and transferred to CD. In the meantime, thanks for your patience and all the e-mails..._**

"Deb, this is so cool", Brooke squealed with delight.

Deb smiled in agreement as the two women eyed tile and paint samples.

"I can't wait, hon. I've always dreamed of having a kitchen like this."

"Oh it's going to be absolutely fabulous! I just know it! At first I thought it's be too many colors with the red and the blue but now I think it's totally gonna look hot! Deb, you are a genius! And you know what? I can't wait to help paint."

"Have you ever painted before, Brooke?" Deb asked with a grin.

"Besides my nails? Uh, no. But I am willing to learn."

The women continued over the plans for remodeling the kitchen when the bell by the front door rang. Deb excused herself and ran to answer it. On the other side was a nervous looking but pretty young blonde.

"Hi. Can I help you, dear?"

The younger woman removed her sunglasses.

"Yeah. Um, hello. I, I'm here to see Brooke Davis. Is she in?"

Deb smiled. What a pleasant surprise. Brooke didn't received too many visitors.

"She sure is. Come in, honey and have a seat. I'll go get her for you."

Peyton walked into the modest home. The older blonde she assumed was Deb Lee, had seemed nice and welcoming enough. Peyton watched as she disappeared into the back of the house.

"Hey Deb, I was looking at this new table and chair set and it would be perfect with the red…"

"It is nice", Deb quickly glanced down. "Oh, Brooke, you have company."

"Me?"

"Yeah, a girl. I'm sorry I didn't get her name but she's waiting out front."

Brooke shrugged as she had no idea who it could be and she certainly hadn't been expecting anyone. She walked towards the kitchen looking at the thin blonde whose back was turned to her. Even from behind there was something oddly familiar.

"Hello?" Brooke called out.

The other woman turned around slowly. Their eyes locked and both lost their breath.

"Brooke…"

"Oh my God", Brooke grabbed on to a nearby chair for support.

"It's you. It…it really is you…"

Peyton was trembling, literally on the verge of tears.

"Peyton…" Brooke started towards her.

Peyton defensively held her hands up.

"Dude, wait. Just give me a minute, alright? I seriously don't know whether to hug you or slap you right now."

A tear slid down Brooke's cheek.

"You cut your hair", she observed.

"Yeah."

"And it's straightened too. I like that."

Peyton only nodded. The moment was still quite surreal and the last thing she wanted was a casual chat about her latest hairstyle.

"Is that all you have to say?" the blonde tried to choose her words carefully.

Brooke didn't know what to say. She had been completely taken off guard. It was a reunion she had dreamed about yet as more time passed, one she had come to fear and even dread.

"Long time no see, huh?"

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"That's not funny."

"I know", Brooke sat down and motioned for Peyton to do the same. "Sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"Did I surprise you?"

"Yes. Um, how…how in the world did you find me here?"

Peyton couldn't help but laugh, despite the circumstances of the situation.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Brooke, I cannot believe you just asked me that question. Besides, does it even matter?"

"I guess not. That was a stupid question."

"Well, Davis, I have a few 'stupid' questions of my own, starting with, what the hell happened to you in September? You have dinner with your friends and then you just drop off the face of the freaking Earth never to be heard from again."

Brooke took a deep breath.

"Look…"

"Were you kidnapped? Please tell me the truth. Did someone hold a gun to your head or force you to do something against your will at knifepoint?"

"No", Brooke solemnly shook her head.

"Okay. Obviously you don't have amnesia so is it safe to rule out alien abduction?"

"Peyton, I left on my own", she blurted out.

Peyton looked away. It was the obvious answer but still so hard to hear.

"So…how long did you plan it?"

"I didn't plan it. I mean, I did but not in the way you think. I had thought about it for a long time but I never thought I'd actually do it."

"What the hell happened?"

"After dinner the cab took me home. I went inside and everything was fine and normal and suddenly something inside of me just snapped. I can't explain it. I started packing some clothes and I had a little bit of cash on me so I just took off. I got on a bus and kept riding and riding until somehow I ended up here."

"So you're saying you left on your own but you didn't maliciously intend to run away?"

"Well…yeah."

Peyton shook her head.

"Bullshit. I don't buy it. Brooke, you obviously tried to cover your tracks and you did a good job for a while. Cash only…not credit card or check trail. And your place was left a mess. There was stuff everywhere and you left the water running in the bathroom and the front door was wide open."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you wanted to create the illusion that you had been kidnapped or something really horrible happened to you, then you did a damned good job of it."

Brooke shrugged.

"Look, I don't even remember. I just knew I had to go."

"Fine. I get that, Brooke. Whatever was going on, sometimes we all need a break with life but why didn't you call? Why didn't you write or e-mail or something just to let us know that you were alive and okay?"

"I…I don't know."

"No, Brooke. No! That isn't good enough. Not this time. Because while you were starting anew in Mayberry, there was a massive manhunt out looking for you. Local cops, detectives, FBI agents, psychics, helicopters, police dogs, the media…you name it and they were there trying to find you! Your poor parents were distraught on TV begging people to help find you. Complete strangers put up money out of their own pockets for a reward for your safe return. Your friends spent hours putting up missing flyers. I put my entire life on hold for you, Brooke. I was terrified! I thought you were dead. What about that? Does any of that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does. Look, Pey, I had no idea. I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? That still isn't good enough. And it's really pissing me off. I see your crocodile tears but other than that, I'm looking at some stranger who used to be my best friend. It's like you have no concept of what you've put everyone through. God, Brooke, I don't even know you anymore. How do you just change overnight? What about your family and your friends and the life you just left behind? What are you doing, seeing the same lombotimist as Katie Holmes?"

Brooke stood up.

"You don't understand! I couldn't take it anymore, Peyton. I needed to do something else. I needed to be something else. All those feelings of loneliness and depression and restlessness and even unhappiness had been brewing for a long time and one night, something inside me just happened. I can't explain it. I had to go. It might sound unbelievable or stupid or overly dramatic but if I hadn't left at that very moment, I would have died."

Peyton shook her head.

"We're best friends, Brooke. Through thick and thin we've always been there for each other. We tell each other everything. Why didn't you just come to me?"

Brooke wiped away tears.

"I did. I tried. So many times, Peyton, but you stopped listening."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were always so different. You never fit in at the country clubs or all those high society parties. You were a rebel, like a female James Dean or something. I always admired that. I wished I could be like that. You had your art and your music and you didn't give a shit about anything else. Remember all those nights we'd sit up and talk? Remember all our big plans? We were gonna get away, Peyton. We'd run away and start all over. We'd pick some random place on the map and go and change our lives. We didn't want to be the spoiled rich girls or the shallow shopaholics anymore. Our lives were supposed to mean something. We were better than that. We were going to make a difference. What happened to that?"

"Don't turn this around on me. What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything! I trusted you. We made the pact to help get each other out and one day you just stopped believing. You stopped dreaming. You left me, Pey. You got comfortable. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, the rebel became the conformist. I just couldn't do it anymore. That night at dinner I went to the restroom and when I came back I passed this table. There was this family…a mom, a dad, this girl around our age and her fiancé. And I overheard them talking about wedding plans. There was going to be an ice sculpture and an orchestra with doves…I mean, these people were going all out. You could tell it was going to headline all the society pages. Her parents were as proud as peacocks and the fiancé was the typical, smug, handsome real life Prince Charming. It was perfect. But I saw the look on that girl's face…the pressure to be perfect and lead this perfect, proper little socialite life…this vicious, neverending cycle of perfection. I looked into her eyes and I saw fear and I saw misery. She looked right at me, Pey. At that one moment, we were the same people. A whole lifetime of being polite and pretty, debutante balls and beauty pageants, polo matches and country clubs, giving good face and trying to live up to some family name and reputation. I knew I wasn't happy. I knew I wanted to change. I'd been planning it forever but it was nothing more than just talk. I got tired of being a 'sayer' and a 'thinker' instead of a 'doer'. That girl couldn't get away but I could. It sounds retarded but maybe I could do it for the both of us. I looked into her eyes and I took responsibility, probably for the first time in my life. But I had to and I had to do it then because if not, I'd just keep repeating the cycle and keep going through the motions."

"You still should have called."

"I know but I was drowning, Pey."

"No, you were being selfish. Give me a little credit. I get why you did it and I don't fault you for it. Hell, a tiny part of me is almost happy for you but that was such a shitty way to handle things after the fact. You just moved on like it was nothing. You erased one Brooke and just created another. You have this new life and this new identity, new friends, even a new boyfriend, I hear. Well, bully for you but what about the rest of us you left behind? We didn't deserve this, Brooke."

"I'm sorry, Peyton", Brooke cried out. "I'm so sorry for hurting you guys and making you worry. I know I should have called and I wanted to, believe me, so many times…"

"But you didn't."

"No, I didn't", she said softly.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Because I couldn't. Because I was scared. Because I didn't know what you guys would say or think. And the more time passed, the harder it became."

"Not just for you, Brooke."

"I'm a terrible person for not checking in and leaving everyone to think the worst. I can admit that and I can apologize for it but that's it. I may regret how I left but I don't regret leaving. In fact, I don't regret anything else. I had to do this for me."

"You have some nerve…"

"Look, I needed time to figure some stuff out. I will talk to everyone. I'll call my parents and try to explain and…"

"It's not that simple. The damage is done, Brooke. There are no easy fixes for this one. It's too late. And you know what really burns me up? All this talk and you've failed to mention a very important person. Remember Killian? Killian Morris? You know, the rich as hell hottie who loves you to death and put that four carat rock on your finger? What about him?"

She closed her eyes.

"I don't know", Brooke whispered.

Peyton bit her lip.

"And the guy you've been seeing here?"

Brooke shrugged again.

"He doesn't know about any of this. I don't talk about the past. He doesn't know about my background or anything."

"Including Killian?"

Brooke hung her head.

"Including Killian."

"What's his name, Brooke?"

"Lucas. Lucas Scott."

"Are you in love with this guy?"

"Very much", Brooke whispered.

"This is pointless. I don't believe you. You're talking in circles and it's just pissing me off more and more. Maybe I was better off thinking you were in a ditch somewhere. At least then, I could have held on to the good memories."

It was hard to hear Peyton tell her it almost would have been better for everyone if she had been dead. Brooke knew her best friend was hurting. She did love Peyton…she had never stopped. She tearfully reached out to hug her but Peyton flinched and pulled away.

"I am so sorry…"

"Don't. Brooke, your excuses and apologies are weak and tired and so are you. I'm done, dude. I don't even know you. And I hope you have something better to say to your family and your other friends. And I also hope you know what you're going to say to Killian."

"Killian?"

"He knows where you are, Brooke. He knows everything. How do you think I found you? He hired a private investigator to tail you. Look, it's just a matter of time. You know he will come for you and when he does, the man is going to want real answers and you're gonna have to make some tough decisions. Killian loves you, Brooke. He really loves you and he's been through so much while you were gone. It's not about money or status or material things. It took nothing but heart for him to continue the search no matter what he might have found. The question is now, do you have the heart to face him?"


	73. The End Of The Line?

Brooke raced through the doors of Deb's Den running smack dab into Skills.

"Whoa there, Pretty Girl!" he laughed. "Why are you in such a hurry? You came running in here like you had 5.0 on your or something."

"At this rate, they probably are", Brooke muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, Skills. Look, please tell me that Lucas is here. I have been looking for him all over."

"He's in the back", Skills pointed.

She quickly thanked him and rushed off to Deb's office where her boyfriend was.

"Lucas, thank God", she practically fell into his arms.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Appropriate response, Girlfriend. It's nice to see you, too."

She buried her face in his chest.

"I'm just so glad you're here…"

"Is everything okay, Brooke?"

She looked deep in his worried blue eyes.

"No", she sighed. "No, babe, it isn't."

"What's the matter? Brooke, talk to me."

She looked at him and noticed for the first time he had his keys and wallet in hand.

"I'm sorry. Were you going somewhere?"

"Just to meet Tim but it's no big deal. I can be a few minutes late. What's going on with you?"

"I, um, I…I have this problem."

"Okay…"

"I don't know what to do."

Lucas closed his eyes.

"Brooke, I think I know what this is about."

"You do?" she frowned.

"Yeah. You're upset, you're nervous, you need to talk to me…look, I'm not that dense."

"You're not?"

"No. You think you're pregnant, aren't you?"

"What?"

He inhaled a deep breath.

"Okay. It's okay."

"Lucas…"

"Don't worry about it. We'll get through this together."

"But…"

"Look, I'll call Tim up and cancel and you and I can talk about this. I don't want you to panic. We're gonna be just fine, Brooke. Really. Whatever you decide, whatever you want, I'm behind you."

Brooke almost wanted to laugh. Of course she wasn't pregnant but that seemed an easier plight than the one they were actually dealing with. But he was being so sweet and calm about it even though tiny beads of sweat had broken out across his forehead.

"Luke, listen, it's not that. I am not pregnant, I swear."

"You're not?"

"No."

He breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank God! I mean…you know. Anyway, what's going on?"

She looked at him and opened her mouth but the words refused to come out. How in the world could she tell him the whole truth.

"It's uh…it isn't me. See, I have this friend…"

"Anybody from here?"

"No. I don't think you know her."

"Okay."

"Well, she's having some problems and I just feel bad because I can't really help her. It seems like she's in a little bit of trouble now and she came to me for advice but I don't know what to tell her."

Lucas shrugged.

"I don't know this person or what she did but if she's a friend of yours, then it can't be all bad. I'm sure she's a good person just stuck in a really bad situation."

"She is. You know how you've made mistakes and you worked so hard to change because you didn't want them to haunt you for the rest of your life?"

"Yeah. I mean, we're all human, Brooke. Mistakes are a part of life. I don't think the bad things we did in the past should have to follow us around for the rest of our lives. Whatever it is, your friend just needs to be honest with herself first and foremost. That's the hardest part. After that, everything else will just fall into place. Does that make any sense?"

She tried to smile.

"Yes. Um, thanks, Luke. That really does help."

"Are you going to be okay now?"

"I am. Um, you should go. Tim is waiting and I don't want to keep you. I'll figure stuff out."

Lucas kissed her lips.

"If you're sure you're okay…"

"I'm fine."

"Alright", he smiled. "I hope everything works out with your friend."

"Me too."

"You're a good person, Brooke and a good friend. You're honest and you're loyal and you stick up for the people you care about no matter what it costs you. I admire that."

He winked and waved as he left and she waved back, feeling like a real heel. So much for honestly and loyalty. Brooke cursed herself for being a coward. Gaining her composure, she walked out the door and yelped when she felt someone yank her arm and drag her out behind the dumpsters where employees of Deb's Den took their smoke breaks.

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

Brooke put her hand over her heart, thankful that the "abductors" were just Nathan and Haley.

"Okay, guys my nerves are like way too shaky for that."

"Sorry", Haley apologized. "Brooke, what is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean someone named Peyton was in here looking for you. She says you guys are old friends. And she gave me this", Haley said, handing over the "missing" poster.

"Oh my God…"

"Brooke, what the hell is all this?" Nathan asked.

She took a deep breath. It was time to come clean. The game was over.

"Peyton Sawyer was my best friend. We grew up together in Rhode Island and we both ended up moving to New York. I was a writer, Peyton is a museum director. And we had these Sex In The City type lives…lots of friends, interesting careers, families. I, um, I also had a fiancé. And one day I made a choice to just walk away from it all. I was very unhappy and I needed something different so I got on a bus and somehow I ended up here. I just started over."

"But you didn't keep in touch with anyone back home? They thought you had been kidnapped", Haley said frantically.

Brooke sheepishly shrugged and twiddled her fingers.

"Uh yeah…that."

"Brooke!"

"I know. Okay? I know how bad this looks and I was gonna tell you guys everything…eventually. I never meant for it to turn out this way."

Nathan couldn't get his head around the latest turn of events.

"You, you have a fiancé?"

Brooke hung her head in shame.

"Yes", she whispered.

"A fiancé you never bothered to break up with before you came here?"

"That's right."

Nathan bit his lip.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"Is he an asshole?"

"No."

"He cheated on you?"

"No."

"He's a serial killer?"

"No. He's none of that. Killian is a decent man. He really has his life together and he takes care of me. Very kind and charming, tall, dark and handsome…the whole nine yards."

"What about my brother?"

"Lucas is great. We're happy together and…"

"How can you say that when you just finished talking about your wonderful Prince Charming of a fiancé less than five seconds ago? Brooke, you have this whole other secret life and secret fiancé."

"Babe, don't yell at her", Haley said softly, grabbing Nathan's arm as she tried to calm him down.

"I'm not, Hales. Damn, I'm just trying to get some answers."

"I don't have any answers, guy. I'm sorry. Everything is a big screwed up mess and it's all my fault. I don't know what to do, okay? I left home for a good reason, my reason, but I was too afraid and too ashamed to contact my family and friends after the fact to tell them what I had done. I could only imagine what they were thinking and sometimes, as bad and selfish as it sounds, it was easier for me here to let them assume the worst. I know they missed me…I missed them, too. But I was wrong. And I especially should have dealt with the whole Killian/Lucas situation a lot differently. In fact, I should have been more upfront with all of you. I am so sorry. I know I keep saying it but it's true. Now my past has caught up with me and I don't know what to do."

Nathan was beside himself.

"Well, you better figure out something quick."

"I know, Nathan, I know."

"You have to face this", Haley spoke up. "And you have to tell Lucas before he finds out some other way."

"What's he gonna say?" Brooke wondered aloud.

"He's going to be shocked to say the least. And confused and hurt…"

"Mad", Nathan added.

Haley sighed. That was a given.

"Knowing Lucas, yes, but Brooke it's going to be a hundred times worse if he doesn't hear the whole truth from you."

Haley was right and so was Nathan. Brooke desperately needed to get it together. Her actual leaving hadn't been wrong. She was a grown woman and had the right to happiness and to be able to move wherever she pleased. But it was wrong to keep her family and friends in torturous emotional limbo. And it was wrong to get with Lucas when she still had a fiancé tucked away back home. It wasn't fair to anyone, especially Lucas and Killian. Both men deserved more.

"What am I gonna do?" Brooke sobbed.

Haley was in shock but she couldn't bring herself to turn her back on her friend. Nathan didn't want to be angry with her. He could understand and even sympathize that Brooke's actions hadn't been malicious and intentional. She was still the same Brooke, still the same sweet girl he'd had fun hanging out with, the one who had diligently and enthusiastically helped him with his big race. In all those long, late night and early morning heart to heart talks where many secrets and personal revelations had been shared, he just wished she had revealed the most important thing of all.

"It's okay, Brooke", he finally said after what felt like an eternity.

"I am so sorry."

"We're here for you", Haley sighed, pulling her in for a hug. "Whatever happens, we're here."


	74. Unexpected Company

"Do you think she told him yet?" Haley asked as she joined her boyfriend behind the bar, bussing cart in hand.

"Just look at the guy. He hasn't exploded yet and so far he hasn't killed anyone. He actually has a smile on his face. Trust me, he doesn't know shit. I think I know my own brother."

Haley sighed.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Damn. Nathan, it's been a week already. Brooke promised."

"What the hell is she waiting for?"

"She's probably embarrassed and afraid."

Nathan slid two Michelob bottles across the bar to a pair of waiting patrons running a tab.

"Maybe so but the excuses are getting old, Hales. It's time. I don't feel sorry for her anymore. She should have told Lucas by now and she better hurry up before I…"

"Before you what?"

Nathan looked right at his girlfriend.

"Luke has a right to know the truth."

"He does…from Brooke. That's totally between them. It's not your place, Nathan."

"Remember when Lucas cheated on you in South Carolina?"

Haley's face burned.

"How could I forget? That was the last straw for us."

"Remember how hurt you were? How pissed? And the worst part was having so many other people know before you did?"

"That's true and yeah I won't be a hypocrite because I am relieved you eventually told me but at the same time, hearing the truth from you was the worst part because I should have heard it from Lucas."

"So what do we do?"

"We don't do anything."

Nathan shook his head.

"Maybe you're right. A part of me says that karma is just coming around paying Lucas a well deserved visit but on the flip side, he is still my brother. And he's really changed for the better since he's been into Brooke. I kind of feel sorry for his ass."

"I feel sorry for them but there's nothing we can do. Oh shoot, I have another table. We'll talk about this later."

Nathan nodded as Haley left and Lucas joined him. The older brother was in an unusually chipper mood.

"Hey, man, is my mom here yet?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. She relieved my shift about an hour ago. She's back in the office now, she should be out in a minute."

"What are you still hanging around for? Can't get enough of this place?"

Lucas grinned.

"My girl is coming in and we're gonna go catch that free concert in the park tonight. It's a couple of local rock and reggae bands."

"Sounds cool. You and Brooke…how is that going?"

"It gets better everyday, bro."

Nathan sighed. Why had he even asked?

"That's good, man. I'm glad."

"It's cool. Looks this place isn't too busy tonight. If you and Hales can cut out early, you should come over to the park. It'll be a good time."

"Huh? Oh yeah. Maybe. I'll talk to her."

Lucas checked his watch as the double doors opened. Two Tree Hill police officers along with two men in regular clothes entered. One of them looked oddly familiar but Lucas couldn't quite place his face.

"We're looking for Deborah Lee and Lucas Scott", one officer approached the bar.

Deb joined Lucas and Nathan.

"Hi, Charlie", Deb smiled at the one cop she knew. "Who are your friends?"

Charlie hung his head.

"I'm real sorry, Debbie for what I'm about to do but there's been some trouble brewing. I'm afraid you and the boy are gonna have to come up to the station with us."

"Station? I beg your pardon. What is going on?"

"We have a few questions…"

"What kind of questions?" Lucas asked. "What is all this?"

The unidentified officer stepped up with two sets of handcuffs.

"Deborah Helen Lee, Lucas Eugene Scott, you're under arrest…"

"Arrest? Why? What for?"

"Look, fellas, I don't think the cuffs are necessary", Charlie sighed.

The other officer continued on as they cuffed Deb and Lucas.

"You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Brooke Penelope Davis…"

"What?" Deb, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Christina and Skills all said at the same time.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney…"

"Kidnapping?" Deb repeated. "Brooke? Charlie, this is some kind of horrible mistake…"

"This is no mistake, Ms. Lee", the young, dark haired man with the piercing green eyes said as he straightened his dapper suit. "My fiancée is being held here against her will. You people have been brainwashing her."

Lucas whipped his head around. It was surreal enough being arrested but what the hell did that guy mean by "fiancée"? Was he talking about Brooke?

"Man, you guys have got this all wrong."

"Damn right", Nathan added. "My mother and my brother haven't done anything illegal. Let them go!"

"Nate, you're gonna have to stay out of this one, son", Charlie spoke.

"The hell I will! This is bullshit, man, and you know it!"

"Calm down, sir, or we'll have no problem booking a third person", the arresting officer warned.

Lucas was fuming.

"We're gonna sue the hell out of you! How can you just storm in someone's place of business and start locking up innocent people for no reason?"

"Killian Morris", the young man identified himself as he pulled out a stack of pictures to show Deb and Lucas. "What the hell is this place, Twin Peaks? You people just go around taking advantage of young, wealthy women like my Brooke?"

All jaws dropped to the floor. The photos showed an unsuspecting Lucas and Brooke smiling, shopping, eating, kissing, talking, holding hands…

"What the fuck is this shit?" Lucas muttered.

Along with the two officers and the man who had identified himself as Killian, Lucas finally began to recognize the other individual. He and his salt and pepper beard looked so familiar.

"Whatever the hell you two are trying to pull, the game is over, Scott", Killian informed the group. "And for anyone else in here who may have been accomplices, may I warn you now that aiding and abetting is a crime. You're just as guilty as Scott and Ms. Lee over here and I intend to see that you're all prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law."

It hit Lucas like a ton of bricks.

"You're the old dude from the sushi bar. What the hell were you doing, following Brooke and me around, taking our pictures?"

"Mr. Stroman here was hired by me to find out what happened to my fiancée, Brooke Davis."

Lucas laughed out loud.

"Your what? Fiancee? Dude, you must be on crack! That's a big load of shit and you know it. You have the wrong woman. Brooke is my girlfriend."

Killian smirked as he showed several photographs of a seemingly happy Brooke and Killian, arms wrapped around each other.

"Girlfriend, eh? Try again, pal. But keep talking. Go on and add rape to the list that already includes abduction, fraud and coercion."

Lucas couldn't believe it. Nathan and Haley just looked at one another and shook their heads.

"Charlie, this isn't right", Deb pleaded. "We don't have anything to do with this. Please. I'm sure if you just call Brooke…"

"Sorry, Debbie", he sighed. "My hands are tied, darling. Just exercise your right to remain silent. Hang tight and Nathan you call a good lawyer. We'll get this whole mess straightened out as soon as possible."

"But…"

"Nathan, what are we going to do?" Haley whispered. "This is crazy. We can't just let them get hauled off to jail."

Nathan didn't know what to do. None of them did. The entire place was enveloped in utter pandemonium and the one person with all the answers was the only one conveniently missing.

"Hales, I don't know…"

The doors opened and just then a flustered Brooke got a firsthand look at the commotion.

"Skills, what is going on?"

Before he could even answer, she saw the policemen, she saw Deb and Lucas in handcuffs, she saw Nathan and Haley absolutely frightened and she saw…she saw the old man with the beard from the Japanese restaurant. And beside the old man, there was Killian. Killian Morris. Their eyes met and time stood still.

"Brooke", he whispered.

"Oh my God. Killian…"

Lucas bit his lip so hard it bled.

"Brooke", he asked the woman thought to be his girlfriend. "You…you know this guy?"

"Luke, I can explain…" she quickly began.

Killian's eyes darkened and narrowed as he folded his arms.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's over. You're safe now. There's no reason to be afraid anymore."

Haley stepped up.

"Brooke, you have to stop this. You have to tell them all the truth. They think Deb and Lucas kidnapped you."

"What?"

Brooke's head was spinning just like everyone else's.

"Brooke, what is going on?" Deb asked.

"Do something", Haley begged again.

"This isn't right, Brooke", Nathan shook his head.

Killian held out his hand.

"Baby, come to me. Everything is going to be alright."

Tears filled her eyes as Lucas looked right at her. Anger flashed in his as he silently prayed for answers.

"Brooke, what is this?"

All eyes were on her.

"Stop", she fought back tears. "Everybody, please stop. I, I wasn't kidnapped. I left New York of my own free will. Deborah Lee and Lucas Scott didn't do anything wrong or illegal. You have to let them go."

"Brooke, baby, don't protect them", Killian told her.

The door opened again and it was Peyton. She closed her eyes and cursed. She was too late. Not only had the shit hit the fan but it had spattered all over the room.

"Pey", Brooke called out tearfully.

Peyton just shook her head.

"It's over, dude. You can't run away anymore. You have to fix this, Brooke."

Peyton was right. She was more than just right. It was a final moment of truth, Brooke's moment, as she had come to the painful end of a long road.


	75. Cold Feet, Colder Hearts

**_Author's Note: Flashback sequence written in Italics..._**

She remembered the day at Deb's house when she had literally burned her past away. Every material and superficial thing she had brought with her to Tree Hill had gone up in flames and smoke. Everything except one item.

Brooke eyed the large princess cut diamond set on a studded platinum band. It was one hell of a rock, every woman's dream. She remembered the day it had lovingly been placed on her finger…

"_Peyton, you need a man!" Brooke complained._

_Peyton grinned._

"_Men are stupid. Stupid and complicated. We can't all meet Mr. Prince Charming like you did in one of those modern day coming of age real life fairytales."_

_Brooke rolled her eyes. Enough with the melodrama already. _

"_He pulled my dumb ass out of a frozen pond the night we all had the brilliant idea to get shit faced then go ice skating."_

"_He saved your life. It's romantic."_

_Brooke smiled._

"_Yeah…I guess it kind of is. He's crazy about me, he's hot, he's super rich, all the bitches are jealous, I get treated like a princess, he's rich…"_

"_Uh, you already mentioned that one."_

"_I like to emphasize the good stuff", Brooke shrugged. "Sue me."_

"_Don't rub it in, dude. Killian is a real catch, probably like the last decent guy out there. You know my philosophy…men are like toilets, either they're all taken or they're all full of shit so congratulations, B. Davis, you just hogged the last working stall."_

"_Bitter, are we?"_

"_Hell no", Peyton laughed. "Besides, I've got you. Why the hell do I need a man?"  
_

"_Hel-lo! To accompany you to those lame ass, boring as hell charity functions so I can be off the hook. Pey, you know I hate those damn things!"_

"_Me too but you know how it is. Our families donate a whole lot of dough, you and I get dressed up in Donna Karan evening wear, show our pretty faces, smile for the cameras, clap for the speeches, then…"_

"_Get loaded at the mini bar?"_

"_You said it, sister", Peyton assured her._

_They took another look in the mirror. Sheer perfection. Long blonde curls cascaded past her shoulders. The silk pale gown with the "barely there" straps accentuated her smooth shoulders. And Brooke was equally stunning in a sleeveless, strapless dark blue number with a sexy split up the side. Her hair had been neatly pinned in a pageant perfect bun with neat, even bangs covering the top portion of her forehead._

"_We look hot."_

"_Always", Peyton shrugged in agreement._

_Brooke made a face._

"_Something is missing. We need jewelry…lots of it."_

_As if on cue, the doorbell rang. It was a courier from Tiffany's with an assorted arrangement of the finest jewels for the women to borrow for the evening. He opened the boxes and the two pounced like vultures on a decaying animal carcass. Gorgeous earrings, necklaces and bracelets. After a few minutes of intense discussion, the best friends were all set._

"_Madam, this was sent especially for you", he said to Brooke, pointing to a lone, plain, black box._

_Brooke shrugged and opened it, gasping as she first laid eyes on the most exquisite ring she had ever seen._

"_Oh. My. God! P. Sawyer, are you looking at this?"_

"_Whoa! I was looking until the damned thing blinded me in one eye."_

_Brooke turned to the courier._

"_Sir, as much as I love this, and I really, really, really, really, really do, there must have been some mix up at the store with the delivery…"_

"_There's no mix up", Killian appeared, a dozen red roses in one hand, giving them to Brooke along with a peck on the lips._

"_Killian! I might have known you'd be behind all this. What is going on? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Chicago on business."_

_He smiled._

"_My only business tonight is here with you", he said, huskily, sinking down to one knee. "Brooke Davis, I love you with all my heart. This ring isn't just some loaner for you to wear tonight to your event, it is a permanent testament of my, our, love. Please make me a very happy man, sweetheart. Marry me."_

_Brooke's whole body began to shake. She was in a state of pure disbelief. She had the man of her dreams holding the engagement ring of her dreams._

"_Yes, Killian", she squealed. "I love you! Of course I will marry you!"_

_He slid the ring on her finger and gave her a kiss. Brooke admired her left hand as Peyton hugged and congratulated her. It was the perfect proposal. Brooke had done more than well for herself. She was a beautiful, young woman from a prominent and well respected family. She was a social butterfly, a college graduate, an empowered working woman and on her way to being the new wife of a handsome, successful, ambitious stock broker. It was a dream life. They would marry, purchase a few homes, travel, have a couple of equally gorgeous children and Brooke would commit to the life of a full time socialite. Shopping, keeping up with society and its latest trends all the while raising money for worthy charities would become her main focuses. Then, like seemingly all the families in their wealthy, closely guarded inner circles, they'd live happily ever after._

_That was how it was supposed to be. Brooke hugged Killian warmly. It was supposed to be the greatest day of her life, right? She was happy…right? Then why did she feel so empty?_

"You still have your ring?"

Brooke looked up. It was Killian.

"Hi", she said softly.

"Hi."

She cleared her throat as he stared at her.

"We need to talk."

"That we do but forgive me for staring, my love. I just can't help myself. It's so nice to look in those beautiful eyes again. I missed that so much. I missed you."

"I do feel terrible, Killian. I owe you an explanation."

"I would like to know why you did what you did. Was it me?"

"Oh no. No. You're wonderful. It's not you, it's me, Killian."

"Did I not make you happy?"

Brooke thought of the ski trips to Aspen and Lake Tahoe, romantic getaways to the Fiji Islands and Cancun, European ventures. She remembered the many gifts he had showered her with. Killian was in love with her. He had pampered her, catered to her every whim and desire, all the while placing her on an untouchable pedestal of perfection.

"I…I was happy. It wasn't anything you did."

"If you were so happy, is it really true you left on your own?"

"Yes", she sighed.

"Why?"

"I don't know. There were so many things I was unsure of, things I wanted to change, things I wasn't happy with. All the pressure became too much and I broke."

"Why didn't you come to me or Peyton?"

"I don't know. Killian, I felt like I was wasting my life away. I felt like a failure of a daughter and a friend and a fiancée. The whole world was going crazy. I didn't know how to handle it so I took the coward's path out. I ran away. Look, I know you must hate me…"

"I don't hate you, Brooke. How could I ever hate you? I love you. But I was sick with worry when we couldn't find you. I feared the worst. I'll never understand your decision but it hurts that you couldn't come to me about it before acting out so hastily. And it hurts that you didn't consider the feelings of your parents and your friends and myself in the aftermath. Do you have any idea how much a simple phone call would have eased so much needless worrying and suffering?"

Brooke began to cry.

"You're absolutely right. I know that. It was selfish and inconsiderate of me and I'm truly sorry."

Killian looked away.

"I have to know, Brooke. Did you…were you ever sexually intimate with Lucas Scott?"

Brooke could not tell a lie. Not anymore.

"Yes."

His whole body tensed.

"If you feel you had to leave to better yourself somehow or clear your head, I can almost deal with that. You left everything and everybody behind, trading one life for another even. But to start a new relationship and sleep with another man? How could you? What about me, Brooke? What about us?"

"Killian, I…"

"How could you just erase us?"

"I, I didn't."

"Did you ever really love me, Brooke? Truthfully?"

"Of course I did."

He looked right at her.

"What about now? Do you love me now?"

"Yes", she whispered.

As crazy as it sounded, it was the truth.

"What about your little friend, Lucas? Do you love him?"

Tears streamed down her face.

"Don't do this", she begged.

"I just don't understand how any of this happened. How can you love me yet still be with him?"

"I don't know. God, I don't know anything anymore. But I never meant for things to turn out this way and I never meant for anyone to get hurt."

Killian closed his eyes. He was torn by his love and his hatred for the beautiful yet tearful woman sitting before him.

"My God, Brooke. Were you actually naïve enough to think this would have a happy ending? Tell me, just what were you thinking?"

Brooke threw up her hands in frustration.

"I wasn't thinking, Killian. It was like I was a different person. And when I ended up here, I became a different person. I spent time with a really terrific guy that I clicked with and I didn't plan anything and I didn't think. For once I just went with things. In the process I hurt you and Peyton and my other friends and my entire family. And now I've hurt my new friends and I hurt Lucas. Everything is one big mess and it's all my fault."

"Everything has certainly changed", he loosened his tie. "The big question now is, where do we go from here?"

Brooke wiped at her eyes.

"I don't know that either."

"Only you have the answer to that, Brooke", Killian sighed. "It's all up to you."


	76. Brooke's So Called Life

"Well", Deb sighed as she stared out of the darkened Den, now empty except for Nathan, Haley and Lucas. "This has certainly been a night to remember. I'd say we could all use some coffee."

"Coffee?" Haley scoffed. "I say bring on the Scotch."

Deb shrugged as she rummaged behind the bar and poured shots for everyone, including herself.

"I still can't believe it", Nathan shook his head.

Deb took a deep breath.

"We still don't know the whole story."

"You mean, you're not mad?" Haley asked. "You and Lucas were almost arrested."

"It's not her fault, honey."

"The hell it isn't", Nathan muttered.

"Don't be like that, Nate. Sweetie, I raised you better than that. Now it's unfair for all of us to judge Brooke without knowing everything. I don't know what's going on. I just think she was a lonely, confused young girl who got caught up in an unfortunate situation, made some not so wise choices and now the consequences are catching up with her."

Lucas poured himself another shot.

"I won't believe it", he vowed.

"I'm sorry, bro, but you saw those pictures just like we did", Nathan reminded him.

"I don't give a damn about any pictures. I need to hear it from Brooke."

"I guess all of you do", came a soft voice from the shadows. "I owe you that much."

Four heads popped up to see a tired, red eyed Brooke at the front. She looked smaller than usual, frail and stressed, heavy bags looming under tear stained cheeks.

"Brooke…" Deb called out.

The two women embraced.

"Oh Deb. I am so sorry."

"It's okay, honey. You don't have to apologize."

"You have been so good to me. You were a mother and a friend and gave me this job and a place to live. I am so grateful and I care for you so much. I'm sorry I hurt you and I didn't mean to lie to you."

"It's okay", Deb kept repeating.

Brooke turned to Nathan and Haley.

"I'm sorry, you guys", she whispered. "I can't say that enough. There were so many time I just wanted to tell you everything."

"But you didn't", Nathan quickly cut her off.

"No, I didn't. In your eyes that might make me some kind of coward but the Brooke that I am now…the kinder, unselfish, happier person I've become…well, I don't regret that at all and I owe it to all of you."

"Brooke, I don't know what to say", Haley began. "Yeah, I wish you would have handled things differently but people make mistakes. Lord knows every one of us here has and we're in no position to throw stones from glass houses. We haven't walked a mile in your shoes. All I know, all we know is what we see. You're a good person. As far as I'm concerned, you're still the same Brooke you were two weeks ago before any of this happened."

They hugged and then Brooke turned to face Lucas.

"Nathan, Haley…let's give them a minute", Deb ushered everyone out, leaving Lucas and Brooke alone for the first time since all the events had unfolded.

The tension at the Den was tangible.

"Hi", she instinctively hugged him, tears pouring from her eyes.

Lucas flinched.

"What's going on, Brooke?"

"I am so sorry about what happened earlier to you and Deb. I had no idea…"

"Is it true? Is that guy really who he says he is? Is he your fiancé?"

Brooke hung her head.

"Yes. Um, we were engaged."

"Were or are?"

"I don't know."

Lucas shook his head.

"Do you know how bad that sounds?"

"Yes but…"

"But nothing. Look, I'm tired of this. Brooke, you've got to tell me the truth. This morning everything was normal. I woke up, we had breakfast together, made plans for the concert and I gave you a kiss. All damned day I looked forward to seeing you and being with you. Then while I'm waiting for you, two of Tree Hill's finest, with some private investigator Inspector Gadget jackoff plus some arrogant, rich prick who looks like he stepped out of an Abercrombie and Fitch ad, claiming to be your fiancé! I thought it was a prank or a mistake, then while Deb and me are in handcuffs, you prance in and basically confirm everything."

"Lucas…"

"It's not right, Brooke. I don't want to hear you're not ready to talk about your past. That's horse shit. I want to hear the truth, the whole sordid truth and I want to hear it from you right now."

Brooke took a deep breath.

"My name is Brooke Penelope Davis. I lived in New York and I worked there as a writer. And I…I also had a fiancé named Killian Morris."

"So you just walked away from all that?"

"Yes, Lucas. I was miserable there. I had this seemingly perfect life but I hated everything about it. I hated who I was on the inside."

"Who was that, Brooke?"

"A self centered, shallow, compulsive, materialistic, spoiled, out of touch with reality, stuck up, rich bitch. I was a pampered princess born with a silver spoon in my mouth. My parents gave me everything. I always lived in the nicest house and had the best clothes and drove the fanciest cars and went to the finest schools. My whole world was country clubs and society events. It's sad really. I was a clone and I didn't even know it. I didn't care about anything except for myself and my extravagant lifestyle. Sure I thought writing a huge check or boxing up old clothes or buying a Barbie doll for some needy kid at Christmas was enough. I was so out of touch with real life itself that it was ridiculous. I was uninterested in anything having to do with the plights of poverty or wars or the environment. As long as it didn't affect my appointment with my masseuse or my new Gucci boots, then I didn't give a damn. Then one day I met this older lady at work. She was just a temp. Her name was Ella. We just started talking and I really liked her. We were different as night and day. I swear we didn't have one thing in common but she was so cool to talk to. It's funny because I had never taken the time to associate with someone like her before. She was a working mom just struggling to pay the bills and survive. Ella didn't know Prada from Versace and she didn't care. She cared about other things, important things. She helped people and she did it not for show or because charity is the 'in' thing to do but she did it from her heart. Ella reminds me a lot of Deb. Anyway, that friendship really made me rethink some things and one day I just woke up. I mean really woke up. I realized just how empty my life was. Brooke Davis' existence was pointless. Even though I loved my friends and family, they were a source of the problem because they were apart of that very world I was trying to escape. And even though I loved Killian, I started to question if I'd be happy or fulfilled being married to him for the rest of my life. Then I realized I didn't want to keep living that way and go on to being some rich man's trophy wife and having and raising a couple of equally bratty, out of touch kids. That would only make things worse. So I thought about running away. It was just a silly fantasy at first. I'd sit at my desk and daydream about leaving everything behind and becoming someone else. Then the dreams became more and more frequent. I'd think about it constantly but every time I was going to put the plan in action, I'd chicken out at the last minute. I wasn't really strong enough. But the unhappiness didn't go away on its own. Sometimes things were so bad I thought I might die. One night at a restaurant I looked over and saw this miserable girl with her fiancé and family and it was like looking in a mirror, Luke. I couldn't take it anymore so I went home, packed up some clothes, took a little cash and left. The whole time I felt like I was watching a movie of someone else taking the steps to leave. But I got on a bus, got off at a random stop and the minute I got here in Tree Hill, I knew there was no turning back. After a few days, I was running out of money and Deb offered me a job and a place to live. You know the rest."

"Brooke…"

"My whole life changed, Lucas and I liked it. I knew everybody back home was probably looking for me and crazy with worry but I couldn't call them up. It wasn't that simple. I'd have to explain and no matter what they say now, never in a million years would they have understood my feelings and my choices. They would have pressured me to come back and I probably would have cracked. I panicked so it was just easier to stay here."

Lucas just sat there. It was a lot to take in.

"And you thought you could lead two lives forever?"

"No. I knew I had to do something, I just wasn't sure what. My mind was always trying to figure out a solution but until then, it was better to keep on living in Tree Hill pretending."

He laughed bitterly.

"So that's what this is? Were you pretending with me, Brooke?"

"No! No", she cried. "That's not what I meant. This is real, Lucas. You know how I feel about you. And you know that I care about Nathan and Haley and Deb and Skills and Christina and everybody and everything about Tree Hill."

"So now what?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"Everything is so messed up and it happened so fast…"

Lucas slammed his fist on the counter.

"Dammitt, Brooke! You tell me all this and I get why you left but damn, there is another man in the mix and not just any man but a fiancé, a fiancé you've had the whole time you've been here in Tree Hill sleeping with me!"

"I know. Luke, I know this looks really bad but…"

"But what?"

Brooke began to sob uncontrollably.

"I don't know…"

"You are two different people with two separate lives. And you can't do both anymore. You have to choose, Brooke."

"I understand that but it's not that simple…"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't."

"You can tell tour family and friends that you're happy here and eventually they'll accept it. You're a grown woman, they can't physically make you go back. And you can tell Killian to take his smug ass back wherever the hell he came from. That's a choice, Brooke. The only other choice is to go back to New York with him, back to your old life, the one you claim made you so miserable. So what's it gonna be?"

Brooke sighed.

"It has been a long day. I am so exhausted and so upset that I can't even think straight. I just wanted to come here and explain everything to everybody. I know this isn't over but for tonight, or what's left of it, I just need to be alone to think and God willing, maybe get a little bit of sleep. Please. Can we just deal with this tomorrow?"

Lucas rubbed his tired eyes. He was beat…physically, emotionally and mentally.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Thank you", she mouthed.

"Look, we'll go home, try to get some sleep and figure stuff out in the morning."

He reached for her arm but she quickly pulled away.

"I can't."

"What?'

"I'm sorry. I…I'm not going back to Deb's house, not tonight."

"What?"

"I think it's best I stay in a hotel."

Lucas' jaw tightened.

"Is he still in town?"

"Yes", she answered meekly.

"Great! Just fucking perfect! Why not? You were in my bed last night so tonight you get to go to him."

"No. No, Lucas. It's so not like that. I am not sleeping with Killian. I'm not even staying in the same hotel."

Lucas nodded.

"But you can't be with me?"

"I can't be with anybody. Not right now. Tonight I just need some time to sort a bunch of things out."

"How much time?"

Brooke shrugged tearfully.

"That I can't tell you."

"Brooke…"

"Lucas, please. I just…can we please talk about this tomorrow? I am so sorry. Right now I just can't."

He was silent for a moment.

"Okay", he finally spoke.

"Do you understand?"

Lucas looked right at her.

"Does it matter? Because it looks like I don't have much of a choice, now, do I?"

He went for his keys and stood.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home. I want to sleep too but I doubt that will happen."

"Lucas…"

He put on his jacket and walked right past her.

"You're not the only one dealing with this, Brooke. I guess I've got a lot to think about as well."

With that he left and once alone, she crumpled in tears. Brooke collapsed on a barstool and wept, torn between the wonderful new life she had created for herself and the so called life she had left behind.


	77. Game On

Lucas sat in the parking lot with the engine running for what seemed like forever. It was late night…or early morning, depending on how you looked at it. He was exhausted but he had tried to go back to his basement apartment at Deb's. Sleep would not come and neither would peace. A million thoughts raced through his mind as his heart pounded wildly. This could not be happening to him! No way! So Lucas had slipped out of bed and crept upstairs. He opened the door to the bedroom and turned on the light. It was all a misunderstanding, a bad dream even. She would be there, wouldn't she? But the bed was as empty as his heart. It was all true. Brooke was gone. So he put his feet back in his shoes and went back outside. He got in the truck, cranked it and began to drive. He ended up cruising the empty downtown streets, which led him to Tree Hill's Hilton on the river. Somehow he just knew he would be there. People like Killian Morris didn't stay at the Ramada.

Finally Lucas got out of the truck. He walked inside not knowing or even caring what he would say to the woman at the first date so she would give him the room information. But that wouldn't be necessary. Apparently Lucas wasn't the only one suffering from a bad case of insomnia. Sure enough, Mr. Morris was having a late night cocktail in the lounge. It was minutes before he looked up and finally noticed the angry presence hovering over him.

"Mr. Scott", he smirked. "What a surprise. Fancy seeing you here."

Lucas was already teetering dangerously close to the edge.

"I knew you'd be here and I didn't even have to hire the fancy Private I."

Killian smirked.

"I see", he said as he motioned for hotel staff to come to the table.

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"You're a real punk, you know that? You couldn't get me locked up earlier tonight so now you get to have me thrown out of your precious hotel? Good one, Morris."

But his actions were on the contrary.

"Gary, I'll have another Gin and Tonic. And whatever my friend here would like…"

Lucas shook his head.

"I didn't come here to have a drink with you, man."

Killian smiled.

"One Gin and Tonic and one Whisky Sour on the Rocks. Sound good, Lucas?"

"Look, I told you…"

"I know what you said. Have a seat."

Reluctantly Lucas sat down and even more hesitantly accepted the drink when the waiter returned with it.

"Not that I owe you an explanation or a damn thing but I did not kidnap Brooke. Neither did Deb. That little stunt you tried to pull earlier with the cops was bullshit and you know it."

Killian swallowed and nodded.

"I know that…now."

"What?"

"I talked to Brooke."

Brooke. Lucas should have known. Of course she would explain to her precious fiancé.

"And she told me everything. I hope that both you and Ms. Lee find it in your hearts to accept my deepest apologies. It was a misunderstanding."

Lucas laughed in spite of the situation.

"Misunderstanding? Damn right, dude. And I don't give a shit about your lame ass apologies and neither does Deb. Stay away from her."

"If that's how you feel. You have a right to be angry."

"Don't you tell me what to feel and what my rights are."

Killian looked right at him.

"Obviously you came here for a reason. You sought me out to talk to me so here is your chance. Say whatever it is you have to say."

Lucas looked around. Now that he had the chance, he didn't exactly know what to say. He had waited for the moment, he had even driven clear across town for the confrontation but once the two men in Brooke Davis' life were face to face, Lucas Scott had no idea what to say.

"I didn't know about you", he finally mumbled.

"What?"

"I said I didn't know about you. When Brooke moved here and we got together, I had no idea there was someone else in the picture."

"And if you had, would it have made any difference?"

Lucas met the gaze of the steely green eyes staring a hole through him.

"I don't know, man…"

"Of course it wouldn't. Brooke is a hell of a woman. She's beautiful and fun and irresistible. What red blooded man in his right mind would turn her down?"

Killian had a point.

"Look…"

"Why are you here? You came to the hotel for a reason."

"I love Brooke", Lucas blurted out.

"So do I."

"And I'm not giving her up."

A small smile crept to Killian's lips.

"Is that so?"

"It is."

Killian nodded.

"I see. Well, I'm not giving her up either so I guess that means we have a problem on our hands, eh, Scott?"

Lucas shook his head and smirked.

"You rich assholes are all alike", he muttered.

"And how would you know?"

"Because I used to be the same cocky, arrogant son of a bitch you are. Brooke isn't the only one who changed."

Killian laughed out loud.

"That is very funny. Brooke must have been endeared to your wonderful sense of humor."

"Make all the fun you want, rich boy. No, I don't come from the neverending sinkhole of cash you do but I know what it's like to have a family with a little money. And I know what that can do to you. Your money can buy a lot of things but Brooke's love isn't one of them."

"I never tried to buy Brooke."

"If that's what you think. But just so you know all your expensive presents and fancy trips apparently weren't enough. You tried to give her everything but she didn't want it."

Killian kept his rich boy cool.

"And what can you give her?" he asked as he leaned back.

Lucas shrugged.

"What she wants. What she needs. Me. Love."

"And that is enough?"

It was Lucas' turn to smirk.

"It's been working pretty damn well the last few months."

"Has it?"

Lucas leaned it close.

"It has. Very well in fact. Brooke and I were the happiest people in the world until you came back to whisk her away like she's some piece of your daddy's property."

"I came to talk some sense into my fiancée. I came to bring her back home. I came to return her to the life that she is accustomed to."

"The life she hates. The one that suffocated her and made her so miserable that she had no choice but to run away. You didn't come to take her back so she can be happy. You just want to lock her away in the tower of some castle so you can control her."

"Sounds like a bad fairytale."

"It does. That's what Brooke was trying to escape from. Can you blame her?"

"Women aren't the easiest creatures to understand. I'm sure even you know that, Lucas. Sometimes no matter how great things are going, they get bored or restless. And sometimes they leave…just like Haley left you."

"What?" Lucas' eyes narrowed.

"And sometimes they stay, like your mother, Karen."

"Shut the fuck up, man! I don't care what your sleazy investigator dug up. You don't know dick about my life!"

"I know enough. I know you are an alcoholic, troubled from youth, has been athlete who after all these years still can't get his head out of his ass. I know you habitually alienate your family and friends and all those deep rooted psychological problems is what caused you to act out and eventually drive your poor wife away. So you moved on to an innocent girl like my Brooke."

"It's not like that. I love Brooke."

"I'm sure you do. Brooke turned it all around. She gave you a reason to be. She put a smile on your face and in your heart. It was like a breath of fresh air, a new beginning."

That's exactly what it was.

"Look…"

"I've been there, Lucas. I know what it's like to have the world at my feet but no one to share it with. Then Brooke came along like an angel right out of Heaven. But she's my angel…not yours. It's over, Luke. I'm sorry. Brooke may have had a few months of temporary insanity and maybe living amongst the common folk and having seedy sex with the local bad boy was what she needed for the time but do you honestly think she'll stay here?"

"Yes, I do", he said, not missing a beat. "Brooke loves me."

Killian raised his drink.

"She loves me, too but the thing is, I think I know her just a tad bit better than you do. I know Brooke better than she knows herself."

"So what are you saying?"

"Brooke has a choice…you or me."

"Yeah. So?"

"Can you look deep in your heart and honestly say you know who she'll choose?"

Lucas took a long, deep breath. Of course he knew. It had to be him…right?

"Yes."

Killian gave a smirk that could rival Dan Scott's as he leaned back and finished off his drink.

"Then game on."


	78. One Step Closer To The Edge

Lucas turned up the bottle of Jack Daniels and swallowed the last of the liquid like it was water. He tossed away the empty glass container and it shattered loudly against the damp pavement.

"Keep it coming", he gruffly ordered.

Tim looked at a bunch of empty beer and liquor bottles.

"Dude, we're out. What do you expect? Your greedy ass guzzles down whatever I open faster than I can open it."

The two men were sitting in the bed of Lucas' truck parked down by the riverbanks.

"Look underneath the seat."

Sure enough there were a few more bottles of whiskey and vodka concealed in a brown paper bag. Tim reluctantly handed them over.

"Look, man I like to party and get shit faced as much as the next guy but damn. We've been out here all freaking day. Can we do something else?" Tim whined.

"No and what the fuck are you complaining about anyway? What's better, Timmy than getting wasted by the river?"

Tim thought for a minute.

"Getting wasted at the titty bar is my best guess but Luke we've been doing this for two days straight now."

Lucas took another big swig.

"Got anything else better in mind?"

"A hot shower, some TV, jerking off…I don't know. Listen, I'm bored, man. Okay, I know you're hurting over this Brooke thing. I don't blame you. I thought she was cool. I still don't buy that she was all into that Alias/Runaway Bride shit. But damn. Getting plastered is cool but you can't drink yourself to death."

"Why not?"

"Because. There are other fish in the sea. Luke, you've never had a problem getting ass before. Hell, you're almost as good looking as me. One chick breaks your heart, there are a thousand more to mend it back together. There is a life to live out there."

"What life? Life sucks. It kicks you in the ass and it keeps on beating you when you're down."

Tim shook his head.

"You need a shrink, man. Seriously. Either that or some good pussy. Anyway, this whole male bonding crap is getting too weird. I think I'm gonna take off for a while. You'll be cool until I come back?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Tim got in his car and left while Lucas continued to drink himself into oblivion. He drank and drank until his vision blurred and eventually he passed out. He was out for hours even as cold droplets of rain drizzled onto his body. His eyes finally opened in the dead of night when headlights flashed brightly.

"Lucas", he heard someone call out his name.

"Tim", he yelled. "It's about time, dude. Hope you brought something to drink with you because I'm fresh out."

"Drowning your sorrows away?"

Lucas struggled to sit up and focus. It was not Tim. The voice belonged to a female.

"Mom?"

"Hello, son."

He groaned out loud.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"How'd you find me?"

"It wasn't difficult. This is the same place you used to come to in high school to get drunk with your friends."

"What makes you think I'm drunk?"

"Besides the fact that you smell like a wino and this place is littered with empty bottles? Let's just say I'm used to Scott men drinking away their problems. After all, I'm married to your father, aren't I?"

Lucas snorted.

"Now I know why the poor bastard drinks. Nothing like a dishonest, low down, cheating bitch of a woman to drive a good man right to the Jim Bean."

Karen put her umbrella away as the rain had decided to let up.

"I take it this is not about me and rather about Brooke?"

"What do you know about Brooke?"

"Enough."

Lucas grinned.

"Then you must be eating this up. Well, congratulations, Mom. It's all true. Brooke screwed me over. She lied. Did you know she has a fiancé?"

"I am very sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, I just bet you are."

"I am. Contrary to your distorted beliefs, I do care about your well being and happiness. Obviously Brooke made you very happy."

"Well, not anymore. That's over."

"Is it?"

"I haven't heard from her so maybe she went back to making Killian happy."

"Lucas…"

"Mom, don't. Okay? I don't want your advice or your opinions."

"I just want to talk."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your mother and I'm very concerned."

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

"My concern?"

"No. You actually trying to be a parent."

Karen grimaced.

"That isn't fair."

"You want to talk to me about fair? Having you and Dan Scott for parents wasn't fair. Being fucked up all my life wasn't fair. Treating Nathan and Haley and everybody else I ever cared about like crap wasn't fair. And after all that, finding then losing Brooke sure as hell isn't fair. Life's a bitch, I guess. What can you do?"

"I know you're angry and I know you've been angry most of your life. I can admit that Dan and I haven't been the greatest parents. If we failed you somehow, then I do apologize."

"If?"

"Just listen to me."

"I don't want to listen. I'm done talking to you. Go home, Mom. Who knows…it might be your lucky day and Uncle Keith will be waiting."

"It's sad really. You're bitter and you're angry and your lips are permanently attached to some bottle. I watch you become more and more like your father everyday and it kills me. It might be too late for Dan but there is still time for you."

"Time for what? What the hell are you babbling about?"

"You love Brooke Davis."

"So?"

"Flight for her."

"I did."

"Keep fighting."

"Why?"

"For your happiness and your sanity and most importantly your own peace of mind. And because Brooke loves out, too."

"It was all a lie."

Karen looked right at her son.

"It certainly didn't look like a lie to me. Did it feel like one?"

No. No, it didn't. It felt real and wonderful.

"Why are you so pro Brooke all of a sudden?"

"Sometimes women find themselves in bad situations with men they thought they loved. Because of family or money or pressure, it's almost impossible to get out. But Brooke got out. In the process, she found something meaningful with you. Now you're right because I am not the biggest fan of Brooke, per se, but I can sympathize with what she's been through. Maybe you haven't had the easiest life and some of that may be because of your father and me but our shortcomings can't be your excuses anymore. It's time to grow up and assume some sort of responsibility. Don't give up on her, son. If you do, you'll come to regret it. And trust me, there is nothing worse than living life with a bunch of regret."

Lucas shook his head.

"I don't need your words of wisdom. And I don't need Brooke either. I don't need anyone."

Karen sighed.

"Let me take you home, honey."

"I don't have a home", he sneered. "At least not with you."

"Fine. I'll take you over to Deb's."

"Just leave me alone."

He stood but staggered and Karen put her arms around him to steady his wavering balance. Lucas cruelly pushed her away.

"Let me help you."

"I don't need your help. I don't need to be saved", he said, dropping down to his knees and retching as he vomited all over a nearby patch of grass.

It was a sad but painfully familiar sight to behold. Karen was too late. She couldn't reach him. Fighting back a mother's tears, she reached into her bag for her phone and dialed the number to Deb's Den.

"Hello…Nathan, this is Karen Scott. Can you please come to the banks behind the Fourth Street Bridge? It's your brother and he's in trouble…"

She hung up at least knowing that Nathan would get Lucas to a safe, warm bed. He had always been able to reach her son in a way she never could. Maybe she couldn't get to him but she prayed the words in her speech about Brooke would.


	79. Worth The Fight Worth The Chase?

**_Author's Note: The new pictures have been posted so if you would like to see them, click on my pen name, "gooseles" and click the link for my homepage. I just added the newest 6 photos to the existing album. I added landmarks and location shots and the cast photos I am allowed to post for the time being. I have two of Vaughn Wilson, who plays Fergie. I was introduced to him and he is an absolute sweetheart. And my friend introduced me to Mr. Barry Corbin and it was pretty surreal but wonderful to sit in a bar, have drinks with and play trivia with "Whitey", which by the way out of the 5 or so games everybody played, I only won one and he won like 4 so if you ever get the chance, I dare you to challenge him, lol! The man knows EVERYTHING! But he is so nice and so chill and he kept calling me "darlin'" and afterwards was nice enough to take a picture with me. So I just wanted to share my experience and newest pics. Hope you guys enjoy along with the chapter update!_**

Nathan sighed as he watched Haley kneeling by the couch. She protectively hovered over a passed out Lucas, talking softly and gingerly wiping his head with a damp towel. He hadn't been surprised when his stepmother had called him at work. From the moment Nathan had learned of Brooke's secrets, he had known what it would do to Lucas. It would destroy him. All the changes, all the goodness would simply fly right out the window and give way to old habits of 24 hour drinking binges and violent mood swings. Yes, Nathan had called it almost immediately and sadly their worst fears were soon realized.

Brooke had promised to come by. She said she and Lucas would talk. But her promises had turned out to be empty. She resorted back to hiding, something apparently she did best. And Lucas had waited hopefully and dutifully, literally watching the door knowing the next movement or footstep would be hers. But they weren't. Seconds turned into minutes which turned into hours which eventually turned into days. Still there was no word or sign from Brooke. It was as if she had disappeared as quickly and mysteriously as she had come into their lives. All the waiting, all the not knowing, all the thoughts of Killian and Brooke's secret past were too much. As expected, like anyone in his position, Lucas Scott had cracked.

Karen hadn't known what to do so she had called Nathan and just like in so many other times of need, the younger brother had come running. He drove to the banks as fast as he could and picked up a vomit covered, belligerent Lucas. Nathan tried to ignore the pain and desperation in Karen's eyes as they drove away. By the time the brothers reached the townhouse, Lucas had long passed out and was dead weight. Somehow Nathan managed to load him inside, all the while fearing Haley's reaction. She didn't have to say anything, as the sad look on her pretty face said it all. Instead she just shook her head and helped Nathan wash Lucas' face and remove his shoes.

Hours had passed and ever so often Haley was at her ex husband's side to check his status. Nathan did not feel jealousy. Instead he was filled with warmth and pride. He had a wonderful and extremely caring girlfriend. Despite all the pain that Lucas had once caused her, she managed to put ill will aside and tend to his needs.

"He'll be okay…eventually", Nathan sighed. "He just needs to sleep it off."

Haley gave him a tired smile.

"I know. Trust me, this was the view I got to see most of the time we were married so I am way used to it."

"Sorry", he stroked her cheek.

"It's not your fault, babe. I guess it isn't his either. He's just being Luke, I suppose. He can't really help himself. So that's what I do. I sit and worry and wait. I like to stay close to make sure he's still breathing. The boy can drink. I swear if I had like a third of what he can put away in one night, I'd be face down in a ditch somewhere dead of alcohol poisoning."

"I know."

"He'll be alright."

Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"This time? I don't know, Hales. For the first time I'm not so sure. This thing with Brooke really did a number on him."

"He'll be okay. She just needs to get her thoughts together. Brooke will come back and somehow fix all this."

"You know something I don't know?"

Haley shook her head.

"No."

"Then how can you say that?"

She shrugged.

"I just know. I feel it. I know Brooke and sometimes you just have to have faith and hope when there's not much else left to cling to."

Nathan shook his head. He was glad Haley was still hanging on to something. Perhaps she could "hang" for the both of them as his patience was wearing thinner and thinner. He liked Brooke. She was great and they had always gotten along. He had tried hard to understand her situation but her latest actions weren't making it any easier. Sure Lucas could be a tool and sometimes Nathan just wanted to smack him but he didn't deserve what was happening to him. No one did.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
You make me happy when skies are gray.  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away."_

Nathan and Haley both exchanged glances.

"Here we go", Nathan shook his head with a deep sigh. "The dead has arisen."

The couple walked back over to the couch.

"Can you hear me, Luke?" she asked.

He opened his eyes and slowly nodded.

"Yeah."

"Why is it you always sing that song when you're drunk?"

"I'm not drunk anymore…just really hungover."

"Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"Do you know how you got here?"

"No."

"Do you even care?" Nathan folded his arms.

"No", Lucas answered, not missing a beat.

Haley helped him sit up.

"You were drunk and we brought you over to our place to sleep it off. Do you feel sick to your stomach or anything?"

Lucas put his head in his hands.

"I do but it doesn't have shit to do with how much I drank", he said. "Besides, I remember throwing up already."

She nodded and patted him on the back.

"I'm gonna go make coffee so you can sober up. It'll make you feel better."

She stood to leave and Nathan took her place.

"How'd you find me by the banks, bro?" Lucas asked.

"Your mom called me."

The older brother rubbed his aching temple.

"Oh yeah, she was there."

"She was worried about you, man."

"Whatever", Lucas rolled his eyes.

"She was. I could tell."

"That's a lie. She was just there to ease her own guilty conscience."

"She just doesn't want to see anything bad happen to you and neither do I."

Lucas smirked.

"Worse than what's already happened?"

Ah, the touchy and sensitive subject of "she who could not be named".

"Yeah. Um, about that…"

Lucas hung his head.

"She didn't come by, man. She hasn't called either. Nothing."

"I know."

"Have you heard from her, dude?"

Nathan sadly shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

Lucas nodded and bit his lip as he tried to focus on anything other than the pounding in his head.

"I still can't believe it."

"Me either."

"She's gone. She's not coming back, Nate."

Nathan didn't know what to say.

"You don't know that."

"Mom said I can't let her go. Do you believe that shit? She says I have to stand up and fight for Brooke."

"Maybe you should."

"I did."

"And because things didn't go your way, you just gave up?"

"Don't do it, man. Look, I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate it. It's like the Rocky 'Eye of the Tiger' pep talk."

"Luke…"

"I'm tired of fighting. I shouldn't have to, should I? Love isn't supposed to be like this. It's not supposed to hurt like this. Why can't things be simple? We were so happy, Nate. I love her and I know she loves me. I shouldn't have to beg her or advertise myself to her or challenge that douche bag Killian to a dual. All she has to do is close her eyes and think back to every time we made love or hung out at the River Court or took long drives in the country…all she has to is be honest about what we have and that should be enough."

Nathan nodded. It was the most sense his brother had made in a long time. If only life were that black and white.

"It should be."

"Yeah…it should."

"So what are you going to do now?"

Lucas shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"No more of this crap", Nathan warned. "Seriously, dude. You've got to lay off the bottle."

"I know."

"And…well, you might want to rethink your position on the whole Brooke thing."

"Nate…"

"I never gave up on, Hales. I never stopped loving her or wanting her. Today, we, I am happier than anybody could imagine. It was all worth it. She's worth it, Luke. That's what you have to think about. Make sure the fox is worth the chase."

"She is", Lucas answered softly.

"I know she is. Find her, man. Let her know you're not giving up so easily. And don't worry about your pride. It's more important stuff than that and remember one more thing", he said, smiling over at Haley who fumbled about in the kitchen. "Anything worth having is definitely worth fighting for."


	80. Welcome The Calvary

"Brooke", Deb said surprised as she entered her place of business mid afternoon. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Brooke shrugged.

"I'm on the schedule, last I checked. Is it okay if I still work?"

"Oh of course, honey. Um, is everything okay?"

"No", Brooke stated truthfully. "But I'm trying to get through this. Somehow. I don't know. It's rough. I have so many decisions ahead of me to make."

Deb nodded.

"You're still here, what does that mean?"

"I don't know."

"Is Killian still in town?"

"Yeah. Um, so is Peyton as far as I know although she isn't really talking to me much these days."

"How do you feel about all that?"

"I don't know, Deb. Yeah, that sounds really lame but it's the truth. I don't know anything anymore."

Brooke's voice trailed off and Deb knew when to take a hint.

"Okay, hon. Let me know if you need anything and just remember my doors both here and at home are always open to you."

Brooke smiled as the two women shared a warm hug.

"Thanks, Deb. I mean that. You're such a good friend and just being able to work here and keep busy, well…it really helps. Thanks."

The front doors swung open and the attached motion bell rang to let them know guests had entered the establishment. Deb, with a wink, tossed Brooke her apron.

"Well, here's your chance to keep plenty busy. Looks like we've got more customers."

Brooke grabbed menus and silverware.

"Excuse me. Miss, may I have a coffee refill?" a customer previously seated asked Brooke before she had a chance to greet the new table.

She set down the items in hand on an empty table behind her and grabbed the brewing decaf kettle.

"Here you go, sir", she poured it with a smile. "Anything else I can do for you?"

He shook his head and to make for more room, Brooke cleared his dirty dishes. However her movements were halted by the sound of a shrill scream. It came from the direction of the table that had just been set and Brooke cringed. She'd recognize that high pitch anywhere.

"Oh no! Oh God! Brooke! Brookie, is that you?"

"Bevin?"

Bevin Farthing, a pretty, petite girl with animated eyes and a mile wide smile. The girl with the stylish cut light brown hair who never left the house unless covered in make up and dressed head to toe in the season's latest designs. She had grown up in Rhode Island with Brooke Davis. Their parents belonged to the same elite organizations and the girls had attended the same schools, they had cheered together, been presented at the same balls, and competed in the same pageants. Skipping the regular nine to five gig, Brooke's sorority sister had gone straight to the New York and made a big name for herself in the lucrative world of modeling high fashion.

"I didn't want to believe it. Killian tried to warn me. Oh this is dreadful! You poor dear! Just look at you. And your hair? Oh! What in the world did these mean old country bumpkins do to you?"

"Bev, stop it", Brooke pulled away. "I'm fine."

"Fine? Far from it! Look at you! You look an absolute fright! And this place? I can't believe you actually work here. Food service is so…is so…so…gross!"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Bevin, it's nice to see you again, too. How are you? Really? That's good to hear. Me? I'm just swell, thanks for asking. Oh and welcome to North Carolina and Tree Hill and Deb's Den, home of the Wednesday night dollar beer night and the chili mushroom cheeseburger. And yes, I do work here and I make an honest, decent, well earned, not so gross living."

"Brooke!"

"Bevin, you are totally making a scene. Please sit down. Give me a sec and I'll be right with you."

"Right with me? Okay, first of all, I am so not eating here. That's just creepy. Second of all, how can you say to me, Bevin, one of your very bestest friends in the whole wide world, after you disappeared and I've spent the last few months searching everywhere for you! What is going on, Brooke?"

Bevin was getting louder and more hysterical by the second.

"Okay, okay", Brooke pulled her into the booth. "Look, I was gonna call you…"

"When?"

"Bev…"

"Oh never mind. I don't want to fight with you. We all make mistakes. It's going to be okay. There is a limo waiting out front to take us to the airport right away. We'll go home, get you cleaned up, get you to a salon for God's sake and just forget all about this unfortunate little incident."

"Bevin, wait. Look, I'm not sure when I'm going home…or even if I'm going home."

"What?"

"You heard me. Listen, Bevin, you're my friend and I love you. I know I hurt you along with a lot of other people and for that I'm very sorry. I have a lot of explaining to do but that still doesn't give you the right to just barge in here like this and tell me what to do."

"But Brookie!" Bevin stamped her small foot. "Why are you acting this way?"

Brooke sighed.

"I've changed, Bev. Everything has changed. I know you might not understand that but so much has happened since I left. I ran away because I couldn't take it anymore. I just hopped the first Greyhound…"

"Iiiieeeww!"

"What?"

Bevin's whole body shuddered.

"Did you just say you took the Greyhound? Oh God, I cannot believe you actually set foot on a bus. That gives me the heebie jeebies."

Brooke rolled her eyes. She loved Bevin to death but it was moments like that that made her question how she could ever be friends with someone like that in the first place? But then it hit her. Brooke was quickly reminded that she used to be just like Bevin.

"Anyways, I got on a bus and ended up here. I was scared and it was confusing and of course I had no idea what the hell I was doing but things just kind of fell into place. And now…well, now I'm happy, Bevin. I have this job and friends…"

"Hel-lo! I feel like I'm on an episode of the freaking Twilight Zone. Are you not hearing yourself? You only totally had like the best life ever. I mean, you're so beautiful and fabulous and so were all your friends, most especially me. You were happy then. And you had a kick ass career that was one day gonna see you as the chief editor of Vogue or Cosmo or Elle, not the head cook at some greasy burger and beer joint."

"Bevin…"

"Don't Bevin me. This is horrible and you know it. I still can't get over you actually touching people's half eaten bagels. Yucky!"

"Bev…"

"Listen to me, Brookie…"

Brooke balled up her fist and slammed it hard against the table.

"Don't call me that! Dammitt! Brookie is so annoying! My name is Brooke."

Bevin looked hurt and horrified.

"But you always liked it when I called you that before", she pouted.

"Well, that was before, Bevin. I hated it then and guess what? I still hate it now."

"Fine…_Brooke_. I guess we all get bored with our lives no matter how glamorous they are. Maybe from time to time we all want change. Now normal people spend a week on the Aspen slopes or sunning on Diddy's private yacht in St. Tropez but for whatever reason, you chose Forest Hill."

"It's Tree Hill, Bevin."

"Same thing. Look, if you wanted a vacation and a chance to be someone else, you should have gathered up the girls and partied in Vegas for a couple of weeks. But eve then, we'd have to come back home to our regular lives eventually. Brooke, you can't pretend forever and face it, this little pathetic game has gone on far too long. Let's go home, babe."

Bevin extended her hand but Brooke shook her head.

"No. I can't, Bev. I'm sorry. It's just not that easy. I haven't even decided yet whether or not I'm going back."

Bevin put on her sunglasses.

"Brooke, you can't do this. You, you have to come with me."

"No."

"You don't understand. I didn't come here alone."

"Killian?"

"No."

"Pey?"

"No."

"Who then?"

Bevin cringed.

"Kind of, sort of like your parents."

Brooke stood so fast that she nearly tipped over the table.

"What? Mom and Dad are here? My mom and dad? In Tree Hill? Goddammitt, Bevin! How could you?"

"Like I could stop them. Like anyone could stop them. They were so thrilled to find out you were actually alive and the minute they found out you were here, they were on the first flight to North Carolina, although like everyone else, they were rather sad and disappointed to know what you were up to."

Brooke closed her eyes. The prospect of facing her father and mother was even more difficult than seeing Killian. What would she say? What would they say? Brooke wanted to throw up. It was too much, too soon…way too hard.

"Bevin, I can't! I can't see them! Please. Just…just get rid of them."

"How?"

"I don't know and I don't care, just do it!"

"Brooke, you know I can't do that."

Brooke fought back tears.

"Then I'm leaving."

"What? You can't just leave."

"Watch me."

"Brooke…"

"This is very wrong. Why would you bring them here to ambush me?"

"I can't believe you. Henry and Linda love you so much and all they've been talking about is seeing their only child. They came all this way. I can't believe you don't want to see them. Don't you miss them? Don't you care?"

Brooke lost her battle as the tears fell freely.

"Of course I miss them and of course I care. I do want to see them, just not here or now. Bevin, I have to do this on my own terms. I need to be prepared. You just showed up and so did Peyton and so did Killian. I can't take that again. Not with them."

Now it was Brooke's turn to get hysterical.

"Okay, okay, Brookie…I mean, Brooke. Sorry. Anyway, don't get all Naomi Campbell on me. I'll go outside and try to stall them or something."

Brooke put her head in her hands and wept. Deb had heard the commotion and had been watching from a safe distance but seeing Brooke in such an emotionally vulnerable and fragile state instantly brought out the fiercely protective Mama Bear inside her.

"Excuse me, young lady, I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave. Please. Obviously Brooke is very upset right now and I don't think it's a good idea if you keep trying to talk to her."

"Brooke", Bevin turned to her.

Brooke did not answer as she buried her crying face into Deb's shoulder. Bevin nodded knowingly and turned to leave but the door opened before she could. A tall, lanky man with a handsome face and slightly graying dark hair walked in. He was dressed in a nice suit.

"Bevin, where is she? Is she here? What on earth is taking so long?"

"Henry…"

Brooke froze before looking up.

"Daddy?" she practically whimpered.

The man's eyes melted along with his heart. There she was. There was his beloved little girl. She stood to run to his safe, waiting arms but the doors opened yet again. Brooke stopped dead in her tracks.

"Well, well", said the dark haired woman with the Botoxed face and the fancy nose job. "If it isn't my daughter, the fugitive."


	81. Home Is Where The Heart Is

"We could have done this at my hotel."

Linda Davis rolled her eyes.

"Please. I absolutely refuse to step foot in something called the Red Roof Inn and I certainly didn't raise my daughter to frequent such establishments. In fact, it's bad enough that the best this godforsaken town can do is a sorry excuse for a Hilton."

"Mom, please…"

"Brooke Penelope Davis, what on earth have you done?"

Henry stood up.

"Yes, Linda. Please. Lower your voice, darling."

"Henry, what do you propose we do? Our only daughter runs away from her wonderful life like a spoiled, inconsiderate brat. No letters, phone calls or e-mails and while we're fearing the worst, scouring vacant warehouses, fields and river bottoms for her mutilated corpse, here she is in Mayberry happily serving up French Toast and wearing blue jeans from Target."

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"As you should be, young lady."

"Linda!"

"No, Henry. I won't bite my tongue. Not about this."

"But you're upsetting Brooke."

"Upsetting Brooke? That's funny. Dear, did you just so happen to forget how many nights in the last few months our sweet little Brooke here had us upset? Do you need reminding of the sleepless and tearful nights, the agonizing searches that included hundreds of concerned volunteers? Do you not recall pleading to the press and to the public to help look for her?"

Brooke continued to sob.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you guys worry so much."

Henry took a seat beside his daughter.

"Maybe you didn't mean to but of course we worried, Brooke. Your mother and I love you very, very much."

"I love you guys, too, Dad. And Mom…"

Linda closed her eyes.

"Brooke, I don't know if I'm ready to hear you right now. Please be quiet."

"You hate me", the young woman whispered.

"No, Brooke. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. You're my daughter, our only child. As your father said, I, we do love you. I love you more than words can express and that's why all this hurts so. I am beyond relieved that you are safe, alive, and well and I want nothing more than to wrap my arms around you and hold you but that feeling is only surpassed by the one that wants to ring your neck and throw your ungrateful little ass right out that window."

Brooke wiped away her tears and regained an element of control. She knew her sobbing would solve nothing.

"Mom, I said I was sorry. Not calling you guys and letting you all think I was dead was a horrible thing to do and I have no excuse. If I could do it all again, I'd take that part back…but, but, I don't regret coming here."

"Why, Brooke? Why?"

"I love my life here. I like who I am now."

"And your life before was so terrible? Well, please excuse us for being loving parents, good providers and giving you everything you ever wanted or needed."

"That's not what I meant. You and Daddy are great parents. I love you both. You always gave me the best and by most standards people would say I've led a pretty amazing life. I can admit that but I can also admit that it just wasn't the life for me. And I wasn't a very good person on the inside. I needed something different so I went for it. Maybe I didn't always handle things the right way and for that I'll probably spend the rest of my life apologizing for it. But I did what I had to do at the time and…well, I'm not sorry for that."

"You have a dream job. Your clothes…your clothes are fit for royalty. Wonderful friends, a beautiful apartment, a loving family…and I did mention your prince of a fiancé? You're a smart girl, Brooke. A law abiding, charity giving, God fearing citizen. The whole world is at your feet. Tell me, what is so incredible about this little place that it had the power to change your life?"

"I am changed, Mom. I think more and I'm more aware and I'm kinder. But most important, for the first time I feel free. There's no pressure to be some big named magazine writer. I get to wake up, go to Deb's Den, work with some really cool people and serve some nice customers. Things are quiet and simple and real and so far from superficial. I am a happier, all around better Brooke."

"And it's all because of this move?"

"Most of it, yes."

Linda frowned.

"Or maybe it has something to do with that boy, that scruffy blonde young man you've been running all over town with."

Brooke sighed.

"He has a name, Mom. Lucas Scott. His name is Lucas."

"I don't care about his name. I just want to know what he has over you. What is so damned special that you'd completely erase your friends and family from your life?"

"He didn't do anything. Luke wasn't making me stay. He never held a gun to my head. In fact, he knew nothing about my past or what I did or who I was. Lucas didn't know a thing until Killian showed up to have him falsely arrested for kidnapping."

"Then what is it, Brooke?"

"What can I say? Mom, he's just a man. Lucas has vulnerabilities and faults and flaws. He tends to screw up a lot and sometimes he loses his way but beneath that temper and the trouble, lies this gentle, beautiful human being who is so incredibly smart and caring. I didn't want to and I sure as hell didn't plan it but I totally fell for him."

"Oh Brooke…"

"We just complete each other. I swear, I have never been that much in sync with another person before. It's unreal but everything just makes so much sense with us. I can't really explain it."

"Well try. Or at least wake up and smell the coffee. In your foolish and premature mid life crisis, you have no concept of how many bridges you have burned beyond belief. Just thank your lucky stars that a solid family name counts a long way in this world. Do you have any idea how much money this is going to cost your father and me to make this mess go away? We'll be writing checks in the five figures for years to come donating to every event, cause and charity from here to Timbuktu all to save face, let alone help you salvage your apartment, your job and what will be left of your reputation and status in society."

"Mom…"

"Did you know it's a felony, punishable by law, to fake your own death?"

"Are you kidding? I mean, come on. I so did not fake my death."

"Well, what do you think it looks like? I'll tell you, it looks bad, daughter and people are going to talk. I must warn you that the first few weeks back home will be torturous."

Brooke took a deep breath.

"I…I'm not sure I'm going back."

Linda Davis' head spun around so fast that it would have fallen off from sheer momentum alone had it not been attached to the rest of her petite body.

"What? Brooke Davis, repeat what you just said."

"I said I don't want to go back. That's my right. You know, the saying is, home is where the heart is. If that's true then my heart is right here in Tree Hill."

Linda threw up her hands in frustration.

"Really, Brooke, the drama is not necessary. At least it's good to know all those expensive acting lessons you took when you were a teen didn't completely go to waste."

"I'm not acting. It's the truth. It's how I feel."

"This is nonsense! Do you hear me? A bunch of ludicrous nonsense! Grow up, Brooke! You are going back to New York and we're all going to forget this terribly embarrassing and unfortunate incident ever happened. That is final!"

Brooke summoned courage she had never had before.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I, I said no. I won't go back. I'm staying here. I won't leave Tree Hill."

Out of fury and emotional reflex, Linda drew back her hand and let it land as hard as she could against her daughter's face. It was the first time she had ever struck Brooke.

"Mom", Brooke gasped, clutching her reddened cheek that stung from the impact.

"My God, Linda, get a hold of yourself! What have you done?" Henry stepped in, grabbing his wife, desperately trying to shake some much needed sense into her.

He finally released his wife and the woman fell back onto the bed. She took one look at her crying, cowering child and burst into tears herself.

"Brooke…oh Brooke. Honey, I am so sorry. Oh sweetie pie…"

She reached out to Brooke but the younger woman quickly pulled away.

"Do not touch me", she cried.

Linda hung her head in shame.

"Just look at us. Look at me. I'm not a mother, I am a living, breathing monster. Brooke, I love you so, so much. You're my baby. And all that time you were gone and I didn't know what happened to you…not knowing if you were alive or dead, safe or hurting, cold or scared or hungry. My heart broke into a million pieces. I physically ached for you every night. The pain was indescribable. Now that you're in front of me I long to wrap my arms around you and never let you go. But it's like I don't even know who you are anymore. That kills me, Brooke. You are killing me softly. I fear for you…so much. From the moment you were born I held you in my arms and I vowed to give you the world yet at the same time protect you from it. Don't do this. Please. Not to me or your father…not to yourself. I beg you, don't ruin what's left of your life. It's still there. Honey, it's not too late to get it all back. Go home. Go to your real home and your real life, not this unrealistic fantasy. Stop this while you can, while there is still time. Killian loves you. He is willing to overlook your bad judgment and subsequent infidelity. My God, after all you've done, the man still wants to marry you."

"Mom…"

"He's a good man, Brooke and he will give you a secure and comfortable and wonderful life. Killian has a great heart and you can still be this new and improved Brooke, just be it with him in New York. Just please. I don't know what else to say. You're destroying all of us! I don't know how much more my soul can take…"

Linda gave way to an avalanche of tears and pain racked sobs. She cried so hard that she could barely breathe. It broke Henry's heart to see his wife in such a state but it didn't compare to what their daughter was feeling inside. There it was, all the proof Brooke needed to see the damage and destruction her actions had caused. She looked at both her parents and the visible hurt etched all over their shattered faces. It was her fault…all her fault. Brooke Davis was the one who had brought such unspeakable pain to the ones she loved most.

"Oh Mom", Brooke ran over to her mother and held her. "Mom, I didn't mean it."

Henry kneeled down and cradled both his weeping girls.

"Brooke…"

"I'm sorry, you guys", Brooke could only tearfully keep repeating. "I am so sorry…"


	82. Sometimes Love Isn't Enough?

Lucas bounced the ball and from mid court took off running before jumping and literally sailing through the air to dunk it into the waiting hoop. The adrenaline fueled shot was intensified by the rage he was feeling inside. Giving out a loud and angry grunt, he tossed the ball behind his head without even looking back.

"Wow. Nice dunk. That was a move even Michael Jordan would be scared of."

Lucas turned around.

"Brooke…"

"Hey", she gave him a weak smile.

His heart pounded and his eyes stung with pent up tears. There she was. Brooke hadn't left Tree Hill after all.

"What are you doing here?"

"Would you believe it if I told you that I just liked watching you play?"

"Something tells me you didn't come down here to talk basketball."

She took a seat on the River Court's bleachers and he followed.

"No, I didn't. Busted, huh? Actually, um, I…I've been avoiding you for a few days now and that really isn't fair. I'm sorry. I know I promised to talk sooner and we should have but I was afraid and I really didn't know what to say to you."

He nervously kicked at the pavement.

"And now?"

"I wasn't completely honest and it all blew up in my face. A lot of innocent people needlessly got hurt because of me and my actions. You know, it's funny how I used to lecture you about repeating the same old insincere, tired sounding apologies…the shoe is on the other foot now. Now who's the broken record?"

"Brooke…"

"I love you, Lucas", she blurted out.

He just looked at her. He couldn't believe he'd heard that almost as much as she couldn't believe she'd said it.

"You what?"

"You heard me", she said softly. "I said I love you. I'm in love with you, Lucas."

Lucas couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

"Then it's okay", he hugged her. "I knew it, Brooke. I knew it all along. So you made some stupid choices…who cares? We all do at some time or another, hell, I'm a walking poster child for it. But I don't care about that anymore. I've been doing a lot of thinking and it doesn't matter who you used to be or what you did before we met. All I care about is now and us and how you make me feel. I want to be together."

"Lucas…"

"We can work this one out. Brooke, it'll be tough but we'll figure everything out together. It's gonna be alright…"

"I'm leaving, Lucas."

Brooke closed her eyes. She was on one hell of a roll going two for two when it came to speaking without thinking.

"What?" his eyes narrowed.

She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry but I am. I wanted you to hear the news from me and I wanted to say good bye."

"So this is it, huh?"

"Luke…"

"He got to you, didn't he?"

Yes. Yes, Killian had. And so had Peyton and Bevin and her parents. They all had.

"It's just what I have to do for right now…"

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"Please don't make this any harder than it already has to be", Brooke begged.

"Make it harder? Are you serious? Hell, Brooke, you did this. You did all of this. You lived your life the way you wanted to, you up and left your friends and family and fiancé and you made the decision not to let them know where you were and even that you were okay. You came to Tree Hill and you assumed this whole new life. All of this, this whole thing, was your plan on your own terms so if all of a sudden this disaster that is now your life is not what you had in mind, congratulations, Baby Girl…you have only yourself to thank for it."

Lucas was near livid.

"I knew you'd be mad and I guess you have every right to feel that way."

"Mad? Well, what did you expect? How the hell am I supposed to feel after you show up out of nowhere, completely steal my heart, then rip it out after we all find out just exactly what you had been hiding all this time."

"You're right, Luke. I mean, I can't even answer that."

He shook his head.

"It's happening again."

"What are you talking about?"

"You left because you were unhappy. You hated your life. It was suffocating you. It built up and built up until you couldn't take it anymore and you snapped. Don't you see, Brooke? Don't you get it? If you go back, you'll just be pretending again. You'll be miserable and it will eat away at you. What happens next time? Are you gonna run away again? Are you going to kill yourself next time? What?"

"Look, you can't possibly make me feel any worse than I already do. Please. Don't do this to me."

"I'm not doing anything except telling you the truth. You're doing this to yourself."

"Lucas…"

"You're a liar."

Brooke wiped a tear away.

"Don't say that."

"Why not? You lied before. Once a liar, always a liar, right? It takes one to know one and let's face it, I should know. I've lied to a lot of people just like you lied to your parents and your friends. You lied to Killian…"

"Stop it! I didn't call them but I never lied!"

"Oh I get it. I guess concealing the truth isn't a lie. How convenient for you. All those times you accused me of playing around with people's emotions and feelings, all the while you were the one running a game. You did it to your people back home and you did it to Nate and Hales and Deb and me."

"I was scared out of my mind and I didn't know how to tell you guys everything. So I just kept quiet. I didn't make up some elaborate story. Hell, I didn't even try to cover my own tracks. Did you ever see me cut or dye my hair? No. Did I change my name? No."

"And that makes it better? It's supposed to make things right?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why are you? You just sat here and told me you love me yet you're about to hop on a plane and leave. That doesn't make sense, Brooke. You don't love me."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't. You can't. What do you plan on doing, loving me all the way from Killian's bed?"

"That's not fair. It's not like that."

"Then what is it like?"

Brooke put her head in her hands.

"I don't know", she whispered.

"You should get that phrase trademarked as much as you've been using it lately. Look, just do me a favor and get out of here. Just go. You've said your peace and obviously your mind is made up."

"Luke, I don't want to leave things like this."

"Do you want me to throw you a party? Am I supposed to just be okay with all this? Well, I'm not, Brooke and at least one of us has the balls to be honest about that. If you leave, it'll be a big mistake. Huge. You're gonna ruin your life and you're gonna be unhappy. Know why? Because you're a phony. That's right. You're a fake and a fraud."

"Lucas!"

"And if you leave, I will not be okay with and I sure as hell don't want to be your friend so don't even go there! You hear me? In fact, I never want to hear from your ass again."

Brooke closed her eyes.

"How could you be so mean? Why are you saying these things to me?"

"What's the matter, Brooke? Can't handle it? Well, neither am I. I can't handle it because I am in love with you and I want you and us more than anything and I know you want that, too."

"Don't do this."

"Everything we've ever shared…the race, dancing in the rain, the fireworks…all that, every detail meant something special to me. You mean something to me. And every time we ever made love…that wasn't just sex to me."

"I know that. It wasn't to me either."

"I trusted you, Brooke. I let down my guard with you. I shared more with you than I ever did my wife or my own flesh and blood. I told you things I never told anybody."

She nervously reached out for his hand.

"I never meant to hurt you, Lucas. I didn't want any of this to end this way. You have been through so much in your life and then to finally change and let the real you come through…that's incredible. You deserve something good, something better than me. You deserve a nice girl to love you back, someone without all this baggage who is ready to be with you. One day all that will happen for you, I can just feel it. Until then, promise me that you'll be okay and that you'll take care of yourself. And promise me you won't go back to the 'old' Lucas because you are so much better than that and we both know it."

Lucas laughed bitterly.

"Like you give a damn."

"Of course I do. That's why I came. You deserve so much…"

Lucas pushed her hand away.

"What about what you deserve? Don't you want to be happy?"

"I do but…"

"You're happy here with me, Brooke. You said so yourself. Why would you give that up? You told me the pressure to be perfect and being surrounded by superficial people obsessed with superficial things nearly drove you insane. It was enough to make you run away…why the hell would you go back?"

"I…"

"You're making a mistake. And I hope you are miserable for it. Every damn single day I want you to wake up and think about what you walked away from. I want you to hurt and I want you to cry."

"Luke…"

"Don't do it now. Save those tears, Brooke. I have a feeling you're going to need them. You did me wrong, so wrong. Until you fix this and do right by me and by us, everything in your life is going to fall apart. I don't want to hear how much you care about me or what you want for my life. That's none of your business anymore. You don't have to worry about me. In fact, don't even speak my name. Just know that I love you and you love me, too but we won't be together because you're too chicken shit. You're a coward, Brooke, and you know it. What happened to that bold, feisty girl who stood up for her friends and what was right and wasn't afraid of anything? Once again, you're letting your family and your friends decide your whole life. That's pathetic and it's a shame and you're the one that's better than that. So don't worry about me. I'm gonna be okay, Brooke. You need to worry about yourself."

"People do what they have to do to survive, Lucas. Yes, I was a coward before when I ran away without saying good bye. I wanted it to be different this time. I was trying to do the right thing. I knew you'd be hurt and angry but I decided to face you anyway and to be honest, that's one of the bravest things I've ever done. You might be too made to hear what I have to say but I'm gonna say it anyway. Our time together was wonderful and special and I will never forget or regret it. Despite all the bad, you are like the strongest, best person I know. I am glad we met because you totally changed my life and I'm a better person because of it, because of you. I know you're hurting and right now you don't understand, but believe me, my leaving will be best in the long run for everybody involved. I am sorry that I hurt you and I'm gonna miss you and I'll think about you all the time. But what I really want to say is, no matter what happens or even if God forbid, you end up totally hating me, I will always, always love you no matter what."

Lucas felt like he was going to lose it right then and there.

"I love you, too, Brooke", his normally strong voice gave way to emotion. "Why can't you just stay with me? Please. Please, baby. I love you."

He was pouring out his heart, breaking hers at the same time. Brooke could match every ounce of his pain with her own. She couldn't take it anymore. She stood. It was time to leave while the nerve to go was still in her.

"I'm sorry. I love you, Lucas but sometimes love just isn't enough."


	83. Bye Bye Love, Bye Bye Happiness

Haley nervously tapped her fingers against the countertop.

"So…what do you think?"

Nathan wiped his mouth.

"Delicious, babe."

She rolled her eyes with a playful smile.

"Not you, Nathan. It's your job, honey, as the boyfriend to love everything I do, say, or make. I was talking to your mother."

Deb held up her hand as she chewed the last forkful of food in her mouth.

"Those were good."

"Really? You think?" Haley asked with an excited smile.

"Really. Actually, they are more than good. These are pretty great, Haley."

"Great enough to maybe, quite possibly be added to the menu?" she asked hopefully, fingers crossed.

Deb grinned.

"You bet. Give your recipe to the a.m. cook and Deb's Den's newest breakfast entrée will be called Haley's Homemade Blueberry Pecan Waffles."

Haley jumped up and down for joy, hugging both Nathan and Deb.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The celebration was short lived as the doors opened and in walked Brooke. No one had seen or heard from her in days.

"Hi", she said solemnly.

Deb smiled warmly.

"Are you here for work this morning?"

"I'm sorry, Deb. I, uh, well, I came to tell everyone good bye."

Deb closed her eyes and sighed heavily as she hugged the young woman she had briefly taken to heart and treated like a daughter.

"Oh honey. I am so sorry to see you go. I mean that. The place won't be the same without you."

"Thanks", Brooke nodded.

"I am going to miss you beyond words but I know you're going to be okay. You're a strong girl, Brooke, and a good person. You have a good head on your shoulders. Everything is going to be A okay. You'll see. And no matter what, always know that I love you and I'm here for you."

"I love you, too, Deb", Brooke hugged her again.

Deb fought back tears as Nathan and Haley looked on.

"Well, I have some business to attend to in the back. I'll let you kids say your good byes."

Brooke took a nervous breath.

"So I guess this is really it, huh?" Haley asked as she noticed the mammoth engagement ring back on Brooke's left hand. "This is really farewell?"

Brooke gave her a sad smile.

"I guess so."

The two girls embraced.

"Well, I second what Deb says. It sucks to see you go but I guess you're doing what you have to do and what you feel is right. I can't hold that against you. So, take care, Brooke and good luck with everything. I really mean that."

"Thanks, Haley."

Both carefully eyed Nathan, unsure what his reaction might be.

"When are you leaving?" he mumbled, shoving his large hands deep in his pockets.

"Soon. A couple of hours actually."

Nathan nodded.

"Then have a safe trip, I guess. Hope everything works out for you."

Brooke ran up and wrapped her arms around Nathan, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for everything, Nathan. I am so glad we met. You both are great friends and I just wanted to thank you for taking me in and taking care of me. I love you guys so please just take care of each other…and Lucas. He's um, he's really going to need you both."

"Good bye, Brooke."

"Bye, guys."

She turned to walk away but something inside Nathan wouldn't let her go that easily.

"Brooke, wait up."

"Yeah?" she turned around.

"Don't go."

"Nathan, I have to go."

"No, you don't. Tree Hill is your home now. You love it here. You have a whole new life, Brooke. And what about my brother? He doesn't need Haley and me, he needs you. Lucas is so in love with you and I know you feel the same way about him."

"Of course I do. I won't lie to you, Nathan, but it is complicated."

"What's so complicated about it? All you have to do is be honest with yourself."

"But Nate…"

"What did you tell me when I first went to you for advice about Hales? You told me to follow my heart. Yeah, it was complicated for me too because I was afraid of getting hurt. Add Daytona and Lucas in the mix, it was pretty scary but you helped me get through all of that. Look, I know where you are right now and it's a pretty crappy place to be. I've been there, Brooke, you know that. I had a whole other life in South Carolina because I was so busy running from my family and my problems and myself even. I created another life and it was fine for a while but in the end it's not what I wanted. It wasn't home. Nothing was right until I came back and faced my demons."

"That's what I'm trying to do. You just said so yourself that building the new life was nothing more than an escape route. In order to make it right, you had to come back. Well, that's exactly what I have to do, Nathan."

He shook his head.

"You're not getting my point. The locations and the logistics have nothing to do with it. It's about heart…where mine was, where yours is. It was about what I wanted for me and for the first time living my life for me and not a bunch of other people. You taught me that, Brooke. It was you who showed me the way. I just don't understand why you can't see it for yourself."

"The pressure is unreal…the pressure to go, the pressure to stay. I can't even think straight right now. I feel like I'm being pulled in a thousand different directions. I have no clue what to do. Because of me and the mess I made, a lot of people are hurt. I can't ignore that and while I can't fully repair all the damage, I'm gonna try to fix what I can. I'm sorry but going back to New York right now feels like the best decision."

"For who? For you? For Luke?"

"Yes. For everyone."

"If you go, you'll regret it."

"I don't know. Look, Nate, I don't have a crystal ball that tells me what the future holds. I hope I don't regret my choice but if so, I've given all this a lot of thought and I'm prepared to deal with it."

"But why? Why even put yourself through the bullshit? Why put Lucas through it? Going back for your parents is just dumb and you know you can't live for your friends. If they were real friends, they wouldn't expect that of you anyway. And that Killian guy? Yeah, you might love him but we both know you're not in love with him, at least not the way you're in love with Lucas. How fair is that to him? How fair is it to anyone to marry a guy you're not even into?"

"Listen, Nathan, I have heard all this before but my mind is made up. I'm sorry. All I want and need now is your promise to always look after your brother."

Haley sighed.

"We will but who will look after you?"

Brooke didn't even attempt to stop the tears.

"I, um, I have to go. Sorry. I have people waiting for me and we have a plane to catch."

"Did you at least tell him good bye to his face?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did. I owed him that."

A horn beeped from outside.

"Looks like your ride is ready", Nathan observed.

Brooke looked out the window.

"Yeah. I've got to go."

She took one last look at Deb's Den. Life in Tree Hill flashed before her eyes. Brooke smiled sadly and fondly as she remembered her first night there arguing at the door with Skills. She thought about saintly Deb taking mercy on her poor soul when she was too broke to pay for a meal and the kind woman giving her a paying job and a safe place to rest her head. Brooke wanted to laugh out loud as she took mental inventory of all the items she had accidentally broken from glasses to the dishwasher. She would miss the customers, especially the regulars, good tippers and bad tippers, annoying and easygoing. Brooke would miss Christina and Skills and everyone else she worked with. That small space in front of the juke box was where she had taught Nathan to slow dance and the table beside it was where she had sat with Lucas so many nights sipping soda while they enjoyed long talks and stole sweet kisses. The place had changed her life and as much as it killed her, it was time to part.

"Good bye, Brooke."

Haley managed a small smile and Nathan waved.

"Later, guys."

It was good bye to her friends, good bye to the Den, good bye to her new life in Tree Hill and good bye to happiness as she knew it.


	84. Avoid The Water To Avoid The Drowning

The limousine descended towards the airport. Henry and Linda Davis, Bevin Farthing, Peyton Sawyer and Killian Morris sat comfortably chatting in the back. Brooke could only watch out the window as the town, along with all her dreams, slowly passed by.

"Oh, looks like I'll have just enough time to get home and pick up Candi from the clinic before I have to hop that plane to Paris. I have a big show to do", Bevin announced.

Brooke looked concerned. Candi was Bevin's beloved Maltese.

"What happened to Candi? Is she alright?"

"She's fine now but it was touch and go for a second. Oh Brookie, it was awful! You should have been there. They had to hospitalize her and finally she was diagnosed with depression. Poor thing. We still have no idea what caused it but ten thousand dollars in therapy followed by a week long stay at Miss Jane's Doggie Day Spa in Los Angeles seems to have cured her right up."

Brooke wanted to laugh out loud. Or scream. Or cry. She loved animals as much as the next person and believed wholeheartedly that pet owners should treat them as family but spending five figures on a dog shrink and spa? That was a little overboard. She could just imagine what Haley, Deb, Skills, Christina, Nathan or Lucas would say.

"Well, I do hope she is better", Linda said, "And I hope you return from France in time to participate in the planning of Killian and Brooke's long awaited nuptials…"

"Easy, Linda", Killian flashed that million dollar smile. "There is no immediate rush for a wedding."

"And why ever not? You have waited long enough and I'm sure Brooke is as eager to move plans along as the rest of us, now aren't you, dear?"

"Mom, I…"

"Like I said, there is no need to rush. We have nothing but time. I'd like from Brooke to adjust and get settled. No more pressure. And whenever my beautiful fiancée is ready, I will be too."

Brooke gave a relieved smile. At least Killian was making some kind of an effort to be understanding and considerate of her feelings.

"You mean all that?"

"Of course I do, my love. I can't help but place some of the blame on myself for your abrupt departure. Perhaps I wasn't attentive or caring enough. I want you to know that all of that has changed. We can take things as slowly as you see fit. It's your terms, Brooke. Whatever you want."

"Really, Killian?"

He nodded.

"We'll do this your way. Just tell me how you feel and what you want."

Brooke looked right at him.

"Fine. I want space. That's what I need the most. And I want us to take our time and really get to know each other all over again. I want long talks. I want nights looking up at the stars and Blockbuster nights where we just veg out in bed or on the couch and watch movie marathons. On Sundays I want to make brunch and hang out and catch and NBA game or NASCAR race on TV. I want to go dancing and eat homemade Marble Cake and I want ice cream sundaes and nights playing in the rain."

She said it hopefully, almost dreamily, as if in another world. However the mood came to a halt as everyone in the car, including Peyton, erupted into thunderous laughter. Brooke was stunned. Stunned, hurt and humiliated.

"Marble Cake and ice cream?" Bevin scoffed. "It's so fattening just hearing you talk about it makes me want to run to the nearest toilet and ram my fingers down my throat. You know what they say…'a moment on the lips, equals a lifetime on the hips'. All those carbs and calories? Gross! So, so totally yucky!"

"NBA and NASCAR?" Linda asked. "My goodness, Brooke, what on earth has gotten into you? What self respecting young lady would even entertain that?"

Brooke couldn't believe it.

"I happen to like it. It's not so bad if you give it a chance."

Linda sighed and shook her head.

"Good luck finding a shrink good enough to deprogram her", she warned Killian.

"Brooke, darling, I suppose if those are the hobbies you are into now, I could get us front row tickets to a Knicks game or something. I am more than willing to compromise but I hope you're at least willing to meet me halfway. Don't forget about the things you used to love…watching my charity polo games or going to the theatre."

"Whatever", Brooke continued to sulk.

Linda gave her a stern look.

"Brooke, please refrain from the attitude. I thought we discussed this already."

"No, Mom. You discussed while I listened, just like usual."

"Young lady…"

"Just leave her be", Henry took his wife by the hand.

Brooke just kept staring out the window.

"Oh Brookie, don't pout. It's okay. One week back in the city, doing what you used to do and you'll be good as new. You'll forget all about why you left. And all of us will be here to help you with anything you need. We're here for you, babe."

Brooke scoffed.

"And just how do you guys plan on being there for me? I mean, really, Bevin. Besides a facial and a pedicure, what do you really plan on doing for me?"

"I'm here to help. Whatever you want or need. And we'll have lots of fun doing it. Oh and talking…you said something about not being able to talk to us before. So we can try that."

"What would we talk about, Bev?"

"Whatever you want, sweetie. It's my job to support you and make you feel good about yourself. That's all of our job now."

"Really? Well, you guys are doing a hell of a job already. I mean, I feel totally confident and supported now that you've all just laughed at me."

"We weren't laughing at you", Killian said.

"Well, you sure as hell weren't laughing with me because I don't think it was funny", Brooke shot back.

"I apologize", he tried to hug her.

She made a scowling face and roughly pushed his hand away.

"Brooke!" Linda reprimanded.

"Darling, we didn't mean any harm", her father tried to reassure her. "We had no idea you had become so sensitive. And forgive us but it is more than a little strange to hear you speak of such things you never seemed to enjoy before."

"I changed, Daddy. This is me now and it's who I'm going to be so you better all get used to it."

"Why must you insist on being so different?" Linda asked.

"It's okay to be different, Mom. It took me a long time to get that. It's okay not to conform or be a chameleon and just blend in to whatever surroundings and whatever group of people are around you. It's okay to chase your dreams and take risks or do something totally impulsive every once in a while. I've always known that, it just took a little while to get over the fear and actually go for it. It was inside me all along even when I was living a lie. And I know I wasn't the only one that felt that way but I guess I was the only one ballsy enough to stay true to myself", Brooke said, looking right at Peyton.

The blonde looked hurt for a minute before lowering her head.

"Well", Linda cleared her throat. "It has been a very long day, a long few days actually. Everyone is tired and cranky, some more than others. There is no use in starting a senseless quarrel. We should be at the airport soon and I'm sure all will be better once we are home."

Everybody agreed with their silence but Brooke was so mad she felt like screaming. How dare they! Nothing had changed. They said they understood her now but they really didn't. What the hell was she doing? What was she going back to?

Brooke looked briefly over at Killian before closing her eyes. Their future together was clear. Once back in New York, he would continue to walk on eggshells around her. He would cater to her every whim and desire no matter how unladylike or asinine it appeared in his eyes. From the outside in, it would look like a doting fiancé appeasing his beloved. But for Brooke it was nothing more than being patronized. After all, she was the one who'd gone through the life altering changes. What more could she expect from him, from any of them? He was still the same old Killian. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it was just who he was. Her mother would remain the same overbearing, egotistical, uppity, high society broad she had always been and her father was still the quiet, peacemaking, loyal man who just sort of went with the flow. Bevin would always be Bevin…a well meaning, but ditzy, stuck up material girl. And Peyton? Peyton was more complex than the others. Brooke preferred to remember the old P. Sawyer. The one with guts and ideas, the punk rock rebel trapped in a socialite's body.

Absolutely nothing was going to change! And Brooke was a hypocrite for calling Peyton a conformist because by her giving in and going back to New York, then what the hell was she? Had she been foolish enough to believe that her mother's tears would guarantee future tolerances and understanding? And had she dared to think her original thoughts of married life with Killian…the mansions and the cars, the 2.5 kids, the society life, the golf tournaments and vacations abroad…would change? No! No, it wouldn't. None of it. New York was no Tree Hill and Killian Morris was no Lucas Scott.

Lucas? God, just the thought or mention of his name was enough to bring tears to her eyes. And as much as she missed him in that moment, she could have drowned in her own tears. Lucas Scott. Lucas Eugene Scott. She remembered the unlikable, cocky, male diva who had annoyed her beyond belief when they first met. The guy who could be blunt, rude and downright mean at times. The guy who drank too much, partied with strippers, and cheated on his wife. A man who hated himself on the inside and battled through so much to make a change. Sure he had fallen by the wayside plenty of times. He had jumped to conclusions, spoke without first thinking, and let his sometimes uncontrollable temper get the best of him. He had struggled, messed up, hurt people, apologized and then repeated the same cycle over and over and over again. But in the end he had triumphed. Goodness had somehow made the badness go away. Lucas overcame incredible odds and won his war with himself. He had proved to be a charming, funny, wonderful person. And Brooke had fallen in love. All the things she wanted and liked, the simple things, he seemed to want and like as well. They could talk for hours about everything and nothing at the same time. They somehow "got" each other's brains.

If she could already imagine life with Killian, then visions of life with Lucas would be the opposite. Despite his many lifestyle changes, at heart the boy was still a drifter. He had a restless spirit and his indecisiveness might mean a life of "pick up here, let's leave and go there". No set plan or career, no real financial security as the last thing he wanted was to be controlled by the Scott family money. And while Killian was near perfect and together, Lucas would surely relapse from time to time. He was prone to overreacting, starting a stupid fight, or having one too many drinks. While Brooke and Killian had never had a real disagreement about anything, it would be inevitable a couple of knock out, drag down fights with Lucas. They were too passionate, too alike but at the same time very different.

Life with Killian would be perfect. Idealistic. Marvelous. To die for. Joyous. Euphoric. Every single day for the rest of their lives together would be set and planned. It would be a lavish lifestyle where Brooke could have whatever she wanted. She'd be the toast of the town and eventually a few of gorgeous, well behaved children would follow.

Life with Lucas would be like living in the eye of a hurricane. Tumultuous. Uncertain. Scary. Unpredictable. Nerve racking. Nothing would go the way it was supposed to. He would do whatever on a whim's notice, moving from career to career, place to place as he tussled with the final struggle to figure out who he was. She'd become a member of the infamous Scott clan, a family with a name and reputation to be respected yet still gossiped about. And maybe just maybe the future would bring a couple of kids, gorgeous yet as unruly and wild as their father.

It was two very dissimilar worlds. Brooke had had two choices? What would any woman in her right mind do?

The limousine accelerated slowly after the stoplight turned green and veered into the lane for the airport's exit. Brooke, without further thought, opened the car door and jumped out. She heard them gasp and scream her name and she swore her father tried to grab her by the shirttail. She landed onto the hard concrete of a sidewalk belly first with a loud and painful thud. She had a few minor cuts and bruises on her face, arms and knees, and she was covered in dirt but what could one expect after jumping out of a slow moving vehicle? It might have been terrifying and slightly traumatic for a normal person but Brooke Davis wasn't your average, everyday Jane. Instead of tears, she got up with a smile and brushed herself off. She began walking back to town as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened even as the limo screeched to a halt a few feet away. As she expected, the peanut gallery jumped out in hot pursuit but Brooke didn't give a damn.

"Brookie, have you gone off the deep end?" Bevin's heels clicked as she ran.

"My God! Are you okay?" her father's voice asked with concern.

"Sweetheart, stop! Please", Killian begged.

"Brooke Penelope Davis soon to be Morris, you come back here this instant! Have you lost what's left of your mind? How humiliating! How dare you make such a scene! Oh if the country club could see you now. Your grandmother is turning over in her grave!" Linda yelled.

Brooke finally stopped and turned around, the smile still on her face.

"No, Mother, I haven't lost my mind. I admit it was gone for a while but I got it back and now I'm about to make the second smartest decision of my life, only second because coming to Tree Hill in the first place was the smartest, but I am going to do the second smartest and go back."

Linda was beyond horrified.

"No, you won't!"

"Yes, I will!"

"Brooke!"

"Brookie, you're making a mistake! You were just depressed, just like my Candi. A few weeks of therapy and a stint at a people spa and you'll be just fine."

Brooke laughed and shook her head.

"My only mistake was listening to you guys."

Her father walked up to her.

"Angel, you know you're Daddy's little special princess and you know I have never been real strict with you but you can't do this. Brooke, you must come back home. It's the only way."

"I'm sorry, Daddy", she whispered, as she kissed his cheek. "The only way is a few miles in front of us down by the river."

Killian shook his head.

"Don't do this, Brooke. I beg you. We love each other. Come back to me. You know, I would give you the world."

She took his hand.

"I know you would. You've already given me everything. You are a wonderful dream of a man and a human being altogether. And one day you are going to make a deserving woman very lucky…but it just won't be me. I'm sorry, Killian", she said as she removed the ring and gave it back to him. "I do love you but I'm not in love with you. How can I marry you when my heart belongs to someone else? I'm sorry."

He, along with everyone else besides Linda, was speechless. Brooke simply turned and walked away as Linda ran after her and spun her daughter around to face her.

"Don't do this! I refuse to allow you to ruin your life!"

"It's not up to you, Mom."

Brooke took a few more steps.

"Brooke! Stop! You come back here!"

"No."

Obviously, Brooke had made up her mind and it wouldn't be deterred.

"Sweetheart, please", Linda's voice began to crack. "Don't be so hasty. Just calm down and think about what you're doing. Let's be rational for a moment…"

"Mom, I am being rational. Don't you see? It's great. This feels so good. My head hasn't been this clear since, since…well, since I got off a bus one rainy night in the middle of a small river town looking seriously ridiculous in an overpriced fur."

"Brooke, no. Think about your future. Do you really want to live in a place called Tree Hill for the rest of your life?"

"Yes."

"Do you really want to wear clothes from Wal-Mart?"

"I prefer Target but whatever. Wal-Mart kicks ass."

"You are an award winning fashion journalist. You are a college graduate. You have seen and done things all over the world most your age would kill to experience. Are you willing to throw all that away for serving hot dogs and whiskey in a smelly old diner?"

"Yes, Mom."

"That boy is nothing but trouble. You'll never be happy. You'll find yourself stuck in small town America with your hair done at Supercuts pushing a second hand baby carriage. Is that what you want your life to be like?"

"As long as it is with Lucas, I don't care."

"This is insane, Brooke. Don't you all agree?"

The others nodded and murmured their opinions that concurred. All except one.

"Go."

Everyone looked at Peyton in disbelief.

"What did you just say?" Brooke asked.

Peyton gave a small smile.

"Dude, you heard me. I think you should go."

"Peyton, you are not helping", Linda hissed through tightly pursed lips.

"Pey…" Brooke softened.

"You were right. Everything you've been saying is exactly right. I totally get why you left and I think it's the bravest, smartest, coolest thing ever done. And I admire your balls, B. Davis. You always thought I was the strong one but I wish I had half of the guts you do. Yeah, I was pissed because you were wrong before by not calling but after being in this car today, who the hell could blame you? Everybody here loves you and we want you with us but it's for selfish reasons. You're your own woman, Brooke and you can make your own decisions. You deserve to be happy and it's obvious Tree Hill and Lucas Scott make you happy."

Brooke's smile was joined by tears of joy and surprise.

"You mean that?" she asked, hugging the woman who had always been her best friend.

"You bet your ass I do. I'm damned proud of you, kid. So you keep on doing whatever it is you're doing for as long as you feel like doing it. And you're going to be just fine."

"Thank you."

"Just one more thing?"

"Yeah."

"Keep in touch this time. I know Tree Hill has computers and telephones and if all else fails, a postcard only costs 37 cents to send these days. I swear to God if I don't hear from you every few days, I am so gonna be on an airplane headed here to put my foot in your ass."

Brooke laughed.

"Yeah? Well, I might lapse a time or two just so I can see you, P. but don't worry about it. Tree Hill and Lucas doesn't change anything between us. Still hoes before bros?"

"Always", Peyton knocked fists with her.

"I don't believe this", Linda folded her arms. "Brooke Penelope, you go through with this little stunt and you are on your own forever! I mean that! Consider your father and I, and our money along with it, dead to you. You are no longer apart of this family!"

Brooke took a deep breath.

"Mom, I am so sorry you feel that way. You and Dad mean everything to me and it really hurts that you'd say something like that. If you love me, you have to love all the things about me and one day I pray that you'll find forgiveness and acceptance within your hearts. Until then, I still love you and I'll always be here because no matter what, you're still my parents and I'm still your daughter. Even after all this, I wouldn't trade that for the world. I can't change your feelings or way of thinking but you were wrong when you say I'll be on my own forever. That's just not true. See, that's the beauty about Tree Hill. I've met some pretty awesome people here and as long as they're in my life, then I'll never be alone."

Linda just shook her head.

"Come along, Henry", she ushered her husband back in the car.

Bevin and Killian just stood there with looks of sadness and disbelief on their faces before finally retreating towards the limo.

Peyton grinned as she put her hands in her pockets.

"Dude, that is gonna be a long ass ride home", she quipped.

"Sorry."

"It's cool. I can handle it. I'm still a rebel at heart, remember? Peyton Sawyer lives for the Scarlet letter on her forehead."

"It doesn't have to be that way, Pey. It's not too late for you. Stay here. Stay with me. It'll be just like we planned, just like we used to talk about."

Peyton gave her a shrug and a small smile.

"I can't, Brooke. I'm sorry…"

"Yes, you can."

"True. I can…but I won't."

"Why not?"

"Maybe you're right. I'm a conformist now. I'm comfortable. I'm exactly what we said we would never be. I guess in my old age, I became soft somewhere along the way."

"I'll miss you. I mean that. And the invitation will always be open."

"I know it will."

"Love you", Brooke hugged her again.

"Love you, too."

"Good bye, Peyton."

"This isn't good bye. It's just see you later for now. I'll be back. I'll come visit. This place isn't so bad, besides the boys are kind of cute."

"I'm holding you to that."

They released hands and waved, smiling through tears until Peyton disappeared into the car and the car disappeared from view. Suddenly they were gone and a grubby, scratched up but oddly content Brooke was left standing there. She smiled as she walked. It was the right thing for her. It was her choice and no one else's. No regret ever…until Brooke looked up at the sign that said **Downtown – 6 Miles**. Brooke groaned as she looked down at the heels Bevin had let her borrow. They were already starting to pinch. She sighed. Why hadn't she had her little epiphany five and a half miles back? Brooke laughed out loud. Her head was clear, her spirit and soul were free and her heart was happy. She couldn't stop smiling about the future and with a six mile walk ahead of her, she had nothing but time on her side.


	85. Mend My Broken Heart

"You okay?" Nathan asked.

"I'm fine", Haley sighed. "Why do you ask?"

"You just look sad."

"I am. You look sad, too."

"I'm not sad."

Haley raised an eyebrow.

"What, babe? Sorry, it's not very macho to be sad. But I guess I am pretty close to it."

"Can we way you're bummed?"

He managed a small smile.

"I guess that's manly enough. I'm bummed."

Deb joined them with a crate of freshly washed glasses.

"What are we talking about?"

"We miss Brooke", Haley took a deep breath.

Deb shook her head.

"Join the club. She hasn't been gone more than a couple of hours and already everything seems so different."

"Do you think she'll ever come back?" Haley asked.

Nathan shook his head.

"Nah. She's going back to her old life. We don't fit into that, Hales."

"That sucks."

"That does suck", Deb agreed.

"She was really fun", Haley remembered. "And a lot of fun to be with. I swear sometimes she would say the silliest, most off the wall comments like ever. She can give Jessica Simpson a run for her money any day. Like this one time she was arguing with a customer and I went over to see what all the fuss was about and I look down and on his plate is this hamburger patty just as naked as it wanted to be. So I ask what's wrong and the man goes he ordered a hamburger with nothing on it. Brooke says, 'Exactly'. Of course he meant plain, like no lettuce or tomato or mayo but Brooke took it literally so she didn't give him a bun either. He was so mad and she was not backing down and I was about to pee on myself and she just looked over and was like, 'what?'."

"Yeah", Deb grinned. "And she was so sweet. Always willing to learn and help out and please. I really liked having her around. And when I was sick? I don't know how I would have gotten through those rough patches without her."

Nathan smiled as well.

"Brooke was cool. She was really easy to talk to. I guess I'll miss that most, along with how I'd be in the back office and she'd come with a piece of pie and a guilty look on her face."

"Pie?"

"Yeah. She knows I love pie so whenever she broke something, which was pretty often, that's how she'd deliver the news."

They all chuckled. There was only one Brooke Davis and she would be missed.

"I just hope Luke is going to be okay", Haley added.

"Me too", Deb sighed. "It's not going to be easy. We just have to rally around and make sure he's okay even the times he'll make it difficult on us."

"Speak of the devil", Nathan said as the doors opened and in walked Lucas.

He looked tired and a little pale and it didn't take a genius to figure out his eyes were red and puffy from crying and many sleepless nights.

"Hey, sweetie", Deb hugged him.

"Hey, guys", he mumbled.

"You okay?" Haley asked.

Lucas shrugged.

"Right now? No. But it's cool. I'll be alright."

Nathan bit his lip.

"Want to have a beer and talk about it, bro?"

"I appreciate the thought but I don't think that's a good idea. We all know one beer might turn into ten with me. I'm cool. How about a water and a rain check on the talk?"

"You got it", Nathan said, tossing him an ice cold bottle of Evian.

Lucas tried to smile.

"Look, I know you guys are worried about me and I really appreciate it. I also know you're on pins and needles waiting for the big showdown but I promise you that's not gonna happen. I've had a lot of time to think and I've decided to handle this one like a man. It's going to be tough and I feel like my life is over because my heart has been ripped out, but I'm gonna make it. I'm not gonna run away. Deb, if it's cool with you, I'll keep on living at your place and working here. And I'm not gonna turn to the bottle to drown my sorrows. I'm gonna face my problems and I'm going to get through this and everything is going to be alright."

"Good for you, sweetie", Deb smiled. "Of course you're welcome here any my home is your home."

"Yeah", Haley agreed. "I'm real proud of you. We're here for you and it might be hard but I think this made you a much better person. Everything does happen for a reason. People come into our lives for a reason. You needed Brooke and she needed you two. Even though she's gone and it sucks and it's sad, at least you can hang onto the good memories. And there were a lot of good times. There is nothing wrong with remembering that. It is better to have loved and lost, then never loved at all."

He nodded.

"Thanks, Hales. I appreciate it."

"Maybe we can do something next week", Nathan volunteered. "I don't know, go see a game or go fishing or camping."

They were all putting themselves out there, willing to do whatever to offer a welcome distraction and sympathetic arms and ears.

"Sure, man. Sounds good."

"Well, this place is dead today for sure", Deb observed. "Oh well. I have a freshly baked Marble Cake in the oven that has our names written all over it. What do you say, kids?"

"Marble Cake?" Lucas frowned. "That's my all time favorite. I didn't know you could make it. My mom used to make it for me all the time."

"True but she can't do it like I can", Deb winked. "And face it, Mae always liked me better anyway. Karen's not the only one with the super secret Scott family recipe."

They laughed and licked their lips, four mouths literally watering as Deb brought out the cake along with napkins, forks and plates.

"Mmmmm, this looks so good", Haley moaned. "And it smells even better."

"Let's just hope this place stays empty long enough for us to enjoy it. I don't feel like sharing", Nathan added.

"Don't jinx us, dude", Lucas smiled. "As soon as we dig in those damned doors are gonna open."

"Oh well. Haley is the waitress, aren't you, babe?"

"Hey!" she balled up a napkin and hit her boyfriend. "Why don't I get to enjoy cake?"

Laughter and teasing quickly turned into groans as they heard the doors open.

"Damn", Deb wiped her mouth. "Oh well. Duty is a calling."

"You never know who is gonna walk through those doors", Lucas shrugged.

At the moment he had no idea just how right he was.

"Oh God, is that Marble Cake?"

Four heads whipped in the direction of the front. That voice, only one person in the world had a voice like that but it couldn't be. She was long gone. Her flight had probably already touched down in New York.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled, hopping over the counter and running to her. "What are you doing here?"

The pretty brunette shrugged, out of breath.

"I am flipping exhausted! First thing tomorrow, I am so investing in a cell phone. One of those bad boys would really have come in handy as I just finished walking my ass from the airport exit."

"You walked? All the way from there?" Nathan questioned. "Brooke, that's six…"

"Six whole miles, I know, I know. Trust me, look at the bunions and corns forming on my poor feet. If I'd had a phone, I could have called you guys to come get me. Or in my haste to escape my crazy parents and friends in the limo ride from hell, if I had remembered to grab my purse, maybe I would have had spare change to call you guys or ay least a taxi. And speaking of, that brings me to my second order of business tomorrow. After I get a cell phone tomorrow, I am so writing the mayor to bless him out for not having enough random cabs on the road. I swear in Manhattan, you never have this problem."

Everyone was still pretty much speechless.

"So you're getting a cell phone and you're gonna complain to the mayor", Deb grinned. "Does this mean you're back for good?"

Brooke shrugged.

"Hell yeah. So excuse me while I kick off my shoes and don't just stand there, somebody cut me a slice of cake. All that walking really works up a girl's appetite."

Lucas felt like he was dreaming. At least his dream girl was standing in front of him. It had broken his heart when she left. But now she was back. Just like that. He wanted to scream for joy. He wanted to run around naked and sing a happy tune. He wanted to cry. He wanted to wrap his arms around her. Instead, he eyed her nervously while managing to croak out a single question.

"You're all cut up. What…what happened to you?"

"Oh I just jumped out of a moving car."

"What?" they all exclaimed in horror.

"Calm down. It was only going like 10 or 15 miles per hour and I didn't break anything. I tried to remember the MacGyver tuck and roll stuff and if I had I would have been fine."

"Honey, why on earth would you jump out of a moving car?" Deb asked. "That's crazy!"

"No, Deb. What's crazy is that I got in that car in the first place. It was all wrong. I know I shouldn't have done it. I know I should have listened to you guys in the first place. I should have listened to my heart. If I had then it would have avoided a lot of pain and tears but it's okay because the important thing is, I'm here now…if you guys will still have me."

"Of course we will", Deb said.

"Thanks. So Deb, if it's not too much trouble, I'd really like my room and my job back. I'm here to stay."

"It's all yours, kiddo."

"Thank you for all your help and just for being you. You are the sweetest person I know. And Haley? It's nice to have a real girlfriend. I'm really glad we met. Nathan, you know how I feel about you. I had to come back. Who else was gonna teach me about cars and take me jogging before dawn."

Nathan smiled as he motioned to his brother.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Oh yeah", Brooke said as she swallowed a mouthful of cake. "So here's the deal. We first met, we hated each other and then you stopped acting like an ass so it grew on me. Bottom line, I couldn't leave you because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and because of you, I jumped out of a moving car, broke up with my fiancé, got disowned by my parents, talked my way out of a lucrative inheritance, and walked six miles. So for all that you've got to know by now that I am crazy about you…or just plain crazy. The jury is still out on that one. Anyway, let's have cake, we'll go home, you can rub my feet, which let me pre warn you are pretty gross right about now, and we'll talk and maybe, Deb close your ears, make love and uh, hopefully you'll forgive me."

There it was. There she was. And nothing else mattered. Lucas jumped off the barstool and ran and picked her up. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as he answered with a big, wet kiss as the others applauded.

"I think you're forgiven", he said breathlessly after pulling away.

She looked in his blue eyes.

"I did it the hard way and for that I'm sorry but now I know and I can finally say what's been in my heart all along. You're my soul mate, Lucas Scott. I love you and you're the one I want to be with."

He sighed.

"It won't always be easy. I get on your nerves sometimes. I'm a cover hog. My family is crazy. I'm friends with Tim Smith."

She smiled.

"Yeah but it's gonna take a lot more than that to get rid of me. I think I can handle it."

God, that woman made his heart melt. Brooke was truly the best.

"I love you, too", he whispered over and over again, hanging onto her for dear life.


	86. Yes On The Marble Cake, No On The Regret

**Six Months Later…**

"Brooke, take that down!"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I am not gonna look at that for the next 12 months!"

"We have to have a calendar."

"Yeah but can it be one without naked firefighters on it."

"Sometimes you are impossible", she pouted, taking it down and pretending to be angry.

Lucas grinned as he watched her stalk around the basement apartment they now shared at Deb's. When her back was to her he ran around and tackled her, throwing onto their bed.

"Give me a kiss", he demanded.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I am mad at you."

"You can never stay mad at me. It's just because I'm so darned cute and irresistible."

It had been a good six months and they had come along way. It seemed like a lifetime she since had shown up in Tree Hill and another lifetime since she had almost walked out of their lives altogether. But ever since the day Brooke had saved Brooke and jumped out of that moving car and walked six miles to Deb's Den, everything had been solid.

The couple still remained friendly with Nathan and Haley and while the girls continued on at the Den with Deb, the two brothers were trying their hand at venturing into business together, opening up their own place that specialized in everything from car washes and detailing to installing speaker systems and car DVDs.

Deb was doing well. Her Lupus was in remission and she hadn't had a flare up in months. Her Den was still her life but she took better care of herself, not getting too stressed out, taking all her medicine and visiting the doctor regularly, exercising and eating right. And she'd even met a man. She called him her "friend" but it was obvious to all the handsome, construction worker named Lester was a very special friend. The kids had teased her endlessly but it was all in good fun. Lester was a nice person and he cared about Deb. They seemed to be happy and that was enough for everyone, especially an overprotective son who only wanted the best for his mother.

Tree Hill would always be Tree Hill and not much had changed, including the Scotts. Royal was still the gruff patriarch while Mae would always be the town's beloved and adored saint. Karen continued to immerse herself in work and in her brother in law, Keith while basketball and the bottle were still Dan's salvation as he struggled to overcome his own shortcomings. It was a series of relationships within a family that Lucas struggled to understand everyday. All his life it had haunted him but with all the transformations came peace and acceptance. Lucas had the power to change Lucas for the better and he had. But he'd never be able to change his family. They were who they were and Lucas would just have to deal with that. He had learned to live with it and it was much easier living with it with Brooke by his side.

"I'm still mad at you."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Fine. Tell me what I have to do so you won't be mad at me."

"Put my naked, sexy, Playgirl sponsored firefighters calendar back up."

Lucas sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to get used to you being mad at me…"

She hit him.

"I'd let you put a Playboy calendar up."

Lucas made a face.

"No, you wouldn't."

"Okay, I wouldn't but I'd let you put up naked photos of me."

"Brooke, you won't even let me take naked pictures of you."

She grinned.

"I will."

"When?"

She thought for a minute.

"After Peyton's visit is over. I mean, we've been friends forever and she's totally seen me naked like when we were changing or in the shower but it would be too weird to just have nude photographs of me hanging on the wall next to your grandparents' picture."

"Okay, okay. But I'm hlding you to that. The minute Peyton goes back to New York, it's me, you, a tub of chocolate sauce and my trusty digital camera."

"You're on."

He smiled.

"Wait, a minute. What do you mean Peyton has seen you naked?"

"Haven't Nathan or Skills or Tim?"

"Yeah but at the gym and it's not like we stand around checking each other's packages out."

"Neither do we?"

"And Nathan is my brother and Skills and Tim are my friends but I'll be damned if I ever got in the shower with one of them."

"It's no big deal. You're comfortable with your manhood and sexuality, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So? So am I. I mean, it's not like Peyton and I shower together for fun but a couple of times if we were getting ready and we were running late and there was only one bathroom, then why not?"

He smirked.

"Peyton is pretty hot. I can dig it. That's one shower scene I wouldn't want to miss. Beautiful faces, beautiful asses…"

"I could say the same thing about you and Skills…"

"Please don't."

"I won't and only because I so plan on hooking him up with P. Sawyer the minute she gets into town."

Lucas shrugged.

"I guess that's cool. They'd look good together and it'll be fun. Besides, it's only for a week."

"A week, my ass. We have a ton of work to do. Peyton will be in for nine days, which will leave us with exactly 216 hours to make them fall head over heels in love so Peyton won't go back to New York and she can move here and eventually we'll get houses together side by side and have lots of bad ass kids and live happily ever after. What do you think, Luke? Are you with me?"

He shook his head. Brooke always had a plan.

"Baby steps first, baby. Can we just start with dinner and a movie?"

"You're no fun", she licked her tongue out.

As promised, Brooke and Peyton had stayed in touch and their renewed friendship was stronger than ever. Brooke had been trying unsuccessfully to get Peyton to move to North Carolina but had settled for a visit. She missed her friend and looked forward to her arrival.

In fact, a part of her missed them all at some time or another. She missed her job and all the lights and noise of New York City. She missed the mother who still refused to talk to her and the father that communicated solely through pain stricken letters. She missed Bevin, as annoying as she could be and she even missed Killian. According to Peyton, he was still in mourning over the end of their engagement and Brooke's refusal to return with him to New York but he was not bitter and looking forward to dating again one day soon. Brooke hoped he would be okay. He was a good and decent man and he deserved happiness with someone nice.

"We've got to get ready to get out of here", Lucas playfully slapped her butt.

"It's time already?" she groaned.

"Unfortunately but we may as well hurry up and get it over with. Grandpa's birthday comes but only once a year, thank God, and it's sort of some unwritten rule that we grin and bear it and go to these stupid things. I'm not looking forward to it anymore than you are but at least Nate and Hales will be right there suffering along beside us."

"Do we have to?" she whined.

"Yes."

"Fine. But I'm only doing this for the quickie we get to have in your parents' bathroom."

"And the Marble Cake", Lucas reminded her with a grin. "Don't forget the Marble Cake."

Brooke sighed with contentment. Her life wasn't perfect, nor did she want it to be. But she was in love and happy and things were going well. That was more than enough for her. She'd faced tough decisions but in her heart she knew choosing Lucas Scott and Tree Hill had been the right one for her, the only one for her. And looking in those blue eyes she saw her whole future filled with promise and hope. No regrets…ever.

"Yeah", she winked at him as she stood to get dressed. "Marble Cake will always be home."


End file.
